


The Song Of Deusterra

by hazyoongii



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background Namseok, Character Death, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Out of Character, Scenting, Sibling Incest, Violence, War
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyoongii/pseuds/hazyoongii
Summary: Ngai vàng của Deusterra, đó là vị trí họ nguyện làm tất cả để đoạt lấy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 12





	1. Sói gác thành

**Author's Note:**

> • A/B/O trong truyện đã được phân biệt kể từ khi sinh ra.  
> • A/B/O chỉ bắt đầu xuất hiện mùi hương ở độ tuổi nhất định tùy thuộc từng cá thể.  
> • khi bắt đầu có mùi hương thì A/B/O mới được coi là thành niên.

Divus chui tọt vào cái hang đất, chú thằn lằn nép mình thật sâu trong lỗ nhỏ, chỉ thò một mẩu đuôi tí xíu màu nâu nhạt ẩn dưới nền cát khi Taehyung bị đám trẻ đánh ngã văng ra đất. Nhóc con nằm co quắp, đưa hai tay lên ôm lấy mặt mình ẩn nhẫn chịu những trận đòn oan. Mái tóc đen nhánh xoăn nhẹ bám đầy đất và bụi, nào mũi giày nào đế giày thi nhau đạp lên vai, lên hông, lên bụng. Mỗi cú đá đều kèm theo một câu miệt thị, rủa xả - đồ không cha không mẹ, đồ đần độn yếu đuối. Em oằn mình vì đau, cái áo trắng đã bị chúng giẫm cho nhàu nát. Taehyung dường như đã quá quen với cảnh bị bắt nạt, không kêu khóc, không cầu cứu, chỉ im lặng chờ đợi đám trẻ côn đồ rời đi sau khi chúng đã đánh đã chân tay.

Một tiếng thét lớn bất ngờ vang lên từ phía xa. Mấy đứa trẻ hung hăng đột ngột ngừng đánh, kéo áo nhau rồi đồng loạt bỏ chạy. Taehyung hé mắt nhìn, chỉ kịp thấy một bóng người cao mảnh khảnh chạy vụt qua, tay vung vẩy chiếc côn trước khi bị ánh sáng mặt trời nuốt chửng.

Cậu bé lồm cồm bò dậy, đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh để tìm chú thằn lằn Divus. Gương mặt dính đầy cát bẩn, gò má trái sưng tấy, khóe môi còn bị rách một ít. Taehyung phủi phủi quần áo, đưa ống tay chấm vết máu đọng trước khi luồn hai bàn tay vào hang đất để lôi Divus ra ngoài. Thằn lằn lúc bấy giờ mới mở mắt, nhanh nhẹn bò lên vai chủ nhân từ cánh tay, em bật cười, cọ cọ má mình vào làn da sần sùi của nó.

Người vừa cứu Taehyung quay trở lại sau khi giải quyết xong đám nhóc xấu tính và buộc chúng phải thề rằng cả đời này sẽ không được động đến dù chỉ một sợi tóc của em. Thiếu niên ngồi xuống trước mặt cậu nhóc, ngón cái khẽ chạm vào vết thương trên gò má khi ôm lấy mặt em bằng bàn tay ấm, ánh mắt sáng lên những tia đau lòng. Taehyung bất chợt nở nụ cười, lắc đầu rồi dụi vết bầm đang chuyển thành màu vàng trên gò má lên mu bàn tay anh. Chất giọng trẻ con chưa vỡ bình tĩnh vang lên "Anh Seokjin, em không đau. Cảm ơn anh vì lại cứu em lần nữa."

"Anh đã dặn em thế nào? Khi bị bọn chúng bắt nạt nhất định phải chạy tới chỗ anh." Seokjin cau mày trách móc, đồng thời lấy ra từ trong túi áo một lọ thủy tinh nhỏ bên trong chứa một thứ nước phát sáng màu tím biếc. Anh đổ một ít ra đầu ngón tay rồi thoa lên vết thương trên mặt Taehyung, chẳng mấy chốc những vết rách liền lại, gò má sưng tấy trở về nước da hơi ngăm láng mịn ban đầu.

"Quần áo bẩn hết rồi. Đứng lên, anh sẽ tắm giúp em, còn xem cả những vết thương trên người nữa."

Seokjin nói như ra lệnh, Taehyung một lời cũng không dám cãi liền nối gót phía sau anh. Em có thể cảm nhận được sự tức giận rõ ràng trong mùi hương của alpha trẻ tuổi ấy, giống như thứ rượu tequila cay hắc đang bùng cháy trong cổ họng cậu nhóc.

Taehyung nằm sấp trên giường với nửa thân trên ở trần sau khi đã được tắm rửa sạch sẽ, hai vai của cậu vẫn còn vương lại một chút mùi thảo mộc của nước tắm. Seokjin tỉ mỉ tìm tới từng vết thương trên người em và nhẹ nhàng thoa lên thứ thuốc màu tím biếc. Đôi mày của anh vẫn chưa thể giãn ra khi phát hiện rất nhiều vết thương cả mới cả cũ in hằn trên tấm lưng bé nhỏ đó.

"Anh Seokjin, anh dạy em xem thiên văn được không?" Taehyung nói, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Seokjin đang đứng. Em không nhìn rõ được gương mặt anh nhưng qua mùi cay hắc tỏa ra thiếu kiểm soát liền có thể nhận thấy thiếu niên đó thực sự đang nổi điên. "Anh giận em à?"

Seokjin không đáp lại, siết chặt nắm tay mình rồi đi đến ngang tầm mắt Taehyung. Anh xoa đầu nhóc, đôi mắt đã chuyển thành màu đỏ khiến em hơi run, mấp máy môi định xin lỗi. Nhưng cuối cùng, anh lại chặn đứng họng cậu bé, quyết liệt đáp lại "Anh sẽ dạy em võ."

"Anh-" Taehyung ngồi dậy, lấy áo sạch mặc vào. Đợi màu đỏ trong mắt anh dịu xuống, em mới dám hỏi lại "Anh sẽ dạy võ cho em?"

Seokjin ngay lập tức gật đầu. Anh ngồi xuống bên cạnh em, vuốt ve bàn tay non mềm "Anh muốn em có thể tự bảo vệ bản thân. Không chỉ bảo vệ được chính mình, em còn có thể bảo vệ những người em yêu, bảo vệ Sapiecurio."

"Em muốn bảo vệ cả Deusterra." Taehyung híp mắt cười, đuôi mắt em cong lên hồn nhiên và đẹp đẽ, khuôn miệng hình chữ nhật duyên dáng để lộ hàm răng trắng đều tăm tắp. Em mạnh dạn khẳng định lại lần nữa khi nắm chặt tay Seokjin, đôi mắt mang thơ sáng lên rực rỡ "Em sẽ bảo vệ Deusterra."

* * *

Seokjin hơi khom lưng, ngửa tay vẫy vẫy ra hiệu cho Taehyung xông tới. Em quẹt mũi mình bằng ngón tay cái rồi hít vào một hơi sâu trước khi ra chiêu lao về phía anh. Taehyung đánh một cước Seokjin chặn đứng một cước. Mồ hôi ướt đẫm trán thiếu niên, một mắt bất chợt cay xè liền nheo lại. Từ mái tóc xoăn nhẹ đen nhánh văng ra là những hạt bụi lấp lánh dưới ánh mặt trời khi em xoay người và khóa chặt hai cánh tay anh rồi nhanh như cắt quật đối phương xuống đất bằng lực bắp tay và vai mình. Seokjin không hề có ý định nhún nhường, nhanh trí túm lấy áo Taehyung và kéo em ngã lăn ra đất. Anh kẹp lấy cổ đối thủ trẻ tuổi đồng thời là học trò của mình bằng chân, khóa chàng tân binh của Sapiecurio chặt cứng. Taehyung lắc mạnh vai cố thoát ra khỏi thế gọng kìm, mùi hương tequila dội vào khoang mũi khiến bụng cuộn lên một cơn khó chịu nhưng em không muốn bỏ cuộc.

Seokjin bắt đầu đếm ngược, sau năm giây nếu đối thủ không thể phản kháng anh sẽ dành phần thắng. Trên gương mặt tuấn mỹ của alpha đã vẽ một nụ cười cao ngạo, kiên trì kẹp chặt cổ Taehyung dù anh có thể nhìn thấy gáy và vai của em đỏ lên vì gồng người để phá vỡ thế đánh này. Là một chiến binh thì không được phép đầu hàng dù đối thủ có là bất kì ai đi chăng nữa, chính Seokjin đã dạy em điều ấy. Anh đếm tới ba. Taehyung nâng hông mình, gằn lớn giọng khi đẩy bắp chân của Seokjin lên cao hơn và quật sang bên trái. Cả hai cùng ngã úp xuống đất. Nhân lúc alpha chưa kịp phản ứng, em nhảy chồm lên lưng anh, ghìm chặt tay và vai anh bằng đầu gối và khóa lấy cổ đối thủ bằng khoeo tay. Omega đã lật ngược tình thế, Seokjin bị đè chết dí dưới nền cát và không thể phản kháng khi năm giây vùn vụt trôi qua. Taehyung giành phần thắng.

Cả hai cùng nằm vật ra đất, ngửa cổ thở hồng hộc. Ánh mặt trời chiếu rọi lên làn da đỏ ửng như muốn thiêu đốt từng tế bào. Phía xa có tiếng vỗ tay kèm tiếng hú đầy phấn khích vọng lại. Một tân binh beta của Sapiecurio, Jungkook, tiến đến chỗ hai người, theo sau là một omega có tên Jimin đem tới một túi da dê đựng đầy nước.

Jungkook đưa tay kéo Seokjin ngồi dậy, khi đưa nước cho đội trưởng của mình còn không quên trêu chọc một câu. "Anh Seokjin, thời của anh sắp lụi tàn rồi sao? Như vậy mà bị một tân binh đánh gục."

Seokjin gầm gừ tỏ vẻ không bằng lòng buộc beta đó phải im miệng, thiếu niên ấy bĩu môi giận dỗi đứng bật dậy, một lần cũng không đếm xỉa tới đội trưởng của mình nữa. Anh uống xong hai ngụm nước lớn thì đưa cái túi da cho Taehyung. Cậu vẫn nằm trên mặt cát nóng, dội nước trực tiếp lên mặt lên cổ mình.

"Đừng có lãng phí như vậy." Jimin cằn nhằn khi thấy hành động của Taehyung rồi đưa mắt nhìn bầu trời xanh không có lấy nổi một gợn mây "Thời tiết dạo này rất xấu, mạch nước đang cạn dần, cậu dùng tiết kiệm chút đi."

"Chứ không phải đám người Demiourvicar đang chặn đứng nguồn nước của chúng ta à?" Jungkook bực dọc, đá viên sỏi dưới chân đập vào tường đá rồi nảy bắn ra ngoài. "Chúng ta mỗi năm đều cung cấp cho họ rất nhiều thảo dược quý hiếm nhưng tộc người đó lại keo kiệt với Sapiecurio từ giọt nước."

"Chẳng phải chúng ta ở gần sông Aeternus sao?" Taehyung ngồi dậy, nhìn Seokjin với ánh mắt tò mò "Chúng ta không thể lấy nước từ đó ư?"

Alpha bật cười, đưa tay lên xoa xù mái tóc ướt mồ hôi của em rồi đáp "Xem ra anh phải dạy dỗ lại em rồi."

"Sao thế? Em nói sai cái gì?" Taehyung vẫn chưa hiểu sự tình, liền đưa ánh nhìn tới chỗ Jimin cầu cứu. Người bạn omega của cậu cũng đang phì cười vì câu hỏi ngây thơ ấy rồi từ tốn giảng giải "Sông Aeternus thuộc về tộc Thanspira, dù có khát đến mấy cậu cũng không thể uống nước ở đó trừ phi muốn linh hồn mình bị hút cạn."

"Vậy nếu Demiourvicar không điều dẫn nước tới Sapiecurio, chúng ta sẽ chết vì khát à?" Jungkook dường như rất có ác cảm với Demiuorvicar, Seokjin cũng không thể ra lệnh cho cậu nhóc nghĩ tích cực hơn về tộc người này vì chính anh cũng đang có chung câu hỏi.

"Nắm lấy toàn bộ Deusterra. Chúng ta chỉ cần nắm lấy Deusterra." Lời của Taehyung vang lên vô cùng thản nhiên nhưng thực tế ai cũng biết câu nói ấy có sức nặng đáng sợ như thế nào.

Deusterra là vùng lãnh thổ chịu sự cai quản của bốn gia tộc, Demiourvicar, Sapicurio, Werrpen và Efflovita. Nắm lấy Deusterra nghĩa là thống trị bốn gia tộc, biến cả thiên hạ phục tùng dưới chân mình. Vùng đất thánh linh này sẽ sinh ra một vị vua, mọi quyền lực đều tập trung vào tay kẻ đó.

"Không phải đêm nay ra ngoài là rất nguy hiểm sao?" Taehyung tò mò nối gót theo sau Seokjin khi bàn tay anh nắm chặt lấy tay omega và dắt em leo lên đỉnh đổi. "Cha của Jimin đã nói hôm nay sao chổi Destruere quét ngang qua trái đất, khi đó năng lượng của chúng ta sẽ tạm thời mất đi. Nếu bị thương nặng có lẽ không thể cứu chữa được, dù cho là nhờ tới tộc người Efflovita hồi sinh linh hồn."

Suỵt! Seokjin áp ngón trỏ lên môi Taehyung và ra hiệu cho em im lặng. Alpha nở một nụ cười trấn an omega trước khi tiếp tục dẫn em hướng tới đỉnh đồi. "Anh là chiến binh của Sapiecurio, nhất định dùng cả tính mạng mình bảo vệ em an toàn tuyệt đối."

Taehyung nhìn đôi vai rộng của Seokjin, trên môi vẽ một nụ cười. Em đặt toàn bộ tin tưởng của mình vào người ấy, chàng alpha từ lâu đã tạo ra một vòng tròn bảo vệ xung quanh em. Chỉ cần Taehyung ở trong tầm mắt Seokjin, anh sẽ không để kẻ nào làm hại đến em.

Vị cay nhẹ thấm đượm đầu lưỡi, dù cho người khác nói rằng mùi của Seokjin khiến anh mang một cảm giác vô cùng khó gần, Taehyung vẫn đặc biệt yêu thích loại hương hăng hắc cay cay của alpha ấy. Đôi lúc em vẫn tò mò bản thân sau này sẽ mang thứ mùi gì? Hương vị của riêng em sẽ hợp với Seokjin đúng chứ? Và chàng có yêu nó như cái cách em yêu hương thơm nơi chàng?

Đỉnh đồi cao nhất của Sapiecurio là nơi nhìn rõ bầu trời nhất, đây cũng là nơi có thể nhìn được toàn cảnh sao chổi Destruere quét ngang qua. Seokjin nằm xuống bãi cỏ, mở rộng cánh tay để Taehyung có thể gối lên. Em nhìn bầu trời trong ngập ánh sao xa liền hú lên một tiếng phấn khích. Vũ trụ giống như đang xoay vần trước mắt, ôm trọn sinh vật bé nhỏ của địa cầu bằng thứ ánh sáng diệu kỳ.

Taehyung ước mình cũng sở hữu trí nhớ siêu phàm như những người Sapiecurio khác để có thể ghi nhớ toàn bộ tên các vì sao trên bầu trời. Em ước mình cũng có đôi mắt tinh tường để nhìn thấu từng chuyển động tuyệt vời của dải ngân hà.

Thiếu niên ấy là _đứa trẻ bị bỏ rơi_. Em là người duy nhất trong tộc Sapiecurio không được ban tặng trí tuệ kiệt xuất và đôi mắt tinh anh. Em cũng không có khả năng để chữa lành bất cứ vết thương nào do phép thuật gây nên, dù là đơn giản nhất. Tất cả những gì em có thể làm là trở thành chiến binh tinh nhuệ để bảo vệ Sapiecurio.

"Anh luôn muốn cùng em chiêm ngưỡng những hiện tượng thiên văn kỳ vĩ." Seokjin nói một cách đầy tự hào khi đặt ánh mắt mình lên gò má Taehyung. Anh quan sát đôi mắt sáng bừng vui thích, quan sát sống mũi thẳng, xuống đôi môi cong lên gợn thành nụ cười xinh đẹp. "Và anh cũng tò mò về mùi hương của em nữa, Taehyung."

Nụ cười dành cho muôn vì tinh tú trên môi Taehyung chợt tắt, em quay sang nhìn Seokjin với một niềm hạnh phúc khác. Không biết là yêu thương xuất phát từ Taehyung hay là yêu thương luôn tồn tại nơi anh in rõ ràng trong đáy mắt em? Seokjin ôm lấy gương mặt xinh đẹp của omega, chạm nhẹ ngón tay mình lên chóp mũi em rồi dịu dàng cong môi cười. Em là do anh coi sóc, là do anh bảo vệ, trở nên mạnh mẽ kiên cường như hôm nay cũng là vì anh, alpha muốn em chỉ thuộc về riêng chàng.

Taehyung đưa cổ tay lên trước mặt Seokjin, nhích người lại gần anh thêm một chút. Đôi mắt rất tình của em cong lên, sáng rỡ trên gương mặt là nụ cười ngọt ngào như khúc tình ca của Deusterra. "Anh sẽ đánh dấu mùi lên em chứ?"

Seokjin xoa xoa mái tóc đen nhánh, ôn nhu lướt ngón tay qua hàng chân mày của em, quan sát gương mặt tựa như bức họa thiên thần. Taehyung thấy được vẻ lưỡng lự trong đôi mắt alpha, em nắm lấy bàn tay anh đang cận kề trên da thịt mình rồi áp cổ tay chàng lên chóp mũi. Vị rượu tequila chạy dọc khoang mũi em, đầu lưỡi cảm nhận rõ ràng vị cay tới nóng bừng đôi gò má. Em lén lút liếm nhẹ lên phần da trắng ngần của anh rồi mơ màng hé mắt nhìn anh. "Em thích mùi của anh lắm, Seokjin."

Deusterra có một bản tình ca. Với sự chứng giám của vũ trụ bao la, em gối đầu lên cánh tay của chàng hiệp sĩ, nép chóp mũi đỏ lên ngực và thưởng thức hương đất trời từ người em yêu. Người là dòng nước ngọt lành, là cây thuốc quý, là vũ khí ta chiến đấu với hoang tàn đau khổ, là nụ hoa nhỏ ta trân quý nâng niu... Chàng hãy cắn lên cổ tay em và lưu hương mãi, ta sẽ cùng nhau xây dựng tổ ấm tương lai. Dẫu đắm trong dòng Aeternus, tình yêu ta là địa cửu thiên trường.

Seokjin đặt một nụ hôn lên vầng trán Taehyung. Chàng nhìn sâu vào ánh mắt ngập tràn mong đợi của em, nạp đầy không khí vào buồng phổi trước khi bộc bạch những điều sâu kín. Rằng anh muốn có em đến nhường nào. Rằng anh thích em và sẽ bảo vệ em suốt cuộc đời này. "Taehyung." Seokjin vuốt nhẹ vành tai em và đặt ngón cái mình lên đôi môi mềm mại của omega "Bây giờ chưa phải lúc. Em chưa thành niên và anh không thể làm điều đó."

"Namjoon đánh dấu mùi thảo mộc của anh ấy lên cổ tay Yoongi vì họ là anh em kết nghĩa, Yoongi thậm chí chỉ mới thành niên gần đây. Em cũng thấy rất nhiều người bạn đánh dấu lên nhau. Nhưng tại sao, Seokjin?" Taehyung không ngần ngại che giấu sự thất vọng trên nét mặt mình, đôi mày em nhăn lại một vẻ buồn rầu. Omega túm lấy cổ tay alpha và cắn mạnh lên đó. Seokjin mặc kệ cho em làm loạn, mặc cho dấu răng của em in thành vệt tím trên làn da mình.

Taehyung chỉ là một đứa trẻ mới lớn. Thiếu niên ấy đơn giản là thích Seokjin phát điên và muốn anh chiếm hữu lấy mình. Em chưa có mùi hương, em không có món quá mà thượng đế ban tặng cho tộc người Sapiecurio, và em chẳng có trọn vẹn một gia đình. Điều Taehyung luôn sợ hãi là Seokjin không còn cần em nữa.

"Taehyung." Seokjin dùng thân nhiệt ấm áp của mình để bao bọc lấy cơ thể omega. Làn da của alpha luôn nóng, như hương rượu cuốn hút của anh. Đan những ngón tay vào mái tóc của Taehyung, Seokjin ghé sát đôi môi mình vào tai em dỗ dành. Không chỉ là dỗ dành, mà đó còn là những lời chân thật. "Anh trân trọng em. Anh không thể làm thế với em khi em chưa thành niên. Namjoon và Yoongi, họ là anh em kết nghĩa, nhưng anh với em không phải. Với anh, Taehyung, em không phải là em trai hay học trò. Em đặc biệt hơn bất kì ai tồn tại trên thế gian này."

Taehyung luồn cánh tay qua người Seokjin để ôm lấy bờ vai săn chắc của anh từ phía sau. Người trẻ tuổi dễ giận cũng dễ nguôi ngoai và hơn cả em hiểu alpha đang nghĩ gì. "Em xin lỗi, Seokjin. Em sẽ đợi." Omega thủ thỉ bên tai chàng, siết chặt cái ôm để hương thơm của alpha ướp đẫm trên vạt áo em. "Em chỉ muốn để anh biết em ngưỡng mộ anh, cũng rất thích anh."

Seokjin từ từ tách ra khỏi cái ôm của Taehyung để có thể ngắm nhìn được gương mặt đối phương. Hai gò má em nóng ran vì lời tỏ tình vụng dại, nhưng điều đó càng khiến anh yêu thích Taehyung nhiều hơn. Alpha vuốt mũi omega rồi bật cười, đôi mắt sáng lên đều là hạnh phúc. "Cảm ơn vì đã hiểu cho anh."

Taehyung nép thật sâu vào ngực Seokjin để tìm hơi ấm. Thiếu niên ngước mặt lên nhìn bầu trời còn alpha chỉ nhìn duy nhất vì tinh tú là em.

"Seokjin, anh đoán xem, sau này em sẽ có mùi hương gì?" Taehyung nói khi đưa ngón tay vẽ vào không trung "Yoongi thì có mùi cà phê nhàn nhạt, Jimin là mật ong và Hoseok là hương trà ấm. Còn mùi của em thì sao nhỉ? Người ta nói con cái thường có ảnh hưởng từ cha mẹ, nhưng em không biết họ có mùi thế nào."

"Cha em có mùi hương của tự do." Seokjin đáp, gảy đi ngọn cỏ bám trên mái tóc omega "Cha anh nói ông ấy có hương vị của những cồn cát rộng lớn, đồng thời mạnh mẽ và lạnh như vũ bão. Đáng kính nhưng cũng đáng sợ."

"Em không nhớ được gì về ông ấy hết." Taehyung khịt mũi "Những bộ quần áo cũ chẳng còn lưu lại mùi hương nữa."

"Anh nghĩ em sẽ có vị ngọt ngào." Seokjin quay trở lại chủ đề trước, ánh mắt anh vẫn gắn chặt trên gương mặt Taehyung "Anh mong đợi và yêu thích mùi hương của em."

"Ôi Seokjin!" Taehyung reo lên giữa lúc alpha đang nói, không chắc những lời kia đã lọt vào tai em, gương mặt đầy ngỡ ngàng và vô cùng vô cùng phấn khích khi chỉ về phía bầu trời "Là Destruere đúng không?"

Seokjin quan sát bầu trời đêm đang phát sáng bởi một quả cầu khổng lồ quét ngang qua cùng cái đuôi dài diễm lệ và rực rỡ. Đó là hiện tượng cả thế kỷ mới diễn ra một lần, anh cảm thấy háo hức và cả lo sợ khi nhận thức được cơ thể mình bỗng dưng nhẹ bẫng, như thể có thứ gì đó vừa bị rút cạn.

Taehyung thì không như vậy. Đôi mắt em ánh lên vẻ vui thích và không ngừng nói những lời cảm thán. Omega ấy không thông tường như người của tộc mình, nhưng em yêu vũ trụ và thiên văn rất nhiều. Hứng thú tới mức hoàn toàn không để ý thân nhiệt của Seokjin đang giảm đi đột ngột. Không quá lạnh, nhưng không còn nóng ấm như những khi sưởi ấm cho em.

Alpha thuộc nằm lòng lời cảnh báo của trưởng bối và biết rõ những tích xa xưa về tác động của sao chổi lên sức mạnh của người Sapiecurio, nhưng anh không ngờ trải nghiệm thực tế lại chính là cảm giác này. Khá tệ.

Đợi đến khi ánh sáng của Destruere hoàn toàn tắt trên bầu trời Seokjin mới giục Taehyung trở về. Anh cởi áo choàng của mình choàng lên người omega dù cho cả cơ thể em đang giấu kín dưới một lớp áo bông dày. Anh ôm lấy vai Taehyung và cùng nhau thong dong bước xuống sườn đồi dốc.

Đi được nửa đường, cả hai đột ngột dừng khựng lại, bốn mắt nhìn nhau hoài nghi khi nghe được tiếng động lạ. Taehyung bỏ mũ áo choàng xuống rồi đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh trước khi rút ra từ đai lưng mình một con dao găm. Em nghe không nhầm, đó là tiếng sói tru. Sapiecurio trước giờ chưa từng có sói sinh sống, rõ ràng đây là một hiện tượng bất thường.

Seokjin đã nắm chắc trong tay hai thanh đoản kiếm, cảnh giác quét mắt xung quanh và không quên kéo tay Taehyung gần sát về phía mình. Chỉ thoáng chốc trong bóng tối hiện ra những cặp mắt vàng rực.

Có quá nhiều sói. Chúng quây thành vòng tròn xung quanh Seokjin và Taehyung, đều là những con trưởng thành. Thậm chí sói đầu đàn cũng xuất hiện, đôi mắt nó đỏ ngầu và hung tợn.

"Sói gác thành Demiourvicar?" Taehyung nói, sắc mặt em tái đi. Tình huống trong đầu omega đang đi chệch khỏi quỹ đạo của bình thản và tích cực "Chúng ta bị người Demiourvicar tấn công?"

"Không, anh không nghĩ vậy." Seokjin lắc đầu, vẫn hết sức nâng cao cảnh giác với từng chuyển động dù là rất nhỏ của bầy sói "Những con sói này có lẽ chỉ đi lạc đường."

"Đi lạc đường?" Taehyung nhăn mặt, nghiêng đầu nhìn alpha đang đứng áp lưng với mình. Sói của Demiourvicar nổi tiếng thông minh và không bao giờ rời khỏi vị trí gác thành nửa bước khi chưa có lệnh của chủ nhân. Chúng không thể bị lạc trên lãnh thổ của Deusterra, trừ phi. "Có người giở trò?"

Seokjin chỉ kịp gật đầu trước khi vung đoản kiếm găm vào cổ một con sói bất thình lình lao về phía anh. Ngửi thấy mùi máu tanh của đồng loại, sói đầu đàn tru lên một tiếng vang trời, dẫn đầu bầy sói tổng tấn công. Khốn thay, Seokjin và Taehyung không được phép giết chết đám dã thú, nếu không muốn Sapiecurio và Demiourvicar xảy ra xung đột.

Hai con sói trẻ nhất bầy hung hăng vồ tới chỗ Taehyung. Omega như cắt lách người né tránh móng vuốt của chúng. Em nhanh trí nhặt một cành củi ngay dưới chân để gang họng con sói đang tấn công bằng hàm răng gớm ghiếc, tay còn lại cùng lúc rạch một đường vừa dài vừa sâu lên chi trước của con sói thứ hai. Một con khác lớn hơn và hung dữ hơn tiếp tục bổ nhào tới, húc văng cả cơ thể Taehyung ra xa, lưng em bị đập mạnh vào tảng đá lớn. Một trận đau điếng truyền từ thắt lưng lên đến bả vai, omega nghiến răng cố gượng dậy, bò tới chỗ con dao găm rơi trên bãi cỏ cách em một sải tay. Đúng lúc đó, con sói đầu tiên đã cắn nát được thanh củi, phối hợp cùng con sói thứ ba lao như tên bắn tới chỗ thiếu niên với bộ nanh vừa dài vừa sắc nhọn, nhanh tới nỗi khiến Taehyung chẳng kịp trở tay. Em đưa hai tay lên che lấy mặt mình, đôi mắt hoàn toàn nhắm nghiền lại và lồng ngực tựa như sắp nổ tung.

Ngay khi ấy, hai con dã thú gầm lớn rồi ngã vật ra đất. Seokjin rút mạnh đoản kiếm đang găm sâu vào bộ ngực cứng rắn của loài sinh vật đó, gương mặt anh nhuốm đầy máu đỏ. Taehyung và Seokjin tiếp tục bị bao vây bởi năm con sói còn sống sót, một nửa trong số chúng đã bị thương không ít. Con sói đầu đàn có bộ lông trắng muốt, nó gầm gừ và nhe nanh vuốt. Mùi máu tanh choán lấy cả một vùng không gian rộng lớn, giữa đêm đen là âm thanh man rợ của mãnh thú và tiếng thở hồng hộc vì mệt và lo sợ.

"Taehyung, em ổn không?" Seokjin quay đầu nhìn omega ở phía sau lưng, dang hai tay chắn trước người em để đảm bảo đám sói không thể tiếp tục làm người của anh bị thương thêm nữa. Taehyung rít lên một tiếng khi ôm lấy vai mình, xương bả vai trái của em giống như đã bị nứt khiến cử động của cánh tay trở nên khó khăn hơn. Mặc dù đau đớn nhưng em vẫn gật đầu với alpha và ra hiệu cả hai tiếp tục tấn công. Họ đã giết chết ba con sói trong bầy, điều đó có thể trở thành nguyên nhân dẫn tới xung đột bạo lực giữa Demiourvicar và Sapiecurio nhưng cả hai vẫn còn rất trẻ, Seokjin chỉ mới nhậm chức đội trưởng của một đội tiểu binh và Taehyung thậm chí chưa thành niên. Ý chí muốn sống đang sục sôi trong từng đường huyết mạch, dù cho phải giết chết con đầu đàn của bầy sói gác thành Demiourvicar để tiếp tục tồn tại.

Cả alpha và omega đều run sợ. Họ biết bản thân đang phải đương đầu với điều gì, một là cái chết, hai là chiến tranh nhưng họ không muốn phải bỏ mạng một cách vô nghĩa dưới nanh vuốt của bầy sói. "Seokjin, anh còn nhớ thủ lĩnh đã dặn chúng ta điều gì không?" Taehyung cảm nhận được sự mẫu thuẫn đang run rẩy trong mùi cay hắc mạnh mẽ của alpha và điều em cần làm giờ đây là trấn an đối phương, trấn an chính bản thân mình.

Seokjin gật, đưa mu bàn tay lên quẹt vết máu dính trên mi mắt. "Anh sẽ giải quyết đám sói còn lại. Taehyung, em hãy tìm cơ hội trốn thoát và gọi người tới cứu anh."

"Là chiến binh thì không chạy trốn. Là chiến binh thì không được bỏ mạng vô nghĩa." Taehyung lặp lại lời thủ lĩnh, giọng omega trầm xuống, gằn mạnh từng chữ "Là chiến binh thì không được phép bỏ rơi đồng đội mình, đội trưởng."

"Taehyung!" Seokjin gắt lên. Anh không giận omega nhưng trong bụng cuộn lên từng đợt sóng lo sợ. Một mình anh đối phó với bầy sói, Taehyung sẽ có cơ hội sống sót. Một mình anh giết chết bầy sói, em sẽ không phải cùng người gánh tội. 

"Đội trưởng. Chiến đấu!" Taehyung gầm một tiếng rồi lao tới tấn công con sói đang nhảy lên trước mặt em. Seokjin không thể tiếp tục tranh luận với tân binh ấy vì chính anh cũng phải đối phó với một con sói khác.

Omega nằm trên đất, hai tay túm chặt lấy hai chân trước của con thú đang tấn công mình, đạp mạnh một cước vào bụng nó để giành lấy thế chủ động rồi đâm sâu lưỡi dao sắc vào cổ, máu từ đó phun ra ầm ầm.

Trong lúc ấy Seokjin đang một mình đối phó với ba con sói. Toàn thân anh đầy những vết cào lẫn những vệt máu của dã thú. Taehyung nhặt viên đá lớn, huýt một tiếng sáo, alpha phối hợp ăn ý liền cúi thấp đầu, hòn đá đập trúng vào đầu của con sói đang nhe răng muốn cắn vào cổ anh.

Sói đầu đàn như nhận ra bầy của mình đã thiệt hại quá nhiều, mùi máu tanh kích thích dã tính và đánh thức cơn thịnh nộ trong ngực nó. Tru lên một một tiếng dữ dội rồi từ trên tảng đá cao vùn vụt lao tới chỗ Taehyung. Bộ móng của nó găm vào bả vai omega, mạnh bạo quật em ngã mạnh xuống đất. Thiếu niên thét lên đau đớn, con dao tuột khỏi bàn tay.

Seokjin đang tranh đấu cùng một hai con sói cuối cùng của bầy, nghe tiếng của omega liền đưa mắt tìm kiếm em. Trong phút lơ là đó, một con sói đã cắn lấy đùi alpha, anh nghiến răng nhịn đau, đâm mạnh lưỡi kiếm trúng trán nó. Nó gầm lên rồi hất cả cơ thể Seokjin ra xa. Chân anh bê bết máu, đau tới mức chẳng thể gượng đứng dậy nữa.

Chỉ còn lại hai con sói nhưng con đầu đàn quá mạnh, Taehyung nhận ra mình không thể trực diện chiến đấu với nó. Em lén đưa mắt nhìn Seokjin đang đối mặt với con sói còn lại trong bầy, đảm bảo anh có thể tự xoay sở rồi nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đỏ rực của con sói alpha thành Demiourvicar. Nhếch môi cười.

Taehyung đưa tay quệt vết máu dính trên mặt mình, đôi mắt sáng lên một màu tím rực rỡ. Omega đang nổi điên. Em nhặt con dao lên, chầm chậm đứng dậy và dè chừng với nhất cử nhất động của sói đầu đàn. Bộ lông của nó trắng muốt giống như phát sáng trong bóng đêm, nhuộm đầy ánh quang của vầng trăng bạc. Taehyung kiêu ngạo ngửa tay vẫy, thách thức con dã thú tới tấn công mình. Em và nó đối diện với nhau, từ từ di chuyển thành vòng tròn trên bãi cỏ. Sói đầu đàn cào móng lên đất trước khi lấy đà nhảy xồ tới chỗ Taehyung. Omega không né tránh, không trốn chạy, trực tiếp lao về phía con sói. Nó nhe nanh muốn ngoạm lấy cổ em, Taehyung nhanh như chớp nghiêng người, răng nhọn chỉ sượt qua da làm nơi đó rướm một đường máu nhỏ. Cùng lúc ấy omega đã túm lấy được bộ lông cổ của con sói alpha rồi đu người trèo lên lưng nó. Con sói gầm gừ, lắc mạnh người để đối thủ của mình rơi xuống. Nhưng nó càng hung hăng Taehyung càng kiên trì, giống như em đã hoàn toàn quên đi vết thương ở bả vai mình.

Omega không muốn giết sói đầu đàn. Cách để giữ được cả em, Seokjin và nó sống sót là dọa cho chúng bỏ chạy. Taehyung vung dao ra phía trước, rạch một đường dài trên mặt sói alpha. Nó rú lên, nhấc cao hai chi trước hất văng em xuống đất, con dao rơi ra thật xa. Taehyung vẫn ngoan cố bám chặt lấy lớp lông cổ vừa dày vừa ấm của sói, nó kéo lê em trên mặt đất, đầu gối và cẳng chân trầy trụa máu. Tuy nhiên vết rạn xương đã phản bội sự kiên cường của omega, sói đầu đàn lắc mạnh đầu, Taehyung tuột tay rơi mạnh xuống đất. Lần ngã này đã thực sự rút cạn năng lượng của thiếu niên. Em cố gắng di chuyển thân người nhưng hoàn toàn không còn chút sức lực nào. Omega không thể tiếp tục chiến đấu còn con sói đầu đàn lại quá hung bạo.

Vết rạch loang ra nhuộm đỏ thẫm bộ lông của sói đầu đàn, mắt nó rực lên như màu máu, đầy đau đớn và vô cùng căm giận. Taehyung nằm bất động dưới đất, mắt em mờ đi và không thể phản kháng. Bên tai vang lên tiếng gầm vang trời, con sói đầu đàn to lớn xông về phía em, cả bộ vuốt và răng nanh của nó đều dính đầy máu tanh. Đúng lúc ấy, Taehyung chợt thấy có cơ thể ôm chầm lấy em, bàn tay lạnh ngắt của chàng đan vào mái tóc omega. Mùi tequila nặng nề xộc thẳng lên óc và trước mắt chỉ còn là mảng màu tối đen.


	2. Đổi mạng

Yoongi bừng tỉnh giữa đêm, một cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng, trên trán cũng đã toát ra một tầng mồ hôi. Anh đưa hai tay lên vỗ vỗ mặt mình, nuốt khan xuống cổ họng khi linh cảm xấu đột ngột ập đến đánh thẳng vào lồng ngực. Bên tai chợt truyền tới tiếng ồn ào, dẫu biết đêm nay sao chổi Destruere quét ngang qua Deusterra nên có rất nhiều người còn thức để chiêm ngưỡng hiện tượng thiên văn hiếm có ấy, nhưng càng nghe âm thanh vọng lại omega lại càng cảm thấy kì quái.

Yoongi thắp lửa lên, đem ngọn đèn đến bên cửa sổ. Gió đêm rét buốt lùa vào phòng rít từng cơn ghê người. Anh đưa mắt xuống lòng đường quan sát, người ta đốt đuốc sáng rực một khoảng trời, tiếng trẻ con khóc lẫn tiếng thét của người lớn vang lên như những giai thoại kinh dị dội đến. Nhốn nháo toàn người là người, binh lính của Sapiecurio cũng xuất hiện. Xen lẫn mùi dầu và lửa cháy là mùi máu nồng của dã thú quánh đặc trong không khí.

Đúng lúc đó tiếng đập cửa phòng Yoongi vang lên liên hồi, theo sau là giọng nói gấp gáp của Namjoon. Omega có thể ngửi thấy mùi thảo dược đắng ngắt của alpha ấy lọt vào phòng, không chần chừ bước đến mở cửa.

"Có chuyện lớn rồi." Sắc mặt Namjoon tái đi, Yoongi chưa từng thấy người bạn alpha của mình sợ hãi đến mức ấy trong suốt những năm trưởng thành cùng nhau. "Seokjin-"

Namjoon không nói hết câu, ngay lập tức dẫn đường cho omega vì biết anh không thể đợi được nữa. Yoongi thấy ngực trái mình thắt lại, đầu cũng đau tới choáng váng khi những linh cảm và năng lượng tiêu cực không ngừng hấp thụ vào cơ thể anh một cách mất kiểm soát.

Namjoon rẽ đám đông đang tụ tập trước thương xá quân đội sang hai bên để lấy lối cho Yoongi chen qua. Omega đi theo Namjoon tiến sâu vào bên trong. Chỉ mới bước đến cửa anh đã có thể ngửi rõ khí vị cay hắc lẫn máu tanh chạy vào khoang mũi, hoàn toàn lấn át những alpha trưởng bối.

Seokjin nằm úp sấp ở trên chiếc giường gỗ đặt ở chính giữa, căn phòng được thắp sáng bởi nến và thoang thoảng mùi trầm hương. Vài vị trưởng bối của Sapiecurio đứng bên cạnh, một vị thần nữ trẻ tuổi tộc Efflovita cũng xuất hiện ở đó. Phần lưng và gáy của alpha bị thương rất nặng đang không ngừng chảy máu, vết rách không giống do vũ khí gây ra mà tựa như đã bị mãnh thú tấn công.

Yoongi đưa tay áo lên che mũi, mùi của Seokjin và mùi của những alpha trong phòng khiến anh khó chịu, cơn váng đầu vì thế mà càng tăng lên. Namjoon chợt để ý thấy, kéo omega ra một góc thưa người nhưng có đủ khoảng trống để quan sát được alpha đang bị thương, đồng thời đến bên kệ gỗ lấy một đỉnh đồng đốt trầm đem tới. Thủ lĩnh, cha của Namjoon, đang cố hết sức để cầm máu cho Seokjin bằng đủ loại thảo dược. Tuy nhiên, khả năng chữa lành của ông tạm thời bị mất do ảnh hưởng bởi sức mạnh của sao chổi, hơn nữa, vết thương đó không phải một dạng thương tích thông thường.

"Sói đầu đàn của Demiourvicar." Namjoon nói, bàn tay siết chặt lại thành nắm đấm, đôi mắt của alpha trở nên đỏ rực "Seokjin và Taehyung đã bị sói gác thành của Demiourvicar tấn công trên đồi. Khi anh ấy đang bị con đầu đàn cắn xé-"

"Taehyung?" Yoongi cắt ngang lời Namjoon, đôi lông mày nhíu chặt lại, omega hoàn toàn không ngờ được trong chuyện này một người bạn khác của mình cũng là nạn nhân. "Em ấy đang ở đâu?"

"Jimin và Hoseok đang chăm sóc. Đừng lo, Taehyung không bị thương nặng, Seokjin đã dùng cả tính mạng để bảo vệ cậu ấy."

Yoongi thở ra như vừa trút đi được một tầng phiền não, ít nhất trong tình trạng tất cả người dân của Sapiecurio đang bất lực như hiện tại thì không nên xuất hiện quá nhiều người bị thương. "Tại sao sói gác thành của Demiourvicar lại ở đây?" Omega hỏi, linh cảm xấu vẫn còn đầy ắp trong lồng ngực.

Namjoon lắc đầu, mắt không rời khỏi Seokjin "Quân đội của chúng ta đã tìm được vài con khác đang lởn vởn xung quanh ngôi làng phía đông. Tổng cộng có tám con sói đã chết tại lãnh thổ Sapiecurio và chúng ta đã để sói đầu đàn trốn thoát."

"Người Demiourvicar biết chuyện này chứ?" Yoongi hoàn toàn hiểu loài linh thú của Demiourvicar bị người Sapiecurio giết chết ngay trên lãnh thổ của Sapiecurio là một sự việc nghiêm trọng như thế nào, tuy nhiên, người của gia tộc đó cũng phải trả giá vì những gì đã xảy đến với Seokjin và Taehyung.

"Có lẽ là rồi nhưng tình hình trong thành Demiourvicar hiện giờ đang loạn lắm." Namjoon thở dài. Vị đắng ngắt của alpha không hề giảm bớt mà càng lúc càng tăng lên theo sự căng thẳng và lo lắng. Namjoon bóp mi tâm rồi trầm giọng tiếp tục "Quân do thám của chúng ta báo tin, đã có thích khách tới ám sát thủ lĩnh Demiourvicar, ông ta chỉ bị thương nhẹ nhưng một vị tướng thân cận đã hy sinh."

Yoongi không đáp, hai mắt nhắm lại biểu hiện rõ vẻ mệt mỏi. Sapiecurio không làm, Demiourvicar đương nhiên không thể tự mình giết chết cận thần, vì vậy trong đầu anh đã hiện ra một cái tên. Nhưng điều đó đối với omega lúc này không quá quan trọng, tất cả những gì anh mong muốn là Seokjin có thể trụ vững cho đến khi người Sapiecurio hồi phục khả năng chữa lành.

Trên lưng Seokjin đắp đầy những thứ thuốc có tác dụng cầm máu nhưng huyết đỏ vẫn không ngừng rỉ ra, gáy và vai phải của anh đã bị tổn thương nghiêm trọng. Sói đầu đàn của Demiourvicar là thần thú, nó có khả năng lấy đi mạng người chỉ với một vết cắn, những loại thảo dược tự nhiên không hề có khả năng trị khỏi dạng vết thương này.

Thần nữ của Efflovita bước đến bên cạnh Seokjin, trưởng bối của Sapiecurio liền tản ra để nhường không gian lại cho nàng. Người con gái ấy mặc áo choàng trắng và đội mũ trùm qua đầu, nâng niu một đóa thủy tiên đặt trước ngực trái. Nàng đưa hai ngón tay ấn lên trán alpha đang bị thương, mắt nhắm lại và bắt đầu đọc bài thơ cổ của tộc Efflovita. Đó là nghi thức hồi sinh linh hồn. Yoongi chưa từng được dạy về những nghi thức của người Efflovita nhưng anh có linh cảm rất xấu về chuyện này. Namjoon hoàn toàn im lặng và gần như nín thở quan sát tình huống diễn ra trước mặt. Alpha có thể nhận ra sự tức giận và bất lực từ ánh mắt và mùi hương của cha mình.

Cô gái Efflovita lắc đầu. Đó là khoảnh khắc cả căn phòng hoàn toàn chìm vào im lặng. Yoongi cảm nhận được cả cơ thể Namjoon đang run lên, vị đắng ngắt tỏa ra thành từng tầng từng tầng đông đặc lại trong không khí. Omega nắm lấy bàn tay đang siết chặt thành nắm đấm của alpha nhưng chính bản thân anh cũng chẳng thể nào bình tĩnh nổi.

"Linh hồn của cậu ấy chỉ còn một nửa." Người Efflovita nói. "Nếu qua đêm nay vết thương vẫn không ngừng chảy máu và người Sapiecurio không phục hồi lại linh khí thì có lẽ cậu ấy không thể qua khỏi. Với nguyên khí bị tổn thương bởi tác động của vũ trụ và vết thương bị thần vật gây nên, e là Efflovita chúng tôi không thể giúp gì được."

"Thanspira thì sao?" Yoongi đột ngột lên tiếng. Omega nhìn thần nữ của Efflovita rồi đưa mắt về phía thủ lĩnh, lặp lại câu hỏi. "Một nửa linh hồn của Seokjin đã đi tới đó, người Thanspira có thể giúp không?"

"Yoongi! Con còn không biết Thanspira là nơi nào?" Thủ lĩnh lớn giọng quát, sự phẫn nộ hằn rõ trên trán ngài "Là nam tế trưởng tương lai của Sapiecurio, ta cấm con được nhắc về Thanspira!"

Đối diện với cơn tức giận của người cha thủ lĩnh, Namjoon ngay lập tức bước lên che chắn phía trước Yoongi, cúi đầu thay anh nói một lời xin lỗi.  
  
  
  
  
  


Khi Taehyung tỉnh lại cũng là lúc em cảm nhận rõ ràng được cơn đau ở bả vai. Trước mắt omega là mảng màu xám tối của trần nhà được thắp lên bởi ánh nến, mùi thảo dược hòa lẫn vị mật ong và cả hương trà ấm. Em đã thay quần áo sạch, tay trái được bó sát vào người vì bị gãy, từ đầu gối xuống đến gót chân phải quấn một lớp băng trắng. Taehyung đưa mắt nhìn quanh phòng và gượng ngồi dậy, đó là phòng của Hoseok, Jimin thì gà gật trên chiếc ghế ở góc phòng, Jungkook đang ở bên cạnh cậu ấy. Em không thể nhớ rõ mình đã thoát khỏi nanh vuốt của con sói đầu đàn bằng cách nào, càng không thể biết ai đã đưa em về tới đây.

Đúng lúc ấy Hoseok từ phía ngoài đi vào, trên tay có bê một chậu nước nhỏ. Nhìn thấy người bạn omega của mình đã tỉnh lại, trên môi không che giấu nở một nụ cười nhưng mùi hương lại phản bội anh.

Hoseok đặt chậu nước xuống cái ghế đôn cạnh giường, vắt hết nước ở khăn rồi đưa cho Taehyung. Em nhận lấy chiếc khăn bằng bên tay không bị thương rồi áp lên mặt mình, hơi nước ấm và hương thảo mộc khiến cho đầu óc nhanh chóng thanh tỉnh.

"Seokjin... Ổn chứ?" Taehyung ngập ngừng khi cảm nhận được sự bất thường từ Hoseok. Ký ức cuối cùng còn sót lại trong đầu em về cuộc chiến là Seokjin bị thương ở chân nhưng vẫn có thể nhanh gọn hạ gục được con sói cuối cùng trong bầy trước khi em bị sói đầu đàn tấn công.

Hoseok không trả lời, lặng lẽ vò cái khăn trong chậu nước, vắt bằng kiệt rồi phơi lên mắc, sau đó trở lại giường với một bát thuốc còn nóng bốc hơi. Jimin và Jungkook lúc này đã thức giấc, tiến đến bên cạnh Taehyung. Vị mật ong ngọt ngào quấn lấy em khi omega ấy ôm chầm lấy Taehyung, không nén được xúc động mà rơm rớm nước mắt, dịu dàng xoa nhẹ tấm lưng thiếu niên vừa trở về từ hiểm nguy.

Jungkook bóp mi tâm, như cố ngăn bản thân không được khóc. Beta lúng túng vỗ vai Jimin rồi đưa mắt nhìn Taehyung, giọng bỗng lạc đi "Taehyung, anh nên nhanh một chút. Seokjin-"

"Seokjin làm sao?" Taehyung ngỡ ngàng, bát thuốc gần như đã rơi ra khỏi tay. Jungkook né tránh ánh nhìn của omega, em chuyển mắt về phía Hoseok, đặt bát thuốc xuống giường, hoàn toàn mất bình tĩnh hỏi lại "Hoseok, nói thật cho em biết, Seokjin sao rồi?"  
  
  
  
  
  


Taehyung thấy ruột gan mình như có lửa đang bùng bùng bốc cháy, hai bàn chân trần vội vàng băng qua con đường mòn đầy sỏi đá dẫn tới thương xá quân đội. Vết thương ở vai và chân, em đã hoàn toàn quên mất chúng, cổ và mặt đỏ rát như muốn nứt ra vì cái lạnh ăn mòn vào da thịt, nhưng tất cả những gì em quan tâm giờ đây chỉ có Seokjin, Seokjin và Seokjin.

Jimin chỉ đuổi kịp khi Taehyung dừng khựng lại trước cửa thương xá, cậu vội khoác lên người bạn mình chiếc áo choàng rồi vỗ vai an ủi. Taehyung hít một hơi thật sâu để nạp đầy can đảm và bước vào trong, alpha của em đang ở đó và đợi em đến. Alpha của em, chàng đã dùng cả tính mạng mình để bảo vệ em.

Cơ thể đầy thương tích của Seokjin hiện ra rõ ràng bởi những ánh nến thắp sáng xung quanh căn phòng. Taehyung có thể thấy được vết thương lớn, đỏ gắt đang không ngừng rỉ máu và chỉ đợi thời cơ thối rữa, không phải đâu khác mà lại ở trên lưng của chính người em yêu.

Omega cảm thấy đôi chân mình chẳng còn chút sức lực nào nữa, khuỵu gối ngay trước giường của Seokjin. Hai mắt alpha nhắm nghiền tựa như sẽ chẳng bao giờ tiếp tục hé mở, trên gò má trắng nhợt là chi chít những vết xước đã đóng thành vẩy. Bàn tay Taehyung run run đưa tới, em chạm vào chân mày đang nhíu lại, vuốt sống mũi cao và đôi môi vẫn luôn đặt lên vầng trán em những nụ hôn ngọt ngào.

Hoseok đã nói, khi binh lính tới cứu hai người khỏi con sói đầu đàn, Seokjin đang ôm lấy em chặt cứng, dùng cả cơ thể để che chở cho em thoát khỏi nanh vuốt vô tình của loài ác thú. Alpha thậm chí vẫn hoàn toàn tỉnh táo ngay cả khi da thịt bị xé nát và chỉ yên tâm thiếp đi khi tận mắt chứng kiến omega của mình bình an vô sự. Taehyung nghe tất thảy những lời kể ấy và trái tim dường như đã vỡ tan ra.

Em chẳng dám nhìn vào những vết thương vì để bảo vệ em mà có ở trên lưng chàng. Càng không đủ dũng khí để nắm tay chàng lần nữa. Tất cả là do em có phải không? Taehyung gục đầu xuống cạnh Seokjin, thì thầm vào tai chàng những lời xin lỗi. Nếu em dám tự tay giết chết sinh vật tàn bạo ấy, nếu em đủ tỉnh táo để cùng anh đương đầu... Em xin lỗi rồi lại xin lỗi, hai hàm răng nghiến chặt rít lên từng tiếng thở căm hờn.

"Thanspira." Jungkook quệt nước mắt mình, bàn tay cậu siết chặt thành nắm đấm "Yoongi nói Thanspira có thể giúp được Seokjin."

"Jungkook!" Jimin nhăn mặt, đấm mạnh vào bả vai của beta. Hoseok ở cạnh gầm gừ cảnh cáo, vội vàng bịt miệng Jungkook lại và ngay lập tức lôi cậu ấy ra khỏi phòng khi phát hiện Taehyung đã nghe được lời nói đó.

"Chuyện đó là sao, về Thanspira ấy?" Taehyung đưa ánh mắt về phía Jimin - người đang cố gắng tránh né câu hỏi ấy. Em đứng dậy, bước vội về phía bạn mình, túm lấy cổ áo cậu và gầm lên "Cậu hãy nói gì đi chứ, Seokjin không thể đợi được nữa!"

"Chúng ta không thể tới Thanspira. Thủ lĩnh-"

"Đừng có lôi thủ lĩnh ra làm cái cớ." Taehyung giật mạnh tay mình ra khỏi cổ áo Jimin. Ánh mắt em sáng lên những tia giận dữ, màu tím biếc đẹp đẽ bất chợt xuất hiện từ đáy mắt khiến Jimin vô cùng ngỡ ngàng. Omega cởi nút buộc, ném trả người bạn mình chiếc áo choàng, giọng em trầm xuống "Tôi không thể để Seokjin chết được. _Nhất định_ không."  
  
  
  
  


Taehyung nhét dao găm vào đai lưng, thêm hai con dao dự phòng khác vào đôi ủng da cao cổ. Dùng răng và tay phải thắt lại nút buộc cổ của áo choàng sau đó cúi người ôm lấy Divus giấu dưới lớp áo, rồi lẻn khỏi phòng bằng cửa sổ. Em nép sát người vào một góc tường tối để tránh sự chú ý của lính tuần tra, đợi đến khi họ đi khuất thì mới vội vàng leo qua tường chắn để thoát ra ngoài. Sapiecurio không xây thành bao, vì vậy việc lén lút rời đi là tương đối dễ dàng đối với một người đã thuộc nằm lòng từng phương hướng canh gác của quân đội nơi này.

Tay trái bị gãy nên Taehyung không thể giữ được thăng bằng khi băng qua tường chỉ với một tay và lảo đảo ngã lăn ra đất do nhảy xuống từ tường đá cao. Đúng lúc đó, có một bàn tay lạnh cóng bất thình lình bịt chặt lấy miệng Taehyung từ phía sau. Không mất thời gian để suy nghĩ, omega ngay tức khắc xoay người lại đồng thời rút dao ra kề sát vào yết hầu kẻ đó. Chỉ đến khi nhận ra mùi cà phê nhàn nhạt quen thuộc, Taehyung mới hạ vũ khí xuống. "Yoongi?"

Yoongi nuốt khan xuống cổ họng, hai mắt mở lớn vì hoảng sợ, chỉ cần mạnh tay thêm chút nữa, lưỡi dao sắc bén của Taehyung có thể cắt đứt họng anh.

"Tại sao anh lại ở đây?" Em nhét dao lại bao, ngồi nép vào tường và sát cạnh Yoongi.

"Thanspira, em định đến đó à?" Thiếu niên không giấu diếm liền gật.

Taehyung biết mình không còn nhiều thời gian, nhanh chóng cúi đầu tạm biệt Yoongi rồi đứng dậy. Anh cũng đứng lên, vội vàng túm chặt lấy cổ tay em. Ánh mắt của omega ấy sáng lên là lo lắng thấm vào sắc vàng nhạt rất đỗi dịu dàng "Em vẫn quyết tâm đến đó mặc dù không hoàn toàn chắc chắn về cơ hội sống sót của Seokjin? Taehyung, ngay cả khi em đem linh hồn của anh ấy trở về nhưng người Sapiecurio chúng ta không kịp khôi phục khả năng chữa lành thì sao đây? Chẳng ai biết trước được điều gì cả, em không thể mạo hiểm như vậy."

"Chẳng ai biết trước được điều gì cơ mà-" Giọng Taehyung nghẹn lại, em cúi mặt, chẳng dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt Yoongi vì những lời anh nói chính là nỗi sợ hãi đang dâng kín trong ngực em. "Nên em phải thử, Yoongi. Em không thể để anh ấy chết được."

"Đây." Yoongi bất ngờ đeo lên cổ Taehyung chiếc vòng da có treo một chùm bốn chiếc chuông nhỏ rồi vòng tay ôm chặt lấy em. Anh hôn nhẹ lên thái dương omega, khó khăn cất lời "Hãy đến sông Aeternus và lắc chuông bảy lần, sẽ có người đưa em tới Thanspira. Anh sẽ cố gắng giúp Seokjin cầm cự đến khi em mang linh hồn anh ấy quay lại. Hứa với anh, nhất định phải sống sót trở về."  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Aeternus rực rỡ tựa dải ngân hà sáng loáng ánh bạc, phản chiếu vầng trăng thanh và muôn vàn tinh tú, trên mặt nước trong phủ lên một lớp sương mờ. Hai bên tả ngạn hữu ngạn là bãi đá cuội tròn nhẵn nhụi, bụi thảo cỏ lấp lánh những đốm sáng của đàn đóm đi kiếm ăn đêm. Dòng chảy uốn lượn ấp ôm lấy chân núi tuyết lạnh cóng và rực sáng giữa thời không tối mịt. Taehyung đứng bên bờ nguyên thủy như vừa lạc chân vào miền cổ tích, hoàn toàn chìm vào sự choáng ngợp bởi vẻ đẹp nơi đây. Divus bám trên vai omega, giật giật cái vòng da như muốn nhắc nhở chủ nhân hãy lắc chiếc chuông đồng. Em giật mình trở lại thực tại khi những hạt kim loại tí xíu va vào nhau bởi lực kéo cỏn con của chú thằn lằn, không chần chừ nâng chùm chuông lên cao và lắc bảy tiếng.

Âm thanh lanh lảnh của chuông nhỏ dội vào không gian yên tĩnh lạ thường nơi miền sông nước. Đàn đom đóm bị dọa bay toán loạn khi một cơn lốc nhẹ cuốn phăng đi một bụi thảo cỏ. Divus sợ hãi chui vào trong áo choàng của Taehyung, em cảnh giác đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh đề phòng bất chắc, bàn tay đã đặt lên đai lưng để sẵn sàng rút dao khi có biến cố bất ngờ xảy tới.

Giữa không gian trong trẻo và mát lành của cánh rừng và dòng sông lạnh, Taehyung chợt ngửi thấy hương quế dìu dịu ấm áp. Rồi đột nhiên, từ bả vai truyền tới cảm giác như bị ai túm lấy, em giật mình xoay người lại, dao găm đã rời vỏ, nhưng trước mắt chẳng có gì ngoài bãi đã dài tít tắp trống hoang. Một lần nữa, tựa như ma chơi quỷ đùa, gáy omega bị tát mạnh một cái, em quay một vòng tìm kiếm nhưng tất cả những gì em thấy ngoài bản thân ra thì chẳng còn ai cả. Taehyung thấy sống lưng mình ớn lạnh, không biết đã gặp phải loại oan hồn gì lại có hứng thú trêu người đến thế?

"Đừng có thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện như vậy, nếu có gan thì đối mặt đánh tay đôi một trận!" Thiếu niên mặc dù trong lòng tràn đầy sợ sệt nhưng vẫn cố rắn họng nói lớn, bàn tay nắm thật chắc chuôi dao bạc.

"Tôi không phải kiểu người có hứng thú đánh nhau." Bất chợt có một giọng nói trầm ấm thủ thỉ bên tai Taehyung, từ trái qua phải rồi lại từ phải qua trái khiến lồng ngực em căng lên vì sợ hãi "Tuy nhiên, nếu có đánh thì nhóc con thua chắc."

"Anh là ai?" Taehyung lắp bắp. Em chưa từng gặp tình huống dọa người nào đến vậy, thà rằng phải quyết đấu với sói đầu đàn lần nữa còn hơn chẳng thể xác định được mối đe dọa sẽ ập đến từ phương hướng nào. Mùi quế thơm cay vẫn quấn lấy em, vương lên cả vạt áo khiến Divus tò mò ló đầu ra ngoài. Taehyung cảm thấy các khối cơ của mình như đã hóa thành băng, căng thẳng tới mức chẳng thể nhúc nhích.

"Là do chính nhóc gọi tôi tới, còn hỏi tôi là ai?" Lời này vừa dứt, omega chợt cảm thấy cổ họng mình bị một cánh tay khóa chặt từ phía sau. Mặt em đỏ lên vì nghẹt thở nhưng ít nhất thì không còn cảm thấy sợ nữa vì đã có thể nhìn thấy khuỷu tay thành hình của kẻ đó, chẳng phải thứ ma quỷ vô diện vô dạng.

"Tôi không biết người Thanspira lại thích chơi trò giả thần giả quỷ đấy!" Taehyung nói, thử dùng lực ít ỏi của một cánh tay và lưng mình để quật ngã kẻ kia. Nhưng đến khi vừa dứt lời, toàn bộ sức nặng ghì lên vai và cổ em hoàn toàn biến mắt, thay vào đó ở trước mặt omega là một chàng trai có mái tóc màu lam khổng tước. Sắc xanh bắt mắt ướt đẫm quầng sáng của vầng trăng bạc và điểm tô thêm bằng những đốm lấp lánh nho nhỏ của đàn đom đóm quấn quýt xung quanh. Taehyung tưởng chừng vừa bị sa chân rơi vào chốn thần thoại, gã nhìn em, sắc vàng ươm của đôi mắt sáng lên cùng với nụ cười đầy mị hoặc. Là người, là ma quỷ hay là tinh linh nơi dòng Aeternus, Taehyung không thể đoán, chỉ biết rằng bất cứ ai sống trên mặt đất của Deusterra đều chẳng thể mang được vẻ đẹp huyền diệu đến thế.

"Không trêu chọc cậu nữa." Gã bật cười, trong nháy mắt đã ngồi trên một cành cây cao, tựa đầu lên thân gỗ xù xì ẩm ướt, hướng mắt về phía Taehyung dò hỏi "Tại sao nhóc lại muốn đến Thanspira? Một người thậm chí chưa thành niên đã muốn thăm dò địa ngục?"

"Tôi muốn đem linh hồn của một người trở về Sapiecurio." Taehyung quả quyết. Tay em siết chặt lại thành đấm "Một nửa linh hồn của anh ấy có lẽ đã đến Thanspira. Tôi muốn cứu sống người đó."

"Nhóc không cần biết sẽ phải đánh đổi những gì ư?"

Taehyung hơi chần chừ khi đôi mắt vàng của người Thanspira lóe rực như muốn thách thức và khiêu khích khiến em có chút lo lắng, nhưng rất nhanh sau đó, gật đầu. "Chỉ cần tôi có thể sống sót đem linh hồn của anh ấy trở về trong đêm nay."

Nghe lời khẳng định chắc nịch của thiếu niên, gã bật cười ha hả rồi nhảy xuống đứng bên cạnh em. Omega có hương quế ấy cúi người, thì thầm vào tai Taehyung "Jongin tôi thực sự cảm thấy phiền phức với những kẻ đòi đến rồi khóc lóc xin về. Nếu nhóc thực sự không sợ đánh đổi cho dù là cái mạng của nhóc thì tôi mới có thể mang nhóc đi được."

"Vậy thì anh còn không mang tôi đến Thanspira ngay - lập - tức!"

Vừa kịp dứt lời, Taehyung liền cảm thấy cổ áo choàng bị túm lấy và cả người nhấc bổng trong không trung. Jongin ôm lấy eo em bằng một cánh tay, omega không thể nhìn rõ bất cứ cái gì ở trước mắt, mọi thứ giống như đang bị cuốn theo một cơn lốc, bọc ngoài hương quế ấm áp là cái lạnh lẽo của gió và sương. Chỉ trong chớp nhoáng, Taehyung đã được đưa tới lãnh địa của Thanspira - cái hang tối nằm dưới đáy sông Aeternus, phía trên đỉnh đầu là mặt nước trong suốt lấp lánh sắc trời đêm, phía dưới là đám rong rêu nhầy nhụa ẩm ướt bám dính lấy cổ chân. Em rùng mình liên hồi khi cố gắng thoát ra khỏi đám thủy yêu nhớp nháp, theo sau lưng Jongin đi sâu vào động. Phía trong phả ra hơi lạnh gai người và chỉ có một màu tối đen như mực, thứ duy nhất Taehyung có thể thấy là mái tóc màu lam phát sáng của gã lập dị người Thanspira. Vì không thể quan sát được đường đi, Taehyung chẳng may vấp ngã ngay trước cầu thang, cảm giác lạnh cóng truyền từ tay lên đến tận vai khi lòng bàn tay áp xuống bậc đá. Cho đến lúc chạm vào những bức tường xung quanh thì mới biết hóa ra đây là động băng.

Càng đi lên cao không gian càng hiện ra rõ ràng trong ánh sáng lung linh của tuyết và băng giá. Divus phấn khích thò đầu ra khỏi áo choàng, thè cái lưỡi dài để hứng một giọt nước nhỏ xuống từ nhũ băng. Taehyung khẽ bật cười ngay khi thấy chú thằn lằn ngốc nghếch của mình gần như đã đông cứng lại vì lạnh, vuốt nhẹ lưng nó rồi tự trấn an bản thân khi bước qua bậc thang cuối cùng.

"Baekhyun, dẫn đứa đứa nhóc này đi gặp Hyang. Cậu ta muốn trao đổi."

Taehyung nhìn về phía người tên Baekhyun mà Jongin vừa nói chuyện cùng, một thiếu niên chạc tuổi em và sở hữu mái tóc màu xám bạc. Nước da người ấy rất trắng nhưng nhợt nhạt, như thể đã rất lâu rồi không được tiếp xúc với ánh nắng mặt trời. Đó lại là một alpha dù thân hình cậu ta không mấy cường tráng, Taehyung có thể ngửi thấy hương bạc hà mát lạnh pha một chút mằn mặn của gió biển khơi. Người ấy nhìn về phía em với ánh mắt tò mò trước khi Jongin đột ngột biến mất và để Taehyung ở lại cùng cậu trong lúng túng.

Omega hơi nhăn mặt, khí tức của chàng trai xám bạc rất có uy lực, vô tình làm cho hô hấp của người đối diện trở nên khó khăn. Hương sắc lạnh lẽo và dữ dội ấy khiến bụng dưới em cuộn lên từng đợt khó chịu, chân tay dường như đang dần mất đi sức lực.

"Đừng lại gần!" Taehyung vội vàng lớn giọng, đưa tay lên bịt chặt mũi đồng thời lùi lại phía sau hai bước khi Baekhyun có ý định tiến về phía em. Không thể kiểm soát được cảm xúc lo lắng của bản thân, đôi mắt omega lại sáng lên màu tím biếc độc đáo khiến alpha kia sững người giây lát. "Xin lỗi, tôi không có ý xấu, nhưng làm ơn đừng lại gần. Tôi không thể, ý tôi là, mùi của anh khiến tôi khó thở."

"Tôi không nghĩ là omega các người lại ghét mùi này đấy. Ngay cả Jongin cũng vậy." Alpha tự đưa cổ tay lên trước mũi mình, nét mặt không được hài lòng vì thái độ xa lánh của Taehyung. Cậu ta tự vò mái tóc xám lạnh màu trăng rồi quay người bỏ đi, trước đó còn ra hiệu cho em theo mình.

Omega không biết phải đi thêm bao lâu nữa mới có thể đem được một nửa phần hồn đã rời đi của Seokjin trở về, thời gian càng kéo dài càng cảm thấy trong lồng ngực như có ngọn lửa đang hừng hực cháy. Mặc dù động băng rất lạnh nhưng trán em vẫn đổ một tầng mồ hôi và từng đường mạch máu nóng râm ran tới khó tả.

"Là alpha của cậu à?" Chàng trai xám bạc quay đầu lại nhìn Taehyung bắt chuyện dù hai người đang giữ một khoảng cách nhất định để tránh mùi của cậu ta tác động lên omega. "Hẳn phải là người quan trọng lắm nên cậu mới mạo hiểm đến đây."

"Phải. Anh ấy là alpha của tôi." Taehyung không ngần ngại khẳng định Seokjin là alpha của mình. Lời này nói ra từ một omega chưa có mùi hương khiến cho đối phương bật cười, cậu ta thậm chí chẳng ngửi thấy bất cứ dấu vết nào của alpha trên người em cả.

"Tại sao cậu lại chắc chắn anh ta là alpha của mình khi mà đến đánh dấu mùi hương hắn cũng không làm với cậu." Alpha bạc hà nở một nụ cười với Taehyung, trong ánh mắt sáng lên một vẻ hứng thú. Bước chân cố tình mỗi lúc một chậm lại như thể cậu muốn omega đến gần mình hơn. Khí vị mát lạnh và dữ dội như từng đợt sóng khơi cuộn trào cuốn chặt lấy khứu giác của Taehyung khiến mặt em tức khắc tái xám và cảm giác buồn nôn nghẹn cứng ở thực quản. Ngay cả chú thằn lằn Divus cũng trốn biệt dưới lớp áo choàng vì chẳng thể chịu nổi mùi hương quá sức bức người đến vậy. Baekhyun dường như phớt lờ tất thảy những run rẩy của Taehyung, cố tình đứng sát gần em và tiếp tục trò chuyện "Hy sinh cho một alpha chẳng thể đánh dấu omega của mình, cậu hãy suy xét cho kĩ, là đáng hay không đáng."

"Xin lỗi. Tôi không nghĩ đây là chuyện anh có thể xen vào." Taehyung cố gắng giữ khoảng cách an toàn với alpha khi cảm thấy bầu không khí của mình hoàn toàn bị người đó công khai quấy nhiễu. Em thậm chí nắm chặt lấy con dao bạc để gửi một lời cảnh báo đến cậu ta. Alpha Thanspira khẽ cười, nụ cười trong veo và tươi sáng, khác hoàn toàn những gì cậu đang thể hiện và cả trái ngược với không gian kì bí nơi đây, rồi tự động tránh xa omega sáu bước chân.

Baekhyun dẫn Taehyung đi tới một căn phòng lớn, nơi đây có những bức tường được tạo thành từ các khối băng trong, trong tới mức có thể phản chiếu được gần giống với mặt gương. Taehyung thấy hình dạng mình méo mó in trên đó, được nhân bản thành vô vàn hình ảnh khác ngay khi vừa mới bước chân vào tới cửa. Giữa phòng là một chiếc bàn tròn, một người phụ nữ đang ngồi ở đó một mình đánh cờ vây, trên tay cầm một quân đen, vẻ mặt đăm chiêu ngẫm nghĩ thế cờ.

Hyang mặc chiếc váy đỏ, mái tóc đen nhánh búi gọn sau đầu, cài lên đó là một đóa phong lan đỏ rực như màu của máu. Nàng rất xinh đẹp, dù đuôi mắt đã in một vài đường nét của thời gian. Mùi xạ hương vây lấy không gian của căn phòng băng lạnh, nữ alpha khẽ kéo khóe môi cười phấn khích khi dứt khoát đặt quân cờ màu đen vào đúng nước đi đã được quyết định chỉ vừa mới vài giây trước. "Lại có kẻ đến nộp mạng sao?" Nàng không ngẩng lên, ánh nhìn vẫn chìm đắm lên trận cờ đang rơi vào thế bí.

"Tôi muốn đem linh hồn của một người trở về." Taehyung đột ngột lên tiếng, chặn đứng lời định nói ra của Baekhyun. Em tiến lên phía trước, cố chịu đựng mùi hương mạnh mẽ của những alpha có ở trong phòng đang cộng hưởng lại, không thể tiếp tục chờ đợi thêm liền nhanh chóng nêu câu hỏi "Jongin nói rằng cần có một cuộc trao đổi. Vậy tôi có thể đổi thứ gì để lấy lại được linh hồn của anh ấy?"

"Quy tắc của Thanspira rất đơn giản. Mạng đổi lấy mạng." Hyang xoay một quân cờ trắng giữa ba ngón tay mình, ánh mắt lóe lên là phấn khích khi vừa tìm được nước đi lật ngược thế trận. "Cậu dùng mạng mình đổi lấy mạng người đó là được."

"Tôi muốn lấy lại nửa mạng của anh ấy thì phải đổi bằng nửa mạng của mình?" Taehyung hỏi lại, muốn chắc chắn rằng cuộc trao đổi này có thể diễn ra mà không gây bất chắc cho alpha đang bị thương của em và cả chính em nữa. "Anh ấy thực sự có thể khôi phục được cả linh hồn?"

"Không sai. Nhưng còn phải phụ thuộc vào vận may của cậu ta." Hyang lúc này mới rời mắt khỏi bàn cờ để chú ý tới Taehyung. Nàng khẽ nhướng mày ngạc nhiên, nhìn về phía chàng alpha trẻ đang đứng phía sau rồi lại nhìn vị khách omega của mình. "Nói ta nghe, người đó vì sao lại mất nửa linh hồn?"

"Anh ấy bị sói đầu đàn của Demiourvicar tấn công." Taehyung siết chặt khớp tay mình khi nghĩ lại chuyện đó. Hình ảnh tấm lưng của Seokjin chứa đầy những vết rách hiện lên trong tâm chí khiến ngực trái của em đau nhói. "Nếu có linh hồn nguyên vẹn, thời gian cầm cự của anh ấy sẽ được kéo dài cho đến khi người Sapiecurio chúng tôi hồi phục khả năng chữa lành."

"Dù không chắc chắn về khả năng sống sót của người đó mà cậu vẫn muốn đánh đổi hay sao?" Hyang vừa nói vừa phẩy tay, biến bàn cờ vây thành một cuốn sổ dày. Nàng lật nhanh những trang giấy, rút chiếc trâm cài làm bút. "Hỡi cậu bé Sapiecurio, nếu người đó không qua khỏi đồng nghĩa cậu sẽ mất trắng nửa cuộc đời mình đấy!"

"Nếu không thể cứu sống anh ấy, cuộc đời tôi chẳng còn thể gọi là cuộc đời nữa."

Baekhyun nhướng mày, đặt ánh nhìn lên đôi vai khẽ run rẩy của omega. Em đang bị thương, gương mặt xinh đẹp chi chít những vết tím bầm, một tay bị gãy, đến bàn chân còn tập tễnh bước đi. Vừa thoát ra khỏi cuộc chiến sinh tồn với loài dã thú, lại lăn xả nơi địa ngục thâm sâu để cứu người mình yêu. Khóe môi alpha hơi nhếch lên vẽ một một nụ cười, hóa ra trên đời còn thứ tình yêu đẹp như thế. Baekhyun đã làm việc ở Thanspira nhiều năm, đây là lần đầu cậu được chứng kiến một giao ước, đổi mạng lấy mạng.

Khai xong tên tuổi của mình và Seokjin, Taehyung bước đến sát cạnh Hyang theo chỉ thị của nàng. Khi người cai quản Thanspira đứng dậy để chuẩn bị lấy đi một nửa linh hồn em, omega chợt thể hiện một vẻ lưỡng lự, bất giác lùi về phía sau hai bước. "Tôi có thể hỏi một điều không?"

Hyang gật, Taehyung tiếp tục "Nếu mất đi một nửa linh hồn, tôi vẫn có thể sinh con chứ?" Gò má em hơi đỏ lên khi nghĩ về chuyện đó, nhưng dù sao em cũng là một omega, và sinh cho alpha của mình những đứa con là chuyện mà bất kì omega nào cũng mong muốn.

Hyang bật cười, tiếng cười lanh lảnh của nàng dội vào những tầng băng, vang vọng khắp căn phòng lớn. "Thứ ta lấy là tuổi thọ của cậu. Cậu vẫn có thể có con nếu sống sót được đến lúc đó."

Taehyung thở phào, em có thể cứu sống Seokjin và vẫn có thể sinh cho chàng những đứa con, đó là tất cả những gì em muốn. Omega hít một hơi thật sâu để ổn định lại tâm trạng rồi bước gần tới Hyang. Ngón trỏ mềm mại trắng muốt sơn màu móng đỏ chạm lên trán em, vẽ lên đó những hình thù kì quái. Taehyung bỗng thấy toàn thân lạnh toát như có luồng băng giá thâm nhập thật sâu vào trong cơ thể. Hai mắt em nhắm chặt, trên mặt trên cổ đổ đầy mồ hôi lạnh, cảm nhận từng đợt từng đợt sinh khí của mình dần dần bị rút mất. Thần trí bắt đầu mê man, em chẳng còn giữ nổi tỉnh táo, hình ảnh Seokjin đang mìm cười bất chợt hiện lên trước mắt trước khi omega hoàn toàn chìm vào hôn mê và đổ gục xuống sàn lạnh.

Hyang đã hoàn tất lấy đi một nửa linh hồn của Taehyung. Nàng đem những đốm sáng màu tím biếc đẹp đẽ cất vào một chiếc bình thủy tinh rồi ra lệnh cho Baekhyun thực hiện nốt phần việc còn lại.

Theo đúng giao ước, họ sẽ đưa Taehyung trở về Sapiecurio an toàn và trả lại Seokjin một nửa linh hồn. Những gì đã xảy ra ở động băng, ngoài người Thanspira và Taehyung, không một ai được phép biết về chuyện này. Và Seokjin lại càng không.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Taehyung tỉnh dậy khi vệt nắng mùa hạ xuyên qua lỗ gió trên khung cửa tinh nghịch rơi trên hàng mi. Em khẽ nhíu mày, đưa tay lên che ánh sáng. Đã ba ngày ba đêm omega chìm trong giấc ngủ li bì, bụng đói cồn cào và toàn thân đau nhức như thể vừa trải qua một cơn cảm nặng kéo dài.

 _Seokjin_ , đó là điều đầu tiên Taehyung nghĩ tới ngay khi vừa mở mắt. Em ngồi bật dậy, mặc cho cơn đau điếng người từ bả vai truyền tới do vết rạn xương chưa kịp lành. Em rít một hơi thở mạnh, chật vật bước khỏi giường. Nhưng khi vừa đặt ánh nhìn xuống sàn gỗ, Taehyung chợt mở tròn mắt ngạc nhiên. Trong ngực em đập liên hồi những nhịp trống, cảm giác từng đợt sóng vui mừng xen lẫn xúc động trào lên rồi vỡ òa ra nơi trái tim đang rộn ràng từng mạch đập.

Seokjin ở trước mặt em, đang nằm co ro trên chiếc chiếu cói dải ngay sát chân giường. Trông anh có vẻ hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh và nước da đã hồng hào thấy rõ. Mùi rượu cay nhẹ đưa vào cánh mũi, là hương sắc của nhựa sống tràn đầy sinh khí, Taehyung bật khóc, ôm mặt mình bắt đầu nức nở.

Kể từ đêm kinh hoàng ấy xảy ra, đây là lần đầu em rơi lệ. Đó là những giọt nước mắt của hạnh phúc đang tan ra trong lồng ngực và nỗi sợ hãi dần bay biến phương nào. Seokjin đã được cứu. Anh còn sống và ở thật gần bên em.

"Taehyung." Giọng alpha vẫn còn ngái ngủ cộng thêm một chút ngỡ ngàng khi thấy omgea khóc ngay trước mặt mình. Anh chẳng lãng phí bất cứ giây phút nào để suy nghĩ, ngay lập tức ôm chặt lấy em, và đủ nâng niu để vòng tay âu yếm không làm hại đến vết thương ở bả vai. "Anh đây rồi. Đừng khóc."

Taehyng đưa cánh tay lành lặn quấn lấy cổ Seokjin, lùa những ngón tay lạnh vào trong mái tóc nâu trầm. Mùi cay hắc mà em mê mẩn vẫn còn nguyên vẹn, vỗ về những khoảng trống và bất an trong lòng. Taehyung hôn lên trán alpha, lên sống mũi cao và lên đôi môi đầy đặn quyến rũ. Em nhung nhớ hương khí của chàng và đã sợ hãi biết bao khi nghĩ về khoảnh khắc chàng chẳng còn bên em nữa.

Seokjin gạt đi nước mắt làm nhòe tầm nhìn của omega rồi cẩn trọng đặt một nụ hôn lên mi mắt. Anh cũng sợ hãi, rất sợ hãi nếu như mình không thể tiếp tục bảo vệ em được nữa. Càng sợ hãi hơn khi tỉnh dậy, Taehyung lại ngủ mê man chẳng thức giấc suốt ba ngày liền. Seokjin hôn lên cổ, lên xương quai xanh của em như để thỏa ước vọng được kề cận xác thịt, được gắn chặt một đời. Khi sát kề cái chết, anh nhận ra bản thân đã sợ mất em đến nhường nào.

Mùi tequila cay cay thấm vào bầu không khí ấm áp của sớm hạ, hòa vào hương ngọt ngào đốt trong nắng cháy. Hương sắc mạnh mẽ và ấm áp sáng bừng giữa thời không rực rỡ. Alpha cắn lên cổ tay omega, lưu khí vị của mình lại tuyến mùi của em. Đánh những dấu hôn lên bàn tay lên bả vai, lên cần cổ và xương đòn quyến rũ. Seokjin là alpha của Taehyung và sẽ mãi mãi là vậy.

"Hoa móng rồng." Chàng vuốt nhẹ mái tóc đen nhánh, ôn nhu vẽ một nụ cười "Em có hương thơm của hoa móng rồng ươm trong nắng hạ. Ngọt, rất ngọt. Và anh rất thích, Taehyung."


	3. Aeolus

Bão tuyết khốc liệt quấn lấy bầu trời xám ngắt. Những dãy núi trùng trùng điệp điệp, liên tiếp nối liền nhau như dựng thành lũy khổng lồ vây quanh bình nguyên rộng lớn, bị bao phủ bởi lớp băng giá nghìn năm, lạnh ngắt cả bốn góc trời. Nhuộm đỏ một khoảng không trắng xóa là hàng ngàn lá cờ giương cao, bay phần phật trong gió như hàng ngàn đám hoa lửa dập dờn nhảy múa. Trung tâm cờ vẽ một hình mặt trời tạo thành từ năm con chim phượng hoàng tung cánh nối đuôi nhau, màu vàng rực rỡ nổi bật trên nền đỏ uy phong.

Trong không gian mịt mùng hỗn độn gió lốc, sương mù và tuyết trắng, những con sói tuyết lao vùn vụt, con nào con nấy đều hung hăng vượt lên. Tốc độ tựa như có thể sánh ngang lốc xoáy, cuốn phăng mọi sinh vật trơ trọi đơn độc đang cố bám trụ trên con đường chúng vừa lướt qua. Đoàn binh sĩ cưỡi sói đeo mặt nạ sắt, chỉ để lộ ra hai con mắt, áo choàng tung bay theo cơn gió dữ, cuồn cuộn quấn vào từng đám sương giá bám chặt trên nền vải tối màu.

Heros là con sói có tốc độ tuyệt đỉnh nhất, nó dẫn đầu đàn sói, cào móng rẽ tuyết phăng phăng lao lên phía trước. Một mắt nó đỏ rực, mở căng đầy khí thế. Mắt còn lại đã bị hủy bởi đường chém dài tạo thành vết sẹo sâu cắt ngang gương mặt. Tuy nhiên, điều đó chẳng những không thể làm mờ đi cái uy của kẻ thủ lĩnh, mà còn góp phần toát lên vẻ tôn nghiêm và hung bạo của loài mãnh thú đã thấm nhuần sương máu dặm trường chinh chiến. Alpha chiến binh ép sát ngực xuống lớp lông trắng muốt của sói đầu đàn, bên dưới lớp mặt nạ sắt bị vỡ mất một phần tư là ánh nhìn kiên định và tàn khốc như thể muốn xuyên thủng màn tuyết dày đặc. Hắn đưa mắt quan sát xung quanh, đồi núi hai bên tả hữu đều thấp dần khi đoàn quân càng lúc càng tiến sâu hơn về hướng Nam. Dù tuyết cóng vẫn bay mờ trời, một ngọn tháp cao vút oai phong đã hiện ra trước mắt. Ánh lửa hồng cháy sáng rực rỡ từ đỉnh tháp, báo hiệu đoàn người đã sắp đặt chân tới địa phận Sapiecurio.

Khi chỉ còn cách ngọn tháp trắng khoảng sáu dặm về phía Bắc, binh đoàn sói bất chợt tản ra thành ba hướng. Ba phần tư quân số được chia đều về phía Đông và phía Tây, số còn lại bám sát theo alpha chiến binh tiến thẳng vào lãnh thổ Sapiecurio. Miền Nam của Deusterra có khí hậu ấm hơn khí hậu miền Bắc, càng đi về Nam thì tuyết rơi càng thưa và đã có thể nhìn thấy mặt trời.

Viền bao ngoài của Sapiecurio là khu vực quân doanh của lính tuần tra và một vài ngôi làng nhỏ có mật độ dân cư thưa thớt. Alpha chiến binh ra lệnh cho binh lính dưới trướng mình tiếp tục tiến sâu vào bên trong, bất chấp sự ngăn chặn của quân binh địa phương, đàn sói đạp đổ rào chắn và xông thẳng về phía cổng thành chính. Cả người dân lẫn lính canh đều hoảng hồn bỏ chạy tán loạn, cuống quýt tránh gọn sang hai bên đường. Nào trẻ con nào người lớn ôm nhau khiếp đảm khóc lóc khi được tận mắt chứng kiến nanh vuốt hung tàn của loài ác thú. Sói đầu đàn đi tới đâu từng trận cuồng phong càn quét tới đó, cuốn phăng đi vài mái tranh lợp trên vách đất. Tiếng gió rít mạnh ngang tai tựa hàng ngàn con hung quỷ đang thét, như muốn khoét sâu vào tim mỗi người bằng những nỗi hãi hùng vô biên. Vài người chui tọt xuống các gầm sạp hàng lẩn trốn. Những bà mẹ ghì chặt con trong lòng, run rẩy nhắm tịt hai mắt. Chàng tân binh có gương mặt trẻ măng gắng giữ tay đám con nít, cùng nhau nép sát người vào một vách tường. Tình cảnh trở nên vô cùng hỗn loạn, tiếng khóc, tiếng thét bện vào tiếng gào rú man rợ của những con sói chiến binh khổng lồ.

Giữa tình huống chất đầy hiểm nguy, bất thình lình, một thằng nhóc chừng hai, ba tuổi chạy vọt ra lòng đường để đuổi theo một quả cầu mây. Đàn sói vẫn không hề nao núng, lao ầm ầm về phía đứa trẻ. Người bà già nua của nó gào lên, lập cập quỳ bên đường kêu khóc. Một vài người dân ở gần đó nín thở, trợn to hai mắt chứng kiến sói đầu đàn hung bạo lao thẳng tới chỗ đứa bé, ai nấy đều nuốt sợ hãi xuống cổ họng, chân tay mềm nhũn ra, không thể có bất cứ phản ứng nào. Đối diện với cặp mắt đỏ rực của sói alpha và kẻ chiến lang đeo mặt nạ sắt, quả cầu mây trên tay thằng nhóc rơi xuống, nó đứng đờ người giữa đường chẳng cất nổi tiếng khóc, mặt cắt không còn giọt máu.

Heros dũng mãnh gầm lên, bất giác chạy chệch sang cánh phải. Cùng lúc đó alpha chiến binh một tay túm chắc lấy sói đầu đàn, nghiêng hẳn người sang trái, áo choàng đen bám đầy tuyết trắng quét vụt qua nền đất làm tung lên một tầng bụi óng ánh dưới những tia nắng đầu ngày. Chỉ trong chớp mắt, đứa trẻ Sapiecurio đã an toàn ngồi trên lưng sói bạc. Hắn ôm chặt ngang người nó bằng một tay, hùng dũng phi nhanh hướng về cổng thành chính.

Tường thành Sapiecurio dựng kiên cố bằng đá tảng đồ sộ, quấn xung quanh là những rào thép gai. Cổng thành làm từ gỗ bọc ngoài lõi sắt, vẽ trên nền nâu đỏ là bảy hình tròn lớn lồng vào nhau tạo hình đóa hoa được bao bọc trong một vòng tròn. Biểu tưởng này cũng được vẽ trên những lá cờ màu xanh lam, bay phấp phới trên đỉnh thành trì.

Hai người lính canh mặc áo giáp sắt, gác chéo hai chiếc thương dài chặn đứng đường chạy của sói đầu đàn. Alpha chiến binh phất tay ra hiệu cho đoàn quân đằng sau mình dừng lại, vẫn ngồi nguyên trên lưng Heros cất giọng thật trầm.

"Demiourvicar."

Người lính gác thành ra mệnh lệnh kiểm tra, một tân binh trẻ nghiêm chỉnh tiến lên trước, bước đều theo nhịp một hai lại gần phía alpha của Demiourvicar. "Hãy để tôi xem ấn ký và biết danh tính của ngài."

Alpha chiến binh vẫn ôm chặt đứa bé Sapiecurio bằng tay phải, đưa tay trái lên miệng, dùng răng kéo mạnh nút thắt của sợi dây quấn ống tay áo rồi đưa về phía người lính đang làm nhiệm vụ. Một ấn ký nhỏ sáng lên nơi cổ tay hắn, đó là hình hai tam giác cân có chung một cạnh lồng sát vào nhau màu đỏ rực.

"Sehun." Alpha lần nữa trầm giọng khi binh sĩ Sapiecurio đã xác nhận đó chính xác là ấn ký của một chi phái thống trị trong gia tộc Demiourvicar.

Chàng tân binh sau khi nghe danh tính của kẻ trước mặt mình, ngay lập tức lùi về phía sau ba bước, kính cẩn gập người nghênh đón sau đó nhanh chóng ra hiệu cho hai lính gác thu thương. Khi vũ khí vừa được rút lại, một binh sĩ khác đứng sát cổng thành đưa tù và lên thổi một hơi dài. Từ trong thành vọng ra năm hồi trống, cánh cổng oai nghiêm sừng sững từ từ hé mở, tiếng ma sát của những thanh bản lề khổng lồ vang lớn tới đinh tai. Alpha Demiourvicar nhìn xuống đứa trẻ đang lịm đi vì hoảng sợ trong tay mình rồi đột ngột ném nó lại cho người quân sĩ Sapiecurio sau đó dẫn đầu đoàn quân tiến vào trong thành.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

"Chúng ta đang bị bao vây."

"Tổng cộng bao nhiêu?"

"Tám trăm... Chính xác là bảy trăm năm mươi chia đều về hai phía Đông và Tây, chưa tính số lượng sói và binh lính đã vào thành."

"Tất cả đều là sói?"

"Không. Phần lớn là kỵ binh. Có khoảng hai trăm con sói."

"Chết tiệt!" Taehyung gầm lớn, quăng mạnh thanh củi đang cháy đỏ vào trong lò lửa, đôi mắt sáng rực lên một màu tím biếc diễm lệ. Em đứng phắt dậy, đá chân vào đống cành cây khô, thở hắt ra. "Mấy con sói luôn làm tôi thấy phát ốm."

Jimin rời mắt khỏi kính viễn vọng dựng bên cạnh cửa sổ của đài quan sát, nhìn về phía bạn mình - omega luôn tức giận mỗi khi nghe ai đó nhắc về loài mãnh thú của Demiourvicar. Mùi thanh ngọt tan vào trong không khí khi Jimin lột vỏ một quả quýt. Cậu đưa một nửa quả tới chỗ của Taehyung nhưng em lại vùng vằng từ chối lời mời rồi ngồi phịch xuống chiếc ghế cạnh đó. Taehyung ghét sói, ghét Demiourvicar, ghét hội đàm và ghét tất thảy những mối đe dọa đến an nguy Sapiecurio. Hay nói một cách chính xác hơn, omega sợ hãi khi phải nghĩ đến chuyện những người em yêu thương tiếp tục kề cận hiểm nguy.

"Hội đàm hai ngày nữa mới bắt đầu, thủ lĩnh còn chưa tới nhưng lại cho cận thần đem binh lính tiến vào lãnh thổ của Sapiecurio. Chẳng phải là đang công khai uy hiếp chúng ta sao?" Jimin cười khảy rồi bỏ một múi quýt vào miệng nhai. Cậu đưa mắt nhìn về phía trời mù sương bên ngoài cửa sổ, tiếp tục "Cậu nghe về đội quân Aeolus chưa?"

"Aeolus? Là đội quân tinh nhuệ nhất của Demiourvicar?"

"Phải. Theo thông tin của đoàn trinh sát, số binh sĩ của đội quân đó đã lên đến khoảng một vạn. Họ đều là những alpha và beta được huấn luyện nghiêm ngặt từ khi mười tuổi để trở thành những cỗ máy giết người. Hiện tại Sehun là người đứng đầu quân đội Aeolus, kẻ vừa tiến vào trong thành của chúng ta một canh giờ trước."

"Nếu tôi không nhầm, người đứng đầu trước đây của Aeolus đã bị ám sát vào đêm xuất hiện sao chổi Destruere. Cho đến tận bây giờ vẫn chưa tìm ra được kẻ chủ mưu."

"Không sai. Ông ta không chỉ là người lãnh đạo quân đội Aeolus mà còn có khả năng thuần hóa sói tuyết. Vì ngày ấy người đứng đầu quân đội đột ngột hy sinh, đó là lý do tại sao bọn sói nổi điên và đi khắp Deusterra để tìm kẻ giết chủ nhân, bao gồm cả Sapiecurio. Trước đây bờ cõi của Demiourvicar được mở rộng về phía Đông cũng hoàn toàn là công lao của chi phái Aeolus." Jimin khoanh hai tay trước ngực, một vẻ tiếc nuối thở dài "Chỉ có điều chiến thần thường hay chết thảm. Sự nghiệp sau đó đều do một mình người con trai mới thành niên gánh vác."

"Mà đừng nói chuyện này nữa. Đoán xem ai đang lên thăm chúng ta kìa." Jimin tự động chuyển chủ đề, chỉ tay về phía chiếc thang kéo, Taehyung cũng nhìn theo hướng đó khi có âm thanh lọc cọc phát ra từ thanh ray và những bánh răng va chạm vào nhau.

Không cần nhìn thấy mặt, Taehyung cũng biết rõ ai là người đang đi lên bằng thang kéo. Đài quan sát dù có rất nhiều cửa sổ và lỗ thoáng nhưng mùi gió tuyết chẳng thể lấn át được khí vị cay hắc đặc trưng của Seokjin đang mãnh liệt lan tỏa trong không khí.

"A, cái mùi này." Jimin nhăn mặt, phẩy phẩy tay trước mũi khi nhận ra mùi hương của alpha và đưa mắt quan sát phản ứng của Taehyung. Em bất chợt đứng bật dậy, lấy một quả quýt trong giỏ rồi nhanh chóng lột vỏ - dẫu thừa biết rằng hương thơm của trái cây không có khả năng thay thế được mùi của Seokjin - sau đó lạnh nhạt đi đến bên kính viễn vọng.

Trước mắt omega lúc này chẳng có gì ngoài mây mờ lẫn lộn với tuyết trắng đang bay mù mịt. Em đưa tay lên tìm chốt chỉnh tiêu cự ở bên thân ống, những ngón tay lúng túng xoay khớp bánh răng qua trái rồi qua phải dù cho đã làm qua việc này cả ngàn lần. Hình ảnh đội quân Aeolus cùng những con sói tuyết bất ngờ hiện ra trước mắt, những bộ nanh dài khát máu và hàng trăm con mắt vàng rực. Taehyung chợt cảm thấy dạ dày nhộn nhạo, một cơn khó chịu trằn lên dữ dội và buồng phổi đột ngột chướng căng. Dù đối diện với loài ác thú từ một nơi vô cùng an toàn với khoảng cách vài dặm đường vẫn chẳng thể ngăn nổi nỗi sợ hãi đánh úp tới tâm lý của omega. Chuyện quá khứ đối với Taehyung là điều chẳng có cách nào buông bỏ, hình ảnh Seokjin một thân toàn những vết cắn vào đêm đó vẫn luôn hiện hữu trong tâm trí em rõ mồn một, không thể xóa mờ.

Trái quýt mới bóc được một nửa trên tay Taehyung rơi xuống sàn, em thẫn thờ bước giật lùi về phía sau cho đến khi cơ thể va phải đôi vai vững chắc quen thuộc. Omega nhắm hai mắt, thở nhẹ ra như vừa thoát khỏi hiểm nguy và trở về vùng an toàn tuyệt đối. Seokjin dịu dàng đánh rơi một nụ hôn lên vành tai đỏ ửng vì lạnh của Taehyung rồi ân cần ôm lấy em từ phía sau.

"Tae." Alpha nói thầm, chất giọng mềm như nước, vỗ về nỗi sợ hãi lẫn sự bối rối đang buộc xoắn vào nhau trong ngực Taehyung. Ngay sau đó, anh tì cằm mình lên vai em, dỗ dành "Chúng ta đừng chiến tranh lạnh nữa được không?"

Jimin lúc này đã ý tứ rời khỏi phòng để nhường lại không gian riêng cho đôi tình nhân, Taehyung biết mình chẳng còn đường thoát khỏi vòng tay Seokjin và em cũng không muốn điều đó xảy ra. Alpha im lặng, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi người yêu của mình lên tiếng. Hơi thở ấm áp của anh cứ mơn trớn trên làn da khiến em cảm thấy nhột, chịu không nổi liền vùng ra khỏi cái ôm nhưng quay mặt lại đối diện với Seokjin.

Seokjin hiếm khi có thể kiểm soát được tin tức tố khi ở cạnh người anh thương, sự sốt sắng và bồn chồn của alpha chưa bao giờ qua nổi sự nhạy bén của Taehyung và em biết mình chẳng thể cứ giả ngơ rằng bản thân hoàn toàn không biết anh đang lo lắng như thế nào.

"Jin," Taehyung nhìn thẳng vào ánh mắt mong mỏi của Seokjin, em vuốt nhẹ gò má anh rồi tiếp tục "Em biết rằng anh lo cho em, nhưng khi anh đối diện với nguy hiểm em không thể ở yên trong tòa tháp này được. Để em tham gia vào hàng ngũ chiến đấu, được không?"

"Anh không muốn em đối đầu với bầy sói Demiourvicar thêm bất cứ lần nào nữa. Chúng ta đã suýt mất mạng, em không nhớ ư?"

"Người suýt mất mạng là anh, alpha." Taehyung trầm giọng. Dù nói ra điều đó khiến trái tim em tựa như bị bóp nghẹt nhưng omega vẫn cứng rắn lặp lại. "Anh đã suýt mất mạng vì sói đầu đàn, em không thể để anh chiến đấu với nó thêm lần nữa."

"Nếu phải chiến đấu thì anh sẽ thắng thôi, Tae." Seokjin cười nhẹ và lướt ngón tay trên sống mũi cao của Taehyung. "Nếu phải chiến đấu, anh sẽ an toàn trở về bên em."

"Rồi anh muốn em ở nguyên trên tòa tháp chết tiệt này và không làm gì cả?" Omega gắt lên đồng thời bước lùi về phía sau nhưng rất nhanh sau đó alpha lại tiến đến gần em. "Có thể sau hội đàm sẽ là một cuộc thanh trừng. Chỉ riêng Aeolus đã có tới một vạn quân, nhưng em chỉ có thể ngồi nhìn anh một mình dấn thân vào cuộc chiến sao, Jin?"

"Anh không chiến đấu một mình, chúng ta có cả một quân đội hùng mạnh. Em yêu, anh chỉ muốn em an toàn." Seokjin nắm lấy tay Taehyung và hôn nhẹ lên mu bàn tay em. Anh không hề giấu diếm mà để mặc nỗi khổ tâm hiện rõ lên gương mặt, lên ánh mắt rằng anh yếu đuối như thế nào khi nghĩ đến việc mình sẽ mất Taehyung.

"Như thế không công bằng." Taehyung ôm lấy khuôn mặt alpha bằng hai tay mình. Đôi con ngươi của em lại sáng lên màu tím biếc đặc biệt khi đối diện với tròng mắt đã hằn lên những tia máu của Seokjin. "Anh vẫn luôn biết em sợ mất anh đến nhường nào mà Jin. Em đã phải bất lực chứng kiến alpha của mình cận kề cái chết, anh dẫu hiểu, nhưng vẫn muốn giấu em đi một cách hèn nhát và ích kỷ hết lần này đến lần khác?"

"Taehyung."

"Em yêu anh. Nếu anh hy sinh, em sẽ không thể sống nổi. Alpha, anh biết rất rõ điều đó."

Taehyung ngay lập tức vòng tay ôm chặt lấy Seokjin khi alpha quay lưng về phía em. Anh đấm mạnh tay lên mặt bàn gần đó, đôi vai khẽ run rẩy chùng xuống. Từng đường mạch máu sục sôi khiến cho cơ mặt, sống mũi anh tê cay sộc lên tận thùy trán. Seokjin biết bản thân có vẻ như đang nghiêm trọng hóa vấn đề vì tất cả những gì quân đội đang chuẩn bị chỉ là một sự phòng bị. Không ai biết chắc Demiourvicar có thực sự tấn công Sapiecurio và những gia tộc khác sau khi kết thúc hội đàm để dành lấy vị trí độc tôn hay không, hay việc mang theo cả ngàn binh lính để bao vây xung quanh Sapiecurio chỉ nhằm mục đích đe dọa. Nhưng sự lo sợ vẫn luôn thường trực từng ngày từng giờ, ghim vào ngực anh kể từ cái đêm đó, khi anh phải tận mắt chứng kiến Taehyung một mình chiến đầu với sói đầu đàn.

Trong vòng tròn tranh giành quyền lực của những kẻ thống trị, kẻ yếu thế bị đè bẹp dưới chân, không có nỗi sợ nào nhỏ bé hơn nỗi sợ nào, tất cả đều giống như, hơi thở bị rút cạn, lồng ngực bị xé toang, ruột gan bị cào cấu vì phải đối mặt với nguy hiểm, chia ly, chết chóc, mất mát, đổi thay hay đơn độc... Alpha muốn vẽ xung quanh Taehyung một vòng tròn khác, tạo thành nơi an toàn tuyệt đối, và anh sẽ luôn ở ngoài vòng tròn để bảo vệ em.

"Chúng ta sẽ không thể tránh khỏi chiến tranh." Taehyung hôn lên gáy Seokjin. Em tựa đầu trên vai chàng, chỉ muốn dùng thân nhiệt và hương thơm ngọt ngào của loài hoa móng rồng để an ủi alpha. "Anh chẳng thể giấu em đi mãi được. Rồi một ngày chúng ta vẫn sẽ phải đối mặt và liều mạng với kẻ thủ. Kẻ thù không tấn công chúng ta, thì có lúc lại là ta phải tấn công họ trước. Đó mục đích và lý do để quân đội tồn tại. Bảo vệ Sapiecurio, trong đấy em cũng có một phần trách nhiệm. Ai là người đã dạy võ cho em nào? Tổng chỉ huy, công tư phân minh mà nói, nếu tiếp tục _đặc cách_ chỉ vì em là omega của anh thì anh đang làm trái nguyên tắc của chúng ta đấy."

"Chết tiệt." Seokjin gầm gừ, vuốt dọc khuôn mặt rồi thở hắt ra. Khí tức của Taehyung có công dụng trấn an vô cùng hiệu quả và trong những cuộc đấu lý lẽ em luôn dùng sự ngọt ngào đó làm vũ khí quyết định. Hương thơm ấy nhẹ nhưng ấm, từng tầng hương dày như được ướp đẫm nắng hạ bung tỏa rồi lại đan siết, ấp ôm khứu giác, ướm trên làn da và ngọt rơi từng giọt từng giọt vào trong cổ họng. Mang lại cảm giác an tĩnh và say đắm kỳ diệu, như thể có khả năng gột rửa mọi góc đen trong phần hồn mỗi người. Anh giơ hai tay lên tạo thế đầu hàng, chẳng tránh được tự cằn nhằn "Anh hơi hối hận vì đã dạy võ cho em."

"Em biết là anh chẳng bao giờ hối hận đâu. Jin, quay lại nhìn em đi."

Tiếng Taehyung cười, đầy dụ hoặc, Seokjin không thể ngăn mình xoay người lại và ngay lập tức khóa chặt môi em bằng môi chàng. Đã hai ngày một đêm, omega không rời đài quan sát nửa bước theo mệnh lệnh của tổng chỉ huy thực hiện nhiệm vụ quan sát quân địch - việc vốn dĩ do Jimin đảm nhận - và chỉ được ra khỏi đây khi hội đàm của bốn gia tộc kết thúc êm thấm và Demiourvicar rút toàn bộ quân đội ra khỏi lãnh thổ của Sapiecurio. Đó là yêu cầu trái với ý chí của Taehyung, điều ấy đồng nghĩa, em sẽ chọn cách im lặng tuyệt đối với Seokjin để phản kháng lại mệnh lệnh của anh. Và alpha cảm thấy như sắp phát điên khi không thể tiếp cận omega của mình dù chỉ là một cái chạm.

"Chúng ta cần đưa ra một quyết định." Taehyung thở dốc khi lưng đã dính chặt vào tường còn Seokjin đang ở ngay sát gần em. Anh vội vã kéo chiếc áo choàng của omega rơi xuống và vô cùng nóng lòng để được hôn lên làn da màu caramel khỏe khoắn nhưng lại bị em nhanh chóng chặn lại. Tai alpha hơi đỏ lên, lúng túng đưa mắt nhìn người yêu mình. Taehyung tiếp tục "Anh còn chưa nói em có thể tham gia vào hàng ngũ chiến đấu hay chưa mà?"

"Anh không muốn em ở đội tiên phong. Thay vào đó, em hãy ở hậu tuyến, khi chúng ta mất khả năng làm chủ thành trì thì phải lập tức cùng đội rút lui để bảo vệ và sơ tán dân chúng. Sau đó chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau ở căn cứ phía Đông Nam." Seokjin nói liền mạch và dứt khoát, rõ ràng anh đã vẽ ra một kế hoạch chi tiết khác phòng khi Taehyung thành công chống đối mệnh lệnh đầu tiên. "Nhưng trên hết, anh mong Demiourvicar chỉ đang phô trương thanh thế và sẽ không có bất cứ cuộc chiến nào xảy ra cả."

"Đã nghe rõ mệnh lệnh, thưa tổng chỉ huy." Taehyung kéo khóe môi cười, hai cánh tay đã quấn quanh cổ Seokjin rồi em bất ngờ tặng cho anh một vết cắn ở ngay yết hầu. "Và giao ước được xác lập, alpha."  
  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
  
  
  


Những ngọn lửa đèn cầy đốt cháy hương bạc hà đang lan tỏa trong không khí, nung chảy những giọt thơm nồng dễ chịu của biển khơi. Từng đợt sóng mùi hương mãnh liệt quyện xoắn choán lấp căn phòng mờ tối bị bao vây bởi bốn vách đá. Lưỡi dao găm rời vỏ, đưa thật gần đến bên ánh nến vàng, sáng tỏ một dấu hoa nho nhỏ được ghép thành từ bảy vòng tròn khắc trên nền bạc sáng loáng. Baekhyun lướt ngón tay mình lên mặt dao, chạm vào dấu khắc đã in hằn vào tâm thức rồi cố tình để lại một vết cắt ở đầu ngón tay cái. Máu đỏ rỉ ra khỏi mặt da hồng hào, cậu đưa tay lên kề miệng, vị mặn thấm vào đầu lưỡi rồi mút thật mạnh như thể muốn tự nếm mùi máu của chính bản thân mình. Vết cắt túa ra rất nhiều huyết đỏ, bao lấy hàm răng trắng xếp đều tăm tắp, alpha nhếch khóe miệng, lòng môi đã ám một màu đỏ thẫm. Kéo căng cơ mặt hết cỡ, âm thanh lanh lảnh dội vào vách đá, tiếng cười dài nhưng chẳng có tồn tại dù chỉ một điểm màu sáng của sự vui vẻ.

"Cậu quyết định rồi à?" Mùi quế ấm cố lách qua tầng bạc hà dày đặc để thông báo về sự hiện diện của Jongin. Gã đến bên cây đèn cầy, hơ một ngón tay mình trên ánh lửa rồi đưa mắt nhìn Baekhyun. "Nếu đi rời đi cậu sẽ không bao giờ được quay trở lại Thanspira, dù là bất cứ lý do gì."

"Đã hai mươi năm. Hyang nói tôi chỉ cần ở lại Thanspira chừng đó thời gian để đền đáp lại ơn cứu mạng của bà ấy." Baekhyun dứt lời, liếm sạch vết thương ở ngón cái rồi tra dao vào bao. "Anh sẽ giữ đúng lời hứa chứ? Đưa tôi đến Sapiecurio."

"Cậu quyết tâm đi tìm omega đó thật ư? Chỉ vì một omega mà muốn rời khỏi Thanspira?" Jongin nhăn trán khó hiểu "Đã sáu năm trôi qua, liệu cậu ta còn nhớ tới cậu không? Thậm chí, người đó đã có alpha của riêng mình."

"Tôi chỉ tò mò về mùi hương của em ấy thôi. Ắt hẳn Taehyung ngọt ngào lắm." Baekhyun bật cười, lông mày hơi nhếch lên. Gương mặt ấy hoàn toàn thay đổi, không còn giăng mảng xám mờ mà sáng lên một niềm vui nhỏ khi nhắc đến cái tên của Taehyung. "Hơn nữa, tôi không phải người Thanspira, nơi này không thuộc về tôi."

"Phải rồi. Cậu không giống chúng tôi. Cậu là người Demiourvicar."

Lời vừa dứt khỏi môi, Jongin giật thót khi cổ áo bất ngờ bị Baekhyun túm chặt. Cậu thô bạo ép lưng gã dính chặt xuống giường và lưỡi dao lạnh đã kề sát ngay cổ họng, chỉ cần mạnh tay thêm một chút nữa sẽ có máu đổ. Hoàn toàn bỏ qua vẻ bàng hoàng của đối phương, đôi mắt alpha hằn lên những tia máu giận dữ, cậu cắn chặt răng và đè nghiến ngực omega khiến gã chẳng thể thở nổi. Chất giọng trầm xuống, khàn tới nỗi Jongin không tưởng tượng ra được mình đang phải nghe thứ âm thanh quỷ dị gì. "Tôi không phải người Demiourvicar. Chưa bao giờ!"

"Đ- Được rồi... Tôi sai. Có gì thì chúng ta từ từ nói chuyện." Jongin túm lấy lưỡi dao của Baekhyun, thà rằng lòng bàn tay bị thương, gã không muốn nghĩ đến chuyện động mạch cảnh của mình bị cắt đứt một cách vô nghĩa, kẻ có thể tự uống máu của chính mình thì chẳng có điều gì là không dám làm cả. Cảm nhận lưỡi dao của mình đang cắt vào da thịt của Jongin, Baekhyun chợt bừng tỉnh, từ từ hạ tay xuống và cố gắng kiềm chế cơn giận. Gã ngồi bật dậy, ho khù khụ khi ngực đã thoát khỏi bàn tay gân guốc của kẻ có tính tình _đáng kinh sợ_ và mang cảm xúc _dữ dội_ kia. Omega chỉnh lại cổ áo và cố tránh xa alpha càng xa càng tốt. "Đến gặp Hyang đi. Bà ấy muốn nói vài lời trước khi cậu rời khỏi đây."

Hyang vẫn mang đầm đỏ, trầm tĩnh bên trận cờ vây, đẹp đẽ và quyến rũ như một đóa phong lan vũ nữ đỏ rực yêu kiều. Đã hai mươi năm kể từ khi cứu Baekhyun thoát chết khỏi hố băng, nàng chẳng có bất cứ đổi thay nào, luôn là người phụ nữ cuốn hút và quý phái nhất mà cậu từng biết. Một alpha nữ hiếm có và uy quyền, dù mang vẻ ngoài lãnh đạm và kiêu kỳ, trong ngực trái lại cháy sáng ngọn lửa ngọt ngào và nồng ấm.

"Con thực sự sẽ rời khỏi đây?" Hyang vừa nói, vừa đặt lên mặt bàn một chiếc túi thơm màu đỏ mới lấy ra từ ống tay áo, khi Baekhyun xuất hiện trước cửa phòng băng. "Số thuốc này đủ cho một tháng. Con có thể tìm kiếm nguyên liệu bào chế ở Sapiecurio."

"Xin lỗi vì đã rời khỏi người, nhưng con không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác." Baekhyun cúi gập người trước Hyang, nắm thật chặt trong lòng bàn tay chiếc túi thơm của nàng. "Ơn cứu mạng của người con sẽ không bao giờ quên."

Hyang đỡ vai Baekhyun, ra hiệu cho cậu đứng thẳng dậy. Nàng đưa mắt nhìn ngắm, từ đỉnh mái tóc xám bạc huyền diệu đến gót chân hồng hào, rồi nhắm mắt tận hưởng vị tin tức tố càng lúc càng dữ dội theo quá trình trưởng thành của alpha một cách đầy tự hào. "Đừng chết. Hãy sống sót, nhất định phải sống sót. Con trai của ta!" Alpha dứt khoát gật, thay cho một lời thề.

Baekhyun nhanh chóng quỳ gối xuống sàn băng lạnh giá, bắp tay săn chắc nổi lên những đường gân khi cậu ấn mạnh hai lòng bàn tay mình xuống mặt băng, kính cẩn khấu đầu ba lần trước Hyang. Cậu sẽ sống sót. Chắc chắn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Sapiecurio của hiện tại khác hẳn với Sapiecurio của sáu năm trước khi Baekhyun lần đầu đặt chân đến. Phải nhờ sự trợ giúp của Jongin alpha mới có thể thâm nhập vào trong thành chính. Gã tóc xanh của Thanspira có thể đi đến mọi nơi mình muốn với tốc độ nhanh tới phi thường. Ngoại trừ những khoảng không gian kín, vượt qua một bức tường thành đồ sộ đối với gã là chuyện dễ như ăn bánh.

"Chúng ta có thể gặp lại nhau không?" Baekhyun nhìn Jongin với một chút tiếc nuối. Chẳng thể phủ nhận, cậu vô cùng yêu thích hương quế ấm áp của omega ấy.

"Khi cậu rung chùm chuông này trước cửa sống Aeternus." Jongin lắc nhẹ chùm chuông đồng nhỏ đeo trước ngực alpha, lông mày hơi nhếch lên "Và đến Thanspira hiến mạng. Từ đoạn đường này, cậu hãy tự quyết định vận mệnh của mình. Chúng tôi và cậu không còn quan hệ. Chúc may mắn."

"Suốt thời gian qua... Cảm ơn vì tất cả." Baekhyun nhìn về phía Jongin và đôi môi chậm rãi vẽ một nụ cười. Jongin hiếm khi thấy alpha ấy mỉm cười chân thành và dịu dàng như thế trong những năm qua, nhưng gã không hồi đáp, chỉ vẫy tay và mái tóc xanh khổng tước lung linh bất ngờ biến mất trong đêm tối.

Baekhyun đem bảy quả chuông nhỏ xíu giấu dưới cổ áo rồi nhanh chóng trùm mũ áo choàng che kín mái tóc màu ánh trăng tương phản với nền trời. Màu đen của chiếc áo choàng có thể giúp cậu dễ dàng ẩn mình trong bóng đêm. Khác với vẻ hoang sơ và mộc mạc thời gian trước, Sapiecurio đã trở nên vững mạnh và phồn thịnh hơn rất nhiều lần, điều đó đồng nghĩa số lượng binh lính gác đêm cũng tăng lên. Alpha nấp vào một một góc tường vắng, đưa mắt nhìn về phía tòa tháp Suwol làm từ đá trắng phát sáng trong đêm tối, trên đỉnh tháp đang hừng hực cháy ngọn lửa khổng lồ đỏ rực. Hội đàm của Deusterra sẽ được diễn ra vào ngày mai tại tòa tháp đó. Sự kiện này được tổ chức năm năm một lần, với sự tham gia của bốn gia tộc Demiourvicar, Sapiecurio, Werrpen và Efflovita. Đây là một dịp hiếm hoi những người đứng đầu các dòng tộc ra khỏi thành trì và có ít sự bảo vệ của quân đội nhất, đồng thời cũng là cơ hội để tiếp cận họ một cách dễ dàng nhất. Điều Baekhyun muốn hiện tại là tìm được thủ lĩnh của Demiuorvicar trước khi trời sáng và giết chết ông ta.

Lữ quán lớn nhất của Sapiecurio nằm cạnh chân tháp Suwol, đó là nơi nghỉ ngơi dành cho những vị khách đến từ các gia tộc đến tham dự hội đàm, bao gồm cả Demiourvicar. Bên ngoài lữ quán luôn đốt đuốc sáng rực và có rất nhiều quân sĩ canh phòng nghiêm ngặt, thậm chí còn xuất hiện vài con sói đang quanh quẩn quanh đó. Baekhyun nằm ép sát người trên một mái nhà, đủ cao để quan sát được toàn bộ vị trí canh giữ của binh lính - vô cùng chặt chẽ, chẳng để lộ ra bất cứ sơ hở nào. Nếu trực tiếp xông vào, chưa kịp thấy được mặt thủ lĩnh chắc chắn cậu sẽ bị tóm sống ngay lập tức. Căn phòng ở chính giữa tầng ba của lữ quán là nơi có nhiều lính gác mặc đồng phục Demiourvicar nhất, và chỉ có duy nhất căn phòng ấy sáng đèn. Có khả năng cao đó là nơi thủ lĩnh đang ở.

"Đội trưởng bảo cậu đem thứ này vào phòng của quyền thủ lĩnh."

Giọng nói của một nam thiếu niên vang lên từ phía sau Baekhyun. Cậu tò mò đưa mắt nhìn xuống, hai tân binh mặc đồng phục của Demiourvicar đang đứng đùn đẩy nhau một cái khay gỗ. Thiếu niên còn lại lên tiếng "Hay là cậu thay tôi mang vào đi. Mỗi lần đối diện với ngài ấy tôi đều thấy bủn rủn chân tay."

"Đội trưởng đã ra lệnh cho cậu, nếu kháng mệnh sẽ ngay lập tức nghiêm trị."

"Th- Thực sự phải mang vào sao?"

"Đúng. Nhanh nhanh lên. Quyền thủ lĩnh đang cần gấp."

Dứt lời, thiếu niên đó ngay lập tức rời đi, bỏ mặc đồng đội của mình lại hành lang tối đèn. Cậu trai trẻ ấy có vẻ vô cùng bối rối khi nhận được nhiệm vụ, cứ đứng chôn chân tại con đường sỏi hẹp, chần chừ quay đi rồi lại quay về. Baekhyun đưa mắt quan sát xung quanh, xác định không có bất kỳ ai để mắt tới tân binh kia, không cần mất nhiều thời gian suy nghĩ, cậu nhanh như cắt nhảy xuống từ mái nhà, bất ngờ đánh lén tân binh Demiourvicar từ phía sau. Cậu thiếu niên chỉ cảm nhận được gáy mình bị đập mạnh một cú rồi ngất lịm đi trước khi kịp ý thức được chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

Baekhyun kéo tên tân binh vào một khóc khuất và lột sạch quần áo. Dù đang ở độ tuổi thiếu niên nhưng quân sĩ của Demiourvicar rất cường tráng, cậu có thể mặc vừa khít bộ đồng phục màu đỏ đậm, trước ngực vẽ hình phượng hoàng. Mái tóc màu bạc và gương mặt được che kín bởi cái mũ sắt, chỉ để lộ ra đôi mắt. Đeo gươm bên hông, nhét thêm cả con dao găm của riêng mình vào đôi ủng da cao cổ, Baekhyun ôm chắc chiếc khay gỗ trong tay và tự tin tiến về phía lữ quán.

"Muốn đi đâu?" Hai người lính canh của Sapiecurio chặn Baekhyun lại rồi đánh mắt về phía chiếc khay gỗ "Kia là cái gì?"

"Quyền thủ lĩnh của chúng tôi sai tôi mang cái này đến cho ngài ấy." Baekhyun đáp, nhìn thẳng vào mắt đối phương mà không hề tỏ ra sợ hãi. "Vì là đồ của ngài ấy nên tôi không biết đó là gì."

Người lính canh kỹ càng quan sát Baekhyun, không phát hiện điểm khả nghi, lại thấy kẻ này mặc đồng phục Demiourvicar nên không suy nghĩ thêm liền thu giáo, để cậu vào trong.

Baekhyun nhanh chân tiến vào trong lữ quán, đôi mắt sáng lên một tia mừng rỡ, đôi môi chẳng thể giấu nổi nụ cười cao ngạo. Alpha bình thản bước lên cầu thang, ánh đuốc bập bùng nhảy múa, kéo bóng đen của cậu trải dài trên những bậc đá. Kế hoạch đột nhập đã thành công trót lọt.


	4. Ám sát

Căn hầm tối bập bùng ánh lửa, vang lên từng tiếng gõ leng keng choán đầy không gian khép kín. Mùi gỉ sét lẫn mùi lửa cháy quấn lấy hương vani nhẹ nhàng, khỏa lấp niềm nhung nhớ vô hạn. Mino lặng lẽ bước xuống bậc cầu thang, vạt áo choàng gấm màu xanh đậm thêu những hoa văn vàng kim vương giả quét xuống nền đá. Vị thanh sắc run rẩy lan tỏa khi đến bên và gục đầu lên đôi vai của bạn đời. Omega mặc cho alpha sờ soạng phía trước ngực mình, điềm tĩnh cầm chắc búa trong tay gõ nhịp nhịp lên thanh sắt nóng đỏ.

Quả không hổ danh là bạn đời của thủ lĩnh Werrpen, mỹ nhân số một của Deusterra, giữa không gian tối tăm và ám mùi quặng sắt, Jinwoo vẫn quá đỗi dịu dàng và phát sáng. Người đẹp tựa như chẳng phải kẻ phàm chốn nhân gian, từng làn sóng hương có thể tỏa ánh lấp lánh, toát lên vẻ thần khí kiêu sa và diễm lệ. Từng đường búa nện xuống mặt sắt khỏe khoắn nhưng dẻo dai, ống tay áo hơi tung lên rồi mềm mại rơi xuống, chẳng có dù chỉ là một ít muội than bám trên y phục, màu trắng vẫn thuần khiết chẳng vương chút bụi trần. Trái với vẻ trần tục thô cứng của một người thợ rèn, Jinwoo tựa như một nghệ nhân thoát tục. Omega dùng kìm kẹp, hơ mảnh sắt đã nguội lạnh vào trong lò nung, ánh lửa bùng lên chiếu sáng gương mặt đẹp đẽ, từng đường nét sắc sảo rõ ràng hiện lên. Đôi mắt tựa như chứa đựng muôn ánh sao trời, chăm chú nhìn khối đen trong lò từ từ cháy hồng. Trước cái nóng hầm hập của hỏa nhiệt, người phồng má thổi bay những lọn tóc nâu nhạt vương trên vầng trán.

Bên tai là tiếng rèn sắt, khoang mũi ngập hương vani ngọt nhẹ bện với hương thanh sắc như mùi kim loại đang dần biến đổi bởi những đợt sóng mơ hồ mới mẻ từ mầm sống nằm trong khoang bụng omega, thân nhiệt ấm áp gọn trong vòng tay, chẳng có điều gì yên bình hơn thế. Chẳng có điều gì sánh ngang khoảnh khắc cận kề người mình yêu nhất. Chẳng cần một lời nói, Mino đã cảm thấy trái tim cô quạnh trong lồng ngực được lấp đầy những lỗ rỗng. Gã cúi đầu, cắn nhẹ lên gáy bạn đời, lướt đầu lưỡi trên làn da mềm mại như làn nước. Cảm giác không chân thực giăng đầy trong đầu gã, cho đến giờ alpha vẫn chẳng tin điều này là thật. Trên cổ Jinwoo in hằn dấu răng của gã, trở thành bạn đời và mang trong mình mầm sống của gã, đó là phước lành dịu dàng nhất mà thánh thần đã ban cho một kẻ đơn độc.

Thủ lĩnh trẻ nhất của Deusterra, đó là cách mọi người tung hô gã, nhưng Mino lại cảm thấy nó giống như một lời nguyền. Chưa đầy mười lăm tuổi tận mắt chứng kiến cha mẹ mình bị kẻ thù giết hại, buộc phải ngồi lên vị trí thủ lĩnh và gánh vác vận mệnh của cả Werrpen trên vai. Không quyền hành, không binh lực, gã gồng mình chống đỡ, chẳng có lấy nổi một đêm yên giấc suốt những năm tháng dài tưởng chừng như vô tận. Vận mệnh bù đắp cho gã một người bạn đời hoàn hảo, là liều thuốc, là ánh sáng cứu rỗi tâm hồn mục ruỗng ẩn sâu bên trong gã. Song hành cùng sự ban ơn, mọi thứ liên quan đến Jinwoo đều gieo vào tâm thức một nỗi sợ vô tận khiến gã thấy mình yếu đuối tới thảm hại. Mino có thể đánh mất Werrpen nhưng không thể sống thiếu người.

"Chúng ta sẽ không thua cuộc." Jinwoo đáp, giọng nói êm dịu nhưng ngữ khí vô cùng cương nghị. Đó là một lời khẳng định không thêm thắt bất cứ mối nghi ngờ nào. "Werrpen không thể nào sụp đổ."

"Chỉ là em hơi mệt mỏi thôi, Jinwoo." Mino khẽ cười, hơi thở ấm áp phả vào gáy Jinwoo. Gã đưa tay vuốt dọc gò má anh, bạn đời của gã có phải sở hữu khả năng đọc vị hay không? Chẳng cần phải mở lời, anh tựa như đang đi loanh quanh trong suy nghĩ của gã. "Và nhớ anh nữa."

"Nếu còn chần chừ, em sẽ đến Sapiecurio muộn mất. Seunghoon sẽ cằn nhằn rằng anh là nguyên nhân khiến em lười nhác." Jinwoo đặt cây búa xuống và quay người lại đối mặt với Mino. Gã ôm ngang eo omega, kéo anh gần sát lại để bụng hai người chạm vào nhau. Anh dịu dàng búng mũi đối phương, dù trước mặt Jinwoo là ngài thủ lĩnh tối cao của Werrpen nhưng alpha ấy trong mắt anh hiện tại chỉ là đứa trẻ nhõng nhẽo đòi sự cưng chiều. Anh xốc lại vai áo choàng xộc xệch của chàng bạn đời trẻ tuổi hơn rồi ân cần dặn dò "Thủ lĩnh vĩ đại, chuyến đi lần này ắt hẳn sẽ nhiều hiểm nguy hơn trước. Thủ lĩnh của Demiourvicar có lẽ sẽ không thể bám trụ lâu nữa nên những kẻ đó chắc hẳn đang gấp gáp lắm, vì vậy hãy bảo trọng và lành lặn trở về."

"Họ sẽ chẳng dám làm gì bá chủ của mỏ sắt đâu, người duy nhất của Deusterra biết cách khai khoáng và chế tạo vũ khí." Mino nhướng mày đầy kiêu ngạo rồi cọ mũi với Jinwoo "Em là báu vật của Deusterra đấy, chiến đấu với chúng ta chỉ rước thiệt vào thân mà thôi."

Dưới nền móng của Werrpen là kho báu khoáng sản khổng lồ, và chỉ thủ lĩnh của dòng tộc mới biết phương pháp khai thác và luyện hóa. Werrpen là một món mồi béo bở mà tất cả những dòng tộc trong lẫn ngoài Deusterra đều nhòm ngó và trực chờ nuốt gọn, nhưng chẳng có bất kì thế lực nào dám đi bước tiên phong. Nếu không có Mino, đóng chiếm Werrpen cũng chỉ thu được lớp vỏ.

"Cảnh giác với Demiourvicar và cũng đừng quá đặt niềm tin vào Sapiecurio. Có thể Sapiecurio chu cấp cho ta quân sự nhưng hai dòng tộc chưa bao giờ ngồi chung một con thuyền." Jinwoo nói, trong đáy mắt đan xen với lớp lớp yêu thương là những tầng lo sợ. Anh đan ngón tay vào mái tóc xanh lục đậm màu của gã rồi cẩn trọng đặt một nụ hôn lên trán. "Alpha, hứa với anh, hãy trở về."

"Đây là một lời thề, em sẽ trở về bên anh, lành lặn."

Mino đặt môi mình lên môi Jinwoo. Môi anh mềm mại và ấm áp đến không thực, khiến gã tưởng như đang lạc vào cõi mộng thần tiên. Ngọt ngào thấm vào vị giác, mút đầu lưỡi, mạnh bạo mút cánh môi. Tham lam hôn thật lâu rồi thật lâu cũng chẳng thể thỏa được cơn thèm khát. Mino nuối tiếc rời khỏi làn môi, hôn lên mí mắt Jinwoo. Đáy mắt người chỉ in một mình hình bóng của gã cùng với nụ cười. _Hãy bảo trọng, cả hai chúng ta_.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
  


Suốt hai mươi năm chui lủi như con chuột nhắt yếu ớt trốn trong hang đất, chưa bao giờ Baekhyun lại thấy những bước chân của mình nhẹ bẫng như hiện tại. Chỉ cần giết được thủ lĩnh Demiourvicar, mối hận cắt sâu vào từng thớ thịt sẽ chẳng còn nhói lên từng cơn đau nữa. Căm hờn, dằn vặt, thống khổ, sợ hãi, cậu sẽ tự tay kết liễu tất cả và giành lại về phía mình ánh sáng mặt trời. Từng bậc đá dẫn đến phòng thủ lĩnh như từng nấc thang thúc đẩy sự phấn khích đang càng lúc càng căng đầy lồng ngực. Baekhyun chợt cảm thấy một niềm vui sướng tới lạ lẫm, mường tượng ra mùi tanh nồng của máu kẻ thù tràn vào khoang mũi, vị ngọt bẩn thỉu ngập trong cổ họng, gợi lên một khoái cảm kì quái với những kích thích chạy vọt lên đỉnh não, chỉ muốn bật ra một tiếng cười dài.

Mấy kẻ gác phòng đều là những tên đáng gờm. Chúng là alpha và vô cùng lực lưỡng. Vị tin tức tố mạnh mẽ quấn lấy nhau tạo thành bức màn mùi hương thị uy vô hình. Baekhyun chẳng cảm thấy bất kì sự run rẩy nào, mà ngược lại độ vui thích càng tăng lên, muốn ngay lập tức rút dao và cắt lìa cổ những gã Demiourvicar ghê tởm.

"Tôi nhận được nhiệm vụ mang thứ này vào trong cho quyền thủ lĩnh." Baekhyun tự tin cất giọng, không lảng tránh ánh mắt dò xét của những kẻ canh gác.

"Đó là gì?" Một gã mở khay gỗ ra kiểm tra, bên trong chứa những loại thảo dược quý. Gã đảo đảo tay trên nắm lá khô, không phát hiện ra mối nguy hiểm mới gật đầu đồng ý để cậu qua, trước đó đã thu lại chiếc gươm Baekhyun đeo bên hông.

"Khoan đã." Một tên khác đột ngột chặn Baekhyun lại khi cậu chỉ vừa mới đi tới cửa. Hắn dò xét từ đầu tới chân rồi đưa mặt lại gần để ngửi mùi hương. "Cậu là ai? Tại sao tôi chưa từng gặp qua?"

"Tôi là tân binh nên có lẽ chúng ta chưa gặp nhau bao giờ." Baekhyun nhớ lại gương mặt non nớt của thiếu niên đã bị cậu hạ gục, cố tìm ra một cái cớ. Tên lính canh so sánh vóc dáng, người có hương bạc hà trước mắt thấp hơn hắn hẳn một cái đầu, nếu là tân binh thì xem chừng cũng hợp lý. Hắn phủi phủi vai áo Baekhyun, lên giọng dặn dò "Quyền thủ lĩnh đang nghỉ ngơi. Đừng khiến ngài ấy tức giận nếu không thì coi chừng cái mạng của mi!"

Nếu còn lôi thôi ở ngoài này cùng đám lính gác Baekhyun có thể sẽ bỏ lỡ mất cơ hội hiếm có để tiêu diệt được kẻ cầm đầu. Trước lời nhắc nhở nhưng chẳng khác nào đe dọa của tên kia, cậu chỉ lễ phép gật đầu, nhanh chóng mở rồi đóng cửa đi sâu vào trong.

Căn phòng lờ mờ trong ánh nến và ngập mùi trầm hương, loại hương liệu có khả năng gây nhiễu tin tức tố. Gian chính có không gian tương đối rộng rãi nhưng không bày nhiều nội thất, bên cánh phải có một bàn trà nhỏ, góc phòng trái dựng một lọ lục bình, gợi cảm giác cô quạnh. Bên ngoài được ngăn cách với gian trong bằng một bức trướng, đi qua bức trướng là thấy một cái giường ngủ lớn đặt chính giữa phòng, ẩn dưới một bức màn mỏng, loại tơ tằm thượng hạng ánh lên một chút óng ánh dưới ánh đèn cầy. Dưới chân giường có một đôi ủng da sắp xếp vô cùng ngay ngắn, mũi giày quay ra ngoài. Baekhyun đặt cái khay gỗ xuống kệ gỗ đặt lọ hoa ở bên tay phải, khom người rút con dao găm giấu trong đôi ủng cao cổ đồng thời đề phòng đưa mắt quan sát xung quanh. Tới khi chắc chắn không có ai đang quan sát mình, cậu lặng lẽ bước đến bên bức màn, nhẹ nhàng vén lên rồi ghé mặt nhìn vào trong. Trên giường là cái chăn lông thú màu nâu đậm hơi nhô lên như có người nằm bên dưới. Baekhyun nhếch khóe môi cười đắc ý như thể vừa bắt được cá lớn. Chẳng mất bất cứ một giây một khắc nào để lưỡng lự, cậu vung dao rồi dùng lực nhắm hướng đầu cắm mạnh xuống.

Lưỡi dao đâm sụt thật sâu tưởng vừa đâm phải một mớ bông mềm. Baekhyun trợn tròn mắt, phát hiện ra tất cả chỉ là cái bẫy, ngay lập tức định quay người rút lui thì chợt thấy cổ mình lành lạnh. Một thanh đoản đao đã kề sát da thịt cậu, khí vị nồng đậm của alpha lấn át hoàn toàn mùi trầm nghi ngút trong căn phòng.

"Ngươi là ai?" Chất giọng khàn thấp vang lên, tỏa ra làn khí lạnh lẽo đầy quyền uy. Baekhyun cảm nhận toàn thân mình bị một luồng gió lạnh vây chặt, buốt thấu tới tận xương. Cậu nhếch môi, không hổ là thống lĩnh của đội quân hùng mạnh nhất Demiourvicar. Dù hai mưới năm ở sâu dưới lòng đất, nơi chẳng có lấy nổi một tia nắng mặt trời, Baekhyun đã không ít lần được nghe về cái tên này. Chỉ là có đôi chút ngạc nhiên vì không thể ngờ hôm nay lại có vinh dự diện kiến, trong tình huống như vậy.

Baekhyun không đáp lời, nhanh như cắt né được lưỡi đao của Sehun, nắm chắc con dao giơ lên trước mặt. Gương mặt hắn mờ mờ hiện ra dưới ánh nến, đôi mắt mang ánh nhìn tàn khốc như biết phóng hàng ngàn mũi tên hướng về phía cậu. Phía trước mặt Baekyun là người của Demiourvicar, là thống lĩnh của một quân đội, là kẻ hầu hạ dưới chân thủ lĩnh, bàn tay cậu siết chặt lấy chuôi dao, nổi hằn lên những đường gân đầy giận dữ. Baekhyun không suy nghĩ nhiều, nhảy lên tung một cú đá về phía Sehun. Chỉ cần là người của Demiourvicar, cậu sẽ giết cho bằng sạch!

Để trở thành thống lĩnh một đội quân hùng mạnh, thân thủ của Sehun chẳng phải tầm thường. Hắn tránh được cú đá của Baekhyun dễ như trở bàn tay, túm được cổ chân cậu rồi dùng lực quật mạnh. Baekhyun đau đớn ngã xuống sàn. Không lãng phí thời cơ, Sehun nhanh như cắt vung đoản đao cắm xuống. Nhưng phản xạ của Baekhyun cũng đặc biệt nhanh, cậu tức thì lộn người bật dậy, mũi đao cắm lên nền đá vang lên một tiếng động lớn.

Baekhyun bước lùi lại hai bước để giữ khoảng cách an toàn khỏi lưỡi đao vô tình của alpha Demiourvicar. Cậu lắc đầu qua trái qua phải, khớp xương kêu lắc rắc, môi nhếch lên đầy vẻ hưng phấn. Có điều, cậu chợt cảm thấy hơi kỳ lạ, chỉ cần Sehun hô lên một tiếng, hàng ngàn binh lính ở ngoài sẽ ngay lập tức xông vào, dù là một con ruồi nhỏ muốn thoát cũng rất khó, nhưng hắn lại một mực giữ im lặng.

Đầu óc Baekhyun lúc này hơi lộn xộn. Người cậu muốn giết nhất là thủ lĩnh, ít nhất cũng phải là con trai độc nhất của ông ta, nhưng tiếc thay lại gặp lầm người. Kẻ trước mắt là một tên đáng gờm, cậu không ngại giết hắn, nhưng nếu giết hắn xong rồi bị quân đội bắt lại thì quả thực uổng phí. Nhưng nếu giết được thống lĩnh của Aeolus rồi may mắn tẩu thoát được, coi như cậu cũng giành được món hời.

"Ngươi là ai?" Sehun lặp lại. Có vẻ như hắn quan tâm tới thân thế của cậu hơn cả mục đích cậu đến đây. Thống lĩnh Aeolus nhanh như gió lốc, trong nháy mắt đã đè dí Baekhyun vào góc tường, lưỡi đao cắt lên cổ cậu một vết dài, không sâu nhưng đủ để làn da trắng ngần rớm máu. Baekhyun bị giật mình bởi tốc độ nhanh tới đáng kinh ngạc của đối phương, trong lúc lơ là cảnh giác lại bị hắn chiếm mất thế thượng phong.

Tiếng thở nặng nhọc phát qua cái mặt nạ sắt, theo sau đó là một tiếng cười quỷ dị. Con ngươi Sehun đỏ rực, trừng trừng đối diện với tròng mắt đã hằn tia máu của Baekhyun. "Giết đi." Cậu nói. Lặp lại thêm một lần nữa. _Giết đi_. Hương bạc hà tỏa ra nặng nề hơn bao giờ hết, bộc lộ rõ từng đợt sóng run rẩy đan xen thêm cả sự phấn khích tới khó hiểu. Sehun chần chừ không xuống đao rồi bỗng dưng kẹp lấy cổ Baekhyun bằng tay phải, lưỡi kim loại sắc lẹm vẫn kề sát động mạch, kéo cậu ra khỏi góc tường và ghì chắc trong ngực mình, sau đó đưa tay hất tung mũ sắt. Xuất hiện trước mắt alpha là màu tóc xám bạc huyền diệu tựa như có thể phát ra ánh sáng. Hắn cảm thấy tim mình thắt lại, sau gáy tê râm ran và hai bên thái dương truyền tới cảm giác đau nhói, nhưng cùng lúc đó là niềm hân hoan kì lạ.

Khuôn mặt Baekhyun phản chiếu ánh nến, ở gần sát Sehun, tưởng chừng có thể cảm nhận rõ ràng hơi thở ấm áp của đối phương phả vào làn da. Hắn thảng thốt mở lớn hai mắt nhìn cậu, con ngươi đỏ rực từ từ dịu xuống. Lợi dụng thời cơ kẻ đối diện mất tập trung, Baekhyun vùng ra khỏi cánh tay hắn, nhưng chỉ vừa mới quay người, cổ tay cậu đã bị một bàn tay lớn siết chặt, kéo thật mạnh về phía sau. Baekhyun đập mạnh lưng vào ngực Sehun, cả hai đều ngã lăn ra sàn. Hắn ở trên người cậu, đè nghiến cậu xuống rồi ngồi lên bụng, cặp đùi lực lưỡng kẹp chặt hai bên mạng sườn Baekhyun. Hai tay cậu bị ghì trên mặt đá lạnh lẽo, giơ cao lên đầu. Sehun dùng lực ấn ngón tay vào huyệt đạo ở bàn tay, khiến Baekhyun đau đớn buông rời con dao găm rơi xuống. Cậu càng vùng vẫy lại càng bị Sehun cương quyết khống chế. Thân thể vạm vỡ của hắn tựa như một ngọn núi đá thu nhỏ vững chãi đè lên người, cậu cảm thấy xương hông mình sắp vỡ tan và cổ tay có thể bị nghiền nát bởi bàn tay gân guốc của tên thống lĩnh.

"Đừng quay lại."

Giữa không gian thinh lặng chất giọng trầm của Sehun đột ngột vang lên. Baekhyun chợt ngửi thấy mùi hương buồn bã của cơn mưa rào quấn quanh khứu giác, tưởng như vừa sa chân lạc vào chốn rừng mưa nhiệt đới. Những cây cổ thụ ngàn năm khổng lồ vươn cao, đan khít từng tầng lá dày ngăn cản ánh nắng len qua sưởi ấm khu rừng già cỗi. Không gian cô quạnh, khuất lấp sau áng màu âm u trầm tối, thấm những giọt mưa trong veo nhưng lạnh lẽo, dấy lên cái vị ngai ngái ủ trong nền đất, trong những thân gỗ mục, gợi buốt cả một góc tâm hồn.

Sehun rũ mắt, từ từ buông khỏi cổ tay của Baekhyun. Hắn nhặt con dao của cậu lên, tự cứa rách bắp tay mình. Máu bắn cả lên mặt Baekhyun, cậu ngạc nhiên mở tròn mắt quan sát hành động kì lạ của alpha Demiourvicar. Nhưng chưa kịp hình dung được chuyện gì đang diễn ra, cánh cửa căn phòng đột ngột bật mở, phía sau lưng hắn, ngay trước mắt cậu, là mái tóc màu xanh khổng tước đặc trưng mà có chết Baekhyun cũng không tài nào quên được.

Phía ngoài, tiếng bước chân của đoàn binh ầm ầm dội tới. Thống lĩnh Aeolus đứng dậy, máu từ cánh tay vẫn chẳng ngừng tuôn, nhỏ từng giọt đỏ thẫm rơi trên nền đá. Hắn kéo khóe môi cười, mùi mưa hòa lẫn mùi gỉ sét của huyết đỏ, rồi nhắm chặt hai mắt, cố gắng lưu lại chút hương bạc hà còn vương trước khi Baekhyun đột ngột biến mất trong đêm tối.  
  
  
  


* * *

Tiếng nổ bất thình lình vang lên trong một cái hang đá nằm sâu trong cánh rừng phía Đông Nam của Sapiecurio, tầng khói xanh đỏ mù mịt bay cuồn cuồn ra khỏi miệng hang. Trong đám bụi dày đặc, một thanh niên ho sặc sụa nằm rạp xuống đất, lồm cồm bò ra khỏi cửa hang đá. Jungkook rút ngọn cỏ khỏi miệng, ôm bụng lăn ra đất cười bò khi nhìn thấy gương mặt đen nhẻm cộng thêm mái tóc bù xù dựng ngược vừa thảm hại vừa hài hước của Hoseok. Cậu chỉ ngừng lại khi phát hiện đang bị Yoongi lườm, nhưng rất nhanh sau đó anh cũng tham gia vào tràng cười đầy khoái trá. Hoseok chẳng còn chút sức lực nào để cãi cọ với những người bạn mình, nói đúng hơn là tâm trạng đã trở về với đáy vực và cuỗm luôn tất cả hy vọng đang nhen nhóm trong lồng ngực.

Yoongi chẳng có gì bất ngờ với kết quả tệ hại mà họ vừa thu được. Không một ai trên mảnh đất Sapiecurio này đặt niềm tin vào ý tưởng viển vông của Hoseok ngoại trừ chính cậu ta. _Đấng sáng chế_ \- phong hiệu mà Hoseok tự tin tự gắn lên ngực mình - luôn ôm ước vọng chế tạo một loại vũ khí nhỏ bằng nắm tay nhưng có khả năng tiêu diệt một tiểu đội. Yoongi không hy vọng lắm, còn cảm thấy điều đó hơi hoang đường, và Namjoon thì luôn lo lắng rằng cậu ta sẽ chết vì ngạt khói trước khi sáng tạo ra cái đấm tay hủy diệt đó.

Hoseok chẳng buồn đứng dậy, dù sao trong miệng cũng đã chứa đầy đất cát. Trước khi có thể biến nó thành một khối kết dính dạng hình cầu thì những thứ nguyên liệu kỳ quặc và bí ẩn luôn phát nổ rồi anh phải lãnh hậu quả, khá bẩn thỉu và nhem nhuốc. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa rằng ý tưởng của Hoseok không thể hiện thực hóa, ít nhất thì chúng đã nổ.

"Thà rằng anh nghĩ ra phương pháp khai khoáng và luyện sắt, em thấy có vẻ khả thi hơn." Jungkook thở hắt ra đồng thời ngả lưng lên thảm cỏ êm, rồi ngước mắt quan sát bầu trời đêm lấp lánh ánh sao bạc "Đừng cố tạo ra thiên thạch. Nếu có thể thì đáng sợ biết bao."

Hoseok phủi hai lòng bàn tay vào nhau, nhìn về phía Jungkook hừ lạnh. "Cục cưng phát nổ của anh chắc chắn sẽ ra đời trước khi chú em được thăng cấp." Đó là một lời trêu chọc, thêm một ít giễu cợt - có thể miễn cưỡng coi là khích bác - khi Jungkook cứ mãi là binh sĩ cấp thấp trong quân đoàn, cùng lúc đó, Jimin và Taehyung đã có khả năng lãnh đạo một trung đội. Jungkook là beta nhưng thể lực tương đương với một alpha, thành quả đó đều là nhờ vào nỗ lực rèn luyện. Kỹ năng của cậu cũng rất cừ, nhưng so với chiến đấu thì Jungkook thích trở thành người canh gác hơn. Cấp trên cũ của cậu, Taehyung, bất lực trong việc thuyết phục cậu dụng võ đành tiếc nuối giao lại cho Jimin - chỉ huy trưởng của bộ phận lính gác. Jungkook được giao nhiệm vụ trông giữ biên giới Đông Nam, đó là lí do tại sao cậu luôn quanh quẩn bên Hoseok cả ngày và chẳng đạt được thêm bất cứ thành tích nào để thăng cấp.

Bên cạnh trách nhiệm canh gác biên giới, Jungkook nghĩ trông coi Hoseok còn khó khăn hơn. Anh ta là một omega có nhiều tham vọng và vô cùng lập dị, ngoài việc cố gắng chế tạo vũ khí phát nổ, trước đây anh từng có một vài ý tưởng điên rồ khác và suýt chút nữa đã thiêu trụi một cánh rừng. Nếu không vì có Namjoon chống lưng, chắc chắn Hoseok chẳng bao giờ có thể giữ được căn cứ bí mật của mình và tiếp tục thực hiện những kế hoạch đáng sợ.

Namjoon là người mà Jungkook ngưỡng mộ nhất. Từ lúc còn là một đứa nhóc vắt mũi chưa sạch, cậu đã được chứng kiến chàng thủ lĩnh tương lai giỏi giang tới mức nào. Khi những người đồng trang lứa vẫn còn gặp khó khăn với việc ghi nhớ tên những ngôi sao thì anh đã tìm ra được một vài chòm sao mới. Namjoon là alpha thuần chủng bậc nhất Sapiecurio, không chỉ về tài lãnh đạo mà còn cả về khả năng chữa lành. Hầu hết dân chúng mang họ Sapiecurio đều sở hữu khả năng đó nhưng ranh giới phân định giữa cao và thấp lại vô cùng rõ ràng. Có kẻ chữa được loại vết thương do pháp lực gây ra, cũng có những kẻ chỉ có thể làm lành những vết xước nhỏ. Thần lực này không thể luyện tập mà phụ thuộc vào yếu tố bẩm sinh. Thần lực của Namjoon thuộc cấp bậc cao nhất, chẳng có vết thương nào qua tay anh mà không lành lại, cho dù nó được gây ra bởi pháp lực cao siêu nhất của Demiourvicar. Anh chẳng những là thiên tài mà còn là người được thánh thần lựa chọn. Trong mắt cậu, luôn luôn tồn tại một vầng hào quang tỏa sáng lấp lánh đính sau gáy anh, cho dù alpha chỉ đứng yên và thở. Beta cũng từng nghĩ, nếu so với những thiên thể trong dải ngân hà thì chẳng phải bàn cãi, chắc chắn Namjoon là vì sao rực rỡ nhất vũ trụ.

Nhưng trên hết, Jungkook còn phải cúi đầu nể phục trước sự kiên nhẫn của Namjoon, đặc biệt là đối với Hoseok, cộng thêm một chút khó hiểu. Bọn họ đều biết alpha chết mê chết mệt Hoseok từ thuở niên thiếu, nhưng tên omega ấy chỉ yêu cái hang đá với những ý tưởng phát minh phi thực tế.

Không chỉ được biết đến với tước hiệu _đấng sáng chế_ tự phong mà Hoseok còn sở hữu một biệt danh kha khá mất mặt, _kẻ bừa bãi_. Vào mỗi kì phát tình, omega luôn nhờ Jungkook đi trộm cho mình mấy cái áo chưa giặt của những alpha độc thân trong doanh trại, bất kể là ai nhưng tuyệt đối không bao giờ là Namjoon. Anh nhiều lần muốn ngỏ ý giúp nhưng Hoseok thà trải qua chu kì nhiệt một mình với bộ quần áo bẩn của kẻ nào đó mà cậu ta chẳng cần biết đến tên. Jungkook thấy chán nản xen lẫn cả một chút thương cảm vì hết lần này tới lần khác phải chứng kiến Namjoon đau khổ đấm gãy thân cây khi bị mùi trà ấm của Hoseok kích thích và dĩ nhiên alpha hoàn toàn bị cấm cửa, không thể tiến vào trong hang đá dù là nửa bước. Nhưng tuyệt đối, cậu lại chưa bao giờ thấy anh nổi giận với Hoseok vì điều này.

Yoongi từng tìm cách thuyết phục rằng mùi thảo dược của Namjoon và hương lá trà của Hoseok rất hợp để kết đôi nhưng cậu ta lúc nào cũng gàn phắt đi, chỉ đáp lại một câu cợt nhả, nếu thích thì anh cứ tự nhiên giữ lấy. Những lúc đó Yoongi chỉ muốn đấm cho Hoseok một cú vì cậu thừa biết anh chẳng có kích thích với bất cứ alpha nào cả.

Jungkook đưa mắt sang nhìn Yoongi, người đang hoàn toàn im lặng để chú tâm chữa khỏi vết bỏng cho Hoseok, trái lại với cái miệng hoạt động không ngừng của người đối diện. Nếu nói về những kẻ lập dị, thì Hoseok chẳng là gì so với Yoongi.

Yoongi là một omega sùng bái thánh thần, không khó hiểu khi anh là con trai của nữ trưởng tế Sapiecurio và sẽ kế vị chức vụ đó. Yoongi là _người quan sát_ , vì đồng thời sở hữu cả hai thần lực đặc biệt mà vài trăm năm mới xuất hiện một người, khả năng tiên tri bẩm sinh và đọc vị vũ trụ. Thủ lĩnh coi anh như báu vật, tuyên bố sẽ ban hôn cho anh với bất kỳ alpha nào mà anh muốn. Nhưng chẳng có gì kì lạ hơn, Yoongi không có hứng thú với alpha.

Khác với Hoseok, Yoongi không bao giờ cho phép bản thân chạm tới mớ quần áo dính đầy mồ hôi và dịch thể của alpha vào mỗi kì phát tình. Anh thà chịu đau đớn tới chết còn hơn để bất cứ thứ gì liên quan đến alpha động vào người. Ngoài Namjoon và Seokjin, anh không giao lưu với alpha nào khác. Đám alpha trong thành thèm muốn Yoongi hơn bất kể ai, dáng vẻ độc lập đầy kiêu kì và hương cà phê nhẹ nhàng của anh có một sức hút mê mẩn tới quái lạ. Có đôi lần, Jungkook cũng bị cuốn vào vẻ đẹp đó, làn da mịn màng trắng như phát sáng, đôi môi đỏ mềm mại gợi tình, khiến cậu chỉ muốn mút lấy cánh môi ấy một lần để thử xem mùi vị của anh ngọt ngào như vẻ bề ngoài hay đắng ngắt như vị của cà phê. Mỗi khi nghĩ đến điều đó, Jungkook lại tự vả vào mặt mình. Yoongi là omega trinh bạch nhất thế gian này và cậu chẳng nỡ làm anh vấy bẩn.

"Hai anh có nghĩ ngày mai chúng ta sẽ bị tấn công không?" Jungkook ngồi bật dậy, nhìn về phía Yoongi, người có khả năng giải mã lời chỉ dẫn từ các vì sao, để chờ đợi một câu trả lời.

"Những vì sao không nói với anh điều đó." Yoongi nhẹ kéo khóe môi cười, vai hơi nhún. "Nhưng sẵn sàng phòng vệ là một điều tốt."

"Em sẽ tạo ra được vật nổ trước khi chúng ta bị tấn công." Hoseok nói, đồng thời vội vã đưa tay lên che mặt phòng thủ khỏi cú đánh bất ngờ của Yoongi. Anh đã phát ngán vì phải nghe về mấy ý tưởng điên rồ của cậu. Nhưng Hoseok chẳng bỏ cuộc, vẫn tiếp tục nhắc đến nó "Em đã nghĩ ra cho cục cưng bé bỏng một cái tên. Stella. Thế nào, tên đẹp chứ?"

Cả Jungkook và Yoongi đều chẳng buồn đáp. Nếu cậu là một ngôi sao nào đó trên bầu trời, chắc hẳn sẽ tức phát điên khi tên mình bị mang đi đặt cho một phát minh ngu ngốc. Jungkook ngáp dài tỏ vẻ chán ghét còn Hoseok tặng cho cậu một cước đạp mạnh vào hông. Dù không đau đến mức đó, beta cố tình la lên và lăn vào lòng Yoongi ăn vạ.

"Trật tự." Yoongi không mảy may để ý đến biểu cảm đau đớn của Jungkook, đưa tay chặn lên môi ra hiệu im lặng. Khi anh bất ngờ rút dao ra khỏi đai lưng, hai người còn lại ngay lập tức trở lại tư thế sẵn sàng chiến đấu. Tiếng bước chạy gấp gáp đạp xuống lá cây khô, những đám tuyết vụn kêu lạo xạo, từ phía cánh rừng, một bóng người vùn vụt lao tới. Jungkook nhoài người lên chặn trước mặt hai omega. Cánh tay rắn chắc của cậu vươn dài sang ngang để che chắn cho những người anh của mình. Sáu con mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào bóng đêm, nín thở để lắng nghe âm thanh càng lúc càng gần.

"Là Jimin." Yoongi nói, bám tay lên vai Jungkook và yêu cầu cậu hạ hai thanh đoản đao xuống. Vì là beta nên cậu không nhanh nhạy để cảm nhận được hương mật ong ngọt ngào đang loang ra trong không khí. Cho đến khi Hoseok xác nhận lại, Jungkook mới thở phào.

Ánh trăng bạc rơi trên mái tóc màu mật ong, chiếu sáng nửa gương mặt của Jimin khi cậu chống tay xuống hai đầu gối thở hổn hển trước mặt Jungkook. "Có chuyện lớn xảy ra rồi." Giọng Jimin lên cao, nghe như vỡ ra. "Taehyung bị Demiouvicar bắt giữ!"


	5. Âm mưu

Baekhyun kéo mũ áo choàng sụp xuống mặt, lẩn khuất vào trong đám người dân đang nhốn nháo kéo ra ngoài xem chuyện, khéo léo tránh khỏi sự chú ý từ đội quân của Demoiurvicar đang rầm rập kéo về phía tháp Suwol. Cậu đã được Jongin cứu thoát, bị gã đánh ngất ngay sau đó và bỏ lại ở bìa rừng trong địa phận Sapiecurio, để lại một bộ quần áo và một con dao phòng thân. Baekhyun chưa kịp hỏi nguyên nhân vì sao Jongin xuất hiện kịp thời ở lữ quán, chẳng còn lí do nào để gã tiếp tục liên quan đến cậu khi Baekhyun đã dứt khoát cắt đứt với người Thanspira. Có lẽ là vì tò mò, cậu đoán vậy, một kẻ đa nghi như Jongin sẽ không bao giờ tin hoàn toàn vào lý lẽ cậu đưa ra - dù trong đó có một phần là thật - đoạn tuyệt với Thanspira chỉ vì muốn theo đuổi một omega.

Chuyện Baekhyun vừa gây ra đã khiến Sapiecurio có một đêm thức trắng. Binh lính bảo vệ lữ quán được tăng cường, đảm bảo an toàn tuyệt đối cho các thủ lĩnh. Để một kẻ lạ mặt đột nhập vào phòng của quyền thủ lĩnh Demiourvicar với âm mưu ám sát là một sơ suất vô cùng lớn của quân đội Sapiecurio.

Đèn đuốc được đốt sáng rực dưới chân tháp Suwol, những đốm sáng cam bay vụt lên từ các chảo lửa, nổ ra những tiếng lách tách, đứng từ khoảng cách xa cũng có thể cảm nhận được cái nóng như nung. Baekhyun nép vào một vách tường âm thầm quan sát. Cậu đã thắc mắc vì sao Demiourvicar không phái binh lính đi truy lùng thích khách, thì ra có kẻ thế thân. Một toán binh lính áp giải một chàng trai tiến về phía thống lĩnh Aeolus - kẻ mặc áo choàng đen đang đứng trước cửa chính của tòa tháp trắng, trong tay cầm một thanh gươm chống xuống nền đất. Baekhyun đến giờ vẫn còn nhớ như in gương mặt của hắn, cảm thấy trong tâm can đột ngột rối tung lên khi nghĩ lại ánh mắt thâm trầm và vị lạnh lẽo của mưa rừng nhiệt đới. Nếu không được Sehun thả đi, có lẽ giờ cậu đã nằm gọn trong tay toán binh lính Demiourvicar.

Người dân trong thành kéo đến mỗi lúc một đông, vây thành đường vòng cung gần tòa Suwol nghe ngóng. Chuyện Demiourvicar thị uy ngay từ khi vừa đặt chân đến đã khiến dân tình không khỏi hoang mang, mọi người hiện tại càng hoảng loạn hơn khi nhận ra người đang bị đội quân áo đỏ áp giải chính là Taehyung. Một chiến binh có cấp bậc trong quân ngũ bị người Demiourvicar bắt giữ ngay trong thành trì của Sapiecurio, chuyện này dù chưa biết thực hư ra sao, cũng đủ để hù dọa và uy hiếp tinh thần dân chúng.

Taehyung vừa bước ra từ nhà tắm trong doanh trại quân đội, thậm chí chưa mặc kịp cái áo mỏng đã bị binh lính Demiourvicar ập vào và cưỡng chế lôi đi. Hai tay omega bị trói đằng sau lưng, nửa thân trên bị dây thừng quấn chặt. Từng vệt đỏ tím rớm cả máu tươi do tiếp xúc trực tiếp với sợi đay hằn rõ trên làn da màu bánh mật. Hai tên lính đằng sau đẩy lưng, hai tên bên cạnh bám chặt cánh tay lôi đi xềnh xệch. Taehyung lắc mạnh vai phản kháng nhưng điều đó chỉ làm em mất thêm sức. Toán quân đều là alpha, tin tức tố của chúng quá mạnh mẽ khiến buồng phổi em nghẹn cứng lại và cơn váng đầu ập tới. Những vết thương hở trên lưng, trên vai tiếp xúc với không khí lạnh thì nhói lên từng cơn buốt thấu, Taehyung nghiến răng nhịn đau nhưng nhất quyết không chịu cúi đầu. Màu tím biếc rực rỡ điển hình lại sáng lên trong mắt em, từng tiếng nặng nhọc thở bật ra, tức giận, uất ức và căm hờn. Đây là lãnh thổ của Sapiecurio, em là người của Sapiecurio, Demiourvicar không có quyền động tới một sợi tóc của thần dân trên mảnh đất này!

 _Quỳ,_ đó là những gì một tên lính cấp thấp trong đội Aeolus yêu cầu Taehyung thực hiện khi chúng kéo em đến trước mặt thống lĩnh. Taehyung dứt khoát ngẩng cao đầu, mím môi gồng cứng cả cơ thể để không một kẻ nào có thể ép em đặt đầu gối mình xuống nền đất. Ánh lửa đỏ rực soi rọi rõ ràng từng đường gân đang nổi lên trên cổ, trên vai, trên ngực. Quỳ gối trước mặt những kẻ em căm ghét nhất ư? Không đời nào!

"Quỳ xuống!" Một tên khác hắng giọng. Ngay khi ấy Taehyung cảm thấy khoeo chân mình vừa bị đánh một đòn thật mạnh, cơn đau đầu tiên chưa kịp qua đi, cú đánh thứ hai lại dứt khoát giáng xuống. Một binh sĩ Demiourvicar đã dùng gậy gỗ để phang vào đùi vào khoeo chân Taehyung. Omega đau điếng người, hai chi lẩy bẩy khuỵu xuống một bên đầu gối. Bàn tay vừa nóng vừa thô ráp của một tên lính alpha nắm chặt vai em và ấn mạnh Taehyung phải quỳ xuống. Nhưng sự tự tôn và lòng tự trọng không cho phép Taehyung nhún nhường, em dồn hết sức vào bên chân còn lại để cố gắng gượng đứng dậy. Nhưng omega chỉ chống cự được cho đến khi một đòn khác tàn bạo đánh thật mạnh vào lưng khiến em ngã úp sấp xuống mặt đất.

Thống lĩnh Aeolus quá mệt mỏi khi phải xem màn kịch kiên cường của một tên omega cứng đầu không chút phép tắc, hắn đá con dao đang đặt trước mũi giày mình về phía Taehyung. Em chỉ thôi vùng vẫy vì bị đè nghiến trên mặt đất khi hoa văn quen thuộc khắc trên chuôi chiếc dao găm mà Sehun vừa đá tới rơi vào tầm mắt.

"Con dao này đúng là của cậu rồi nhỉ?" Sehun ngồi xuống trước mặt Taehyung, túm lấy tóc và lôi đầu em ngẩng lên. Sáng rực trong đôi mắt lạnh lẽo của hắn là một vẻ hài lòng khi được chứng kiến vẻ kinh ngạc của omega khi nhìn thấy con dao bạc. Hắn vẫy tay, một binh sĩ Sapiecurio bước ra từ vòng vây của đội quân Aeolus run rẩy tiến tới. Taehyung mở to mắt nhìn kẻ ấy vì em nhận ra danh tính của đối phương, có chết cũng chẳng thể quên được đó là tên năm xưa cầm đầu lũ trẻ trong thành bắt nạt em hết lần này đến lần khác.

 _Nói,_ Sehun ra lệnh khiến tên lính kia giật bắn, giọng run như sắp khóc, dồn dập trả lời "Đó chính là dao của Taehyung. Tôi từng nhìn thấy cậu ta dùng dao có hoa văn tương tự. Người Sapiecurio chúng tôi có trí nhớ rất tốt, chỉ cần nhìn qua vài lần là có thể nhớ từng chi tiết nhỏ. Tôi chắc... chắc chắn đó là dao của cậu ta. Loại hoa văn khắc trên chuôi dao không phải ai cũng có thể sở hữu..."

"Có phải cậu là người tạo dựng âm mưu ám sát quyền thủ lĩnh Demiourvicar không?" Sehun bóp miệng Taehyung khi toán lính lôi omega dậy và bắt em quỳ trên mặt đất. Những gì hắn nhận được từ em chỉ là ánh nhìn căm phẫn sáng lên trong màu tím rực rỡ. Sehun thoáng chốc ngẩn người rồi ngay sau đó là cười bật ra. Thống lĩnh vỗ vỗ má Taehyung, không quá mạnh nhưng đủ để em thấy má mình ran rát giữa thời tiết này. Hắn cười, giọng khản đặc và con ngươi dần chuyển sang màu đỏ. "Cậu bé mắt tím, cậu nghĩ cứ im lặng mà sẽ kết thúc được chuyện này ư? Dù thế nào..." Sehun ngưng lại, ghé sát vào tai Taehyung thì thầm. Lời nói của hắn, hơi thở của hắn như có gai góc mang độc, khiến Taehyung không khỏi bàng hoàng, một cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng.

 _Demiourvicar chỉ cần một lý do để đánh vào Sapiecurio._ Thực hư vụ ám sát chẳng có bất cứ ý nghĩa nào. Là Taehyung hay là một kẻ không rõ danh tính chẳng thuộc về Sapiecurio đã lên kế hoạch ám sát không quan trọng, tất cả những gì quân đội Demiourvicar cần là một cái cớ.

"Khốn kiếp!"

Taehyung gầm lên, húc thật mạnh trán mình vào trán thống lĩnh Aeolus. Cơn thịnh nộ đã đánh bay hoàn toàn cảm giác đau trên cơ thể, em nghiến răng và gồng người lao về phía trước để chiến đấu với hắn nhưng toán binh lính đã nhanh chóng ghìm chặt vai omega.

"Nóng nảy thật đấy." Sehun nhếch mép cười, đưa tay chạm lên trán mình, cú đánh bất ngờ và dùng nhiều sức nên khá đau. Hắn có thể nhìn thấy ngọn lửa đang đùng đùng cháy trong ruột gan Taehyung.

Tất cả những gì omega muốn hiện tại là chạy ngay đến chiến tuyến để báo tin cho Seokjin, Sapiecurio thực sự đang gặp nguy hiểm. Và hơn cả vậy, em muốn kề vai sát cánh chiến đấu cùng người em yêu. Không chỉ là alpha của em, mà còn là người đàn ông em đã không ngần ngại dùng sinh mạng mình để đánh đổi.

"Nếu cậu ngoan ngoãn phối hợp, bọn ta sẽ nhẹ tay." Sehun đứng dậy, dùng đầu thanh gươm nâng cằm Taehyung lên. Đàn áp một omega yếu ớt, trong lòng hắn cũng chẳng cảm thấy dễ dàng gì, nhưng khiến một chiến binh phải quy phục dưới chân lại là phần hứng thú nhất trong các cuộc chiến. "Nếu cậu đem đến cho Demiourvicar một lý do hoàn hảo, quyền thủ lĩnh sẽ ban cho cậu đặc ân, tất nhiên là cả alpha của cậu. Nhưng cố chấp làm khó bọn ta, tình hình không những không khá lên, mà cậu còn biết rõ hậu quả của bản thân và người mình yêu sẽ như thế nào rồi nhỉ?"

Taehyung không đáp, em dùng cằm mình gạt mũi gươm sang một bên và thô bạo nhổ lên đó một bãi nước bọt.

"Hành động này là ý gì?" Sehun cau mày, đôi mắt hắn vẫn đỏ rực, hiện tại càng sáng lên sắc độ của cơn phẫn nộ. Hắn dùng thanh gươm quật mạnh lên mặt Taehyung khiến em ngã ra đất. Giây phút ấy toàn bộ người dân Sapiecurio đều rít lên sợ hãi. Omega cảm thấy bên tai mình lùng bùng như đang chìm nghỉm trong nước, trước mắt hoa lên chẳng còn nhìn rõ bất cứ thứ gì. Cú đánh quá đau đến nỗi chẳng còn cảm giác đau, bên tai trái bị rách da, máu tươi ròng ròng chảy sang gò má.

"Chắc cậu vẫn còn chưa quên mấy con sói gác thành đâu nhỉ." Thống lĩnh Aeolus dẫm lên đầu Taehyung và nghiến chặt em xuống nền đất. "Nghe nói cậu là người hủy một mắt của Heros khi chỉ mới mười sáu tuổi. Cũng khá đấy. Có muốn chiến đấu với nó lần nữa không, omega?"

Ngoài Seokjin, Taehyung không muốn nghe bất kể chữ _omega_ phát ra từ miệng của gã alpha nào khác một cách bẩn thỉu. Em nghiến răng, cố nâng mình dậy nhưng bàn chân to lớn của alpha Demiourvicar vẫn vững chắc đè trên đầu em. "Đê tiện." Taehyung gằn giọng, hai chữ đó đối với em chưa bao giờ là đủ để thỏa mối bi phẫn ghim chặt trong tâm can. Sói gác thành. Demiourvicar. Quân đội Aeolus. Sehun. Tất cả bọn chúng đều không hề tốt đẹp hơn hai chữ "đê tiện".

Phảng phất trong gió rít là tiếng cười khảy của Sehun. Taehyung có thể nghe thấy hương lạnh lẽo của cơn giông tố mang theo mùi của mưa lẫn vị khô khốc của cồn cát lớn. Khí tức của Sehun mãnh liệt lan rộng, hoàn toàn lấn át tất thảy tin tức tố của đám binh lính, tựa như có thể nhìn thấy bằng mắt thường từng tầng hương xám đen đang ngun ngút tỏa ra phía sau gáy thống lĩnh quân đội Aeolus. Đó là thứ vũ khí tàn độc của alpha đối với omega hơn bất cứ loại gươm giáo nào. Taehyung tưởng như mình có thể ngất xỉu ngay tại đây vì bị đàn áp bởi vị tin tức tố của một tên alpha thuần chủng. Những đợt sóng pheromone của Sehun đang đàn áp hoàn toàn mọi ý chí phản kháng của Taehyung, xoáy sâu vào tâm thức như bàn tay vô hình và bẻ gãy từng suy nghĩ chống cự, khiến omega cảm thấy cơ thể này đang gào thét sự hàng phục dưới chân thống lĩnh Aeolus từ chủ nhân.

Mệnh lệnh áp đặt của alpha bị cấm trên lãnh thổ Sapiecurio. Bất kỳ một alpha nào - từ thủ lĩnh đến dân thường - đều không được phép thực hiện lệnh cưỡng buộc lên beta và omega khác, lữ khách cũng không là trường hợp ngoại lệ. Một omega Sapiecurio bị áp lệnh lên người từ một alpha ngoại tộc, thậm chí còn chẳng phải người mình yêu ngay trước tòa tháp thần của Sapiecurio, Taehyung cảm thấy bị sỉ nhục. Nỗi uất hận dâng lên nghẹn cứng cả cổ họng, em cố gắng giữ đầu óc tỉnh táo nhưng tính thống trị của Sehun vô cùng mạnh mẽ, khiến omega gần như rơi vào trạng thái bán hôn mê. Chống lại bản năng đã ăn sâu vào gốc rễ là điều vô cùng đau đớn. Taehyung cảm thấy bộ não mình quay cuồng trong lốc gió, tất cả các khối cơ đều mềm nhũn như vừa bị một sức mạnh vô hình nghiền nát. Chỉ cho đến khi cảm nhận được điều gì đó vừa vụt qua trước mắt mình và Sehun lảo đảo lùi lại phía sau rồi ngừng áp đặt mệnh lệnh, em mới dần dần hồi tỉnh.

 _Jungkook_. Beta đã đứng trước mặt Taehyung, mặc dù đã bị ảnh hưởng không nhỏ từ lệnh áp đặt nhưng Jungkook vẫn kiên cường đứng chắn trước mặt người anh lớn hơn. Không chỉ vậy, theo sau đó, ngay khi mệnh lệnh của Sehun ngừng lại, Jimin cũng nhảy vào vòng vây và hạ gục toán quân phía sau lưng Taehyung. Mặc dù không muốn những người bạn của mình xuất hiện vào lúc này nhưng Taehyung đã thầm tạ ơn trời vì họ đã đến cứu em thoát khỏi lệnh áp đặt hèn hạ của thống lĩnh Aeolus.

Quân đội Demiourvicar giương giáo mác tạo thành vòng vây hướng về phía ba chiến binh Sapiecurio. Jimin nhanh tay cắt đứt dây trói và chữa lành sơ qua vết thương ở tai cho Taehyung, em gượng đứng dậy và nhặt con dao của tên thích khách đã để lại, cầm chắc trong tay.

"Anh không sao chứ?" Jungkook nghiêng đầu về phía Taehyung nhưng không rời ánh nhìn thù địch khỏi Sehun. Cậu chẳng lấy làm vinh dự khi đối đầu với một chiến binh có cấp bậc cao hơn mình. Thống lĩnh à? Jungkook không quan tâm, chỉ cần biết đó là kẻ khốn nạn đã giương oai tác quái ngay trên chính vùng đất cậu đang bảo vệ. Lõi sói trong cậu trỗi dậy và khơi gợi lên dòng máu chiến binh, không chỉ là một tên lính gác, beta muốn chiến đấu.

"Đừng lo, anh ổn. Nhưng hai người không nên xuất hiện ở đây như thế này đâu, Jimin, Jungkook."

"Đừng thất vọng vì Seokjin không xuất hiện. Yoongi đã đi tìm anh ấy."

"Chết tiệt!" Taehyung rít lên. Đó không phải là điều em cần. Tất cả những gì omega muốn hiện tại, thay vì tiếp tục bận tâm tới omega của mình, Seokjin hãy ở nguyên trên chiến tuyến và bảo vệ Sapiecurio bằng bất cứ giá nào.

"Hai nhóc, tốt hơn hết nên lùi lại. Đây không phải là trò chơi để các cậu có thể nhúng tay vào. Khuyên chân thành." Sehun đáp, giọng nói khàn khàn không mang một chút thành ý. Gươm của hắn đã rời khỏi vỏ, như một lời cảnh báo tới Jungkook và Jimin hãy ngoan ngoãn quay đầu. Lệnh áp đặt, nếu muốn hắn có thể tiếp tục, ngay cả Jungkook cũng không thể kháng cự, nhưng làm tổn hại đến hai người không liên quan quả thực sẽ gây mất hòa khí. "Hãy rút lui đi, nếu không muốn làm mọi chuyện rắc rối thêm."

Taehyung hiểu được những điều Sehun đang cảnh báo tới họ. Em cũng không hề muốn Jimin và Jungkook có mặt vào thời điểm này, càng nhiều người Sapiecurio vướng vào, mớ rắc rối sẽ càng lớn hơn.

"Được rồi Jungkook, Jimin, ra khỏi đây đi." Taehyung nắm lấy cổ tay Jungkook và hạ dao của cậu xuống. "Anh có thể lo liệu chuyện này, dẫn Jimin rời khỏi."

"Taehyung, Chúng tôi không thể bỏ mặc cậu!"

Jimin gắt lên nhưng cùng lúc đó Taehyung thét "Ra ngoài! Ngay lập tức!" _Và ngàn vạn lần xin đừng để Seokjin biết chuyện này._

Sehun giơ tay trái lên, một đội binh lính từ tầng hai và tầng ba của lữ quán đột ngột giương hỏa tiễn sáng rực một khoảng trời. Mọi chuẩn bị đều vô cùng chu đáo và diễn ra trơn chu như thể đã có kịch bản dựng sẵn, chỉ chờ đợi con mồi sa lưới.

"Cung tên không có mắt cũng không biết chờ đợi. Một là chết hai là cút." Tiếng lãnh khốc của tên thống lĩnh vang lên, cặp mặt hắn rực sáng một màu đỏ tàn bạo. Taehyung cố gắng đẩy hai người bạn mình ra khỏi vòng vây nhưng bọn họ một bước cũng không chịu rời.

"Ở trên đất Sapiecurio lại muốn giết người Sapiecurio?"

Đó là một giọng trầm nhưng vững vàng, hướng toàn bộ sự chú ý của mọi người tới đó. Đám đông dân chúng bất ngờ tản sang hai bên, nghiêm chỉnh cúi đầu, Namjoon dẫn đầu một đoàn binh lính hùng dũng tiến về phía đạo quân Aeolus. Sehun vung tay, ra lệnh cho quân đội của mình hạ vũ khí. Jungkook và Jimin ngừng đứng ở tư thế phòng thủ, thở ra nhẹ nhõm khi nhìn thấy gương mặt thân quen.

"Thật vinh dự khi được diện kiến con trai thủ lĩnh Sapiecurio vào đêm muộn thế này." Sehun hắng giọng, tra gươm lại bao và bước lên phía trước. Nếu so về địa vị Namjoon cao hơn thống lĩnh Aeolus một bậc, nhưng hắn chỉ nở một nụ cười lạnh chào hỏi, đầu ngẩng cao.

"Tôi đến đây để yêu cầu ngài thả người, thống lĩnh." Namjoon khảng khái nói. Bầu không khí đột ngột trở nên căng thẳng khi khí vị đắng ngắt của alpha Sapiecurio tỏa ra, tranh giành ưu thế với mùi giông bão tàn khốc của Sehun.

"Tôi e là một người với địa vị cao như thiếu gia đây, không nên nhúng tay vào chuyện đó, trừ phi các người chính là kẻ âm mưu ám sát quyền thủ lĩnh Demiourvicar." Sehun nói, nhấn mạnh vào những từ cuối câu. Toán binh phía sau Namjoon bất mãn hướng mũi giáo về phía hắn, mặt anh không đổi sắc, ra hiệu cho những người dưới quyền mình thu vũ khí lại.

Namjoon chống thanh kiếm bạc xuống đất, mắt không rời khỏi ánh nhìn dò xét của đối phương. Mức độ nghiêm trọng của tình hình hiện tại anh hiểu rất rõ nhưng không thể trơ mặt làm ngơ trước an nguy của một người bạn. Hơn tất cả, Namjoon làm điều này còn vì Seokjin. Bảo vệ người quan trọng nhất của tổng chỉ huy quân đội Sapiecurio, đó là những gì mà người thủ lĩnh tương lai có thể tri ân đến vị tướng của mình.

"Trước hết, tôi xin tạ lỗi vì đã để xảy ra sơ suất nghiêm trọng đối với an nguy của quyền thủ lĩnh Demiourvicar khi đến dự hội đàm trên lãnh thổ Sapiecurio." Namjoon cúi đầu. Hai vai anh căng cứng vì hành động đầy miễn cưỡng và uất ức, nhưng đó là việc mà một người lãnh đạo cần phải làm vào lúc này. Nếu quỳ gối có thể đổi lại được an toàn cho Sapiecurio thì anh cũng sẵn sàng. "Vụ việc xảy ra trong lữ quán của chúng tôi, nghi phạm cũng là người Sapiecurio, thống lĩnh Aeolus, hãy để Sapiecurio chịu trách nhiệm điều tra. Nhất định chúng tôi sẽ làm rõ chân tướng."

"Nghịch lý!"

Chất giọng nam rất trầm rất vang phát ra từ tầng hai của lữ quán. Một alpha có mái tóc đỏ rực tiến về phía ngọn đuốc. Dù đang ở giữa trời đông, gã mặc một cái áo ba lỗ làm bằng da thú, để lộ ra hai bắp tay cuồn cuộn. Dáng dấp vô cùng cao lớn, có thể lấn áp hoàn toàn những tên lính alpha cường tráng đứng sát cạnh. Ánh lửa vàng cam chiếu lên làn da màu đồng, càng tôn thêm vẻ rắn giỏi, khỏe khoắn của người đàn ông. Gã bám tay lên thanh chắn gỗ chỉ cao ngang bụng, lưỡi đá phùng một bên má khi nhoài người ra để đối mặt với Namjoon. Chanyeol, con trai độc nhất của người đứng đầu Demiourvicar, hiện đang nắm giữ quyền thủ lĩnh khi cha gã lâm bệnh nặng.

Đối diện với vẻ ngang tàn của kẻ đứng đầu Demiourvicar, Baekhyun thấy tâm can mình sôi lên sùng sục. Cậu vò nhàu vạt áo choàng, cắn chặt răng vào môi dưới để không bật ra một tiếng thét căm hờn. Chanyeol quá giống cha gã, từ khuôn mặt cho tới ánh mắt, khiến mảnh vụn quá khứ của Baekhyun vùn vụt ập về, những cạnh sắc lại cứa vào tim gan, khiến nơi đó thêm một lần lại một lần chẳng thể ngừng rỉ đẫm máu tươi.

"Demiourvicar còn lưu chân lại chốn này đã là quá nhân nhượng với các người." Chanyeol nói, gần như là quát. Giọng gã lớn đến mức, từng người dân đang đứng gần tháp Suwol có thể nghe rõ mồn một từng câu từng chữ "Sapiecurio đã bị bao vây. Các người còn dám cứng họng đòi người?"

 _Sapiecurio đã bị bao vậ_ y, đó mới là trọng tâm lời nói của Chanyeol. Đây chẳng khác một lời đe dọa, tung đòn chí mạng đánh trúng vào tâm lý bất an của dân chúng. Mọi người bắt đầu bàng hoàng nhìn nhau, tất cả chìm vào một khoảng im lặng đến đáng sợ trước khi những tiếng rì rầm cùng than khóc bắt đầu nổ ra. Namjoon nhẫn nhịn nhắm mắt như muốn lấy lại chút bình tĩnh cuối cùng. Một người phụ nữ bất ngờ từ trong đám đông nhào tới chỗ Namjoon, níu ống tay áo và quỳ rạp xuống chân anh khóc lóc thảm thiết "Sapiecurio sẽ an toàn đúng không? Ngài hãy nói đi, Sapiecurio vẫn đang an toàn đúng không?"

Namjoon đỡ người phụ nữ đứng dậy, anh chỉ gật đầu rồi ra hiệu cho một binh sĩ đưa bà đi về phía sau. Không cần mệnh lệnh của alpha, đoàn quân tự giác biết lúc này cần phải làm gì. Người dân vây xung quanh đều được trấn an và khuyên bảo trở về nhà. Nếu họ tiếp tục ở đây và chứng kiến màn đối đầu giữa hai vị đại thiếu gia của hai dòng tộc thì mọi chuyện sẽ chỉ trở nên rắc rối hơn.

"Sapiecurio bị bao vây, chúng tôi biết chuyện đó." Namjoon giữ thái độ bình tĩnh, đối mặt với Chanyeol "Có vẻ như đại thiếu gia đây vẫn còn khiêm tốn. Một chút binh lính như vậy không thể gây ra lo ngại cho Sapiecurio."

Sehun nhướng mày. Binh đoàn đang giám sát xung quanh vùng đất này đều là người của quân đội Aeolus. Lời nói vừa rồi của Namjoon, trên cương vị thống lĩnh một đạo quân, hắn cảm thấy mình vừa bị hạ thấp.

"Chuyện lớn để sau, hãy bàn đến chuyện trước mắt." Namjoon tiếp tục với Sehun, người đang đứng đối diện với anh. "Hãy thả Jimin và Jungkook ra. Họ không liên quan đến sự việc vừa rồi."

Jungkook cảm thấy bất mãn khi Namjoon không nhắc đến Taehyung, cậu vốn không muốn bước ra khỏi vòng vây của toán quân Demiourvicar nhưng bị Taehyung ép buộc. Nếu không vì sợ sự việc sẽ càng trở nên nghiêm trọng, Jimin và Jungkook sẽ không rời đi nửa bước.

"Taehyung..." Jimin cố nán lại nhìn bạn mình khi omega bị một tên lính áo đỏ trói lại lần nữa. Sau đó cậu đột ngột bước đến, yêu cầu kẻ kia tạm dừng, rồi nhanh chóng lột áo mình để đưa cho Taehyung. "Tôi sẽ tìm cách đưa cậu ra ngoài."

Taehyung gật đầu, đôi mắt em đã dịu trở lại và nở một nụ cười hiền. Nụ cười đó khiến nội tâm Jimin đau như bị xé rách. Có lẽ vì đã quá sợ hãi trước những gì xảy ra trong đêm nay, Jimin ngước nhìn tòa tháp Suwol sáng rực trong ánh đuốc, tưởng tượng đến một ngày ngọn lửa đỏ uy phong cháy trên đỉnh tháp sẽ bất chợt tàn lụi.

"Một chuyện nữa, các người không thể bắt giữ Taehyung như phạm nhân khi không có đủ bằng chứng kết tội."

Baekhyun nghe thấy giọng Namjoon cứng rắn, ngay sau đó là tiếng đập vỡ vò rượu từ phía Chanyeol và một ngọn lửa màu xanh bất ngờ bùng lên từ thứ chất lỏng đổ lênh láng trên mặt sàn. Cậu rút dao ra khỏi ống tay áo, trà trộn một đám nhỏ người dân đang di chuyển để chọn một vị trí dễ quan sát Chanyeol hơn. Khoảng cách từ chỗ Baekhyun đứng đến tầng hai của lữ quán, nếu may mắn và đủ độ chính xác, cậu có thể phi chiếc dao nào găm trúng vào trán của Chanyeol.

Hai mươi năm khổ luyện chỉ với một mục đích duy nhất là trả thù. Những vết sẹo hằn trên da thịt sẽ không bao giờ mất, những vệt chai rạn khắc rõ trong lòng bàn tay, từng ngón tay. Thời cơ ở ngay trước mắt, giết con trai độc nhất của kẻ thù, đó là cách trả thù phù hợp nhất cho những nỗi đau cậu phải nếm trải từng ngày từng giờ.

Giết Chanyeol và cứu Taehyung là tất cả những gì Baekhyun muốn hiện tại. Vừa tìm được kẻ cần giết, vừa gặp được người muốn gặp. Lại đau lòng hơn khi em là người thay mình chịu tội. Sự phẫn nộ cùng cảm giác tội lỗi càng lúc càng dâng đầy lồng ngực. Hương bạc hà tỏa ra dày đặc cả một góc khuất, Baekhyun nắm chắc chuôi dao và bước ra giữa lòng đường. Tuy nhiên, khi chưa kịp vung vũ khí, hai đạo quân trước mắt đột ngột giương giáo mác đối đầu với nhau và cùng lúc tiếng thét của Taehyung vang lên khiến alpha kịp thời dừng động tác.

Em tiếp tục bị buộc quỳ trên mặt đất, miệng nhét đầy giẻ, nửa thân trên và cổ chân bị trói chặt, một tên binh sĩ Demiourvicar kề sát lưỡi gươm lên cổ omega khiến nơi đó rướm máu nhưng Taehyung vẫn không ngừng phản kháng dữ dội với tuyên bố của Namjoon.

Namjoon đã quyết định, đêm nay dù có phải đổ máu cũng phải đưa Taehyung trở về. Đó không phải suy nghĩ xốc nổi, thiếu lý trí khi đối mặt với tình cảnh bạn bè lâm nguy. Taehyung không chỉ là một người bạn, người em trai mà còn là một người dân Sapiecurio và là thể diện của cả một dòng tộc. Để yên cho kẻ ngoại tộc lộng quyền, bắt giữ chiến binh của mình ngay trên chính lãnh thổ của mình, đó không phải nhún nhường mà chính là hèn kém. Người ở vị trí đó là Taehyung hay bất kỳ người dân nào khác, anh cũng sẽ không thay đổi quyết định. Namjoon muốn để Demiourvicar biết rằng, dù chỉ là một người dân Sapiecurio, chúng cũng không được phép động tới. Bảo vệ thần dân là sứ mệnh và trách nhiệm mà mỗi người thủ lĩnh phải đặt lên hàng đầu.

Baekhyun vẫn ở phía sau quan sát, tình hình trước mắt căng thẳng tới mức không một binh sĩ nào để mắt tới điều gì khác, bao gồm cả cậu, ngoài cuộc chiến đang cận kề. Chanyeol ngửa cổ cười dài khi đối mắt với thái độ quả quyết của Namjoon, tiếng cười sang sảng đầy khoái trá dội vào vách đá như từng vòng sóng âm được khuếch đại.

Mọi chuyện diễn ra vô cùng êm đẹp, theo đúng dự định của gã, Chanyeol đã chờ giây phút này rất lâu. Đúng như Sehun nói, Demiourvicar chỉ cần một cái cớ để tấn công Sapiecurio. Vụ ám ám sát của Baekhyun chỉ là một phần phụ họa. Trong âm mưu của gã, nếu cậu không xuất hiện thì gã cũng sẽ tạo ra một tên thích khách.

Baekhyun chợt cảm thấy rùng mình khi sắp xếp lại những dữ kiện trong trí nhớ. Từ việc hai cậu tân binh đùn đẩy trách nhiệm cho nhau đến chuyện Sehun bất ngờ xuất hiện trong phòng của Chanyeol. Đó cũng là lý do tại sao quân đội Demiuorvicar không truy đuổi thích khách mà bắt giữ Taehyung thay vào đó. Chi tiết con dao chỉ là một yếu tố ngẫu nhiên làm tăng lợi thế cho Demiorvicar. Hóa ra Baekhyun chẳng phải người chủ động trong kế hoạch ám sát này, cậu chỉ là một chú chuồn chuồn đáng thương mắc vào bẫy của một con nhện độc. Tất cả là âm mưu. Một âm mưu đã được dàn xếp vô cùng cẩn trọng, chỉ để tạo ra cái cớ cho một cuộc chiến. Nói đúng hơn, đó là chiến tranh.

Taehyung cảm thấy lồng ngực mình nghẹt lại khi Namjoon giơ cánh tay lên. Em hiểu được tất cả kế hoạch của đám người Demiouvicar. Chỉ cần Namjoon vung gươm đánh trước, đạo quân Aeolus từ tứ phía sẽ ngay lập tức ập vào. Seokjin, người khiến em bất an nhất lúc này chính là Seokjin. Nếu chàng vì em mà rời bỏ chiến tuyến, nếu vì điều đó mà Sapiecurio bị tổn hại, Taehyung nghĩ mình dù có nhảy xuống sông Aeternus cũng sẽ không bao giờ rửa sạch tội lỗi. Đôi mắt em lại sáng lên ánh biếc, nhưng là sự bất lực, là nỗi lo và sợ hãi. Omega gào cháy cả cổ họng mình nhưng chỉ phát ra được những tiếng âm ư. Đầu gối em mài trên nền đất tới trầy trụa da thịt, chỉ muốn Namjoon, xin anh hãy nghe lời khẩn cầu này mà rút lui. Đừng đánh, làm ơn, xin anh, Namjoon, đừng đánh!

Phản ứng của Taehyung khiến ngực trái của Baekhyun thắt lại. Tất cả bọn họ đều chỉ là những quân tốt cống mạng trong trò chơi vương quyền. Một bước, hai bước, cậu lặng lẽ tiến lên và muốn tự mình kết thúc mọi chuyện. Chỉ cần tìm ra kẻ ám sát thực sự và chứng minh Sapiecurio hoàn toàn không dính dáng gì đến chuyện này, sẽ chẳng còn cái cớ để cho bất kỳ một cuộc chiến nào xảy ra. Nhưng Baekhyun chỉ hận tại sao bàn chân mình lại nặng nề đến thế. Dường như cùng lúc cậu vừa muốn tiến lên vừa muốn quay đầu bỏ chạy. Kí ức thời thơ ấu lại vọng về, máu, rất nhiều máu đã đổ xuống, tiếng khóc chói tai như đóng từng chiếc đinh dài vào thái dương cậu. Cảnh tượng quá sức khủng khiếp khiến bụng Baekhyun nhộn nhạo và cậu chỉ muốn nôn. Thú tội và cứu Sapiecurio hay trốn chạy để tiếp tục ôm mối thù sâu đậm? Dù là quyết định nào cũng mang theo chất độc, khiến từng mạch máu trong cơ thể sôi lên, lồng ngực như thể bị xé toạc ra từ hai phía.

Ngay lúc ấy, ngay khi Namjoon định phất tay xuống và ra lệnh cho quân đội Sapiecurio tấn công, thì bất chợt vang lên tiếng vó ngựa rầm rập mỗi lúc một gần. Chanyeol từ tầng hai của lữ quán có thể nhìn thấy lá cờ trắng với họa tiết cầu kỳ màu đen đang bay phần phật trên vai của một chiến binh đội mũ sắt. Tiếng của một binh sĩ làm nhiệm vụ canh gác cất cao báo hiệu đoàn quân đang tiến vào thành. Werrpen, với Mino là người dẫn đầu.

"Không khí căng thẳng quá nhỉ?" Thủ lĩnh Werrpen lên giọng, tháo chiếc mũ sắt có một tấm lưới kim loại che phủ trước mặt và nhanh chóng rời khỏi yên ngựa. Mino rẽ toán quân cùng giàn giáo mác sang hai bên và tiến vào giữa cạnh Namjoon, quan sát tình hình một lượt. Đi đường dài tới Sapiecurio gã chỉ muốn được hưởng một đêm yên giấc, bắt gặp tình cảnh hỗn loạn này quả thực có chút không hài lòng. "Mấy người định đánh nhau sao? Demiourvicar cũng thật oai quá đấy, các người có biết để vượt qua mấy con sói khốn kiếp thực sự phải vất vả như thế nào không?"

Namjoon thở hắt, hạ lệnh quân lính hạ vũ khí xuống và Sehun cũng làm điều tương tự với quân đội Demiourvicar. Chanyeol thể hiện rõ vẻ không hài lòng với sự xuất hiện bất ngờ của thủ lĩnh Werrpen. Chỉ một chút nữa thôi kế hoạch của gã đã có thể thực hiện trót lọt.

"Đánh nhau chỉ để tranh giành một omega bé nhỏ này thôi à? Tôi nên gọi mấy người là hẹp hòi hay tham lam đây?" Mino vẫn tiếp tục, mặc cho sự khó chịu của mọi người đang vây chặt một góc trời. Nhưng hiện tại gã chỉ cần một chỗ để ngủ, đủ yên tĩnh, ở trong lữ quan kia, điều ấy đồng nghĩa đống lộn xộn này nên được giải quyết càng sớm càng tốt.

"Thủ lĩnh Werrpen, thật thất lễ cho Sapiecurio khi đón tiếp ngài trong tình huống này." Namjoon lên tiếng, trong giọng nói không thể hiện bất cứ thái độ nào, sau đó ngay lập tức ra lệnh cho một toán quân đi về phía lữ quán chuẩn bị phòng trống cho phái đoàn của Werrpen. Một đám binh lính Demiourvicar bao vây lữ quán buộc phải rời khỏi để tránh đường khi quân đội hậu cần của Sapiecurio và chiến binh Werrpen tiến tới. Chanyeol quan sát tình huống trước mắt, giận dữ đấm mạnh tay xuống thanh gỗ rồi đùng đùng bỏ vào phòng.

Namjoon quan sát thấy quyền thủ lĩnh Demiourvicar đã rút lui, không chần chừ ra hiệu cho binh sĩ đi tới giải cứu Taehyung nhưng quân đội Aeolus lại ngay lập tức chặn họ lại.

"Chuyện này chưa thể kết thúc được." Sehun nhàn nhạt đáp lời, lệnh cho tên lính thu lại lưỡi gươm đang kề trên cổ Taehyung. "Thả hay không thả hãy quyết định vào hội đàm ngày mai. Hiện tại, hãy giữ cậu ta dưới hầm tháp Suwol, quân đội Aeolus sẽ trông giữ, Sapiecurio có thể giám sát."

Trước tình thế căng thẳng xảy ra vừa rồi, Namjoon biết chẳng còn phương án nào thay thế, đành miễn cưỡng gật đầu. "Được. Nhưng trước hết hãy để tôi chữa lành vết thương cho cậu ấy."

Taehyung hiện tại có thể thở phào. Hai mí mắt em sụp hẳn xuống vì quá mệt mỏi, sự lo sợ và bất an đã rút cạn năng lượng của omega. Chỉ đến khi được nhìn Namjoon ở một khoảng cách thật gần trong yên bình tạm thời, Taehyung thầm tạ ơn trời đất vì đã không có cuộc chiến nào xảy ra cả.

"Namjoon, nếu có gặp Seokjin, xin anh hãy chuyển lời rằng em vẫn ổn."


	6. Lựa chọn

Triaguvel là điều kiện Chanyeol đưa ra để đối lấy Taehyung, khu vực giáp ranh giữa ba lãnh thổ của Sapiecurio, Demiourvicar và Efflovita, thuộc quyền quản lý của Sapiecurio, không chỉ vậy, còn là căn cứ quân sự trọng yếu của binh đoàn trinh sát. Sapiecurio giao Triaguvel cho thế lực khác đồng nghĩa tự chặt đứt đi cánh tay phải. Ắt hẳn Demiourvicar đã thám thính được điều gì đó, không chỉ về căn cứ trinh sát mà còn về Taehyung.

Namjoon vốn không phải kiểu người dễ bị kích động, càng không phải tuýp trai trẻ ngông cuồng, vậy mà chỉ vì một omega bé nhỏ lại dám đặt cược vận mệnh dòng tộc rơi vào thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, sẵn sàng dụng binh đáp trả Demiourvicar. Chanyeol không quá tò mò về thân thế của một tên tù nhân nhưng gã biết có thể sử dụng điều đó để đổi lại lợi ích cho mình. Kế hoạch gã xây dựng diễn ra vô cùng thuận lợi, vừa hay ông trời lại đứng về phía Demiourvicar, khiến bức tranh càng thêm toàn vẹn.

Ngọn lửa xanh bùng lên từ mặt nước trà đựng trong cái chén sứ tráng men màu ngọc bích, Chanyeol hứng thú đùa nghịch thứ ánh sáng nóng bỏng bằng chính những ngón tay mình khi kiên nhẫn chờ câu trả lời từ Namjoon. Thủ lĩnh Werrpen và thủ lĩnh Efflovita nằm ngoài sự trao đổi này, hội đàm giữa bốn gia tộc đã sớm kết thúc nhưng cuộc đàm phán giữa hai thế lực hùng mạnh nhất thực sự chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu.

Namjoon phải đối mặt với hai phương án, bất kể là câu trả lời nào, một trong hai đều đem về sự bất lợi. Cuộc đời là một chuỗi những sự lựa chọn, buộc ta từ bỏ cánh cửa này để mở ra một cánh cửa khác mà không biết mình sắp phải đối diện với điều gì. Chanyeol mặt đối mặt chờ đợi Namjoon đưa ra quyết định, không thể giấu nổi vẻ cao ngạo khi chiếm được thế thượng phong và dồn đối thủ vào bước đường tiến thoái lưỡng nan.

Tin tức tố của alpha thuần chủng ngập tràn trong căn phòng kín, tranh đấu để đàn áp ý chí đối phương khiến cả hai cùng phải nhíu mày nhưng nhất quyết không chịu nhún nhường. Quyền thủ lĩnh Demiourvicar bắt đầu mất đi sự nhẫn nại, còn tất cả những gì alpha Sapiecurio làm chỉ là kéo dài thời gian. Namjoon sẽ không mở bất kì cánh cửa nào mà Demiourvicar sắp đặt vì đằng sau anh vẫn còn một Seokjin. Alpha siết chặt tay thành nắm đấm khi nghĩ về giây phút ấy, giây phút Seokjin kiên định quỳ trước mặt các bậc trưởng bối chỉ để thỉnh cầu một cái gật đầu.

Đối với Seokjin Taehyung là tất cả. Anh có thể chịu đựng mọi lời rủa xả, có thể sống với cái danh phản bội gia tộc, nhưng nhất định sẽ không thể sống thiếu omega ấy. Tình yêu của Seokjin dành cho Taehyung lớn hơn trách nhiệm đối với Sapiecurio đang đặt nặng trên vai anh. Anh thất bại và mắc sai lầm khi là một chiến binh nhưng anh không muốn tiếp tục thất bại khi là người thủ hộ của Taehyung thêm bất kể một lần nào nữa.

"Xin hãy để con được đi cứu Taehyung." Seokjin lặp lại rồi tiếp tục dập đầu, một lần rồi một lần đập xuống nền đá lạnh làm cho vầng trán tụ lại vết máu bầm màu vàng tím. Hoseok và Yoongi cũng quỳ xuống bên cạnh alpha, mặc sắc mặt tức giận và bất lực của những vị trưởng bối. Tổng chỉ huy rời bỏ hàng ngũ chiến đấu chỉ vì một omega, đó là trái với tôn chỉ của quân đội Sapiecurio, không chỉ làm mất đi sự tôn nghiêm mà Seokjin còn đang bôi nhọ chính thanh danh của gia đình mình.

Namjoon đấm mạnh xuống mặt bàn gỗ, tách và ấm trà nảy lên rồi rơi xuống tạo thành âm thanh lớn. Alpha bước về phía Seokjin, túm lấy cổ áo anh và gầm lên đầy giận dữ, "Tỉnh táo lại đi Seokjin! Nếu anh và Taehyung đều bị tóm thì sẽ phải làm sao đây? Quân đội ngoài tiền tuyến phải làm sao đây?!"

Hoseok có thể ngửi thấy mùi đắng ngắt đang thoát ra thành từng tầng pheromone dày đặc phía sau gáy Namjoon. Omega cố tình để alpha cảm nhận được tin tức tố của mình như một cách trấn an nhưng hoàn toàn vô ích. Vị cay hắc của Seokjin bùng lên và lấn át tất cả, anh nắm lấy tay Namjoon và giật mạnh ra khỏi cổ áo mình.

"Tôi xin lỗi, Namjoon, tôi sẽ không thể trở thành người hùng của dân chúng khi bạn đời của mình cũng không thể bảo vệ." Seokjin kiên định, không một chút chần chừ mà khẳng định, tựa như ý chí này đã tồn tại trong anh ngày ngày tháng tháng và alpha quyết sẽ không bao giờ hối hận.

Namjoon thấy tiếng thở hắt của cha mình và cha Seokjin đã đập bàn đứng dậy khi nghe được câu nói ấy. Alpha nắm chặt vai áo của Seokjin trong lòng bàn tay và quỳ xuống đối diện anh. Ánh nến vàng chiếu sáng nửa gương mặt Namjoon với một con mắt đỏ rực, alpha mím môi, hai hàm răng cắn chặt rồi chất giọng khàn gằn lên từng chữ, "Taehyung hay Sapiecurio?"

"Tôi không thể sống mà không có Taehyung." Seokjin nói dứt khoát và điềm tĩnh nhắm hai mắt để tình nguyện nhận một cú đánh từ đối phương. Namjoon dùng lực rất mạnh, khiến anh ngã lăn ra sàn và cảm nhận xương hàm tựa như vỡ vụn, máu đỏ chảy ra từ khóe môi bị rách. Anh biết mình đáng bị đánh, hơn cả một nắm đấm của Namjoon. Dù có bị xe ngựa kéo lê trên đường sỏi, hay chịu tra tấn bằng sắt nung trong ngục tối, chỉ cần Taehyung an toàn, Seokjin cam tâm chịu bất cứ hình phạt hà khắc nào.

"Đi đi. Đợi đến khi binh lính Demiourvicar tập trung vào cuộc đàm phán và xao lãng phòng giam, hãy đi cứu Taehyung và rời khỏi đây. Tôi ra lệnh cho hai người phải sống và đừng bao giờ quay trở lại."

Seokjin gượng dậy, chỉ thấy được chiếc áo choàng phía sau lưng Namjoon. Alpha ấy đứng vững chãi trên nền đất nhưng đôi vai lại gồng cứng để che giấu sự yếu đuối đang ăn mòn sâu trong tâm thức. Khí tức của anh dịu lại, không gian chỉ còn ngập trong vị đắng ngắt của Namjoon.

Seokjin nghe trống trong lồng ngực mình đang đập thình thịch nhưng anh không muốn lãng phí thêm bất cứ giây phút nào. Alpha cởi áo giáp sắt, cởi mũ sắt và đặt nghiêm chỉnh trên mặt đất, sau đó tháo lá cờ màu lam quấn quanh bắp tay phải, nhắm mắt rồi hôn lên những vòng tròn kết hoa trên mặt cờ. Anh khấu đầu ba lần trước thủ lĩnh Sapiecurio, khấu đầu trước đấng sinh thành, trước khi bước ra khỏi căn phòng không một chút do dự và quyết tâm tự tước bỏ mọi mối quan hệ liên quan đến Sapiecurio.

Đó là sự lựa chọn của Seokjin - Taehyung.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Tầng hầm không một tia sáng mặt trời, chỉ lập lòe ánh lửa vàng cam từ vạc dầu nhỏ đặt trong góc tường. Taehyung treo trên giá sắt, hai chân hai tay đều bị cột chặt, tuy nhiên, Demiourvicar đã hứa rằng sẽ không động đến dù chỉ một cọng tóc của omega trước khi cuộc đàm phán kết thúc. Phía ngoài song gỗ là lính canh của Demiouvicar, chúng đứng vây kín cầu thang và hành lang lối dẫn đến căn hầm nơi Taehyung bị bắt giữ. Dù phòng giam ở dưới chân tháp Suwol, nằm chính giữa trung tâm thành Sapiecurio, phải ở chung với kẻ thù còn bản thân rơi vào tình thế của một phạm nhân, Taehyung hoàn toàn không có cảm giác an toàn ở ngay trên chính mảnh đất mình đã sinh ra và lớn lên. Em nhắm hai mắt, điều chỉnh nhịp thở và cố quên đi cơn tê mỏi truyền đến từ bả vai và bắp chân, giống như có hàng ngàn còn kiến lửa rúc trong xương thịt.

Rồi Demiourvicar sẽ mang em đi, omega nghĩ, siết chặt bàn tay thành nắm đấm mặc cho bề mặt kim loại sắc lẹm của chiếc còng sắt thít lấy cổ tay. Taehyung biết sẽ chẳng còn cách nào khác tốt hơn ngoài cái chết của em để giải quyết mâu thuẫn giữa hai gia tộc, và thà rằng em bị hành quyết bởi chính bàn tay người Demiourvicar trên đất Demiourvicar còn hơn Sapiecurio phải đánh đổi điều gì đó gây thiệt hại tới lãnh thổ. Một omega nhỏ bé biến mất, mảnh đất này sẽ chẳng thay đổi bất cứ điều gì, Sapiecurio vẫn là Sapiecurio. Đó chính là phương án tốt nhất, gây ít thiệt hại nhất. Chỉ là Seokjin, em chợt nhớ tới chàng, nếu không có em, Seokjin vẫn còn là Seokjin chứ?

Taehyung cười dài, một giọt nước rỉ ra từ đuôi mắt phượng đang cong lên. Tiếng cười của em dội vào vách đá, vang khắp căn hầm, một tên lính gác làu bàu ra lệnh cho Taehyung ngậm miệng nhưng em chẳng màng quan tâm. Bức bối, uất hận, nuối tiếc và cả sợ hãi bện trong lồng ngực theo tiếng cười trượt ra ngoài. Taehyung cười không ngừng, thanh âm trầm thấp liên tục công kích bốn bức tường, ngay cả khi cảm thấy đôi môi khô nẻ nứt toác.

Bất chợt, ngay sau tiếng cười vừa dứt của Taehyung là âm thanh vang rền đột ngột vọng tới, một lần rồi một lần liên tiếp phát nổ và phụt ra những đám khói trắng vừa khét vừa cay. Omega bị sặc khói nhưng vẫn cố mở to hai mắt cay xè khi chợt có điều gì đó lóe lên trong tâm trí. Hoseok và cái đấm tay hủy diệt. Chẳng có mùi vị nào kinh khủng hơn những thứ do Hoseok tạo ra, Taehyung luôn không tin vào những phát minh kỳ quặc đó cho đến khi được tự mình trải nghiệm công năng của chúng.

Ngoài cửa chính, còn một lối đi bí mật khác dẫn vào tầng hầm tháp Suwol thông với căn cứ của Hoseok. Trong đám khói trắng, Taehyung có thể lờ mờ nhìn ra một bóng người dong dỏng cao đang thoăn thoắt di chuyển để hạ gục đám lính canh. Chỉ trong phút chốc mấy kẻ Demiourvicar đã bị hạ gục toàn bộ và tiếng leng keng của xích cửa truyền đến tai. Taehyung yên lặng và nín thở chờ đợi. Em hoàn toàn có thể nhận ra người bị che khuất bởi làn khói mù mịt đang mở cánh cửa ngục là ai nhưng không muốn tin đó là sự thật. Chàng đáng ra không nên ở đây, không nên đến cứu em như vậy.

Seokjin cảm thấy tâm can bị xé rách khi nhìn thấy Taehyung bị treo lên cột mà không có bất cứ manh áo nào che đi làn da bánh mật chằng chịt những vết thương vừa thành sẹo. Anh cố nén chua xót đang dâng lên tựa sóng thủy triều, không dám chần chừ bước đến mở khóa còng tay và còng chân cho Taehyung. Omega thậm chí không thể đứng vững trên đôi chân tê nhức, mất thăng bằng ngã vào vòng tay của Seokjin. Chàng ôm lấy em bằng một tay, một tay đỡ sau gáy và vội vàng đặt một nụ hôn lên má. Taehyung ở ngay đây, bằng xương bằng thịt trong lồng ngực và chàng sẽ cùng em cao bay xa chạy.

Nhưng tất cả nằm ngoài dự liệu của Seokjin, anh bất ngờ bị tấn công bằng nắm đấm. Taehyung đẩy ngã alpha xuống mặt sàn, ngồi lên bụng anh và hai bàn tay siết lấy cổ áo. Trước mắt Seokjin là cả vũ trụ màu tím thẫm đang đùng đùng nổi giận, em nghiến răng và mặc cho đối phương là ân nhân cứu mạng, sẽ là bạn đời, là người em không tiếc sinh mạng để hy sinh, tiếp tục thụi thêm một cú đánh tới gò má.

Từng đường gân chằng chịt nổi lên trên mu bàn tay dẫn đến cánh tay, Taehyung cuộn thật chắc mười ngón và lôi cổ Seokjin lại gần sát mặt mình. Anh có thể thấy viền mắt em đỏ ửng và con ngươi màu biếc chưa bao giờ hung bạo đến thế.

"Chiến tuyến? Tổng chỉ huy rời bỏ chiến tuyến?" Giọng Taehyung trầm hết mức, gắng sức đè tảng đá nặng đang nghẹn cứng trong cổ họng xuống, là uất hận, giận dữ cùng vô cùng thất vọng. Seokjin nắm chặt lấy cổ tay omega nhưng không đáp, mùi tequila quấn lấy cơ thể đang run rẩy giận giữ, cảm giác vừa nóng vừa tê dại chạy vọt từ sống lưng lên trên gáy. Trong phút chốc ánh mắt dao động, Seokjin nghiêng người, dùng lực quật ngã Taehyung rồi ghì em áp xuống sàn và khóa chặt hai tay. Omega bắt đầu thở gấp khi phải đối diện với con ngươi đỏ rực của alpha.

Anh tì sát trán mình lên trán người đối diện, quả quyết nhấn mạnh từng chữ "Nếu em còn chống cự, Sapiecurio sẽ không chỉ mất đi một tổng chỉ huy."

Seokjin hiểu cảm xúc của Taehyung, đó là lẽ tự nhiên thuộc về linh hồn binh sĩ tận trung với quê hương. Nhưng sự cảm thông không đồng nghĩa mặc cho Taehyung tự làm theo ý mình, nếu em tiếp tục phản kháng, anh sẽ không ngần ngại sử dụng lệnh áp đặt của alpha lên omega.

"Chúng ta không còn đường lui." Seokjin thì thầm, sau đó ném tới trước mặt Taehyung một con dao găm, bên tai đã vang lên tiếng bước chân của binh lính mỗi lúc một gần. "Là chiến binh thì không bao giờ được phép đầu hàng và lĩnh về án tử. Taehyung, em đừng quên, em vẫn luôn là chiến binh của Sapiecurio, đây là mệnh lệnh của thủ lĩnh."

Taehyung nhìn sắc đỏ trong mắt Seokjin từ từ dịu xuống, dạ dạy nhộn nhạo và ngực trái nhói lên một cơn đau. Anh đứng dậy, dùng răng và một bàn tay để thắt lại lớp vải quấn quanh bàn tay trái trước khi đưa về phía omega. Em nhìn những đầu ngón tay chai rạn của alpha, nhìn xuống mười ngón tay đầy vết trầy xước của chính mình. _Đừng bao giờ nghĩ đến cái chết khi chiến đấu_ , Taehyung đã từng được dạy điều đó, cho dù thống khổ, cùng cực, hay trốn chạy trong nhục nhã, cũng đừng bao giờ nghĩ đến cái chết. Chỉ cần còn sống, lịch sử sẽ thay đổi.

"Taehyung, em có tin anh không?" Seokjin nói, thanh âm dịu dàng nhưng kiên định hòa lẫn vào tiếng bước chân của binh đoàn Demiourvicar rầm rập đổ xuống căn hầm, tựa như hồi trống ngân lên đánh thức Taehyung bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn mê kéo dài. Em nhặt con dao lên và nắm lấy tay chàng. Em và chàng sẽ trốn khỏi hiện thực khốc liệt này và tiếp tục sống.

Seokjin nắm chặt tay Taehyung chạy về phía mặt trời. Đuổi theo khát vọng sống là tử thần hung bạo bám riết chẳng buông. Tiếng kiếm gương va vào khiên sắt, nối sau tiếng _giết_ là một tiếng _giết_ , tay vẫn nắm tay nguyện không lìa. Chỉ cần tồn tại. Chỉ cần người chiến binh còn giữ vững hơi thở, thế giới dù cuồng loạn rồi cũng sẽ đổi thay.  
  
  
  
  


* * *  
  


Baekhyun đã nắm giữ trong tay sự lựa chọn của riêng mình.

Treo người trên cành cây cổ thụ trong cánh rừng Đông Nam, uống cạn vò rượu cay, mắt chẳng rời ngọn tháp đá trắng sáng lòa dưới ánh dương quang. Suwol, người bảo vệ ánh trăng, vị trí của Taehyung ở đó - Baekhyun chỉ tay về nơi ngọn lửa đang cháy đỏ rực một mảnh trời, không phải căn hầm tối tăm nằm sâu trong lòng đất. Cậu chưa từng gặp ai diễm lệ sánh bằng omega ấy. Đôi mắt, gương mặt, cơ thể và mùi hương, tất thảy đều ấm áp và rực rỡ, chẳng cần cất lên một thanh âm trói buộc linh hồn, kẻ vốn thuộc về địa ngục đã tình nguyện đắm chìm, tình nguyện theo đuổi một dáng hình huyền diệu. Cậu yêu đôi mắt biếc xinh đẹp, yêu mái tóc đen nhánh khẽ xoăn hoang dại, yêu nụ cười, làn da và cả những ngón chân thon dài.

Baekhyun còn nhớ như in ngày Taehyung, một omega chưa thành niên mang trên người vết thương chưa lành khi vừa thoát ra khỏi cửa tử lại tình nguyện tìm tới địa ngục, đứng trước Hyang quả quyết đánh đổi một nửa sinh mạng để cứu sống alpha của em. Baekhyun không muốn thua Taehyung, vì sự tự tôn và lòng ngưỡng mộ dành cho omega đang cháy rực trong tâm trí nam nhi.

Cậu sẽ cứu em ra khỏi địa ngục đó, không, là mang em về đúng vị trí mà em vốn thuộc về, dù có phải đặt cược cả cuộc đời mình. Có tiếc nuối, có ân hận, có day dứt, những tháng ngày găm hận thù vào lồng ngực chờ đợi giây phút được rời khỏi Thanspira có thể sẽ trở thành vô nghĩa, nhưng Baekhyun chẳng còn màng nữa, những gì cậu gây ra cậu sẽ tự chuốc lấy, tuyệt đối không thể để Taehyung thay mình gánh họa.

Binh đoàn Demiourvicar đã vây kín mảnh rừng Đông Nam, đàn sói hung ác với những cặp mắt vàng rực đang giương nanh giơ vuốt trực chờ con mồi sập bẫy. Từ phía xa, tiếng giáo gươm va chạm truyền tới, Seokjin và Taehyung đang chiến đấu cho sự tự do của chính họ. Baekhyun giương mắt nhìn, đôi tình nhân tựa lưng vào nhau, alpha đan năm ngón tay vào bàn tay omega thật chặt, máu cùng mồ hôi rơi từ trán xuống vai. Cậu lấy dao găm tự gọt móng tay mình, điềm tĩnh xem vở kịch trước mắt, níu kéo khoảnh khắc cuối cùng, dù ít ỏi, được ngồi dưới bầu trời xanh ngập nắng mặt trời.

Chẳng có ngôn từ nào có thể diễn tả trọn vẹn sự quyến rũ của Taehyung lúc này, Baekhyun cảm thán, cố hít thật sâu không khí vào buồng phổi để kiếm tìm mùi thơm của omega. Taehyung quay người, giây phút ấy trái đất đang cuồng quay bất chợt ngừng lại, từng hạt hương ngọt ngào bung tỏa dưới vầng thái dương rỡ ràng. Pheromone cuốn thành vòng xoắn ướp nắng mặt trời tan vào khoang mũi, thấm đầy hương sắc của làn da, mái tóc và mồ hôi, chẳng khác nào sảy chân vào chốn địa đàng trần gian, xung quanh là muôn vàn đóa hoa móng rồng ươm vàng lấp lánh, trước mặt là khối cầu hồng cam tỏa ngàn tia ấm. Xương quai hàm góc cạnh, cần cổ, bờ vai, khuôn ngực... cơ thể ấy rắn giỏi và chằng chịt những vết sẹo có cũ có mới nhưng tất cả đều lộng lẫy tới phi thực tế. Baekhyun cảm thấy ngực trái đập rộn ràng, hai gò má râm ran và trong ruột bồn chồn khó tả. Cả tâm thức đắm sâu vào vẻ đẹp tựa như cổ tích, tựa như bức điêu khắc được tạc bởi bàn tay của thánh thần. Chiêm ngưỡng Taehyung, cậu cho rằng, đó là điều đẹp đẽ nhất được lưu vào trí nhớ trước khi dứt hơi cuối cùng trong hố lửa.

Taehyung ôm cánh tay vừa bị cứa rách, máu phun ra chảy qua kẽ ngón. Seokjin đứng chắn trước mặt em, bao vây xung quanh họ là binh lính Aeolus cùng đàn sói chiến. Đội quân áo đỏ giương giáo mác chĩa về phía tù binh tẩu thoát, đồng thời rẽ sang hai bên để nhường một lối đi cho thống lĩnh. Sehun cưỡi Heros tiến tới, hất ngược mặt nạ sắt lên đỉnh đầu, ánh mắt lạnh lẽo đối diện với vẻ ngang tàng của Seokjin. Omega bám chặt lấy vai alpha của em khi phải đối mặt với sói đầu đàn ở khoảng cách gần. Heros rung đôi tai như thể vết sẹo trên gương mặt nó lại nhói buốt cơn đau từ quá khứ dội về.

Baekhyun vắt vẻo trên cành sồi già, ngửa cổ uống nốt ngụm rượu cuối cùng của vò thứ ba, mắt không ngừng quan sát gương mặt của thống lĩnh Aeolus, kẻ mang khí vị trầm buồn của mưa rừng nhiệt đới nay đã hóa tàn khốc của lốc gió biển khơi. Cậu cảm thấy hơi khó chịu, bụng dưới quặn lên một cơn đau khi alpha Demiourvicar đã phá vỡ mộng cảnh về chốn thiên đường ấm áp. Lầm bầm chửi thề vài tiếng như gã nát rượu mượn men oán đời, nhằm vào đầu một tên binh sĩ rồi phóng vò rượu trong tay tới. Kẻ kia bị đánh úp ngã lăn ra đất, một mảnh sành găm vào gáy. Đám binh lính nhớn nhác chĩa giáo mác ra tứ phía, Baekhyun lợi dụng thời cơ chỗ ẩn náu chưa bị phát giác, giương cung bắn ba mũi tên về phía đoàn quân. Một mũi tên sượt qua mang tai Seokjin, cắm thẳng vào yết hầu của một quân sĩ, ba tên bị hạ gục ngay tại chỗ.

Tất cả mọi người đều đưa mắt nhìn về hướng mũi tên phóng đến, từ sau thân cây to lớn nam nhân mang mái tóc xám bạc màu trăng lộ mặt, trên tay cầm cung tiễn, sau lưng đeo một ống tên đầy.

"Thống lĩnh Aeolus, ngài có nhận ra tôi không?" Baekhyun hắng giọng, không hề run sợ trước hàng chục mũi tên đang hướng về phía mình. Cậu cởi bỏ áo choàng, để lộ ra vết cắt màu đỏ thẫm vẫn còn in trên cổ. "Mới đó mà đã quên rồi sao? Đêm qua ngài còn tặng tôi một vết cắt ở chỗ này. Trên bắp tay ngài cũng có một vết rách, đúng chứ? Chắc là chưa kịp lành đâu nhỉ."

Đội quân kéo căng dây cung, sẵn sàng đợi lệnh phóng tiễn từ thống lĩnh, lại không thể ngờ Sehun đột ngột ra hiệu cho tất cả hạ vũ khí xuống. Chất giọng hắn tuy trầm nhưng lại nhẹ như chẳng có hề gì. "Ngươi muốn gì?"

"Ngươi biết ta muốn gì mà." Baekhyun liếc mắt nhìn phía cánh tả, phát hiện một đội quân mang cờ lam thẫm đang hùng hổ tiến tới. Cậu nhếch môi cười, ung dung nhảy xuống mặt đất, mặc cho toán binh lính nhăm nhe muốn tấn công.

Taehyung trợn tròn mắt, đến hiện tại em mới nhớ ra kẻ trước mặt là ai. Mái tóc màu bạc, tin tức tố bạc hà và gương mặt nhỏ nhắn sắc sảo, alpha của Thanspira, người em đã gặp khi đi tìm lại một nửa linh hồn của Seokjin. Omega bỗng chột dạ, nắm chặt lấy cổ tay alpha và nấp phía sau chàng. Em sợ rằng kẻ đó sẽ nhận ra em, sợ rằng gã sẽ nói cho Seokjin biết về chuyện quá khứ.

"Tôi thấy tiếc cho quyền thủ lĩnh Demiourvicar, bị chính cánh tay phải của mình phản bội." Baekhyun úp mở, giọng chứa đầy vẻ khiêu khích. Cậu ngồi xuống mỏm đá, rút ra con dao giống hệt chiếc đã dùng để ám sát quyền thủ lĩnh vào đêm hôm trước, tự mài lưỡi dao vào lòng bàn tay mình.

"Ngài thống lĩnh đây không màng đến an nguy của chủ nhân, tóm về một con tốt thí mạng chỉ để lập công lớn, còn tên thích khách thực sự vẫn còn nhởn nhơ phía ngoài kia. Tôi thấy thương tiếc cho ngài đấy, Chanyeol." Câu cuối cùng Baekhyun dành cho quyền thủ lĩnh Demiourvicar, alpha vừa mới dừng ngựa, phía sau là đoàn quân của Sapiecurio và cả Werrpen do Namjoon dẫn đầu.

"Thống lĩnh Aeolus, chuyện hắn ta nói là sao? Ngài hãy mau giải thích rõ ràng." Namjoon lên tiếng, dẫn ngựa tiến lên ngang hàng với Chanyeol. Alpha Demiourvicar tay siết chặt dây cương, trừng đôi con ngươi đỏ rực về phía Baekhyun.

"Omega đang bị bao vây kia hoàn toàn không liên quan đến vụ ám sát." Baekhyun đứng dậy, ném dao găm lại trước móng ngựa của Chanyeol. Gã sai người mang con dao đến tay mình, mắt không rời khỏi alpha có mái tóc sáng bạc kì lạ.

Baekhyun bỗng dưng ôm bụng cười, tiếng cười khoái trá xen cùng là tuyệt vọng âm vang giữa mảnh rừng già. "Ngài thống lĩnh, ngài hồ đồ đến mức không phân biệt được người ám sát mình là alpha hay omega ư?"

"Chứng minh đi." Chanyeol cố để không hét lên. Gã kề gươm vào cổ Baekhyun, lãnh khốc đe dọa. "Nếu không chứng minh được, cả ngươi và tên omega Sapiecurio kia đều sẽ chết tại đây."

"Ngài nhìn thấy vết thương này chứ?" Baekhyun tự vạch cổ áo mình, để lộ ra vết rách chưa lên da non. "Chính tay thống lĩnh Aeolus đã tạo ra nó. Trong lúc ẩu đả, tay của hắn ta cũng bị thương. Nếu nơi đó còn dấu vết, điều ấy sẽ chứng minh những gì tôi nói là sự thật. Chỉ có tôi và hắn ở trong phòng, đâu có ai khác biết được chuyện gì đã xảy ra nữa chứ."

"Cởi ra." Chanyeol hướng mặt về phía Sehun quát. Gã biết bản thân đã tự rơi vào cái bẫy của chính mình đặt ra nhưng chẳng thể nổi giận với Baekhyun hay Sapiecurio.

Sehun nhìn về phía Baekhyun, từ từ cởi từng dây buộc trên bộ giáp sắt. Cậu quan sát nhất cử nhất động của hắn, quan sát từng đường nét thay đổi mờ nhạt trên gương mặt tuấn mỹ, giữa rừng xanh ngập nắng chói, quanh quẩn đâu đó là mùi ẩm thấp của mưa đêm. Tựa như có hàng ngàn giọt trong suốt đang lộp độp rơi trên phiến lá, dậy lên hương của đất và tầng rêu mốc bám trên thân gỗ mục.

Trên bắp tay của thống lĩnh Aeolus là một vết cắt sâu vẫn còn rỉ máu. Đoàn quân Sapiecurio theo lệnh nhào đến túm lấy Baekhyun áp sấp. Hai hàm răng cắn chặt, cậu bật cười, viền mắt đỏ au và con ngươi ánh lên màu nhạt không rõ ràng rồi vội vàng vụt tắt. Sehun thấy da thịt mình đau âm ỉ, lẳng lặng giương mắt nhìn nụ cười vô vọng của Baekhyun vùi xuống mặt đất khô nẻ. Toán người ghì chặt cậu rồi dùng dây gai trói lại như bắt thú hoang, lớp lá thối rữa vướng đầy mái tóc màu trăng. Không có hương bạc hà, chỉ lưu lại chút vị mặn đắng không biết là đại dương hay nước mắt. Cánh rừng Đông Nam đột ngột nổi trận cuồng phong, Heros gầm một tiếng, đem chủ nhân phóng vụt mất.  
  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
  


  
Seokjin múc một gáo nước ấm dội lên bả vai Taehyung. Em nhắm hai mắt, thư giãn tận hưởng bàn tay dịu dàng của alpha đang miết trên da thịt mình. Mùi thảo cỏ lẫn với hương cay nhẹ của Seokjin lùa vào cánh mũi, Taehyung nhẹ nhõm thở hắt, ước rằng khoảng khắc này chảy trôi chậm lại một chút, để em được bình yên kế bên chàng. Má cọ má, mũi chạm mũi, môi quấn lấy môi và ngón tay đan chẳng buông rời.

Sau sự việc vừa xảy ra, Seokjin không thể quay về vị trí tổng chỉ huy, anh bị luôn chuyển đến binh đoàn trinh sát và đến nằm vùng tại Werrpen. Hai ngày nữa sẽ khởi hành. Taehyung vẫn tiếp tục giữ vị trí chỉ huy của một trung đội và không thể rời khỏi Sapiecurio.

Alpha quỳ một chân xuống cạnh bồn tắm, khẽ khàng đặt lên mí mắt Taehyung một nụ hôn. Năm ngón tay lùa vào mái tóc, ôm lấy mang tai còn vương vết sẹo mờ. Em mở mắt ngắm nhìn chàng, chạm lên vầng trán, xoa nhẹ chân mày và vuốt sống mũi, đôi môi. Anh mở miệng ngậm lấy ngón tay trỏ thon dài của em, cẩn trọng mở từng ngón rồi hôn vào lòng bàn tay, hôn cổ tay, lên cánh tay, lên bắp thịt, bờ vai và yết hầu đang chộn rộn từng hơi thở. Taehyung ôm lấy gáy Seokjin, kéo anh ngã vào bồn nước. Đầu gối anh đặt giữa hai chân, mơn trớn cọ vào má đùi non. Omega run khẽ, mút lấy cánh môi dưới của alpha trước khi tách đôi môi đầy đặn quyến rũ của anh để thâm nhập vào trong. Không hề giống khí vị cay hắc vốn có, chẳng thứ mật ong hay mạch nha nào có vị ngọt sánh bằng Seokjin. Làn môi chàng thật mềm, thật ấm, và cũng thật ngon, khiến Taehyung tham lam chỉ muốn ôm ấp mãi không ngừng.

"Anh không muốn xa em." Seokjin thì thầm bên vành tai Taehyung. Anh xoa bả vai em rồi in dấu răng mình lên cổ. Omega nắm chặt vai áo chàng trong lòng bàn tay, cảm nhận từng làn sóng pheromone ấm áp thâm nhập vào da thịt, em bỗng muốn bật khóc. Tựa cằm lên vai, vùi chóp mũi vào cổ áo, cố gom góp lại hương thơm trên làn da Seokjin rồi trân trọng cất vào một phần kí ức. Alpha của em hôm nay có mùi thật khác, thật ít ỏi, thật quý giá, Taehyung chỉ muốn thêm nữa và thêm nữa. Tưởng rằng sẽ chẳng còn cơ hội nhìn ngắm, tưởng rằng không kịp nói câu từ biệt, em đã tuyệt vọng biết bao, đau đớn biết bao và cả sợ hãi. Nhưng sau tất cả, em vẫn có thể nép trong ngực chàng, nếu phải chết, Taehyung chỉ muốn được chết trong vòng tay alpha của em.

"Jin, em xin lỗi vì đã đánh anh."

Seokjin đưa tay lên nắm lấy bàn tay omega đang vuốt nhẹ gò má mình. Hơi ấm của em kề sát bên anh, khiến cả khuôn má lẫn mang tai đều ánh lên một màu đỏ nhạt. Không phải ngại ngùng mà chính là hạnh phúc, tạ ơn trời đất vì em không rời xa anh.

"Cảm ơn em vì đã chọn anh." Alpha đặt bàn tay em lên ngực trái, nơi con tim anh đang rộn ràng từng nhịp, hòa vào tiếng gọi trong lồng ngực Taehyung. Tình yêu là sự liên kết vĩnh cửu, vương quyền, chiến tranh, khoảng cách địa lý, hay ngay cả cái chết cũng chẳng tài nào chia cắt được sợi tơ hồng nối liền hai trái tim yêu.

"Khi nhìn thấy anh mở cánh cửa ngục," Taehyung ôm lấy mu bàn tay Seokjin bằng tay còn lại, đuôi mắt em cong lên một nụ cười nhưng con ngươi tím nhạt lại ngập trong tầng nước mỏng. "Thú thực, em đã thở phào vì anh đã đến."

Seokjin khẽ cười, xoa khẽ mái tóc ướt nước của Taehyung. "Em làm tốt lắm. Anh vui vì em chờ anh tới."

"Đây là cái gì thế?" Taehyung chợt để ý ngực áo của Seokjin hơi phồng lên, tò mò cho tay vào và rút ra một mảnh vải màu xanh đậm. Đó là cờ của Sapiecurio, Seokjin đã giấu nó vào trong túi áo.

"Theo kế hoạch cũ chúng ta sẽ rời khỏi Deusterra." Seokjin ôm lấy eo Taehyung và vuốt nhẹ bụng em. "Anh muốn dạy cho những đứa trẻ tương lai của anh và em, Sapiecurio mãi mãi là nơi chúng ta thuộc về."


	7. Interlude: Principium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> đây không phải một chương mới, chỉ là phần nghỉ giữa truyện, có thể có hoặc không, nhưng tốt hơn hết là vẫn nên tồn tại.

Gió gầm xé toạc mảnh trời hoang, cuốn theo cùng là nắng, sương, bụi, tuyết, là thỏa nguyện, là thống khổ, là ký ức, là lãng quên. Phiêu dạt góc bể, lưu lại tầng không, trút về vực thẳm, tự tại như gió, khoáng đạt như gió, cũng tàn nhẫn như gió, vận mệnh hòa hợp, trôi rồi trôi. Cánh chim gió chở sẽ ngủ trên cát. Hạt mưa trời lại đổ về đại dương. Cuộc đời như chiếc boomerang vô dạng, bay theo gió và gió lại đem về. Nhân duyên là gió, định số là gió, không thể nhào nặn, không thể tẩu thoát, hoặc đối đầu hoặc thuận theo dòng chảy.

Sehun hô phong ba gọi giông bão nhưng chẳng thể thay thế duyên mệnh chính mình. Thứ gì đã được định, tương phùng hay bất tương phùng, đều không có khả năng biến đổi trái nghịch ý trời, chỉ là diễn ra sớm hay muộn. Sự việc Baekhyun đột ngột xuất hiện, đột ngột bước ra đầu thú, nằm ngoài dự liệu của hắn. Phải, hắn còn chẳng nghĩ có thể gặp lại cậu ta. Nhân thế bị kẹt trong một vòng tròn, và chết dần. Đã yêu một lần hóa thành vĩnh cửu, cố đẩy xa thì vẫn sẽ quay về, hoặc trở thành ta hoặc phá hủy ta. (*) Sự tồn tại của Baekhyun có thể là cuộc đời hắn, cũng có thể kết liễu hắn.

Heros cưỡi gió đuổi theo áng chiều tàn, mặt trời rơi ngang lưng núi ánh quầng lên sắc vàng cam. Đồng lau phủ một lớp trắng xóa, phản chiếu nền trời ngả dần sang tím, từng cột mây nhuốm sầu cuồn cuộn xẻ ra thành mảnh. Kẻ độc hành mang chân trần đạp sỏi đá, giá buốt ăn sâu làm tấy đau hằn trên khuôn ngực sứt sẹo không manh giáp phòng thân. Người cố chấp mải ngược chiều con gió, tóc vờn bay, đôi mắt rực, sống mũi tê và hai hàm cắn chặt. Cái sáo huân đeo bên hông hứng gió ngàn, thay chủ nhân cất lời tự sự. Nếu có thể trốn thoát khỏi mối duyên này, Sehun cũng không chọn rời bỏ, Baekhyun là một phần kí ức, đồng thời trở thành một phần thực tại.

Mãnh thú đầu đàn gầm, alpha cùng lúc gầm, tiếng vọng dội vào vách núi làm rung chuyển cả một rừng cây. Dấu chân đỏ song song vết móng dài in trên mặt băng xanh trắng, người cùng sói chạy tới đâu, mảng đá lạnh khổng lồ nứt ra tới đó. Sehun bám sát, Heros lại nhướn người vọt lên, một người một sói đua nhau đọ sức bền. Gió vùn vụt xoáy vào lỗ tai, nhức tận óc, hòa âm cùng tiếng huyên vang khơi dậy mảnh hồn chắp vá, nhấc ra ván gỗ mục đậy căn hầm tối, nấm độc cùng ký sinh tua tủa túa ra trốn khỏi mặt trời.

Hắn túm lấy bộ lông sáng tinh của sói alpha, nhún gối lấy đà rồi nhảy chồm lên lưng nó. Sehun huýt một tiếng sáo, Heros đột ngột quay đầu. Chàng trai kéo mặt nạ xuống, cái mặt nạ đỏ vẽ tròn hai hốc mắt màu trắng với mũ trùm làm từ lông gấu Bắc. Móng vuốt bạc cào tới đâu sông băng ầm ầm vỡ vụn tới đó, alpha áp sát người xuống để giữ thăng bằng khi sói đầu đàn gia tăng tốc độ. Sehun chợt gãi nhẹ cổ con thú, rồi nịnh nọt thì thầm bên tai, _Đi nào, chúng ta đi cứu người đó._ Heros hiểu ý bạn đường, bất ngờ tung một cú nhảy cao. Thống lĩnh alpha vững vàng ngồi trên lưng chiến lang oai hùng cưỡi gió, bỏ lại dưới chân là thủy thành đổ nát.  
  


Youngho nhận bạc, kỹ lưỡng vành miệng túi ra để kiểm tra lại, thấy thù lao đã đủ mới gật đầu. Sehun còn đưa cho gã thêm một cái túi thơm, bên trong là một loại dược liệu đặc biệt chỉ những người đứng đầu chi phái Aeolus mới biết cách bào chế. Khi có loại mùi đặc trưng này trên cơ thể, gã có thể điều khiển bất cứ con sói nào trong đàn ngoại trừ sói alpha. Túi thơm có công hiệu trong vòng ba canh giờ, đồng nghĩa, kế hoạch phải được thực hiện xong trước khi biệt dược mất đi tác dụng.

Ngoài phố đang náo nhiệt hơn bao giờ hết, dân chúng tụ tập hai bên đường chờ xem phiên hành hình. Sau khi bị ngựa kéo lê qua bảy con phố tới bong thịt tróc da, tử tù sẽ bị treo lên cao bêu thân thị chúng, đợi đến giờ đã định thì thả vào vạc dầu sôi. Trước khi chết phải chịu đau đớn tột độ, sau khi chết không giữ được toàn vẹn thi thể.

Trên đài hành quyết, Jongdae vung búa sắt, đập mạnh xuống bệ đá tế thần, tiếng nổ oanh vàng vang lên từ kẽ nứt trước khi một luồng điện tích vàng rực phóng vọt lên bầu trời tím thẫm. Xé toạc những khối mây khổng lồ là muôn vàn tia chớp nhập nhằng chói sáng. Thùng, thùng, thùng, thùng, mặt trống da rung lên khi đầu dùi đánh xuống, theo sau thanh âm hung tàn của sấm sét là từng hồi dồn dập, thông báo cánh cửa địa ngục đang từ từ mở ra với kẻ tù nhân.

Đám đông tụ lại trước bục đá tế, giơ cao hai tay đồng thanh cất vang tên quyền thủ lĩnh, tuyên dương ngài đã có phán xử anh minh dành cho người mang trọng tội. Chanyeol từ lầu cao nhìn xuống, kiêu hãnh vung gươm ra lệnh thần dân hãy hô to và hô to hơn nữa, cận vệ và tướng lĩnh vây xung quanh hống hách rầm rầm gõ kiếm vào khiên. Sấm sét, tiếng hô hào cùng âm thanh của kim loại va chạm quánh đặc, rừng rực như muốn nung sôi bầu không khí. Mọi người hồ hởi không chỉ vì vừa túm sống được kẻ muốn ám sát quyền thủ lĩnh mà còn vì Demiourvicar đã giương oai đầy vẻ vang trên đất Sapiecurio. Từ khi thủ lĩnh ngã bệnh, Chanyeol lên nắm thực quyền, Demiourvicar bắt đầu thực hiện chính sách bành trướng, dẫn quân chinh phạt khắp nơi ở ngoài lãnh thổ Deusterra. Đạo quân của Chanyeol đi tới đâu trận thắng tới đó, gã được dân chúng ngợi ca hết mực, đặt toàn bộ tín nhiệm vào người con trai độc nhất của ngài thủ lĩnh và tin rằng gã chính là một vị chiến thần bách chiến bách thắng bằng xương bằng thịt của Deusterra.

"Làm bộ làm tịch." Yukhei đập mạnh cái bát sành xuống mặt bàn gỗ, cau có gắt. Binh sĩ trẻ tuổi ngồi trong quán rượu, trưng bộ mặt không phục nhìn về phía đông người dân. Thấy Chanyeol cùng thân cận của gã hợm mình bao nhiêu Yukhei khó chịu bấy nhiêu. "Không có Aeolus tận lực hỗ trợ, Pheatius có thể giữ vững được vị trí như ngày hôm nay ư? Vậy mà đám dân thường ngoài kia chỉ biết tới Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol."

Hwa gõ ngón trỏ xuống mặt bàn, nhếch môi nhìn cảnh náo nhiệt qua cửa sổ. Nữ alpha đổ rượu đầy bát, thả vào đó một đóa cúc nhỏ màu trắng. "Hội đàm vừa rồi Aeolus có công lao lớn nhất, nếu tên tóc bạc không đạp đổ, người đứng trên kia xem chừng lại là thống lĩnh của chúng ta."

Yukhei rót tiếp rượu, vừa định đáp thì vô tình nghe được tiếng bàn tán của bàn bên cạnh. "Tôi nghe nói chi phái Aeolus vì muốn lập công với quyền thủ lĩnh nên đã bắt bừa một binh sĩ của Sapiecurio."

Hai người đàn ông ghé tai nhau giả bộ thì thầm to nhỏ, thực chất lại giống như muốn nói lớn cho tất cả mọi người cùng nghe. "Kết quả, thống lĩnh buộc tội một omega trong khi tên thích khách lại là alpha!"

"Hắn ta vì muốn lập công hay là có âm mưu khác?" Người đàn ông còn lại tiếp lời, càng lúc càng lên cao giọng. "Tên thống lĩnh ấy vốn là người tài giỏi lại cố tình bỏ lọt thích khách thật sự, đem về một kẻ thế thân để quyền thủ lĩnh yên lòng. Ông nói xem, trong chuyện này, lẽ nào có uẩn tình gì chăng?"

"Đúng!" Người kia đập bàn reo lớn "Có khi nào thích khách do chính Aeolus phái đến?"

Demiourvicar là liên minh các gia tộc, được gây dựng bởi một cặp alpha thuần chủng là thống lĩnh của các bộ tộc Pheatius và Aeolus. Năm ấy, hai chi phái quyết định không hợp nhất mà thay phiên nắm quyền, cùng nhau chinh chiến bốn phương mở mang bờ cõi và sát nhập vào liên minh nhiều bộ tộc lớn mạnh khác. Khi hai vị thủ lĩnh lâm chung, hậu duệ cận huyết ba đời liên tiếp của Aeolus không có alpha kế tục, bất đắc dĩ mất đi sự tín nhiệm của dân chúng, quyền thống trị liên minh hoàn toàn rơi vào tay phái Pheatius. Khi cha của Sehun, một chiến thần alpha vô cùng xuất chúng kế tục quyền thống lĩnh đạo quân Aeolus, trong dân gian bắt đầu xuất hiện rất nhiều lời đồn thổi, nói chi phái nuôi dưỡng âm mưu lật đổ Pheatius. Ngay cả khi thống lĩnh Aeolus hy sinh vì bảo vệ thủ lĩnh liên minh trong vụ ám sát bí ẩn, những lời đồn đại không những không biến mất mà còn tiếp tục đổ lên đầu con trai độc nhất của ngài.

Mấy lời suy đoán vô căn cứ về thống lĩnh, Yukhei không phải chưa từng nghe qua, nhưng mỗi lần nghe đều không thể chịu nhịn. Alpha trẻ tuổi nổi giận đập tan bát rượu, đùng đùng định đi tới bàn của kẻ cố ý lan truyền tin đồn thất thiệt, thì bất chợt, một con dao găm sượt qua tai cậu, găm phập vào tường nơi hai gã kia đang chụm đầu lại. Mặt cắt không còn một giọt máu, hai gã run lẩy bẩy nhìn về phía đường dao vừa phóng tới, sợ hãi nuốt nước miếng xuống cổ họng, ngồi ghế cũng không còn vững.

Trên cầu thang, một người mặc y phục đen mang mặt nạ sắt điềm tĩnh bước xuống, sau lưng đeo một trường đao. Không cần nhìn rõ gương mặt, ai cũng có thể đoán ra đó là thống lĩnh Aeolus, khí vị tàn khốc, tựa như có thể đàn áp ý chí của bất cứ kẻ nào đối mặt. Hắn bóp gương mặt xám ngoét của một trong hai gã đàn ông, rút con dao đang cắm trên tường rồi cào mũi dao dưới cằm gã. Kẻ kia thấy hàm mình buốt như bị vỡ xương, mũi dao mài trên da làm dựng tóc gáy, mấp máy môi chỉ phát ra được tiếng ú ớ.

"Cái lưỡi này có vẻ không còn phù hợp với nhà ngươi nữa."

Gã ứa nước mắt khi Sehun đưa dao đến, cảm nhận được sự tàn độc của lưỡi dao lạnh đang lấp đầy trong khoang miệng mình. Gã nín thở, cánh mũi phập phồng còn môi dưới run lên, cố gắng há miệng thật to vì sợ con dao sẽ cắt trúng lưỡi. Tên còn lại thấy vậy, vội vàng chạy vụt ra khỏi chỗ, không may bị Yukhei ngáng chân, ngã dúi dụi xuống mặt đất. Cú ngã của kẻ nọ làm cho tên kia giật bắn mình, mũi dao nhọn chọc trúng hàm trên, máu từ miệng tứa ra, gã hoảng hốt tột độ mà ngất ngay tại chỗ. Kẻ nọ cũng không còn giữ được tỉnh táo, hai mắt đỏ sọng giàn giụa nước, quỳ rạp trên mặt đất chắp tay lạy lục van xin. Sehun túm gáy áo lôi tên đó đứng phắt dậy, đem mũi dao dính máu lau vào má gã, toàn thân gã run như cầy sấy, khi lưỡi dao cắt xuống một đường rất ngọt, gã chịu không nổi lập tức bất tỉnh.

Phần còn lại Sehun giao cho Yukhei thu dọn. Hắn lấy vò rượu đã thả đầy hoa cúc rồi đi đến bên cửa sổ. Trên đài hành hình vừa đến màn hay, kẻ tù nhân mang mái tóc xám bạc đã bị treo lên trước vạc dầu, toàn thây trầy trụa máu, không thể nhìn ra đâu là da đâu là thịt. Lửa ngùn ngụt cháy, ùng ục dầu sôi vang như sấm rền, người dân vây xung quanh đồng thanh hô giết. Cái đồng hồ cát đặt trên bệ đá tế thần đã chảy hết, một binh sĩ phất cờ, tiếng trống cùng tù và vang lên. Bầu trời tím ngắt, nhập nhằng chớp, các khối mây oằn mình di chuyển thành vòng xoắn. Sehun nheo mắt nhìn, uống một ngụm rượu rồi ngậm đóa hoa thơm ở đầu lưỡi. Sau ba hồi trống, một kẻ đứng trên lầu cao giương cung tiễn, mũi tên bắn ra làm đứt sợi dây treo, tên tử tù từ trên cao rơi thẳng xuống vạc dầu. Tiếng xèo xèo thật lớn hòa vào tiếng sấm trời và tiếng vỗ tay rầm rầm của dân chúng. Sehun nâng vò uống ngụm cuối cùng, rượu rất nhạt, những cánh hoa thì có vị mục nát.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Anh định làm gì với thứ nhồi đầy bông này vậy?"

Hoseok cười, ném trả Seokjin con hổ bằng vải rồi ôm chú thằn lằn Divus vào trong lòng, hướng mắt nhìn về phía cửa trại. Thời tiết vừa khởi xuân, nắng nhạt vương khắp triền đồi ươm lên màu diệp lục xanh tươi. Không giống như Sapiecurio, bầu không khí ở Werrpen ảm đảm nhưng nhịp sống lại vồn vã hơn cả. Những lò luyện bất kể ngày đêm phì phò phun khói xám, tiếng rèn sắt đinh tai không có lúc nghỉ ngơi. Cả tòa thành luôn căng mình phòng vệ, như thể kẻ xâm lược có thể ập đến bất cứ khi nào.

Chuyện Hoseok giúp đỡ Seokjin cướp ngục giải cứu Taehyung bị thủ lĩnh phát hiện, mật đạo dẫn đến hầm tháp Suwol không thể tiếp tục che giấu. Namjoon không còn cách bảo vệ Hoseok, đành ra lệnh phá bỏ căn cứ sáng chế Đông Nam và buộc cậu phải chọn một trong hai phương án, hoặc từ bỏ chế tạo chất nổ và alpha sẽ tìm cho cậu một công việc phù hợp, hoặc đăng ký tham gia quân dịch. Namjoon đương nhiên mong Hoseok sẽ chọn phương án thứ nhất, nhưng cậu không tốn nhiều thời gian suy nghĩ, ngay lập tức tình nguyện nhập ngũ, tham gia bộ phận hậu cần, cùng Seokjin đến Werrpen.

Omega dứt một nắm cỏ thơm xoay tròn bên cánh mũi, mùi của nắng và hương đồng nội chợt khiến cậu thấy nao nao nhớ nhà. Hồn người hóa vào trong đất, khi ta xa chỉ đem theo nổi một mảnh linh hồn. "Lễ Tế sắp tới anh sẽ về nhà chứ?" Hoseok hỏi, trên môi lại vẽ nụ cười. Nhắc đến một chữ _nhà_ Seokjin nghe được tiếng sóng lòng khơi dậy, vị ngọt trên áo đã chẳng còn vương lại bao nhiêu.

"Về chứ, đương nhiên anh phải về và tặng nó cho em ấy." Alpha cười, đáy mắt vừa buồn lại vừa vui. Anh cứ mân mê con hổ do chính tay mình khâu từ những miếng vải hoa, hết xoa đầu lại vuốt lưng nó, nâng niu giống như báu vật.

Seokjin và Hoseok đến Werrpen đã gần một tháng trời, vì nhiệm vụ đòi hỏi sự kín đáo nên chẳng thể gửi về một lá thư. Ngày anh đi kỳ phát tình của Taehyung còn chưa kịp tới, thời gian qua không thể ở cạnh, tâm trí alpha không lúc nào yên dịu. Để omega của mình phải trải qua chu kỳ nhiệt trong cô độc là điều tệ hại nhất của một alpha mà Seokjin có thể nghĩ tới. Anh đã ở cùng em từ ngày phát tình đầu tiên của cuộc đời và chưa từng chia xa nửa bước trong những năm tháng tiếp theo. Taehyung bề ngoài có vẻ mạnh mẽ nhưng khi bản năng trỗi dậy và chi phối, em giống như một đóa anh đào có thể tan ra vì gió bất cứ khi nào.

"Hoseok này, một mình, có khó khăn lắm không?" Mặt Seokjin nhăn tít lại, đối diện với Hoseok khi nghĩ đến chuyện Taehyung sẽ phải một mình trải qua những điều điên cuồng không thể cưỡng lại của bản năng. "Ý anh là kỳ phát tình ấy."

Câu hỏi của anh khiến omega cảm thấy hơi tủi thân, nhưng cậu vẫn giữ nguyên vẻ mặt tươi tắn, người ta nói Hoseok vì sinh ra vào thời khắc bình minh nên trong lồng ngực cậu mặt trời chẳng bao giờ tắt. "Đau đớn đến chết!"

Seokjin suýt chút nữa đã ném đống kim chỉ bên cạnh người mình về phía Hoseok khi câu trả lời như thể đang muốn chọc tức anh vậy. Nhưng omega không nói dối, đối với một số người, nếu không có alpha bên cạnh, đơn độc trải qua chu kỳ nhiệt sẽ vô cùng thống khổ.

"Em không nhớ rõ." Hoseok nghiêm túc trở lại. Cậu ngả lưng và để Divus bò lên trán mình. "Đôi khi em cảm thấy cô đơn tưởng muốn chết đi, cũng có đôi khi nó chẳng là vấn đề gì to tát cả."

"Anh cho cậu một lời khuyên nhé." Seokjin trầm giọng, anh bắt đầu tập trung vào vấn đề của Hoseok thay vì chỉ chú ý đến mối lo đang tồn tại trong đầu mình. "Hãy để Namjoon giúp đỡ, cậu ấy chân thành quan tâm đến cậu đấy, Hoseok ạ."

"Anh nói như thể anh là Yoongi ấy." Hoseok trề môi, không cảm thấy thoải mái khi mọi người cứ liên tục nói về Namjoon. "Yoongi luôn cố gán ghép em và Namjoon trong khi anh ấy cũng là một omega độc thân."

"Yoongi không phải omega." Seokjin nói, Hoseok nhíu mày rồi bật cười lớn khi nghe câu tiếp theo. "Cậu ta là quái vật."

Đúng, Yoongi chẳng phải là một omega thông thường, những chu kỳ nhiệt dù đau đớn tột độ cũng chẳng thể hạ gục được anh và điều đó đôi khi khiến Hoseok cảm thấy ghen tị. Cậu chỉ là một omega giống như muôn vàn omega khác, cậu khát cầu yêu thương và ham muốn dục vọng. Những cái áo ám mùi alpha của những tên lính mà Jungkook mang về chưa bao giờ là đủ để thỏa mãn một omega.

"Namjoon là điều gì đó mà em không dám chạm tới." Hoseok cười, nhưng mặt trời trong đáy mắt chẳng còn sáng nữa. "Hoặc có thể chạm tới nhưng luôn sợ hãi vuột khỏi tầm tay."

Seokjin im lặng, nhìn Hoseok bất giác chạm vào con dao đeo bên mạng sườn, đó là món quà mà Namjoon đã tặng cậu vào ngày lên đường hành quân tới Werrpen. Alpha rũ mắt, sờ lưng chú thằn lằn của Taehyung và hình ảnh em lại lấp đầy tâm trí. Anh hiểu điều Hoseok nói hơn bất cứ ai. Cách ta yêu là nhận ra trong khoảnh khắc có thể đánh mất người và ta sợ hãi điều đó trở thành hiện thực. Taehyung là sức mạnh của Seokjin, cũng là yếu điểm có thể hạ anh quỵ ngã.

"Em biết anh và Taehyung chưa thực sự kết đôi." Hoseok ngồi dậy, lại dứt thêm một nắm cỏ thơm. Cậu cho vào miệng nhai, cố gắng kiếm tìm chút đắng thân quen, nhưng vô ích, thứ tầm thường này chẳng thể sánh với Namjoon. "Rốt cuộc chúng ta đều sợ hãi khi phải đối diện với mất mát. Nhưng Seokjin này, anh đã từng hỏi ý kiến Taehyung chưa?"

"Đừng cho rằng anh làm điều đó vì muốn tốt cho cả hai. Suy cho cùng, đó chỉ là sự hèn nhát và ích kỷ mà thôi."

Seokjin cười, nhưng anh chẳng thể ngẩng mặt lên. Thứ gì đó nghẹn ở cổ họng, mang tai và thái dương đỏ bừng, anh rất muốn khóc. Ừ, suy cho cùng, đó cũng chỉ là sự hèn nhát và ích kỷ khi sợ bản thân sẽ đau khổ không thể chịu đựng vì đánh mất người mà thôi.

"Hãy nghĩ đến Taehyung, hãy nghĩ xem em ấy có đang chờ đợi anh không. Trận chiến này sẽ chẳng bao giờ kết thúc, cuộc đời quá ngắn ngủi để cho phép ta tiếp tục bỏ lỡ thêm điều gì khác."

"Vậy còn cậu thì sao, Hoseok?"

Môi Hoseok lại cong lên một nụ cười hình tim. Mắt cậu sáng rỡ đưa về phía nền trời thăm thẳm. "Em chấp nhận là một kẻ hèn nhát, nhưng em biết anh sẽ không."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*): Kill Your Darlings (2013)
> 
> Allen Ginsberg: "Somethings once you've loved them become yours forever. And if you try to let them go they only circle back and return to you. They become apart of who you are..."
> 
> Lucien Carr: "or they destroy you."


	8. Lời tiên tri

Giếng trời thu một mảnh đêm êm đềm như nhung gấm, được chấm phá bằng muôn ngàn vì tinh tú, lung linh soi mình xuống góc gương trong. Ngọn lửa dập dờn nhảy múa trên mặt nước màu ngọc, bóng đen in trên vách động chồm lên rồi thụt xuống rồi lại chồm lên nuốt gọn những hình khắc cổ quái. Gió lùa vào động, hun hút rít lên tiếng thở than, làm rung chuyển những mảnh chuông đồng treo trên vách đá, tiếng leng keng buộc xoắn vào tiếng bập bùng lửa cháy. Ánh đỏ cam đốt rực trong đáy mắt Namjoon. Alpha siết chặt đấm tay, cảm nhận cái nóng hầm hập ăn vào da mặt.

Yoongi quỳ bên mép hồ, hướng về ngọn lửa thiêng dập đầu ba lần. Omega xắn gấu quần cao tới đầu gối để lộ cặp chân thon trắng, từ từ lội xuống làn nước xanh ngọc. Mọi bước chân đầu hết sức cẩn trọng, chậm rãi đo lường rồi tiến sáu bước về phía lửa thiêng, anh ngẩng đầu nhìn sao Bắc Cực qua giếng trời sau đó đi tới hướng bắc thêm mười hai bước. Âm thanh mượt mà của làn nước mỗi khi Yoongi di chuyển hòa vào tiếng chuông ngân, gió trời cũng muốn góp thêm giọng và Yoongi ngâm nga theo mỗi nhịp bước chân, tựa như đồng cất lên một khúc sử ca về Thánh thần và vạn vật.

Namjoon ngồi trên bờ kiên nhẫn quan sát, đây là cách thức tìm vật thiêng chỉ được truyền cho các thế hệ tế trưởng Sapiecurio, người ngoài dù nhìn đi nhìn lại cũng không thể nắm bắt chính xác phương pháp này. Bất thình lình, Yoongi nín thở rồi lặn tăm dưới nước, mặt hồ yên ả chẳng gợn một bọt hơi. Namjoon sốt ruột, đứng bật dậy. Trước mắt alpha chẳng còn gì ngoài đám lửa vẫn phừng phừng cháy, tựa như Yoongi đã hoàn toàn biến mất khỏi đáy hồ. Anh lẩm nhẩm đếm, con số càng lớn alpha nghe nhịp tim mình đập càng mạnh hơn. Sợ rằng đối phương đã xảy ra chuyện, liền cởi áo cởi giày định nhảy xuống hồ. Nhưng khi Namjoon vừa kịp khấu đầu trước ngọn lửa thiêng, Yoongi đột nhiên trồi lên khỏi mặt nước. Toàn thân anh ướt sũng, tóc cũng ướt, những giọt trong suốt men theo thái dương chảy xuống má, xuống cằm. Anh chẳng buồn vuốt mặt, nhìn chăm chăm vào hai miếng ngọc nâng niu trên tay. Ánh mắt sáng rỡ và đôi môi chẳng thể giấu nổi nụ cười. Một mảnh trăng khuyết phủ rêu xanh, e ấp ôm lấy một mảnh tròn vành màu cam nhạt.

"Khoảnh khắc vầng thái dương vĩ đại bị vấy bẩn bởi màn đêm,"

"Khoảnh khắc vầng thái dương vĩ đại bị vấy bẩn bởi màn đêm,"

"Đứa trẻ đó sẽ xuất hiện để chắp ghép những mảnh vá"

"Đứa trẻ đó sẽ xuất hiện để chắp ghép những mảnh vá"

"Và mang đến cái chết."

"Và mang đến cái chết."

Yoongi nói, Namjoon lặp lại. Hai chất giọng trầm hòa với nhau dội vào vách động, phối cùng tiếng chuông đồng réo rắt reo. Âm thanh thoát khỏi miệng giếng trời, vang xa khắp cánh rừng đêm vắng, tựa như đưa ta trôi dạt về chốn thiên trường địa cửu để quỳ rạp dưới mũi chân tạo hóa, kính cẩn đưa hai tay qua đầu, nhận lệnh về vận mệnh bất dịch bất di. "Deusterra sẽ tìm ra thủ lĩnh."

"Chúng ta không thể ngồi yên được nữa, Namjoon." Yoongi đi đến góc phòng, thắp lên một ngọn đèn cầy. Namjoon vẫn chăm chú xem xét hai miếng ngọc, dường như cảm thấy có điều gì đó không đúng. "Đêm qua anh đã nhận được dấu hiệu."

Tạm gác lại mối bận tâm, alpha rời ánh nhìn đến phía Yoongi, đáy mắt sáng lên vẻ mong đợi "Lời của vũ trụ?"

"Phải. Là một hung tin." Yoongi hạ thấp giọng. Anh thổi tắt que đóm khi đã thắp xong ngọn nến cuối cùng và cắm nó vào trong một cái lọ sứ nho nhỏ. Dù không nhìn, Yoongi cũng có thể đoán chắc nét mặt của Namjoon đã chùng xuống khi biết những điều anh sắp nói sau đây lại là một điềm báo. Tuy nhiên, mỗi ngôi sao cá biệt luôn biến thiên theo vũ trụ từng ngày, điều ấy đồng nghĩa, những dấu hiệu Yoongi đọc được rất có thể sẽ thay đổi trong tương lai.

"Ngọn lửa của Suwol sẽ tắt, kẻ gác trăng biến mất và Sapiecurio sẽ không còn là Sapiecurio."

Vì bản thân luôn lên dây cót tinh thần cho tình huống xấu nhất xảy đến với Sapiecurio nên Namjoon không còn quá ngạc nhiên, nhưng dẫu sao, lời cảnh báo đó vẫn khiến alpha cảm thấy đau lòng. Namjoon gói hai miếng ngọc lại bằng một chiếc khăn tay lụa, cẩn thận cất trong ngực áo, sau đó rót một tách trà và điềm tĩnh đáp lời. "Có lẽ đây là lúc thích hợp để Taehyung biết được sự thật."

"Vì điều gì?" Yoongi vặc lại, không đồng tình với lời Namjoon nói.

"Sapiecurio sẽ không thể tàn lụi nếu Taehyung còn đứng về phía chúng ta. Cậu ấy là lá bùa hộ mệnh của Sapiecurio, anh biết mà Yoongi. Chỉ cần sự thật được công bố rộng rãi, sẽ không một ai dám động tay với người được đã thánh thần chỉ điểm, và chúng ta cũng sẽ được bảo hộ."

"Chúng ta không được phép lợi dụng Taehyung!" Yoongi rít lên. Anh không biết bằng cách nào mà có đủ sức mạnh để siết chặt cổ áo của Namjoon và lôi alpha đứng bật dậy. Phương án của đối phương khiến anh giận sôi người. Namjoon dè dặt nhìn cặp mắt vàng rực đầy giận dữ của Yoongi, alpha cũng không cảm thấy thoải mái nhưng đang cố kiềm lại. "Cậu ngốc thật hay đang giả vờ ngốc? Các thế lực ngoài kia có thể để yên cho Taehyung hay sao? Không. Họ sẽ cố giết em ấy bằng bất cứ giá nào. Cậu đã quên lời trăng trối của cựu chỉ huy binh đoàn trinh sát rồi à? Đừng mang Taehyung ra làm lá chắn. Chúng ta không thể làm chuyện bỉ ổi đó."

"Vậy bằng cách nào? Anh nói đi, bằng cách nào? Dù hội đàm đã kết thúc, chúng ta vẫn đang bị Demiourvicar thao túng, buộc phải để đám người đó dẫn quân vào Sapiecurio làm nhiệm vụ huấn luyện nhưng thực chất chính là đang giám sát quân đội Sapiecurio từng ngày!" Namjoon nắm lấy cổ tay Yoongi và hất mạnh tay anh khỏi cổ áo mình. Alpha đang gắng để không gầm lên. "Em chỉ đang cố bảo vệ Sapiecurio mà thôi."

"Chúng ta sẽ cứu Sapiecurio bằng cách khác, Namjoon." Yoongi lấy lại bình tĩnh. Anh lùi về phía sau ba bước để giữ khoảng cách với Namjoon khi tin tức tố của đối phương đang vô tình khống chế anh. "Hãy để Taehyung rời khỏi Sapiecurio. Việc chúng ta cần làm là tìm một người thay thế."

* * *

_Máu._ Lênh láng khắp cánh đồng tuyết đều là máu. Cái lạnh cũng không làm át đi mùi tanh nồng xộc thẳng vào mũi, dậy lên cơn buồn nôn dữ dội nghẹn trong cổ họng. Người phụ nữ thân đầy vết chém quỳ giữa muôn vàn thi thể, ngẩng đầu lần cuối nhìn bầu trời xám ngắt. Mắt người sáng như sao đêm, chợt ánh lên màu tím biếc diệu kỳ, trong veo và lấp lánh như chứa lân tinh. Hai hàng huyết lệ đổ ra từ hốc mắt, khóe môi rách bươm bất chợt kéo một nụ cười dài. Cuối cùng người gục xuống khi trời nổi bão, gửi thân thể mình vùi vào tuyết lạnh.

Đồng hoang đột ngột biến mất, đưa tầm nhìn tới một dòng sông băng, hai bên tả hữu là những dãy núi tuyết dài, sừng sững và trắng xóa. Bên tai chợt vang lên tiếng trẻ con khóc lóc thảm thiết. Tiếng khóc thất thanh vọng vào vách núi, nó càng gào to tiếng vang càng trở nên đáng sợ. Rồi chới với, toàn thân đột ngột lạnh cóng như bị rơi xuống hố băng. Đứa trẻ vùng vẫy, mở miệng kêu cứu chỉ khiến nó uống thêm nhiều nước. Cái lạnh buốt tận óc, thái dương, tai, gáy đều đau tới không còn cảm giác. Rồi nó từ bỏ, hé mắt nhìn tia sáng lờ mờ chiếu xuống mặt nước, từ từ chìm dần xuống đáy.

Baekhyun choàng tỉnh khỏi cơn mơ. Hai mắt trợn trắng nhìn mảng trần tối om, há miệng thở hồng hộc như con cá mắc cạn, trên trán đầm đìa mồ hôi hột. Cho đến khi điềm tĩnh lại, cậu đưa mắt đề phòng nhìn xung quanh, theo thói quen sờ đến bên hông để lấy ra vũ khí, nhưng lần này Baekhyun chỉ chạm phải một nắm dược liệu khô cong bám trên mạng sườn. Căn phòng rất nhỏ và vô cùng bí bách, chỉ hứng được một chút ánh sáng hắt vào từ lỗ vuông con tí sát trần nhà, nhìn ra ngoài chỉ thấy một màu trắng mờ, không rõ là sương hay là nắng. Mùi ẩm mốc bện mùi thảo mộc héo rũ quánh đặc trong không khí, tạo thành thứ mùi ngai ngái khó chịu. Cậu đột ngột vùng dậy, đưa mắt nhìn xuống dưới cơ thể mình. Nửa thân trên ở trần, để lộ ra những vết rách chằng chịt đã lên da non. Baekhyun tự miết ngón tay lên một vết thương ở ngay ngực trái, không còn đau nữa mà chỉ thấy hơi ngưa ngứa.

"Tỉnh rồi?"

Baekhyun đột ngột sẵn sàng tư thế phòng vệ và hướng mắt về nơi có giọng nói. Một thanh niên ăn vận cũ nát, toàn thân bốc lên mùi bùn đất, từ phía cửa vừa mở đi vào. Cậu ta có vẻ là một beta, đứng ngược chiều ánh sáng nên cậu không thể quan sát rõ gương mặt, chỉ thấy cái đầu tròn vo trọc lóc và vóc người nhỏ thó. Người này đi đến cạnh giường, dốc xuống toàn bộ số trái cây đang hứng trong vạt áo, thái độ rất cọc cằn.

"Cậu là ai? Tại sao tôi lại ở đây?" Baekhyun dè dặt hỏi, dịch người thật sâu vào phía trong để giữ khoảnh cách đủ an toàn với kẻ lạ mặt khi đối phương tìm chỗ để ngồi xuống giường. Cậu ta không đáp, rút con dao dắt bên hông ra để gọt hoa quả. Ánh sáng từ lỗ vuông hắt lên thái dương, để lộ ra cặp mắt to vô cùng tinh ranh. Baekhyun nhíu mày quan sát, cảm thấy ngờ ngợ quen, dường như đã từng gặp.

"Sao nào? Không nhận ra à?" Beta nhếch môi để lộ một nụ cười với khuôn miệng hình tim chẳng có lấy nổi một chút vui vẻ.

"Kyung- Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun cố gợi ra một cái tên. Hai chữ đó vừa phát ra liền khiến con dao của đối phương khựng lại. Beta lại cười, nhưng lần này có vẻ thỏa mãn hơn trước. Cậu ta cắt một miếng lê rồi đưa cho cậu.

Thuở thiếu thời, sống cùng Baekhyun ở Thanspira còn có một thằng nhóc. Cậu ta tồn tại giống như một hồn ma, cả ngày miệng ngậm như hến và luôn làm mọi thứ một mình. Trong khi Baekhyun quản lý sổ sách, Kyungsoo được Hyang giao nhiệm vụ canh gác kho linh nên họ chưa bao giờ thực sự trò chuyện với nhau. Cuối cùng vì lén học tà thuật, có dụng ý xấu với những vong hồn được Thanspira cai quản, Kyungsoo bị trục xuất. Ngay khi rời đi, cậu ta đã trộm mất một số bình linh hồn. Điều đó khiến Hyang nổi trận lôi đình và quyết định đặt ra điều luật mới - bất cứ ai muốn tới Thanspira làm việc sẽ phải bán cho nàng toàn bộ linh hồn. Jongin từng cố gắng truy đuổi suốt nhiều tháng trời để đoạt lại những thứ bị Kyungsoo đánh cắp, nhưng không thể tìm thấy bất cứ dấu vết nào. Không một ai biết Kyungsoo đã đi đâu, còn sống hay là chết. Thật không ngờ có ngày Baekhyun gặp lại cậu ta trong tình huống này.

"Chúng ta đang ở rất gần Demiourvicar, nhưng sẽ không ai có thể phát hiện ra nơi này." Kyungsoo trả lời, đó là lần đầu tiên Baekhyun được nghe cậu ta nói một câu dài đến vậy. Giọng của beta đã thay đổi rất nhiều trong quá trình trưởng thành, nhưng ngữ điệu và thái độ vẫn chẳng khác xưa là mấy. "Triaguvel, anh biết chứ? Nơi này được mệnh danh là tam giác quỷ vì ở trung tâm tồn tại một khu rừng sương mù. Bao quanh rừng là rất nhiều hài cốt vô danh, họ bị lạc đường tới và không thể tìm được lối ra, chết vì đói, vì bệnh dịch, hay cả bị thú hoang ăn thịt. Nhưng đừng lo lắng, anh và tôi đang được khu rừng bảo vệ. Quân đội Demiourvicar sẽ không thể tìm ra chúng ta đâu."

"Cậu đã cứu tôi?" Baekhyun đành nhận từ Kyungsoo miếng lê thứ ba dù trong bụng đang nhộn lên vì cồn ruột, nhưng cậu đang quá đói để có thể từ chối thức ăn. "Nhân tiện, có thể cho tôi xin chút nước không?"

"Anh không nhớ chuyện gì đã xảy ra sao?" Kyungsoo hỏi khi đưa cho Baekhyun gáo nước. Trong đó bám mạng nhện và có cả bọ gậy nhưng cậu chỉ còn cách gẩy chúng ra và nhắm mắt uống cạn.

Baekhyun lắc đầu với câu hỏi của Kyungsoo. Tất cả những gì còn lưu lại trong đầu cậu là kí ức kinh hoàng dưới ngục tối và chịu tra tấn bằng roi sét. Kẻ tên Jongdae là một gã điên, gã đánh cậu cho đến khi da thịt không còn chỗ lành lặn để khắc thêm bất kì một vết thương nào khác. Sau khi không chịu khai ra lý do ám sát quyền thủ lĩnh, Baekhyun bị lĩnh án tử. Trong giờ phút chờ đợi cánh cổng địa ngục mở ra, cậu được một alpha lạ mặt cứu sống. Tuy nhiên, ngay khi vừa thoát ra ngoài, Baekhyun đã bị gã đánh ngất.

"Có vẻ như một con sói chiến đã đưa anh tới đây. Tôi vô tình tìm thấy anh ở bìa rừng." Kyungsoo ném cho Baekhyun chiếc túi thơm rồi tiếp tục gọt quả. "Nó là biệt dược chỉ được sở hữu bởi thống lĩnh Aeolus. Nếu không phải do anh cướp được thì chứng tỏ ân nhân của anh là một kẻ không tầm thường. Có điều, anh mang dòng máu Phaetius, tại sao người Aeolus lại trợ giúp anh?"

"Cậu? Làm thế nào cậu lại biết chuyện đó?" Baekhyun nhào tới túm lấy vai áo Kyungsoo. Chỉ cần nhắc đến Demiourvicar và chi phái Phaetius, huyết mạch trong cậu lại sục sôi. "Cậu rốt cuộc là ai? Vì sao biết tôi đang bị Demiourvicar truy đuổi? Vì sao lại giúp đỡ tôi?"

"Kyungsoo. Tôi là Kyungsoo, anh biết mà." Kyungsoo cười nhạt, nắm lấy nắm đấm của Baekhyun đang ghì trên vai mình. "Tôi giúp anh vì muốn anh về phe tôi, hoặc tôi về phe anh. Tôi biết anh hận Demiourvicar. Tôi cũng vậy."

Baekhyun nghi hoặc, không thể tin tưởng khi nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt sáng quắc của đối phương. Cậu ta có gian manh, và cả tàn nhẫn.

"Tôi đã thấy ấn ký của anh, trên cổ tay, khi còn ở Thanspira." Kyungsoo điềm tĩnh nói tiếp. Baekhyun cuối cùng cũng chịu rời tay khỏi vai áo cậu ta. Cậu tự nhìn xuống cổ tay mình, nơi đó chỉ còn hằn lại một vết sẹo lớn.

"Đó là một sự sỉ nhục!" Baekhyun gầm lên, đấm mạnh xuống giường khiến những thanh gỗ mục kẽo kẹt rung chuyển. Mỗi đứa trẻ Demiourvicar khi chào đời đều phải khắc lên cổ tay mình ấn kí, đánh dấu dòng máu của gia tộc đang chảy trong cơ thể. Loại dấu này sẽ phát sáng khi nhiệt độ cơ thể tăng cao và vĩnh viễn không thể xóa bỏ, trừ phi xẻo thịt cắt da. Người dân Demiourvicar cũng dựa vào ấn ký mà phân chia cấp bậc. Người mang dòng máu của chi phái càng lớn mạnh thì cấp bậc càng cao, trong đó, người mang dấu ấn của Phaetius là người có nhiều thực quyền nhất. Dẫu vậy, ấn kí đó chưa bao giờ là niềm kiêu hãnh của Baekhyun mà chỉ mang đến cho cậu nỗi đau đớn tột cùng và sự căm hận không có cách xóa bỏ.

"Nhưng Baekhyun này, anh có biết rằng bản thân anh có khả năng tự chữa lành không?"

"Tự chữa lành?" Baekhyun nhìn Kyungsoo ngờ vực. Cậu cúi đầu nhìn những vết thương in kín cơ thể mình, chúng đều đã lên da non và hoàn toàn không còn cảm giác đau. "Tôi đã ở đây bao lâu rồi?"

"Bảy ngày bảy đêm."

Vết thương gây nên bởi roi sét có rất ít khả năng hồi phục. Nếu không nhờ người có pháp lực cao siêu của Sapiecurio nhanh chóng chữa lành, những vết rách sẽ càng ngày càng lan rộng và thối rữa. Tuy nhiên chỉ vỏn vẹn trong bảy ngày bảy đêm, vết thương của Baekhyun đã hoàn toàn liền lại, đây quả thực là chuyện xưa nay chưa từng có tiền lệ.

"Nghe nói một số người Phaetius có thể tạo ra lửa hoặc kiểm soát chúng. Còn anh thì sao?"

Kyungsoo hỏi, Baekhyun lắc. Ngay từ khi còn nhỏ cậu đã không bao giờ nghĩ đến chuyện này. Baekhyun từng nhìn thấy một số người tự tạo ra lửa bằng đôi bàn tay trần, cả mẹ cậu cũng vậy, nhưng cậu chưa một lần tò mò tại sao bản thân lại không thể. Giống như đã tự ý thức được từ sớm, cậu không thuộc về Phaetius hay Demiourvicar.

"Vậy thì cha anh? Ông ấy không dạy anh cách tạo ra lửa à?"

Cha? Baekhyun không đáp lời, lại lẳng lặng lắc đầu rồi nằm xuống giường. Cậu cuộn mình lăn vào góc, vòng tay tự ôm lấy hai đầu gối. Baekhyun chưa từng được gặp cha mình. Không biết ông là ai, còn sống hay đã chết. Cha cậu không phải người Demiourvicar, đó là tất cả những gì mà Baekhyun được kể.

* * *

"Đã có ai nghe ngóng được về lời tiên tri chưa?" Một người thợ rèn ghé tai người bên cạnh thì thầm. Âm thanh búa nện xuống miếng sắt nóng đỏ giảm dần rồi dừng hẳn khi giọng nói của người đàn ông tăng dần lên. Một nhóm người xung quanh đó đều tụm đầu lại, chăm chú lắng nghe. "Khoảnh khắc vầng thái dương vĩ đại bị vấy bẩn bởi màn đêm, đứa trẻ đó sẽ xuất hiện và chắp ghép những mảnh vá và mang đến cái chết. Deusterra sẽ tìm ra thủ lĩnh."

"Chẳng phải Deusterra đã có bốn vị thủ lĩnh rồi hay sao? Demiourvicar này, Sapiecurio, Efflovita và cả thủ lĩnh tuyệt vời của Werrpen chúng ta nữa." Một người phụ nữ bĩu môi trước lời kể của nam thợ rèn. Một người khác thêm vào. "Nếu vậy thì... Lẽ nào là thủ lĩnh của các thủ lĩnh?"

"Nhưng người đó là ai mới được? Khoảnh khắc vầng thái dương vấy bẩn, ôi quỷ thần ơi, nghe nổi cả da gà!" Người phụ nữ kia lại lên tiếng, bàn tay xoa vội hai bắp tay, rùng mình một cái rồi rút khỏi đám đông đang buôn chuyện. "Xúi quẩy mới đi tin vào mấy lời đồn nhảm.

"Mụ già kia, mọi lời tôi nói đều là sự thật!" Người thợ rèn gắt gỏng, giơ tay phẫn nộ chỉ về phía người phụ nữ vừa đỏng đảnh quay lưng bỏ đi. Ông ta xắn tay áo cao lên tận vai, bắt đầu hạ giọng thì thầm kể. "Có một lần vào hơn hai mươi năm trước, Mặt trời của Deusterra đột ngột bị nuốt chửng bởi một bóng đen, giống hệt như bị quỷ ám. Khi ấy một lời tiên tri đã xuất hiện. Kẻ sinh ra vào thời khắc Mặt trời bị ăn mất là kẻ sẽ xoay chuyển Deusterra."

"Vậy lời tiên tri đó là do ai nói?"

Nghe một giọng nam hỏi, người thợ rèn liền thuận miệng trả lời "Có người nói là do tế trưởng của Sapiecurio đã nói. Có người lại đồn là do thần nữ của Demiourvicar. Thủ lĩnh của Efflovita cũng từng nhắc đến chuyện này. Dù nghe những lời tiên tri có vẻ không giống nhau nhưng chung quy lại, đứa bé được sinh ra vào thời khắc kì lạ ấy sẽ thay đổi Deusterra!"

"Nhưng quái lạ, lời tiên tri đã bị quên lãng từ lâu, bây giờ tại sao mọi người lại nhắc lại nó?"

Giọng nam kia tiếp tục đặt ra nghi vấn, mọi người xung quanh liền gật đầu đồng tình. Người thợ rèn đưa tay áo lên lau mồ hôi trán, thở hắt. "Mấy người thực sự không biết gì sao? Mấy hôm trước Sapiecurio đã tìm được mảnh ngọc minh chứng cho lời tiên tri đó đấy."

"Sapiecurio? Tại sao tôi chưa từng nghe được chuyện này?"

"Làm sao cậu biết được chuyện đó khi chỉ quanh quẩn ở Werrpen? Hôm qua tôi mới trở về từ Sapie-" Người thợ rèn đột ngột dừng lại, đưa mắt về phía thanh niên nọ, mọi người cũng hướng nhìn theo. "Cái mùi này? Cậu- Cậu là omega?"

Hoseok giật nảy mình khi bị phát hiện, nhảy vọt xuống từ cái ghế đôn, tránh thật xa đám thợ alpha của Werrpen. Mấy người đó đã cầm sẵn vũ khí trên tay, giống như có thể tấn công cậu bất cứ lúc nào. Hoseok lúc này chỉ biết cười trừ, vừa đi giật lùi vừa xoa xoa hai lòng bàn tay vào nhau, không ngừng giải thích với những người trong xưởng rèn. "Xin lỗi, thực sự rất xin lỗi. Tôi chỉ đi lạc đường, chưa động vào thứ gì cả! Rất rất xin lỗi các vị!"

Vừa lùi ra đến cửa, Hoseok vội vàng ngồi thụp xuống, còn ghé mắt nhìn xem họ có đuổi theo hay không, thấy bản thân đã an toàn mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Xưởng rèn của Werrpen là nơi tối kỵ omega, những người thợ ở đây phần lớn đều là alpha nam. Họ cho rằng, chỉ những vũ khí được làm nên từ tay một alpha mới được thần linh ban cho sức mạnh. Một omega đến gần xưởng sắt sẽ chỉ làm vấy bẩn vật thiêng. Đó là lý do những người thợ Werrpen có phản ứng dữ dằn với Hoseok như vậy.

"Omega thì sao?" Hoseok đứng bật dậy, vỗ ngực đầy tự hào nhưng trong ngữ điệu mười phần thì đến chín phần ấm ức. "Nếu Sapiecurio có thể khai sắt, mấy người nhất định phải ngả mũ bái tôi làm sư phụ!"

Nụ cười kiêu hãnh của Hoseok chưa tồn tại được bao lâu liền vội vã tắt ngấm khi phát hiện ra ánh nhìn chòng chọc của một alpha Werrpen đứng trên lầu cao đang hướng về phía mình. Nếu cậu không lầm, gã có tên Seunghoon, là một cận thần vô cùng tài giỏi của thủ lĩnh Werrpen. Nếu không có Seunghoon dốc lòng phò tá, Mino và Werrpen chưa chắc đã giữ được vị thế như hiện tại. Dù quân đội của Werrpen có số lượng nhỏ nhưng đều là những chiến binh đặc biệt tinh nhuệ, năm giác quan phát triển vô cùng vượt bậc, có thể tay không một đấu hai mươi đến ba mươi người. Tất cả đều do một tay gã alpha đó huấn luyện. Nghĩ đến đây, Hoseok chợt cảm thấy hơi rùng mình. Tốt hơn hết là không nên để bản thân rơi vào tầm mắt gã, như vậy mới tránh được phiền phức khi đi do thám sau này. Cậu vội chỉnh trang lại tác phong, ngẩng cao đầu rời khỏi khu xưởng rèn.

"Hoseok, nãy giờ cậu đã đi đâu vậy? Mau lại đây giúp tôi một tay đi." Seokjin đang kiểm tra lại số lượng vũ khí trên xe hàng, nhìn thấy Hoseok nhàn hạ tiến đến nên anh đã gắt lên. Cậu chưa từng thấy Seokjin thiếu kiên nhẫn đến vậy, có lẽ đây là chuyến hàng vận chuyển về Sapiecurio do anh phụ trách nên alpha mới gấp gáp như thế. Xe lăn bánh sớm được khắc nào Seokjin sẽ sớm được gặp lại Taehyung khắc đó.

"Này Seokjin, anh đã bao giờ nghe đến lời tiên tri về đứa trẻ sẽ thay đổi vận mệnh của Deusterra chưa?" Hoseok ngồi lên đống hàng, mặc cho đôi mày của Seokjin đang nhăn tít lại. Anh gần như bỏ ngoài tai nhưng cậu vẫn cố thao thao bất tuyệt. "Họ còn nói Sapiecurio chúng ta mới tìm được mảnh ngọc thần chứng minh được lời tiên tri đó đấy."

"Chuyện thám thính sao rồi? Cậu đã trộm được phương thức luyện sắt chưa?" Seokjin cố tình chuyển chủ đề dù anh đã biết chắc câu trả lời. Phương thức luyện sắt là trái tim của Werrpen, nếu bị truyền ra ngoài, cả gia tộc này sẽ sụp đổ. Một thứ quan trọng như vậy chẳng dễ dàng gì rơi vào tay kẻ khác.

Mặc dù không tìm được bí kíp nhưng Hoseok vẫn giữ được vẻ lạc quan. Omega đã đi tham quan một vòng lò luyện sắt và phát hiện ra được rất nhiều điều thú vị. Giống như Seokjin, Hoseok cũng muốn nhanh chóng trở về Sapiecurio để kể toàn bộ những gì mình đã nhìn thấy cho Namjoon và hy vọng rằng, con trai độc nhất của ngài thủ lĩnh tối cao sẽ cho cậu mang căn cứ Đông Nam trở lại. Trong suốt ba tháng không được động tới thuốc nổ và những thứ bột đủ sắc màu, Hoseok cảm thấy chân tay mình tựa như thừa thãi.

"Seokjin, anh nghĩ xem, nếu Stella của em và sắt của Werrpen kết hợp với nhau, có phải rất tuyệt vời đúng không?"

"Kết hợp?" Seokjin ngừng làm việc, lúc này mới chịu chú ý đến lời Hoseok nói. Nhắc tới Stella, ngoài Hoseok ra, Seokjin là người duy nhất từng sử dụng loại chất nổ đó. Mặc dù đó không phải là phiên bản Stella hoàn chỉnh nhất nhưng cũng mang sức công phá rất lớn. Tận mắt alpha đã chứng kiến, chỉ với hai trái thuốc nổ của Hoseok đã có thể hạ được tới mười người mà không cần anh phải động tay động chân. Tuy nhiên, chính vì sức mạnh lớn nên chất nổ đó đã gây ra hư hại cho hầm Suwol. Điều đó khiến thủ lĩnh vô cùng tức giận, ra lệnh cấm Hoseok được tiếp tục nghiên cứu. Nhưng suy cho cùng, nếu dùng Stella trong chiến đấu, chẳng phải Sapiecurio rất có lợi thế hay sao?

Khi Seokjin định nói gì đó với Hoseok thì người chỉ huy quân hậu cần Sapiecurio phất cờ ra lệnh xuất phát, cuộc trò chuyện của họ bị gián đoạn tại đó. Anh đi lên phía trước, dắt dây cương của một con bò lực lưỡng, từ từ di chuyển ra khỏi cổng thành. Khi Seokjin leo lên yên, Hoseok cũng nhảy lên xe kéo, thu người nằm trong góc nhỏ trống hàng.

Cổng thành Werrpen ầm ầm kéo lên, chiếc xe vận chuyển vũ khí từ từ rời khỏi. Gió xuân nhẹ nhàng lùa qua mái tóc, vờn trong cổ áo, cả Seokjin và Hoseok chợt cảm thấy trái tim đang đập rộn ràng. Alpha ngẩng đầu nhìn đám mây bồng bềnh thả mình trên nền biếc xanh, rồi nhắm mắt tận hưởng hương đồng nội thơm dịu lùa vào khoang mũi. Chú thằn lằn Divus đột ngột ló đầu ra từ chiếc túi đeo bên lưng con bò, mở mắt nhìn ngắm vạn vật đang bung nở dưới nắng xuân. Hoseok rút từ ngực áo một tấm da màu vàng sậm, trên mặt da in những hình thù kỳ lạ được vẽ bằng mực đen. Bất giác, cậu xoa nhẹ chuôi dao gài bên hông, nở một nụ cười thật khẽ.

"Seokjin này, chúng ta đang về nhà đúng không?"

Seokjin cũng cười. Ngồi trên xe kéo, đường đi xóc nảy, trên đầu trời mỗi lúc mỗi lúc lại đổ nắng to hơn, nhưng alpha không cảm thấy phiền một chút nào. Anh ngả lưng dựa vào thành gỗ của xe hàng phía sau, ôm trong lòng mình chú hổ bông bọc bằng vải hoa. Seokjin gật đầu, ánh mắt chẳng thể giấu nổi vẻ hân hoan sáng rỡ.

"Ừ, chúng ta đang về nhà."


	9. Mặt nạ và hoa

"Cậu đã chọn được loại hoa để kết vòng chưa?"

Taehyung nhìn theo chiều chuyển động bàn tay của Jimin, từ bả vai kéo qua cổ đến mang tai là những vết mực đen dài và mảnh chia thành nhiều nhánh nhỏ, vừa giống thân cây gai mọc dại, vừa giống những vết nứt in hằn trên làn da rám nắng. "Nghe nói Jungkook đã tặng cho Yoongi một chiếc vòng được kết từ hoa huệ và bạch hồng."

"Mộng tưởng của cậu ta có vẻ như vẫn chưa tan nhỉ?" Jimin cười, vẻ mặt càng trở nên hãnh diện hơn khi những nét vẽ cuối cùng chuẩn bị hoàn tất. "Dù sao thì Jungkook sẽ chẳng có cơ hội để nhìn thấy Yoongi đội chiếc vòng đó. Anh ấy là nam tế trưởng mang chiếc mũ khổng lồ cồng kềnh được thừa hưởng từ tổ tiên."

"Tôi sẽ chẳng đủ rộng lượng như cậu." Taehyung nhăn mặt nhưng cặp mắt lại sáng lên ánh cười. Omega kéo áo khoác lên để che đi đôi vai trần, Jimin hơi cằn nhằn vì sợ những vệt màu sẽ bị nhòe vì sự bất cẩn của Taehyung. Em giữ lấy tay Jimin, cả người rung lên cười lớn khi omega ấy định thụi một cú đấm vào mạng sườn. "Tôi nghĩ mình sẽ giết Seokjin mất nếu anh ấy giống Jungkook."

"Nhưng tôi không phải cậu, và mối quan hệ của chúng tôi không giống cậu và Seokjin. Tôi và Jungkook chỉ tìm đến nhau khi thực sự cần giải tỏa về mặt thể xác. Tuy nhiên đối với tôi, như vậy là đủ." Jimin nhún vai và giọng nói vẫn bình thản. "Còn cậu thì sao Taehyung? Nói về chuyện của cậu đi."

Taehyung giật mình tự chỉ lên mặt, giống như em chẳng có điều gì đặc biệt để thổ lộ cả. Omega phớt lờ ánh nhìn của Jimin, cúi gằm mặt để đan những bông hoa nhỏ vào khung của chiếc vòng bện từ thân cây leo.

"Chỗ này, mọi omega khác đều bán tán rằng đến khi nào thì cậu và alpha của cậu mới thực sự kết đôi. Họ muốn biết nguyên do anh ấy không ngại xả thân vì cậu nhưng tại sao hai người không cho nhau một danh phận đường hoàng." Jimin chạm lên cổ Taehyung. Omega không cố tình khai thác điều đó, chỉ là khi tự tay vẽ lên làn da trơn láng không hằn một dấu vết của Taehyung cứ khiến Jimin cảm thấy bận lòng. "Cậu có chắc là có thể tin tưởng Seokjin không? Ý tôi là, anh ấy thực sự rất tốt nhưng chúng ta đâu thể hoàn toàn tin vào bản năng của alpha được."

"Cậu nói gì vậy chứ." Taehyung huých cùi chỏ vào bắp tay Jimin. Em cười nhưng giọng lại chùng xuống, cặm cụi trang trí chiếc vòng bằng những đóa thủy tiên màu vàng. "Chúng ta đều là chiến binh, đôi khi phải hy sinh lợi ích cá nhân để hướng tới những lợi ích chung lớn hơn. Không chỉ vậy, Seokjin..."

"Xin lỗi vì đã chen ngang, nhưng anh vừa nghe thấy ai đó nhắc tới tên mình."

Chưa kịp nói dứt câu một giọng nói bất chợt vang khiến Taehyung giật thót, ngay tức khắc buông rời đóa hoa đang chuẩn bị gắn vào khuôn vòng và đưa mắt nhìn quanh. Không gian bị choán đầy bởi tiếng cười lanh lảnh vọng vào vách của đám trẻ đang nghịch ngợm với những lọ màu, khiến omega ngỡ rằng em vừa gặp ảo giác. Jimin ngỡ ngàng nhìn chiếc vòng hoa thủy tiên được tỉ mỉ đan cài rơi tự do xuống nền đất khi Taehyung đột ngột đứng bật dậy. Em dụi mắt, mặc kệ lớp phấn vẽ nhòe bên gò má. Seokjin bước ra từ góc hang tối, xuất hiện trước mặt Taehyung với nụ cười tươi tắn cùng vòng tay mở rộng.

Taehyung không sợ người ta sẽ nói em đang làm quá lên, tất cả những gì em quan tâm lúc này là chạy thật nhanh để được ôm Seokjin trong vòng tay. Omega không thể ngừng cười vì vui mừng, đến mức cả hai mắt đều đã ướt nhòe. Taehyung ghì chặt lấy Seokjin, đan cài những ngón tay thon vào mái tóc mềm, áp má kề má để cảm nhận nhiệt độ ấm áp tỏa ra từ làn da anh. Alpha cũng ôm lấy em bằng tất cả sự nhung nhớ, hôn lên mái tóc, vầng trán, đuôi mắt, sống mũi và cả đôi môi.

Seokjin không thể đợi, anh nâng nhẹ cằm em và van nài một lời cho phép. Họ đã phải xa nhau quá lâu để Taehyung có thể từ chối anh bất cứ điều gì. Taehyung đã chủ động hôn Seokjin. Omega nhớ cảm giác má ấp môi kề, nhớ dư vị ngọt ngào vương lại cánh môi sau những nụ hôn cùng chàng cuồng nhiệt. Em nhướn người lên để được gần chàng thêm nữa, xông xáo, quyết đoán nhưng chẳng hề thiếu trân trọng, trao gửi nơi đôi môi Seokjin một nụ hôn. Mềm mại và dịu dàng khi lưỡi gặp gỡ làn môi, em thâm nhập vào nơi ấm áp tuyệt trần còn chàng hăng say chào đón. Mọi hình ảnh đều nhòe đi, mọi ồn ào đều dạt xa, Seokjin và Taehyung hoàn toàn chìm đắm vào thế giới riêng của hai người, cảm thấy ngàn đóa hoa hoa bung nở trong lồng ngực, trái tim tan ra thành nước và đầu óc lâng lâng như bay lên.

Alpha đặt tay lên hông omega của mình, nơi nở nang, dẻo dai và khỏe khoắn, tựa như đang nâng niu một phước lành. Seokjin bắt đầu trở nên quyết liệt và táo bạo, anh mút mạnh lấy cánh môi em và cắn xuống nhưng Taehyung hoàn toàn hài lòng với điều đó. Em kéo mái tóc anh và khiến nụ hôn chìm vào kích thích, những âm thanh âu yếm nho nhỏ thoát ra khi hai làn môi hăng hái giao hòa. Taehyung không đủ tỉnh táo để nhận thức được bàn tay em đang đặt ở đâu cho đến khi cảm nhận được ngực trái nóng hầm hập và đang đập rộn ràng của alpha. Một lần trượt dài khéo léo và uyển chuyển, Seokjin hôn lên vành tai omega và khiến em rùng mình trong hoan ái. Họ chỉ chịu kết thúc khi hơi thở cạn kiệt, hai khuôn ngực phập phồng kề sát và tựa lên nhau.

Ôm Taehyung trong vòng tay, Seokjin cảm nhận từng làn sóng tin tức tố ngọt ngào đang quấn lấy anh và anh cũng trao đi tất cả những yêu thương đang dồn nén trong pheromones của mình. Anh nắm lấy bàn tay của người yêu mình, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên cổ tay em một nụ hôn và in dấu răng lên đó để đổi lấy một nụ cười mỹ nhân. "Alpha, chào mừng anh về nhà."

Seokjin biết chắc sẽ chẳng thể nào thoát khỏi lời cằn nhằn của Namjoon khi anh đến muộn trong buổi triệu tập, nhưng anh không hề đặt điều đó vào tâm trí, alpha và omega cần không gian riêng để giải tỏa nỗi nhớ nhung vì khoảng thời gian dài xa cách, thủ lĩnh tương lai của Sapiecurio nên hiểu điều đó. Lúc này, anh chỉ muốn quấn chặt bên Taehyung sau trận ái ân cuồng nhiệt. Omega gối đầu lên bắp tay alpha và vùi mặt mình vào khuôn ngực rắn chắc của anh. Seokjin cũng ôm lấy em và đặt một nụ hôn lên mái tóc. Những tia nắng xuyên qua khe cửa khép hờ, chiếu lên áng hồng còn in lại trên vành tai Taehyung. Alpha lặng lẽ quan sát, đôi môi sưng đỏ vì những nụ hôn triền miên kéo lên cười lúc nào không hay. Anh đưa ngón tay khẽ chạm, ngón cái mơn trớn khiến em khúc khích cười. Taehyung ngẩng mặt, tựa cằm lên anh, nhãn cầu sáng tựa như có ánh dương soi tỏ, khiến Seokjin chìm vào, muốn tự mang toàn bộ mảnh hồn còn lại thu gọn vào đôi mắt lấp lánh diễm lệ của em. 

"Anh làm mờ hết những nét vẽ trên da em rồi."

Alpha trầm giọng, đôi mắt phượng xinh đẹp của Taehyung cong lên. Em đưa ngón tay trượt lên những vệt màu dính trên đôi môi đầy gọi mời của Seokjin, rồi dụi mái tóc mình vào cánh tay anh, để lộ nụ cười hình hộp rạng rỡ và hàm răng trắng đều tắp. "Nhưng em thích vậy."

Seokjin véo mũi người yêu mình rồi tựa trán lên trán em. Ở khoảng cách gần đến vậy, cả hai không thể nhìn thấy gương mặt nhau nhưng có thể cảm nhận rõ ràng từng hơi thở và con tim lại ngân lên từng hồi. Taehyung nhắm mắt, thở hắt ra rồi hít thật sâu hương thơm cay ngọt của alpha. Em ôm ghì lấy anh, bàn tay bám chặt trên đôi vai thật rộng của đối phương.

"Tae, anh ước là em có thể biết anh nhớ em đến mức nào."

Taehyung không đáp, đột ngột luồn đầu gối vào giữa hai chân của Seokjin. Cả người alpha lén run khi em cố tình miết làn da mịn màng vào hạ bộ của anh. Anh vòng tay ôm chặt lấy tấm lưng omega, lùa ngón tay vào mái tóc đen nhánh. Căn phòng hẹp vang lên tiếng thở gấp và âm thanh cọt kẹt của chiếc giường cũ. Tin tức tố ngọt ngào và mãnh liệt bung tỏa, hoàn toàn chiếm lấy bầu không khí. Bao nhiêu mới là đủ, để khỏa lấp những nhớ nhung? Bao nhiêu mới là đủ, để phô bày sạch bách ái tình chân thật? Seokjin trở mình và mang Taehyung nằm trên ngực. Em đặt tay lên bờ vai vững chãi của alpha và điên cuồng đặt xuống môi, xuống cổ những nụ hôn. Anh giữ bàn tay trên vòng eo thon nhỏ, theo thói quen xoa nhẹ, nhưng chỉ như vậy thì chưa thể đủ đầy, Taehyung mạnh dạn nắm lấy bàn tay anh kéo trượt xuống. Seokjin hoàn toàn khoan khoái đáp trả những nụ hôn đồng thời nhào nặn hai cánh mông em. Cả người Taehyung run rẩy nhưng vẫn không nỡ rời khỏi đôi môi ấm áp của alpha khi anh dùng một ngón tay đưa vào nơi tư mật mềm mại. Em cảm thấy như cổng thành bấy lâu vẫn đóng chặt vừa được khai mở trước mắt mình, dân chúng đổ ào ra ngoài, người chạy nhảy trên đồng cỏ xanh mướt, người hạ mình hái những đóa hoa thơm. (*)

"Anh đã nghe thấy những gì em nói với Jimin." Seokjin hôn lên bầu má Taehyung, nắm lấy mái tóc bồng bềnh của em và lần nữa vùi đỉnh mũi lên hõm cổ người tình. "Anh cảm thấy có lỗi khi để em phải suy nghĩ về chuyện đó."

"Không chỉ là nghĩ, Jin. Em đã luôn chờ đợi." Taehyung đang kiềm chế những giọt lệ không trào ra khỏi mí mắt. Sự đợi chờ của omega tựa như quả bóng da căng đầy không khí chẹt giữa lồng ngực, chỉ cần alpha chạm đến sẽ ngay tức khắc nổ tung. Em quấn chặt cánh tay trên cổ anh, cào lên lưng anh và mở rộng hai chân nồng nhiệt chào đón yêu thương đang chôn chặt phía trong em. Giọng Taehyung nghẹn ngào xen lẫn tiếng thở nặng. "Anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết em mong đợi được trở thành một phần của anh đến nhường nào. Jin, em muốn thuộc về anh, muốn là của anh, dù cho có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra, anh là cuộc đời của em. Xin hãy hôn em, Jin, làm ơn hãy hôn em."

"Đừng khóc." Seokjin nhẹ nhàng xóa đi giọt nước trong suốt vương trên gò má Taehyung rồi trượt ngón cái xuống khóe môi đang khẩn cầu một nụ hôn. Em ngậm lấy ngón tay chàng, cắn lên đầu ngón ấm áp và chai rạn của alpha. "Nghe điều này giống như một lời biện hộ, nhưng anh chỉ không muốn em hối hận. Nếu một ngày nào đó em không chỉ là Taehyung của Sapiecurio, nếu một ngày nào đó cuộc đời em thay đổi..."

Taehyung cướp lời của Seokjin bằng một nụ hôn. Em muốn lấy hết muộn phiền và do dự trong anh và nhai nát chúng. "Sẽ chẳng có điều gì thay đổi nếu anh, Seokjin, alpha của em, luôn ở bên em."  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Seokjin cảm thấy như đang đứng bên rìa trần ai, nghiêng mình ngả tới thiên đàng. Cả sung sướng, say đắm, hãnh diện và đau khổ cùng lúc dâng tràn trong lồng ngực. Anh cuộn những ngón tay giữ chặt lấy tay ghế, ngăn không cho bản thân bật cười quá lớn. Taehyung với chiếc vương miện hoa tím biếc do chính tay Seokjin đan kết, không vẻ đẹp nào xứng đáng sánh ngang bằng cùng em. Omega mang bộ trang phục cộc trắng ngà với chiếc đai da màu nâu sậm, không chỉ phô bày bắp tay bắp chân khỏe khoắn và săn chắc mà còn tôn lên được từng đường cong hình thể. Thằn lằn Divus quấn quýt trên vai, vươn chi trước với lấy một cọng lá xanh gài trên chiếc vòng hoa lộng lẫy nhất nhì Sapiecurio. Màu diệp lục của lá cây và một vài nhánh oải hương làm nền, kết cùng hoa phi yến mảnh mai, hoa pasque kiêu hãnh với nhụy vàng rực thanh thế, lan tiên diệu kỳ và tử đinh hương, diên vĩ hay cát tường, mỗi loài đều mang một sắc thái đậm nhạt khác nhau nhưng tựu chung lại hài hòa và đẹp mắt, hoàn toàn ăn khớp với dung mạo của chàng omega duyên dáng xứ Sapiecurio, góp phần khiến người chiêm ngưỡng tin rằng bản thân chưa từng có diễm phúc được bắt gặp sự tồn tại hoàn mỹ tương tự trong cả tự nhiên lẫn những câu chuyện thần thoại. Mọi alpha đều đang hướng ánh nhìn về phía Taehyung, Seokjin cảm thấy ghen tị nhưng đồng thời tự hào. Những alpha tựa như có thể quỳ rạp xuống và tình nguyện hiến dâng mọi thứ cho vẻ đẹp cổ tích, và anh thấy bản thân mình ở trong đó. Vì sự hiện diện ấy, sự hiện diện của Taehyung mà anh một lòng thờ phụng, anh có thể hy sinh hết tất cả bản thân mình.

"Không chỉ Taehyung, họ cũng đang bàn tán về anh." Giọng Namjoon phát ra ồm ồm qua chiếc mặt nạ gỗ. Cậu không thể quan sát biểu cảm của Seokjin vì anh cũng đeo một chiếc mặt nạ vẽ những hoa văn sinh động và sặc sỡ, nhưng ánh mắt anh sáng quắc đầy vẻ kiêu hãnh và cao ngạo. "Sau hôm nay, khi tháo chiếc mặt nạ xuống, anh sẽ trở thành kẻ địch của đa số alpha trên đất Sapiecurio. Họ thực sự đang chết mê vì Taehyung."

"Tôi cho rằng đây là một lời khen." Seokjin đáp lại, giọng điệu chứa đầy sự vui mừng hòa vào tiếng trống tiếng chiêng nhộn nhịp vang lên phía dưới lầu. Anh trả lời Namjoon nhưng ánh mắt vẫn không thể rời khỏi Taehyung và đám người vây xung quanh em. "Tôi sẽ để họ nhận ra Taehyung đẹp đến nhường nào trước khi đưa em ấy rời khỏi Sapiecurio mãi mãi."

“Vậy là anh đã quyết định chuyện đó?”

Seokjin gật và cúi mặt trầm ngâm. Anh đan mười ngón tay vào nhau, đặt trước đầu gối. “Trước mắt, tôi sẽ đưa em ấy đến Werrpen, cậu hãy ra một chỉ thị điều động em ấy đến đoàn trinh sát. Đợi thời cơ thích hợp, tôi sẽ dẫn em ấy rời đi. Tôi mong rằng cậu và Yoongi sẽ làm tốt kế hoạch còn lại. Hãy để Hoseok hỗ trợ, cậu ấy là một người có tài đấy.”

“Đã bao giờ anh cảm thấy bất công chưa, Seokjin? Việc bảo vệ Taehyung ấy.” Namjoon cân nhắc, phân vân không biết điều mình đang nói có phù hợp hay không, “Ý em là, anh làm điều đó vì tình cảm dành cho cậu ấy, nhưng nó cũng là một trách nhiệm mà bề trên đặt nặng trên vai. Một việc xuất phát từ trái tim biến thành nhiệm vụ, anh có cảm thấy nặng gánh không?”

“Bảo vệ Taehyung là lý do lớn nhất cho sự hiện diện của tôi, Namjoon, dù chuyện đó xuất phát từ bất kỳ điều gì.” Seokjin trả lời chẳng mất thời gian suy nghĩ, tựa như những điều đó luôn hiện hữu trong tâm trí alpha. “Cậu biết không, khi ôm Taehyung trong vòng tay lần đầu tiên tôi đã nghĩ, bằng mọi giá phải thủ hộ cho đứa trẻ này.”

Namjoon không đáp lại mà chỉ đưa mắt về phía Seokjin, cảm giác thán phục lẫn chua xót nghẹn ứ nơi cổ họng. Alpha nhớ lại năm đó, khi Taehyung vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ sơ sinh được cựu thủ lĩnh binh đoàn trinh sát mang đến Sapiecurio, toàn thân tím ngắt vì lạnh của em bọc trong một tấm lông sói màu xám nhạt, trên mặt dính bết máu từ thi hài của cha. Trong lúc giận dỗi bỏ khỏi thành vì cãi vã với cha, Seokjin đã vô tình trở thành người đầu tiên phát hiện ra bi kịch ấy.

“Cảnh tượng lúc đó rất đáng sợ, em chẳng thể nào quên đi được. Cả doanh trại đã phát hoảng khi một đứa trẻ chưa thành niên như anh ôm về một đứa bé sơ sinh sắp chết cóng. Anh ghì Taehyung trong vòng tay và ngã vật ra sàn do phải chạy một quãng đường dài trong đêm đông, mặt và cổ vương đầy máu.”

“Nhưng thực ra đó là máu trên người Taehyung đã dính lên khi tôi cố gắng ủ ấm cho em ấy. Taehyung thậm chí đã ngừng thở trong giây lát.” Seokjin luôn cảm thấy trái tim mình thắt lại mỗi khi nghĩ lại cảnh tượng khắc nghiệt ngày xưa, sinh linh bé nhỏ và yếu ớt, người hiện tại anh trân trọng và yêu thương nhất, suýt chút nữa đã bỏ mạng trong vòng tay anh. “Đó là lần đầu tiên tôi cảm nhận được sự sợ hãi đến từ cái chết. Tất cả những gì lúc ấy tôi có thể nghĩ là không thể để đứa bé này chết được. Tôi sẽ trở nên vô dụng và tàn nhẫn nếu không thể cứu sống em ấy.”

“Chỉ là giả định thôi, nếu khi ấy Taehyung không đủ may mắn để vượt qua thì cũng không phải là lỗi của anh.” Namjoon thở hắt và rót trà vào tách của Seokjin. “Anh đã làm được điều mà ít đứa trẻ tám tuổi nào có thể làm được. Nên nếu khi ấy thất bại anh cũng không vô dụng hay tàn nhẫn.”

“Nhưng nếu bây giờ tôi thất bại thì có đấy.” Seokjin tự gỡ mặt nạ xuống, để lộ những suy tư đang hiện rõ. Anh trượt ngón tay trên từng đường nét của chiếc mặt nạ gỗ, từ sống mũi tới hai hốc mắt, đột ngột đanh giọng “Vì vậy, chúng ta không thể thua cuộc được.”

* * *

Trong quan niệm của Efflovita, thực vật là linh khí của loài người. Linh hồn được sinh ra từ hạt giống, khi lìa đời sẽ hóa thành muôn vàn chiếc lá, cánh hoa. Alpha được ví như cổ thụ vì sức mạnh và địa vị. Beta giống với thân leo, dẻo dai và dễ dàng thích ứng. Và omega là những đóa hoa, đẹp đẽ nhưng dễ tàn phai. Cây là hồn người, vì vậy chúng có ngôn ngữ riêng, con người cho rằng thực vật có thể giao tiếp với họ bằng màu sắc và mùi hương. Chiếc vòng kết hoa alpha trao cho omega là thổ lộ, là khen ngợi, cũng có thể là thề biển hẹn non. Những omega không có alpha đôi khi sẽ kết vòng tự tặng bản thân thay một lời an ủi hay chỉ là tự nhắn nhủ chính mình.

Taehyung yêu chiếc vương miện của Seokjin, những đóa biếc rực và ngát hương. Em trân trọng và kiêu hãnh vì điều đó tựa như đội lên đỉnh đầu cả chân tình và trái tim của alpha. Sắc tím là vĩnh hằng, là thủy chung, là hy vọng, là viên mãn, là thanh tao, là mãnh liệt, khiến tất cả alpha, beta và omega phải hướng ánh mắt về phía em, dõi theo từng bước chân em, trong lồng ngực căng tràn choáng ngợp, ái mộ, tham lam, luyến tiếc và đem lòng ghen tị.

"Màu tím rất hợp với em."

Một người nói, thì thầm với Taehyung từ phía sau. Đây là lần đầu tiên nhận được nhiều lời tán dương đến vậy, em cảm thấy hồi hộp nhưng thích thú. Anh ta có lẽ đã để mắt khi em ở một mình chờ cuộc họp của Seokjin kết thúc để cùng anh tham gia vũ hội.

"Đừng quay lại." Người đàn ông kia nói như ra lệnh, giữ chặt hai vai khiến Taehyung giật mình khi em có ý định nhìn về phía sau và nói cảm ơn. Đột ngột, một lưỡi dao bạc kề sát cổ họng.

"Anh là ai?" Taehyung cố không thể hiện sự sợ hãi, áng chừng thể trạng đối phương thông qua kích thước của bàn tay. Gã đó có vẻ nhỏ thó và cao ngang tầm em, điều ấy khiến omega an tâm hơn đôi chút, ít nhất thì gã không phải một tên đô con mà em không thể quật ngã bằng tay không. Taehyung lặp lại. "Anh là ai?"

"Tôi không có ý định làm hại em. Tôi cần em giúp đỡ." Người đó nói, giọng trầm xuống và kéo Taehyung bước giật lùi. Tình huống xảy ra quá bất ngờ, em nhất thời không đoán ra được bất kỳ gương mặt hay cái tên nào, hay lý do tại sao em lại bị uy hiếp bằng cách này. Manh mối duy nhất là tiếng ngân vang lên theo mỗi bước chân.

"Hãy chỉ lối ra mà không gây sự chú ý. Tôi phải mang em rời khỏi đây trước." Giọng điệu tựa như cả hai từng quen thân, nhưng sự thật Taehyung có thể bị giết chỉ trong nháy mắt. Em không ngửi thấy hương thơm trên người gã, không biết rõ gã là alpha, omega hay beta và đến từ đâu, nhưng với lực đang dồn trên vai thì chắc chắn là một người trưởng thành. Cổ tay gã lộ ra khỏi áo, để hiện một vết sẹo lớn khiến Taehyung hơi rùng mình.

"Tại sao tôi phải chỉ lối thoát cho một kẻ đang có ý định bắt cóc mình?" Taehyung đảo mắt quan sát nhưng không thấy được gương mặt hay hình dáng gã, rồi lén chạm tay lên thắt lưng.

"Nếu không muốn bị thương hoặc alpha của em biết những sự việc em đang che giấu, tốt nhất là nên nghe lời." Gã gặm nhấm tai em bằng những lời đe dọa. Taehyung nuốt xuống cổ họng, tự động rời tay khỏi chuôi dao đeo bên hông và giơ cao, sau đó miễn cưỡng chỉ đường. Em dần bình tĩnh trở lại và bắt đầu lắp ghép những mảnh ký ức rời rạc về tiếng chuông, chuyện bản thân đã che đậy trong suốt những năm qua và những kẻ biết tới điều đó.

"Qua lối rẽ trước mặt đi về phía bắc hai mươi bước chân sẽ có một lối thoát nhưng cánh cổng đó bị khóa. Tôi sẽ giao chìa khóa nếu anh chịu hạ vũ khí xuống." Taehyung ra điều kiện dù biết rằng gã chắc chắn sẽ tiếp tục uy hiếp để lấy được chìa khóa. Omega ước Seokjin đang đi tìm em hoặc ít nhất có người đi về hướng này. Tất cả dân chúng đều đang tập trung ở vũ hội, còn binh lính tuần tra có lẽ đang lén lút uống rượu ở đâu đó. Em hơi hối hận đã không đi cùng Jimin và Hoseok thay vì cố tránh xa đám đông để tìm không gian riêng.

"Lấy chìa khóa." Gã trầm giọng và hiển nhiên con dao bạc không rời khỏi cổ omega.

Taehyung vẫn giơ hai tay ngang đầu, hướng mắt nhìn xuống mũi chân. "Tôi để nó ở trong ủng. Anh tự lấy hay để tôi?"

"Phía bên nào?" Gã hỏi, thay cho một câu trả lời.

"Tôi không chắc nữa." Và em kéo môi khiêu khích. Kẻ uy hiếp thở hắt, chạm mũi dao lên sống lưng omega rồi cúi người xuống tìm chìa khóa. Chỉ cần sơ xảy Taehyung sẽ bị đâm trúng nhưng đây chính là cơ hội duy nhất để xoay chuyển cục diện. Trong trường hợp gã còn đồng bọn ở ngoài thành thì sẽ càng khó đối phó, vậy nên omega không mất quá nhiều thời gian để quyết định.

Lợi dụng thời điểm đối phương không đề phòng, Taehyung dùng lực mạnh hạ gã bằng một chân. Bị đánh úp, gã ngã sấp xuống đất, bất cẩn khiến mũi dao rạch một đường trên lưng áo omega. Em nén đau nhảy chồm lên người kẻ trước mặt, lấy đầu gối để đè gã chết dí và đoạt vũ khí. Hai tay gã bị khóa chặt, mọi kháng cự bị chi phối bởi con dao đang kề sát. Gã thấy cổ mình nhói lên, máu tươi đã rướm ra lưỡi kim loại sắc bén.

"Anh là ai? Đến đây vì mục đích gì?"

_Omega?_ Taehyung hơi ngạc nhiên khi thấy đối phương mang mái tóc xám bạc và đội vòng hoa thạch thảo màu vàng rực. Dù không thể nhớ chính xác nhưng gương mặt ấy có chút quen mắt, có vẻ như như đã từng gặp.

Kẻ mang mái tóc xám cười cay đắng, thật không ngờ lại trở nên thảm bại đến thế dưới tay đối phương. "Baekhyun. Em nhớ chứ? Bảy năm trước chúng ta gặp nhau ở Thanspira."

"Vậy nghĩa là anh đến đây để tìm sự giúp đỡ từ tôi? Anh cần khả năng của người Sapiecurio để chữa trị cho một người là ân nhân của anh, vậy nên, nếu tôi từ chối thì anh sẽ tiết lộ chuyện xảy ra bảy năm trước. Tôi hiểu đúng chứ?" Taehyung lặp lại lời giải thích của Baekhyun và thêm thắt cả suy đoán cá nhân. Hai người đang trốn trong phòng của Yoongi, em không muốn mọi chuyện bị trở nên phức tạp khi Baekhyun bị bắt gặp. Cậu ta đáng ra phải là một tù nhân đã chết của Demiourvicar, thay vì tự do đi lại ở Sapiecurio.

"Tôi không muốn mang chuyện đó ra để uy hiếp em, nhưng tôi không còn cách nào khác." Baekhyun cắn môi. Cậu đan hai tay và đặt trên đầu gối, mặt cúi xuống mang vẻ ăn năn. "Chỉ vì tôi không thể để người đó chết được."

"Tuy nhiên, rất tiếc anh đã tìm nhầm người rồi." Câu nói của Taehyung khiến sự thất vọng hiện rõ nơi đáy mắt Baekhyun khi cậu ngẩng mặt nhìn em, hai chữ _tại sao_ gần như đã thoát ra khỏi đôi môi nhưng người đó cố kiềm lại. Taehyung tiếp tục giải thích "Tôi không có khả năng mà anh cần. Tôi là người duy nhất không có năng lực mà đáng ra một người Sapiecurio phải có."

Baekhyun gật, không có bất cứ nghi kỵ nào về lời giải thích của Taehyung. Dẫu vậy, cậu không thể ngăn được cảm giác ăn năn và tuyệt vọng dồn dập bùng lên như luồng lửa nóng, tựa hồ thiêu bỏng cả tim gan.

"Anh không nhờ tôi tìm cách ư?" Nhìn vẻ mặt buồn rầu của Baekhyun, omega bất chợt hỏi. Em không muốn nghĩ rằng em sẽ sẵn sàng giúp đỡ một kẻ đã dùng bạo lực để uy hiếp mình nhưng lại không nỡ lòng bỏ mặc, hơn thế là một sinh mạng đang cần sự cứu giúp từ họ.

Baekhyun cố kéo khóe môi, nụ cười ấy khiến Taehyung cảm thấy không thoải mái. Omega ghét phải nhìn nhận bản thân chính là một phần nguyên nhân cho nỗi buồn của ai đó. Không thể phủ nhận câu trả lời của em đã đẩy Baekhyun đến bên bờ vực.

"Nếu làm vậy sẽ khiến em khó xử. Tôi không muốn vì tôi mà em gặp thêm rắc rối."

"Thực ra tôi có thể giúp. Đừng hiểu lầm là tôi sợ lời đe dọa của anh." Nhích người lại gần Baekhyun, không giống với những gì còn vương lại trong trí nhớ, Taehyung không ngửi được mùi alpha đậm vị bạc hà từ cơ thể ấy nữa. Em tiếp tục. "Chuyện về Demiourvicar, đáng ra khi ấy anh đã được tự do nhưng nhờ có anh, tôi và Seokjin đã an toàn. Tôi không muốn mắc nợ ai cả."

Baekhyun chẳng biết phải biểu lộ thế nào cho đúng, chỉ có thể cười khô khốc. Trái tim cậu nhói đau. Cậu không mong Taehyung sẽ phản ứng như thế về chuyện đó. Baekhyun đã chờ đợi những lời trách móc thậm chí là chì chiết, thay vì tỏ ra rộng lượng và vị tha. "Đó là lỗi của tôi. Vì tôi mà em đã phải chịu khổ. Dù với bất kỳ lý do gì, tôi không có lời lẽ nào để biện minh cho lỗi lầm ấy."

"Tôi không chắc điều này có thể giúp anh cảm thấy khá hơn, nhưng Baekhyun, đó không phải là lỗi của anh." Giọng Taehyung trầm xuống. Em đột nhiên muốn vỗ vai người bên cạnh nhưng lại tự nắm lấy tay mình. "Chúng ta đều là những quân cờ trên bàn quyền lực. Nếu đêm ấy không phải anh thì sẽ có một kẻ khác, và người thế mạng nếu không phải tôi thì cũng sẽ là một người dân khác của Sapiecurio. Thậm chí chiến tranh đã có thể nổ ra, tôi không nên cho rằng điều này là may mắn nhưng, may thay, anh đã xuất hiện."

Baekhyun cảm thấy rất tệ. Taehyung quá đỗi dịu dàng, sự dịu dàng ấy dường như xé toạc tâm can cậu. Baekhyun hối hận vì đã trở lại Sapiecurio để tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ, cậu không xứng đáng, sau khi gây ra hàng loạt rắc rối làm đảo lộn cuộc sống của em. Taehyung quá đẹp đẽ khiến Baekhyun nghe mình vỡ vụn.

"Tôi sẽ giúp anh cứu sống người đó, như vậy chúng ta không còn mắc nợ nhau bất kể điều gì nữa." Em tiếp tục, phá vỡ sự im lặng. Ngực Baekhyun thắt lại, hô hấp trở nên khó khăn vì hương hoa ngọt ngào từ omega. Cậu ước mình chưa từng nghe những lời Taehyung nói và em hãy coi cuộc gặp gỡ hôm nay chưa hề tồn tại. Baekhyun không đủ can đảm để đón nhận sự giúp đỡ nhưng quá tham lam để có thể buông tay.

Tuy nhiên, ngay khi Taehyung dứt lời cửa phòng bật mở. Baekhyun giật mình đứng phắt dậy. Ngỡ ngàng bốn mắt nhìn nhau, người đối diện gần như chết đứng, sau đó bối rối hướng về Taehyung với vẻ hoài nghi. Em cũng đứng lên, chắn phía trước Baekhyun khi thấy người anh lớn tuổi hơn mình chuẩn bị rút vũ khí. Omega nhún vai kèm một nụ cười.

"Yoongi, anh đây rồi, em đợi anh mãi. Chúng ta cùng nhau ra ngoài thành một chuyến, nhé?"

* * *

Yoongi giận chính bản thân mình vì không những không quyết liệt ngăn cản mà còn cùng em tham gia vào chuyện này. Anh không có cách xác định danh tính người cần sự giúp đỡ, thậm chí đây có thể là một cái bẫy hoặc điều gì đó tương tự, nhưng thật khó khăn để có thể từ chối Taehyung bất cứ việc gì. Yoongi không muốn cho rằng mình đã động lòng, nhưng sự thật chính là như vậy khi omega trẻ tuổi hơn đưa ra muôn vàn lý lẽ nghe có vẻ thuyết phục rằng em không muốn mắc nợ, rằng những món nợ đó sẽ dằn vặt em suốt cả cuộc đời và hơn nữa họ đang nắm trong tay tính mạng của một con người nên em không nhẫn tâm bỏ mặc. Mọi người luôn coi Yoongi là một người hà khắc, anh khó tính và có một chút vô cảm, nhưng trên thực tế, Yoongi hay bị dao động bởi lòng tốt và sự khả ái mà Taehyung lại chính là hiện thân đẹp đẽ nhất của hai điều ấy trong thế giới quan của anh.

"Có chuyện gì mà hai người không muốn để em biết ư?" Taehyung cảm thấy như bị cho ra rìa, nói với hai người vừa trở ra từ phòng Yoongi, anh và Baekhyun đã nói chuyện nhưng né tránh sự có mặt của em. "Yoongi, anh không nên gạt em ra khỏi chuyện này. Em nhất định sẽ không để anh đi theo Baekhyun mà không có em bảo vệ."

"Ừ anh đang định làm thế đây." Yoongi không bằng lòng đáp, chỉ tay lên ngực Taehyung. Anh không muốn thể hiện sự nóng nảy nhưng hương cơ thể đã phản bội anh. "Không. Đáng ra bảy năm trước anh nên ngăn cản em vào đêm đó thay vì đưa em những cái chuông chết tiệt để gọi người Thanspira tới. Và thậm chí em đã tặng chuông của anh cho hắn ta."

"Thôi nào Yoongi, anh đang nổi giận chỉ vì em đã vô tình làm mất chuông của anh đấy à?" Taehyung xoa hai bắp tay của Yoongi và cố làm anh dịu lại. Baekhyun đã trả lại những quả chuông và em đặt chúng vào lòng bàn tay bạn mình. "Em không còn ai khác để nhờ vả ngoài anh, Yoongi, chuyện bảy năm trước... Dù sao, em xin lỗi vì luôn kéo anh vào những rắc rối."

"Anh tức giận không phải để nhận lại lời xin lỗi từ em." Yoongi đã bình tĩnh hơn nhưng vẫn chưa hết giận dữ, nắm lấy một bên vai Taehyung và siết chặt các khớp tay. "Sapiecurio không tồn tại để cứu giúp nhân gian, tự vệ là mục đích duy nhất cho khả năng đặc biệt mà chúng ta sở hữu. Người hôm nay em cứu mạng có thể là kẻ thù của chúng ta vào ngày mai. Anh chỉ không muốn em hối hận."

"Em sẽ chịu trách nhiệm và đảm bảo rằng việc này không ảnh hưởng đến Sapiecurio." Taehyung nắm chặt bàn tay, quả quyết đáp lại, dẫu cho những lời Yoongi nói đã nhóm lên sự sợ hãi trong lồng ngực em. "Và một lần nữa, xin anh đừng để Seokjin biết chuyện."

_Đừng để Seokjin biết chuyện_ có lẽ là chuyện ngu ngốc nhất mà Yoongi hứa với Taehyung, đặc biệt là khi họ cùng nhau biến mất trong hai ngày liền. Để đến được Triaguvel phải mất đến nửa ngày di chuyển bằng xe ngựa. Số lượng ngựa của Sapiecurio được kiểm soát nghiêm ngặt bởi binh đoàn, vì vậy Yoongi chỉ có thể nhờ Hoseok lén kiếm một chiếc xe vận chuyển của quân hậu cần mà không giải thích thêm và buộc omega phải hứa đến cuối đời cũng không tiết lộ với bất kỳ ai.

"Cậu định bắt cóc Taehyung mà không có bất cứ kế hoạch nào ư?" Yoongi hỏi, lùa ngón tay vào mái tóc lòa xòa của Taehyung khi em đang ngủ thiếp đi trong lúc gối đầu lên đùi anh. Baekhyun là người đánh ngựa, ba người sẽ thay phiên nhau cho đến khi đặt chân tới Triaguvel. "Không có vật cưỡi và không người hỗ trợ."

"Tôi đã lén lên xe của một thương đoàn để đến được Sapiecurio. Tôi chưa từng nghĩ đến phương án sẽ trở về bằng cách nào. Mọi chuyện xảy ra quá đường đột" Baekhyun tự giễu, ngay cả khi thành công bắt cóc Taehyung rời khỏi thành, làm thế nào họ có thể đến Triaguvel mà không có phương tiện di chuyển?

"Cậu luôn hành động hồ đồ như vậy à? Không có bất cứ phương án dự phòng nào và bất chấp mọi hậu quả, kiểu như được ăn cả ngã về không, giống cách ám sát quyền thủ lĩnh Demiourvicar." Yoongi quan sát Baekhyun cúi đầu, bỗng dưng cảm thấy rất khôi hài. Đường đường là nam tế trưởng Sapiecurio cuối cùng lại chung một _thuyền_ với kẻ tù nhân bỏ trốn. Đánh giá Baekhyun hồ đồ, phải chăng bản thân anh cũng quá hồ đồ rồi không?

"Tôi có thể hỏi một câu không, tại sao anh lại đồng ý giúp tôi? Ngay cả khi việc này có thể ảnh hưởng đến vận mệnh của Sapiecurio." Giọng Baekhyun hòa lẫn tiếng gió đêm. Yoongi chỉ kéo môi cười. Anh không biết, cứ cho rằng Taehyung đã nài nỉ sự giúp đỡ, nhưng vì lý do gì mà anh chẳng có dù chỉ là một chút do dự?

"Vậy tại sao cậu lại tin tưởng chúng tôi? Cậu không sợ tôi sẽ lôi cổ cậu và nộp cho Demiourvicar sao? Hay vì cậu nghĩ Sapiecurio và Demiourvicar là kẻ thù nên tôi không thể làm việc đó? Nếu điều tôi nói là đúng thì cậu đã nhầm rồi, Baekhyun. Trong trò chơi vương quyền, không có đồng minh thực sự, cũng không có kẻ thù thực sự."

"Để tôi kể cho cậu một câu chuyện cổ nhé." Yoongi tiếp tục, ngón tay mân mê những cánh hoa giấu trong túi áo. "Vào thời đại trước, alpha là loài duy ngã độc tôn. Khi xung phong nơi trận mạc, những chiến binh alpha đều phải đeo một chiếc mặt nạ được đẽo từ gỗ của một thân cây cổ thụ hàng ngàn năm tuổi và vẽ lên đó những hình thù kỳ quái, vì họ không thể cho đi lòng tin ngay cả khi đó là chính đồng đội của mình. Người có khả năng nhận ra những chiến binh ấy chỉ có omega của họ, bằng mùi hương và sự liên kết cặp đôi. Trước ngày tham chiến, những alpha này sẽ tự tay kết một vòng hoa. Nếu may mắn sống sót trở về, những đóa hoa ấy sẽ trở thành vương miện rực rỡ của bạn đời, nếu hy sinh, chúng sẽ là hoa tang."

"Vì sao anh lại kể với tôi chuyện đó?"

Baekhyun quay đầu lại, nghi hoặc nhìn thẳng vào ánh mắt vàng rực của Yoongi. Anh không vội đáp, lén lướt nhẹ ngón tay trên mi mắt của Taehyung, khi ngủ em đẹp tựa thiên thần, khiến anh chẳng nỡ lòng rời mắt. "Nếu cậu không muốn vương miện hoa của Taehyung rơi xuống, chúng ta cùng thực hiện một trao đổi nhé, Demiourvicar Baekhyun?"

  
__________________

_(*): Wilde (1997)_


	10. Omega

Cứu sống Baekhyun, Sehun biết điều đó đồng nghĩa tự nộp mạng mình vào tay đối thủ. Chi phái Pheatius đã phát hiện ra kẻ bị hành quyết thực chất là một tên giả mạo. Youngho bị tóm và ngay lập tức khai tên người sai khiến để bảo toàn mạng sống. Không muốn mất thể diện với thần dân, Pheatius quyết định giữ kín sự thật này, tuy nhiên lại ngấm ngầm tụ họp các chi trưởng của Demiourvicar để bàn quyết sách thanh trừng kẻ phản bội. Đã đoán trước được ngày này sẽ đến, Sehun giao toàn bộ quyền điều binh vào tay nữ alpha thân cận, sau đó cùng Heros tham gia cuộc họp chi trưởng, nói đúng hơn, là cái cái bẫy được giăng sẵn chờ hắn bị sập vào.

"Khó tin thật." Yoongi lầm bầm trong họng khi nhìn thấy cảnh tượng trước mắt. Sehun hẳn đã bị tra tấn bằng roi sét, đó là lý do tại sao hắn mất một nửa cái mạng. Thứ vũ khí đó đã khiến da thịt thống lĩnh Aeolus nát bươm và hoàn toàn mất khả năng cử động. Nhưng cũng đáng khen thủ lĩnh Aeolus thật tài tình, khi có thể thoát khỏi vòng vây của Demiourvucar và chạy tới Triaguvel.

Đối ngược với vẻ mặt bình thản của Yoongi, Taehyung gần như phát điên lên vì nhận ra kẻ mình đang cứu giúp lại là Sehun và thứ bê bết máu phủ phục dưới chân hắn là ác thú đã hại Seokjin suýt chút nữa mất mạng. Omega gầm lớn như vị chúa sơn lâm bị cướp địa bàn, đẩy mạnh Baekhyun vào góc và găm phập con dao gần sát thái dương cậu. Từng đường gân trên cánh tay, đấm tay nổi khỏi làn da màu đồng khi em siết chặt các khớp, đôi con ngươi rực lên rồi đục ngầu đầy giận dữ.

"Dừng lại đi Taehyung." Yoongi trầm giọng khi hướng mắt về phía omega. Anh đang cố tỏ ra kiên nhẫn, hoàn toàn không muốn mất thêm thời gian vào những tranh cãi không đáng có. "Đừng tỏ ra trẻ con như thế và hạ vũ khí xuống, ngay lập tức."

"Nhưng đó là người của Demiourvicar!" Taehyung lớn tiếng nổi giận với Yoongi, chính xác là em đang nổi giận với chính bản thân mình vì đã cố chấp thuyết phục người lớn hơn đến Triaguvel thay vì nghe theo lời khuyên của anh. Taehyung biết việc cứu một mạng người không bao giờ sai trái nhưng em vẫn cảm thấy bực bội vì đó là những đối tượng em căm hận nhất. Không chỉ vậy, việc Sehun ở trước mặt với toàn thân trầy trụa những vết thương không thể ngăn Taehyung khỏi nhớ đến hình ảnh Seokjin ngày trước. Alpha của em đã hấp hối chờ chết nhưng không một ai có khả năng giúp được chàng cả. Đáng ra Taehyung nên cảm thấy hả hê, phải, đó là kết cục mà hắn và dã lang của hắn phải chịu sau khi khiến mọi chuyện tồi tệ xảy đến với em và cả Seokjin, nhưng tất cả những gì omega cảm thấy trong lồng ngực mình lúc này là mọi sự bất lực cùng sợ hãi vốn lẩn khuất bấy lâu đột ngột ùa ra như bùn lầy.

"Anh đã cảnh báo em." Yoongi rắn giọng nhưng bước về phía Taehyung và nắm lấy cổ tay em. Tất cả những gì anh muốn làm lúc này là xoa dịu omega. "Em nghĩ anh đồng ý tới đây mà không hề biết đối tượng mình sẽ giúp đỡ là ai ư Taehyung? Đừng ngu ngốc thế. Triaguvel thuộc về Sapiecurio và anh nắm đủ tình hình để biết chắc chúng ta sẽ an toàn."

"Việc em quan tâm không phải chúng ta có an toàn hay không mà hắn chính là người Demiourvicar và con sói khốn kiếp kia đã hại Seokjin!"

"Để mặc hắn chết không phải cách để đòi lại công bằng cho chúng ta. Tỉnh táo lại đi Taehyung!" Omega lớn hơn cuối cùng cũng không thể tiếp tục nhẫn nại mà thét lên. Anh bóp lấy má Taehyung và buộc em phải nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt vàng rực của mình. "Nghe kỹ đây. Em hãy tìm cách liên lạc với quân đội Triaguvel. Rạng sáng mai chúng ta sẽ mang thống lĩnh Aeolus về Sapiecurio. Đây là cách tốt nhất nếu em muốn giúp chúng ta đấy, omega."

Taehyung không hiểu Yoongi đang nghĩ cái quái gì. Omega luôn cảm thấy mình bị ném ra ngoài rìa của trận chiến. Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi và ngay cả Seokjin đều muốn giấu diếm em tất cả mọi thứ. Alpha của em gọi đó là sự bảo vệ, anh vẽ một vòng tròn thủ hộ xung quanh và em không được phép bước dù chỉ một ngón chân ra khỏi vòng tròn đó.

"Đừng lúc nào cũng tỏ ra mình biết tất cả và cố đẩy em ra." Taehyung kéo mũi dao, khắc một vệt dài trên bức tường gỗ trước khi tra nó vào bao. Em bóp chặt vai Yoongi và kéo anh gần sát mặt mình. Yoongi chưa bao giờ thấy Taehyung hành xử như vậy, mùi hương đã tố cáo em đang giận dữ và buồn bã nhiều đến thế nào.

"Taehyung? Em ổn chứ?" Taehyung tựa hồ chuẩn bị nuốt sống Yoongi khiến anh có chút e dè. Em nghiến răng và gần như là gầm gừ khi nói những lời đó. Yoongi thật sự không mong điều tệ hại bản thân đang nghĩ tới sẽ xảy ra vào lúc này. "Em đang đổ mồ hôi đấy Tae."

Anh túm lấy tay Taehyung và gỡ ra khỏi người mình. Em vùng vằng tỏ rõ thái độ phản kháng nhưng omega lớn hơn vẫn cố chấp nhét vào môi em mấy viên tròn màu nâu đậm vừa móc ra từ cái túi thơm đeo bên hông. Nuốt nó, Yoongi ra lệnh trước khi dùng sức ấn người cao hơn ngồi xuống.

"Có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Baekhyun cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng ngoài những lời xin lỗi dành cho Taehyung. "Em ấy... ngọt quá."

Mùi của Taehyung khiến bụng Baekhyun trằn lên một cơn, cậu cảm thấy ruột mình co rút. Điều đó đã mơ hồ xuất hiện khi Baekhyun gặp Taehyung trong thành Sapiecurio nhưng hiện tại lại càng rõ ràng hơn cả.

"Em không mất trí!" Taehyung gắt lên với Yoongi khi nhận ra thứ trong miệng mình là gì qua cái vị vừa chua vừa đắng nghét của nó. Em nhổ ra sàn nhưng trong ngực lại run lên vì sợ. "Em tự biết bản thân mình."

"Tất cả những gì em thể hiện chỉ càng chứng tỏ em đang kề cận ngày phát tình thôi, Taehyung." Baekhyun ngỡ ngàng khi Yoongi cãi lại người trẻ hơn và gật đầu với cậu để xác nhận.

Taehyung sẽ trở nên cực kỳ xấu tính trước khi phát tình. Em khó chịu và đề phòng tất cả omega xung quanh mình, ngay cả khi đó là những người thân cận. Nếu không muốn bị thương, các omega nên tránh Seokjin càng xa càng tốt. Taehyung thậm chí có thể kề dao vào họng họ nếu ai đó bén mảng lại gần alpha của em.

"Nó có tệ không?" Baekhyun chợt nhớ đến người bạn Thanspira của mình mỗi chu kỳ nhiệt, gã hứng tình, hoàn toàn đánh mất lý trí và rên rỉ trong đau đớn. "Chúng ta có cần trở về Sapiecurio ngay bây giờ không?"

Baekhyun nói nhưng lại đưa mắt nhìn về phía Sehun, người bất tỉnh vừa rít lên một cơn ho dài. Hắn không thể chết ngay được, nhưng hình ảnh đó khiến ngực cậu thắt lại. Trái tim cảm thấy giống như đang bị ăn mòn và cảm giác bồn chồn khó tả dâng lên chẳng khác đợt sóng thủy triều. Cậu gào thét trong tâm trí mình, cầu xin Yoongi hãy cứu sống Sehun, xin hãy để những đau đớn của người dừng lại. Thậm chí cậu có thể quỳ xuống và van lơn. Song, Baekhyun nhận ra bản thân không đủ tư cách để lên tiếng. Yoongi không thể phớt lờ rắc rối của Taehyung được.

"Tôi không đến đây để trở về tay không. Hoặc là em ngoan ngoãn uống hết số thuốc này, hoặc là tôi sẽ để Seokjin biết toàn bộ mọi chuyện." Yoongi đứng dậy và ném cái túi thơm về phía Taehyung trước khi ngẩng đầu nhìn Baekhyun. "Cậu hãy đưa Taehyung đến doanh trại quân đội Triaguvel và đảm bảo không có alpha nào được chạm vào người em ấy. Nếu không muốn thống lĩnh Aeolus bỏ mạng dưới tay phái Pheatius ở nơi khỉ ho cò gáy này thì chúng ta phải bí mật di chuyển vào rạng sáng ngày mai."

* * *

  
Taehyung thấy ruột gan mình đang bị thiêu đốt từ bên trong. Thuốc của Yoongi không có nhiều tác dụng và em rơi vào kỳ nhanh hơn dự định. Con đường xóc nảy cùng gió lạnh của đêm xuân cứa vào da thịt khiến omega cảm giác mình bị ném vào giữa ranh giới của địa ngục và trần gian. Omega cố giữ cho bản thân tỉnh táo, dù đầu óc đang quay tròn đảo lộn và bụng dưới dội lên cảm giác đau rát. Em cuộn người lại và nép dính vào một góc của xe ngựa, ước rằng bản thân đủ thời gian để chuẩn bị một cái ổ cho chuyến đi.

"Thánh thần ơi, ai đó hãy khiến omega mất trí kia ngừng bốc mùi đi trước khi biến toàn bộ alpha của binh đoàn trở thành xác sống và bâu lấy cậu ta." Taehyung nghe thấy giọng nói lạ hoặc nào đó vừa vang lên đầy chế giễu nhưng chẳng đủ sức để mở mắt ra nữa. Em thấy ngực mình thắt lại và không tự chủ bật lên một tiếng rên rỉ. Sự sợ hãi và nhục nhã đang cắn nát trái tim em. Cơn sốt hành hạ omega mỗi lúc một tệ hại còn loài người lại phóng ra hàng ngàn mũi tên khinh bỉ và căm ghét. Chưa bao giờ Taehyung cảm thấy mình vô dụng như hiện tại, tựa như một gánh nặng, tựa như sự có mặt của em là lỗi lầm tồi tệ nhất.

"Nếu không muốn tôi rút lưỡi anh thì khôn hồn hãy xin lỗi Taehyung ngay lập tức."

Chất giọng khàn trầm của ai đó bất chợt cất lên đầy quyền uy và phẫn nộ. Taehyung cố sức hé mắt, dẫu tầm nhìn bị nhòe đi bởi nước nhưng em vẫn nhận ra người mang màu tóc lành lạnh như ánh trăng đêm đang kề dao vào cổ gã binh sĩ beta. Baekhyun đã nổi giận, hẳn là thế. Ừ, lời nói của gã khó nghe đến vậy cơ mà, Taehyung chợt cười hắt, ít nhất thì cũng có ai đó đứng về phía em lúc này. Gã beta thầm chửi thề, nhổ nước bọt xuống sàn rồi nhảy sang một chiếc xe ngựa khác đang đi song song. Baekhyun vẫn hướng mắt theo gã cảnh cáo, giống như có thể sẵn sàng ghim mũi dao vào họng gã bất cứ lúc nào nếu còn buông những lời lẽ chết tiệt về omega.

"Có những lúc... Anh ngầu lắm, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mỉm cười khi nghe được tiếng thì thào của Taehyung. Cậu ngồi dựa vào thành xe cạnh em nhưng vẫn giữ đủ khoảng cách để omega cảm thấy an toàn. "Việc nên làm thôi. Những omega không đáng để bị đối xử như vậy."

"Tôi đã tự hỏi làm thế nào anh thuyết phục được Hyunwoo. Binh đoàn trưởng Triaguvel nổi tiếng là một kẻ khắt khe." Taehyung chợt nhớ lại chuyện vừa xảy ra khoảng một canh giờ trước, khi em và Baekhyun đến quân doanh để thuyết phục binh đoàn phối hợp đưa thống lĩnh Aeolus trở về thành Sapiecurio. Triaguvel là một đặc khu và binh đoàn trưởng chỉ tuân theo mệnh lệnh của thủ lĩnh. Yêu cầu họ rời khỏi căn cứ và tháp tùng kẻ thù của chính mình gần như là một việc bất khả thi.

"Đôi khi không nên tìm hiểu quá sâu đâu, Taehyung. Sự thật có khả năng khiến ta bị hủy hoại."

"Vậy anh có thể trả lời câu hỏi này không, lý do anh đủ tin tưởng để giao mạng mình và gã thống lĩnh vào tay người Sapiecurio?" Taehyung không nắm được toàn bộ suy nghĩ của Yoongi nhưng em đủ thông minh để hiểu bản chất của tình huống này. Yoongi sẽ không cảm tính thực hiện theo yêu cầu của Taehyung mà không thu được lợi ích. Nhìn thì có vẻ em là ngọn nguồn nhưng thực chất lại chỉ là kẻ hợp lý hóa cho kế hoạch viếng thăm Triaguvel. Không có sự ban phát ân nghĩa nào cả, đó là một cái cớ để biến Baekhyun và Sehun trở thành những quân cờ. Cậu không còn sự lựa chọn nếu muốn cứu sống hắn.

"Hãy để những người bạn của em trả lời câu hỏi đó. Chúng ta còn cả một quãng đường rất dà-"

Đột ngột, lời nói của Baekhyun bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng thét của Taehyung. Cậu cả kinh đưa mắt nhìn, một alpha với đôi mắt đỏ ngầu vừa nhảy sang từ chiếc xe đang đi song song và đè ngửa omega ra sàn. Mùi alpha nồng nặc, gã ngồi lên bụng em với cái đũng quần căng phồng và nhìn như thể sẽ ăn tươi nuốt sống người dưới thân tức khắc. Cả cơ thể Taehyung đang tỏa ra kích dục tố, mạnh mẽ như chất độc đầy dụ hoặc và khiến các alpha trong đoàn dần trở nên mất trí. Nhận thức được tình hình, Baekhyun nhảy bổ lên lưng tên alpha và vật hắn ngã xuống. Cậu lấy chân quắp chặt hai bắp tay và ngực gã, dùng tay không để kẹp chặt cổ gã. Tuy nhiên sức vóc nhỏ bé của Baekhyun không thể đấu lại một alpha bị kích tình. Các xe ngựa khác đã bỏ xa xe của họ vì muốn tránh né mùi hương của một omega đang phát tình và hoàn toàn phớt lờ cuộc giao tranh. Alpha mất trí gồng người bật dậy, quật mạnh Baekhyun ngã sấp xuống. Gã nhào lên người Baekhyun, tìm tới cần cổ và ghim chặt hàm răng lên đó. Mùi alpha đậm đặc khiến cậu chết trân, cảm nhận cổ mình đau dữ dội và máu ứa ra. Hạ bộ của gã cương cứng và nóng bỏng cọ sát vào thân thể, Baekhyun cắn chặt môi mình. Toàn bộ cử động bị đóng băng, cậu mở to hai mắt, cảm giác dơ bẩn và nhục nhã khóa chặt từng hơi thở.

Ngay khi tên binh sĩ alpha tìm tới tuyến mùi gần xương quai xanh của Baekhyun để đánh dấu, Taehyung xuất hiện từ phía sau và thúc mạnh cùi chỏ lên gáy khiến gã bất tỉnh. Omega lôi kẻ vừa ngất xỉu ra khỏi người Baekhyun rồi nhìn đăm đăm về phía cậu. "Anh là một omega?"

Không thể cất lời, Baekhyun nhắm chặt hai mắt, những giọt lệ trong suốt trào ra theo tiếng nức nở bật lên từ cổ họng.

  
* * *

  
Mí mắt Sehun giật khẽ, phản ứng lại ánh sáng đầu ngày chiếu qua ô cửa, kích thích toàn bộ các giác quan đang say giấc nghỉ ngơi. Ôm lấy cơ thể alpha là tầng hương thuần dịu của đồng hoa kiều mạch được bọc dưới lớp mùi dễ chịu tựa nước biển khơi. Hương thơm ngọt ấm quấn lấy tâm trí Sehun, mở toang nắp rương kí ức và lôi hắn rơi về miền xa thẳm. Dưới chân là vực sâu, trước mắt là góc biển êm đềm, gió chiều lùa qua những nhánh lau, vờn trên mái tóc của người non trẻ. Ai đó đã ôm lấy hắn bằng bàn tay mềm mại, ướm lên vành tai là hương thơm trời đất khi người thì thầm cất lên điều cổ tích. Phía xa tít ngoài kia tồn tại một hòn đảo nhỏ mọc lên từ đáy biển xanh. Nơi đó có một chàng tiên, người vì lời nguyền mà phải dành cả cuộc đời để giữ cánh đồng phủ hoa. Chàng tiên mang trong trẻo của sương xuân, thơm lành như trái mọng, nhưng bạt ngàn đóa hương đã cướp đi hương sắc của riêng chàng. Người tiếp tục kể, nhẹ nhàng khoan sâu vào trí nhớ trẻ con. Con hãy trở thành hiệp sĩ bảo vệ chàng tiên và hóa trải ấn chú, dẫn đường vượt khỏi những cạm bẫy ngọt ngào đẹp mắt. _Con phải trở thành hiệp sĩ, Sehun._

Sự dịu dàng chết chóc kéo Sehun quay ngược trở lại thực tại. Hai mắt hắn trừng mở to và buồng phổi rung lên từng hơi thở nặng nhọc. Alpha ngồi bật dậy mặc cho những vết thương chưa lành tấy lên đau đớn. Chỉ đến khi nhìn thấy ánh sáng mặt trời và bên tai vang lên thanh âm của cuộc sống, hắn mới nhận thức được bản thân mình đã thoát chết. Cưỡi Heros và lao xuống đáy vực mờ sương là tất cả những gì còn đọng lại trong kí ức của thống lĩnh Aeolus. Bất chợt, một tiếng rên khẽ vang lên hướng sự chú ý của Sehun về nơi đó. Hắn kinh ngạc khi thấy Baekhyun đang nằm run rẩy trong cái ổ được quây ở góc phòng. Alpha thậm chí quên mất việc phải xác định chính mình đang ở đâu, vội vã bước về phía cậu.

Baekhyun phát sốt, cả người nóng hầm hập và đổ đầy mô hôi. Chiếc áo mỏng ướt đẫm và dính bết lên cơ thể, để lộ vòng eo thon gọn và lớp da bụng nõn nà hé ra qua vạt áo như gọi mời alpha đặt bàn tay lên rồi vuốt ve dọc thân thể. Hai đùi cậu kẹp chặt lại, cẳng chân xoắn vào nhau và không ngừng đưa đẩy vòng hông căng nẩy, đồng thời vô thức bật ra những tiếng nức nở. Sehun nắm lấy cổ tay cậu và đưa lên trước mũi mình. Hắn chỉ mơ hồ cảm nhận được làn hương mỏng manh, không thể xác định rõ ràng chúng là thứ gì.

Cánh cửa mở ra, cắt ngang sự ngờ vực đang chạy ngang qua não bộ Sehun, và một nữ beta xuất hiện. Cô nói khi ngồi xuống trước mặt Baekhyun rồi nhét vào môi cậu một ít thảo dược. "Anh ta đang phát tình."

Sapiecurio, Sehun ngầm xác nhận khi quan sát hoa văn in trên vai áo beta vừa bước vào. Tuy nhiên, thay vì đặt nghi vấn về nguyên do hai người họ rơi vào tay dòng tộc này, hắn lại hỏi về Baekhyun. "Cậu ta là omega?"

"Có vẻ như đây là lần phát tình đầu tiên." Nữ beta không đi thẳng vào trọng tâm câu hỏi nhưng đủ để Sehun nắm được vấn đề. Beta Sapiecurio đứng dậy để giữ khoảng cách với thống lĩnh alpha rồi tiếp tục giải thích. "Baekhyun đã bị kích thích bởi một omega đang phát tình. Có vẻ như cậu ta đã dùng thuốc ức chế và sử dụng mùi hương khác để giả dạng alpha kể từ khi chưa thành niên."

Sehun nhớ về trận giao tranh với Baekhyun tại lữ quán của Sapiecurio, cũng trong căn phòng này, cậu ngập trong mùi của bạc hà.

"Tuyến mùi của cậu ta đã bị tổn thương, cộng thêm bị khóa chặt bởi thuốc ức chế nên hiện tại dù có phát tình ngài cũng không thể cảm nhận được kích dục tố."

"Tại sao cậu ấy lại ở đây?" Sehun vẫn ở cạnh Baekhyun, phủ bàn tay lớn lên nơi eo mỗi khi omega rên rỉ. Hắn thấy lòng mình thắt lại khi chứng kiến cảnh tượng trước mắt. Baekhyun đã mất đi hoàn toàn nhận thức và chỉ biết níu lấy góc chăn trong cái ổ như níu giữ điểm tựa cuối cùng. Gương mặt đỏ hồng của cậu ròng ròng nước, không rõ chỉ riêng mồ hôi hay còn lẫn lệ cay. Sehun chạm lên mái tóc màu trăng, nhẹ nhàng gảy tóc mai gọn về sau tai.

"Cậu ta cần một alpha, không chỉ giúp vượt qua kỳ phát tình mà mùi hương của alpha có thể mở khóa được tuyến mùi bị tổn thương." Nữ beta từ tốn giải thích, đồng thời ra hiệu cho binh sĩ đang chờ ngoài cửa mang lương thực và nước uống vào. "Chúng tôi không nghĩ ngài sẽ hài lòng nếu sắp xếp Baekhyun ở cùng với một alpha khác. Nhưng nếu ngài vì chuyện này cảm thấy bất tiện, chúng tôi sẽ sắp xếp một căn phòng khác."

Ánh mắt của Sehun vẫn dán lên gương mặt Baekhyun. Hắn vô thức vuốt ve cổ tay trắng nõn của cậu rồi lắc đầu. "Tôi sẽ chăm sóc omega này. Có điểm gì cần lưu ý không?"

"May mắn cho ngài rằng Baekhyun có vẻ khá hiền lành khi phát tình. Vì cậu ta không có khuynh hướng bạo lực với các omega khác nên chúng tôi sẽ cho người đến theo dõi tình hình. Tất nhiên nếu ngài muốn không gian riêng tư thì chúng tôi sẽ tôn trọng điều đó."

"Được rồi. Hãy cử người đến." Sehun hạ giọng, sau đó vắt cánh tay của Baekhyun lên cổ mình trước khi nhấc bổng cả cơ thể cậu bằng hai tay. "Ổn chứ nếu tôi mang cậu ấy lên giường?"

"Được ở trong vòng tay alpha của mình tuyệt hơn là ở trong một cái ổ." Nữ beta nói rồi rời đi sau khi đã dặn dò qua loa về cách chăm sóc một omega đang phát tình. Cánh cửa đóng lại, ngăn cách căn phòng với thế giới bên ngoài kia. Sehun cảm thấy tựa như bị dạt sang một chiều không gian khác, nơi chỉ riêng hai người tồn tại.

Alpha của mình, những lời nói ấy cứ quanh quẩn trong tâm trí thống lĩnh và trái tim hắn bị siết một lực mạnh. Hắn chắc chắn bản thân không hề bị kích tình nhưng ruột gan hắn cồn cào nóng rực như có lửa âm ỉ cháy bên trong. Baekhyun đang quấn lấy hắn, túm lấy ngực áo hắn bằng những ngón tay mảnh dẻ và run rẩy, cọ sát mặt vào bụng dưới alpha để kiếm tìm hơi ấm và hương thơm. Tiếng nức nở thoát ra khỏi cổ họng vấn vít với hơi thở gấp gáp.

"Ngoan nào." Sehun trầm giọng, nhẹ vuốt ve đằng sau gáy Baekhyun khi cậu chạm vào vết thương chưa hồi phục hẳn bên mạng sườn hắn. Nhưng dường như hành động và thanh âm ấy lại vô tình khiến ham muốn của omega bất ngờ bùng lên.

Baekhyun nhào ra khỏi vòng tay Sehun và quỳ xuống giường trước mặt hắn. Đôi mắt cậu sáng lên màu vàng nhạt, chứa đựng ở nơi ấy hoàn toàn là dục vọng. Làm ơn, omega thỏ thẻ và tìm đến đũng quần alpha. Mồ hôi men theo thái dương, xuống cằm, xuống cổ rồi xuống ngực từng giọt từng giọt nóng hôi hổi. Chẳng có điều gì mê hoặc và quyến rũ hơn một omega đang phát tình cả. Mái tóc lấp lánh, gương mặt thon nhỏ, và cả những đường cong mềm mại của thân hình mảnh mai, Sehun chưa từng được chứng kiến cảnh tượng nào diễm lệ đến thế. Không cần bất cứ mùi vị xúc tác nào, alpha dần mất đi tự chủ, vươn tay túm lấy tóc Baekhyun, tay còn lại nâng cằm cậu và đặt lên môi một nụ hôn. Khi alpha có ý định buông rời, omega lập tức cắn chặt lấy môi hắn. Hai cánh tay quấn quýt quanh cổ hắn, tham lam nhấn hắn vào nụ hôn sâu, nài nỉ một cuộc thám hiểm tận cùng ngóc ngách.

Sehun mạnh bạo đè Baekhyun xuống dưới thân mình, bóp chặt cổ tay cậu và cố định ở trên đầu. Omega mê mẩn nhìn alpha như say sưa ngắm nhìn đức tin của cậu, môi vẫn hé mở đòi thêm một nụ hôn rồi lại một nụ hôn. Trong phút chốc căn phòng lớn được lấp đầy bởi hương gió mùa hạ. Baekhyun có thể ngửi thấy cái mát lành của luồng khí ướp dưới nắng trời vươn qua kẽ lá, hay sự thuần nhu của cơn gió vút qua cánh đồng nội cỏ. Tầng thơm ấy tựa như thiên đường rực rỡ, còn người mang hương là thánh thần đốt lên ngọn nến cứu rỗi trong góc tim lạnh lẽo và cô quạnh. Những chiếc hôn là một nghi lễ, Baekhyun coi bản thân là vật hiến dâng chỉ thuộc về riêng hắn. Cậu khao khát được alpha chiếm lấy, ghim thật sâu những dấu răng và rót đầy mật dịch. Cả người omega ưỡn cong, cuồng loạn cùng những lần chạm. Bàn tay hắn thật ấm, mơn trớn khắp thân thể khiến làn da cậu tấy lên bỏng rát.

Rất nóng và rất ướt. Baekhyun cào lên lưng trần của thống lĩnh đồng thời quắp chặt hai chân bên hông hắn, thổn thức cầu xin alpha hãy lột chiếc quần chật ních và ướt nhẹp bởi dâm dịch, và Sehun nhanh chóng đáp ứng mong muốn đó. Hắn dạo chơi trên bầu ngực cậu, nơi chỉ vừa mới cương lên khi kỳ phát tình ập tới, cố ý để dương vật của cậu cọ xát với bụng mình. Hắn vẽ lên người omega những dấu hôn, đồng thời luồn tay vào trong quần cậu, tìm tới lỗ huyệt mới khai mở và mật ngọt ùa ra. Thật khít và thật mềm mại, hắn cho một ngón tay vào khiến cậu run lên. Mỹ âm thoát qua làn môi và hắn tham lam nuốt sạch.

"Alpha-" Giọng Baekhyun vỡ vụn khi cái lỗ nhỏ nhắn của cậu nuốt thêm một ngón tay nữa. "Làm ơn, em muốn kết đôi với ngài. Làm ơn-"

"Tình yêu-" Sehun thủ thỉ, hôn lên vành tay của người dưới thân mình. Dù biết đó chỉ là tiếng gọi của bản năng, hoàn toàn không phải mong muốn của Baekhyun nhưng điều ấy vẫn khiến con tim alpha rạo rực. Sehun lùa tay vào mái tóc rối bung của omega, nhẹ đặt môi mình lên vầng trán đã tản đi bớt nhiệt. Hắn thâm trầm ngắm nhìn vẻ đợi mong và van nài của cậu, cảm thấy nỗi buồn ùa ra khỏi đáy mắt mình. "Ta không thể làm điều đó cho em được. Em sẽ khiến ta sụp đổ mất, omega."

Nước mắt ứa ra, phủ ngập con người vàng nhạt của Baekhyun khi Sehun rút tay khỏi người cậu. Omega cảm thấy như ai đó vừa lôi đi hết những gì có bên trong cơ thể và để lại một lỗ trống hoác. Căn phòng chẳng còn hương vị của ngày hạ, mà thay vào đó lạnh căm tựa cơn mưa rừng nhiệt đới. Cậu ôm chặt lấy cái áo bẩn Sehun vừa bỏ lại, hằn đậm cả vệt mồ hôi lẫn cả máu tanh. Omega quỳ trên giường và vùi cả đầu mình vào để kiếm tìm chút luồng khí mặt trời còn vương lại. Nhưng trận mưa rào vẫn cứ quẩn quanh cậu, phủ lên vai là tầng rêu xanh và nấm mốc dậy mùi ngai ngái. Baekhyun òa lên khóc.


	11. Liên kết

Taehyung tỉnh táo trở lại sau kỳ phát tình, thấy bản thân đang nằm trong cái tổ lớn được lấp đầy bởi những bộ quần áo vương mùi tequila. Hoseok cũng ở đó, dường như đã quá mệt mỏi nên đã thiếp đi cạnh em, trên tay omega ấy hằn lên những vết cào vẫn còn mưng đỏ. Taehyung không nhớ rõ mình đã về đây bằng cách nào và đã bao nhiêu ngày trôi qua. Tất cả những gì còn lại trong tâm trí em, khoét sâu vào lồng ngực, vào dạ dày và để lại những cái lỗ sâu hoắm, alpha của em - Seokjin - đã bỏ em lại.

Omega gượng ngồi dậy, cảm thấy đầu óc vẫn còn ong ong. Em mặc lại quần áo, choàng lên vai Hoseok một chiếc chăn mỏng rồi uể oải bò đến chỗ thức ăn đang đặt trên một cái kệ thấp. Trong chu kỳ nhiệt, hầu hết các omega không bao giờ có thể giữ vững lý trí để để tâm đến chuyện ăn uống, đặc biệt là các omega phải trải qua kỳ một mình. Taehyung cá rằng bản thân đã khóc rất nhiều, em thấy hai mí mắt mình sưng húp dù chẳng cần nhìn vào gương.

"Em đã ở đây bao nhiêu ngày rồi?" Taehyung vừa nhai mẩu bánh mì lúa mạch khô khốc vừa đưa mắt nhìn Hoseok đang trở mình thức dậy. Em biết những vết thương trên tay người ấy là do em gây ra, cảm giác hối lỗi dâng lên nghẹn lại cổ họng. "Và làm ơn kể cho em đã có chuyện gì xảy ra."

Hoseok vò đầu và khụt khịt, nét mặt hơi bối rối khi phải nhớ lại những chuyện đó, nhưng chắc chắn Taehyung đã nhìn thấy những vết thương và anh biết không thể giấu diếm được. "Mười ngày. Em vốn biết kỳ phát tình của em thường kéo dài rất lâu đúng không? Seokjin đã không đến thăm em dù chỉ một lần. Có lẽ em đã quá gắn bó với anh ấy đây là lần đầu tiên phải trải qua kỳ một mình nên em đã có chút hoảng loạn. May mắn, anh đã ngăn được em lại."

"Thường thì chỉ kéo dài bảy ngày, em không chắc lý do có phải vì thiếu alpha hay không."

Taehyung ném mẩu bánh mì lại khay và di chuyển đến gần Hoseok. Em ôm lấy cánh tay omega lớn tuổi hơn và đặt lên cạnh vết thương một nụ hôn. "Em xin lỗi. Em ước rằng bản thân có khả năng giúp anh xóa đi những vết thương. Và cảm ơn vì anh đã ở cạnh em."

Hoseok mỉm cười và lắc đầu, muốn để em biết rằng anh không để bụng chuyện đó. Hoseok đan ngón vào mái tóc lộn xộn của Taehyung và để em thoải mái nằm trong lòng mình. "Anh nghĩ em phải biết chuyện này, Seokjin đang ở biên giới."

"Em không trách anh ấy." Taehyung cọ nhẹ má mình vào bàn tay ấm của Hoseok rồi nắm chặt một góc áo anh như níu lấy một điểm tựa để không rơi. "Tại thời điểm này, Seokjin không chỉ thuộc về riêng em. Chúng ta còn có Sapiecurio."

"Có thể nói cho anh biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra ở Triaguvel không? Seokjin và cả thống lĩnh Aeolus dường như đã rất giận dữ, một alpha đã bị kết tội và binh đoàn trưởng bị Namjoon kiểm điểm."

"Phải rồi Hoseok," Taehyung bật dậy, vẻ lo lắng hiện rõ trong đôi mắt em, "Omega đi cùng em và Yoongi, người có mái tóc hơi khác biệt, vẫn ổn chứ? Anh ấy đã bị một alpha tấn công khi giúp đỡ em."

"Người có mái tóc khác biệt? Ý em là thủ lĩnh Deusterra trong lời tiên đoán?"

"Cái gì cơ? Thủ lĩnh... Deuste... rra?"

Như Taehyung đã dự liệu, Baekhyun và thống lĩnh Aeolus bị đưa về Sapiecurio nhằm phục vụ mục đích chính trị nhưng lại không ngờ mọi chuyện diễn ra theo chiều hướng hiện tại. Biến Baekhyun trở thành nhân vật trung tâm của cuộc chiến tranh quyền và vẽ ra một kịch bản nhằm định tội phái Pheatius và các chi phái liên minh. Bằng cách công khai Baekhyun là người thống nhất tứ đại gia tộc theo chỉ dẫn của lời tiên tri, Sapiecurio muốn hướng dư luận nghĩ rằng những người cầm quyền của Demiourvicar cố tình làm trái ý chỉ của thần linh, có ý đồ bất chính nhằm tiêu diệt vị đế vương đầu tiên của Deusterra, thậm chí truy sát thống lĩnh Aeolus và đạo quân vì chi phái này phản đối âm mưu xấu xa đó. Sapiecurio, dòng tộc luôn tôn thờ và trung thành với thánh thần và vũ trụ, đang cố gắng hết sức để bảo vệ đế vương tương lai và thống lĩnh Aeolus đồng thời nhân danh công lý trừng phạt những kẻ mang tội là Pheatius và các chi phái liên minh. Điều ấy đồng nghĩa, máu buộc phải đổ và chiến tranh sẽ được triển khai.

"Đó là lý do tại sao Seokjin đang ở biên giới? Và anh ấy bỏ em lại bằng cách này?" Hoseok có thể thấy bàn tay đang túm lấy vạt áo mình của Taehyung đang run lên. "Hoseok, hãy nói cho em biết Seokjin đang ở đâu, được không? Ban đầu, ban đầu em cứ nghĩ anh ấy tới biên giới vì nhiệm vụ trinh sát, nhưng hiện tại... Hoseok, em không thể để anh ấy chiến đấu một mình."

"Em không thể đi được, Taehyung. Seokjin không muốn em xuất hiện ở đó. Không những vậy, em chỉ vừa mới qua kỳ phát tình, thể trạng này không cho phép em chiến đấu."

"Không!" Taehyung rời tay khỏi Hoseok và đứng bật dậy, em biết mình không nên nổi giận với Hoseok nhưng em không muốn đối phương coi em tựa như một omega vô dụng. "Anh không có alpha, anh không thể hiểu điều ấy!"

"Em nói cái gì? Anh không thể hiểu ư?" Hoseok cũng đứng dậy và nét mặt đanh lại vì lời nói của Taehyung. Dù biết người nhỏ hơn chỉ đang mất bình tĩnh nhưng anh không thể ngừng nghĩ rằng bản thân bị em công kích.

"Namjoon cũng đang ở chiến trận và em nghĩ rằng anh không đang phát điên lên vì điều đó ấy hả? Em đừng cho rằng anh không cảm thấy ngột ngạt, không run sợ, Namjoon có thể chết và anh chẳng thể nói rằng anh cần cậu ấy dù chỉ một lần. Nhưng hãy đợi cho đến khi trận chiến kết thúc, xin em đấy, Tae..."

"Em xin lỗi vì đã không nghĩ đến cảm giác của anh. Nhưng Hoseok ạ," Taehyung phủ bàn tay mình lên đấm tay đang nắm chặt lấy cổ áo mình. Em có thể hiểu nỗi sợ của Seokjin, của Hoseok hay của bất cứ ai khi đối mặt với chiến tranh và sự ly biệt, nhưng em không muốn bị chúng ăn mòn hay nhấn chìm.

"Em không thể đợi trận chiến kết thúc hay điều gì tương tự như thế. Anh có lẽ cho rằng điều này là ngớ ngẩn. Em chỉ muốn ở bên Seokjin đến hết đời. Nếu phải hy sinh, em muốn chắc chắn rằng hơi thở cuối cùng em và chàng cũng dành trọn vẹn cho nhau."

"Vậy em định làm gì khi tới đó? Em nghĩ rằng Seokjin sẽ mừng khi thấy người mình ra sức bảo vệ xuất hiện ở một nơi nguy hiểm như thế à?"

"Em sẽ chiến đấu và cùng anh ấy tồn tại."

* * *

Baekhyun không ý thức được chuyện gì đã xảy ra trong suốt thời gian qua, tất cả những gì còn lại trong cậu là cảm giác trống rỗng sau khi thức dậy khỏi một giấc ngủ dài. Họ đã đặt chân đến Sapiecurio trước khi Baekhyun mất hoàn toàn ý thức bởi chu kỳ nhiệt. Ai đó đã cảnh báo rằng tốt hơn hết là cậu nên ngoan ngoãn say ngủ cho đến khi kế hoạch thành công trót lọt.

"Tôi phải thông báo với em rằng hai ta đang bị Sapiecurio quản chế và có một vài chuyện trọng đại đang diễn ra." Sehun ngồi trên chiếc ghế gỗ cạnh giường của Baekhyun và từ tốn giải thích. Nét mặt hắn không mang nhiều biểu cảm, nhưng ánh mắt so với lúc trước đã sáng hơn vài phần khi thấy Baekhyun đã tỉnh lại. "Em đã có kỳ phát tình dài mười ngày ở trong căn phòng này. Họ nói em cần một alpha nên tôi đã ở bên em trong suốt thời gian đó. Thề bằng danh dự của một thống lĩnh, tôi không làm bất cứ điều gì khiến em chịu thiệt thòi. Và một tin đáng mừng khác, kẻ rác rưởi tấn công em ở Triaguvel đã bị giáng xuống làm nô lệ."

"Tôi biết chúng ta đang bị quản chế tại Sapiecurio, để giữ mạng sống của ngài tôi và họ đã có một số thỏa thuận. Vì ngài hôn mê sâu nên tôi không có cách để hỏi ý kiến ngài về chuyện đó." Baekhyun cắn môi, gương mặt tỏ rõ sự áy náy, dù một phần cậu thật sự muốn cứu sống Sehun nhưng điều ấy đã đạp lên sự tôn nghiêm của một vị thống lĩnh.

"Ngay cả khi tôi không phải lý do chính của cuộc trao đổi nhưng tôi rất cảm kích vì em đã coi trọng mạng sống của tôi." Sehun vẫn giữ thái độ điềm tĩnh khi đối đáp, hắn chỉ đang cố để bầu không khí không quá nên gượng gạo. Dẫu sao Baekhyun cũng là một omega vừa mới trải qua kỳ phát tình đầu tiên, cậu sẽ không hoàn toàn thoải mái khi biết rằng bản thân đã ở cùng một alpha không thân thiết trong suốt thời gian đó. Chưa kể đến, mọi cảm xúc của những nụ hôn, từng lần chạm hay cảm giác mơn trớn thoáng qua vẫn còn lưu lại rõ ràng trong tâm trí alpha.

"Tôi có thể hỏi ngài một chuyện không?"

"Em muốn hỏi vì sao tôi lại cứu sống em dù có phải đánh đổi cả địa vị và tính mạng mình?" Alpha thống lĩnh nói ra điều ấy thản nhiên đến nỗi khiến Baekhyun hơi rùng mình. Đợi cậu gật đầu, hắn tiếp tục. "Đó là một nhiệm vụ."

"Chuyện này-"

"Tôi đã ở bên em kể từ khi em chào đời cho đến khi người phụ nữ ấy biến mất và mang em đi." Sehun rời khỏi ghế, đi đến bên bàn và rót đầy rượu vào chiếc bát ngọc. "Thật may, hiện tại tôi đã tìm thấy em. Chỉ đáng tiếc em lại bán mạng mình cho quỷ. Vì vậy, từ giờ trở đi, mạng sống của em cũng là mạng sống của tôi. Tôi sẽ trở thành dây cương của em, trở thành sói chiến hay bất kỳ điều gì để bảo vệ và dẫn em đi đúng đường."

"Em có hai lựa chọn, hoặc trốn khỏi vùng đất bị nguyền rủa." Sehun bước đến, đặt hai chiếc bát trống không trước mặt Baekhyun. Ánh sáng từ khe cửa chiếu lên nửa gương mặt tuyệt mỹ của alpha thống lĩnh, rọi sáng con ngươi đỏ rực như màu của máu. "Hoặc trở thành chủ nhân của nó."

"Họ nói sẽ giúp tôi trả thù Demiourvicar, sau đó chúng ta sẽ được tự do." Baekhyun nhìn Sehun với vẻ mơ hồ. Cậu không hiểu điều hắn đang ám chỉ và cũng không muốn tìm hiểu sâu. Tất cả những gì Baekhyun muốn chỉ là trả thù và _trả thù_.

Ngay khi Baekhyun vừa dứt lời, Sehun bỗng dưng bật cười lớn. Hắn giữ chặt lấy hai vai cậu, từ từ tiếp cận khiến toàn thân đối phương cứng đờ. Alpha đang ở trên thân Baekhyun, ôm lấy cậu bằng đôi cánh vô hình của gió, mưa rừng và sự dịu dàng của hoa cỏ. Hắn nhẹ lướt mu bàn tay trên gò má và ướm giọng trầm lên vành tai, là một lời cảnh báo hay là một lời đe dọa, Baekhyun không có khả năng phân biệt được. Sehun đang thực hiện mệnh lệnh áp đặt và cậu không có cách để vùng ra khỏi sự ôm ấp tàn khốc đó.

"Em nghĩ rằng chúng sẽ để ta sống khi không còn giá trị lợi dụng ư? Chúng ta không thể đặt niềm tin vào bất kỳ ai trong trò chơi này được."

Baekhyun gắng gượng thoát khỏi lệnh áp đặt của Sehun nhưng điều đó chỉ khiến cậu ngộp thở và đau đớn. Sehun đặt đầu gối ở giữa hai đùi cậu, ghì chặt hai bàn tay như thể muốn bóp vụn xương bả vai người ở dưới thân mình. "Nghe kỹ lời tôi nói đây Baekhyun. Trong mắt họ, em chỉ là một kẻ thế thân, là một tấm bia đỡ. Để vòng xoáy này chấm dứt thì chỉ có một người được phép tồn tại, hoặc là em hoặc là kẻ đó."

"Người- Người ngài đang nói tới-" Baekhyun cố nhấc cánh tay mình, níu lấy cổ áo Sehun và xoáy sâu ánh nhìn giận dữ vào đáy mắt của hắn. "Là ai?"

"Taehyung - kẻ đã cướp mất cuộc đời của em."

Yoongi đã không nói dối, _Taehyung_ , cái tên đó như một đòn chí mạng đánh thẳng vào ngực Baekhyun. Cậu siết chặt những ngón tay hơn nữa, cố sức kéo Sehun gần sát lại tầm mắt và đối diện với hắn bằng cặp nhãn vàng rực. Sehun tỏ vẻ nhún nhường và thu hồi mệnh lệnh áp đặt. "Tôi hỏi ngài. Vào đêm ám sát quyền thủ lĩnh, có phải ngài đã biết đến Taehyung và cố tình gài bẫy em ấy?"

"Em đang tra khảo tôi?" Sehun nhếch môi cười, gạt khẽ tóc mái lòa xòa trước trán của Baekhyun, sau đó nghiêng người nằm xuống cạnh cậu. Hắn bình tĩnh trả lời. "Cố tình gài bẫy là sự thật, nhưng đó chỉ là một cách để xác nhận. Sapiecurio đã quá manh động, khiến tôi nhận ra Taehyung chính là yếu điểm của họ."

"Quyền thủ lĩnh cũng biết chuyện?"

"Không, ngoài thủ lĩnh, cố thống lĩnh Aeolus và tôi, không một ai biết về những chuyện này. Chanyeol tưởng rằng chỉ với một cuộc ám sát giả sẽ có một cái cớ để tấn công Sapiecurio nên đã chấp thuận kế sách ấy mà không mảy may nghi ngờ." Sehun cười hắt, nét mặt đầy vẻ chế giễu. "Tuy nhiên, điều đó không thể xảy ra chừng nào Werrpen còn đứng về phía Sapiecurio."

Baekhyun đột nhiên phủ hai bàn tay trên mặt mình rồi rít lên một tiếng cười dài. Cả người cậu run bần bật, âm thanh không rõ buồn vui gào xé nơi cổ họng, dội vào lòng Sehun tựa tiếng sấm trời. Cậu bất ngờ bật dậy, đập vỡ bát rượu rồi nhanh như cắt ngồi lên người Sehun, kề mảnh vỡ vào động mạch chủ.

"Em cứu sống tôi rồi lại muốn giết chết tôi?" Thống lĩnh alpha ngạc nhiên cùng thích thú, mở to mắt nhìn omega trước mặt mình. Hắn nắm lấy mảnh bát bằng tay trần, mặc cho máu tươi bắt đầu ròng ròng chảy xuống cổ tay.

"Trong cuộc chơi này chúng ta không nên trao niềm tin cho ai cả, đúng chứ? Vậy làm sao tôi có thể tin ngài đây, thống lĩnh Aeolus? Làm thế nào tôi có thể chắc chắn rằng những gì ngài đang vẽ ra trước mắt tôi không phải một màn kịch như cách ngài đã lừa quyền thủ lĩnh? Tiêu diệt tôi và những người liên quan chẳng phải mục đích bấy lâu của Demiourvicar à?" Và thậm chí, đặt niềm tin vào một kẻ đã đạp lên toàn bộ sự tự tôn của một omega để sử dụng lệnh áp đặt ư?

"Ngay cả khi tôi đã cứu em?"

"Tôi cũng đã trả lại những gì tôi mắc nợ, vì vậy chẳng có lý do nào để có thể tin vào những lời ngài nói."

Sehun nắm lấy mu bàn tay của Baekhyun bằng bàn tay bết máu. Ánh mắt hắn đã dịu xuống nhưng một luồng khí lạnh của mưa đêm lại quấn lấy vai cậu. "Em nghĩ rằng thay kẻ khác gánh vác số mệnh thì chúng sẽ thấy cảm kích hay sao?"

Baekhyun buông mảnh bát vỡ, sau đó lướt nhẹ ngón tay quanh vết xước trên cổ của Sehun. Cậu nở một nụ cười nhẹ, lơ đễnh nhìn vào khoảng không. "Đừng bi kịch hóa cuộc đời bằng những lời nguyền hay số mệnh, tôi chỉ đang bảo vệ người tôi phải bảo vệ. Nếu những điều ngài vừa nói là thật lòng, thì ngài hiểu cảm giác này mà, phải không, thống lĩnh Aeolus?"

Sehun im lặng. Baekhyun có thể thấy hắn đang cố gắng để giữ bình tĩnh. Thống lĩnh Aeolus nhắm hai mắt lại, thả lỏng bàn tay thấm đẫm máu tươi của chính mình. Tiếng cười dài khô khốc vang lên, đem theo một trận cuồng phong lạnh lẽo, tựa từng lưỡi dao bén vào da thịt. "Nếu em đã nói vậy, tôi sẽ giúp em bảo vệ kẻ đó. Nhưng đổi lại..."  
  


* * *

Seokjin trở lại lều của mình sau khi cùng Namjoon bàn xong chiến lược cho trận đánh đêm mai. Theo kế hoạch, Seokjin sẽ chỉ huy một đạo quân tiến về phía căn cứ đóng quân của Demiourvicar vừa đánh vừa rút lui, nhằm dụ địch tiến vào địa đạo mà quân đội Sapiecurio với sự giúp sức của Werrpen và Efflovita đã bao vây sẵn. Ở một diễn biến khác, Hyunwoo sẽ dẫn đầu binh đoàn Triaguvel siết chặt mọi lối thoát của quân địch với mục đích tiêu diệt toàn bộ những kẻ cầm quyền của Pheatius và các chi phái liên minh. Seokjin không quá lo lắng về trận chiến nhưng không một ai có thể yên lòng trước chiến tranh. Dù cơ hội chiến thắng là chín phần thì vẫn còn tồn tại một phần rủi ro. Alpha không muốn nghĩ tới phần rủi, nhưng nếu không may điều đó xảy đến thì điều anh hối hận nhất chính là không thể nói lời từ biệt với Taehyung.

Ngả lưng xuống chiếc chõng tre lạnh lẽo nơi chiến trường, Seokjin gối đầu lên chiếc áo vấn vương hương vị ngọt ngào của Taehyung mà anh đã lén mang theo bên mình trước khi hành quân. Seokjin khép hàng mi lại và hình ảnh tuyệt diệu của omega hiện ra. Em đội chiếc vương miện hoa tím biếc, mang chiếc áo trắng ngà và đôi ủng da, đứng trước mặt anh, đan ngón vào tay anh và cùng nhau khiêu vũ theo âm điệu đêm xuân. Alpha ôm lấy hông omega trong khi bàn tay em cảm nhận từng nhịp đập con tim anh đang run rẩy ngân lên. Seokjin ước có thể đặt lên vầng trán xinh đẹp ấy một nụ hôn, và ghì thật chặt em trong ngực. Ước rằng có thể vuốt nhẹ đôi vai trần và khắc vào da em những dấu răng của chính mình.

Rồi đột ngột, một cơn gió lạnh kéo Seokjin rời xa khỏi mộng ảo. Ai đó đang đứng trước cửa lều của anh, ai đó đã đến và mang theo hương ngọt dịu hòa theo làn gió, đem tới sự an yên ẩn trong bão tố, như một cú đấm mạnh giáng vào tâm trí. Seokjin đứng bật dậy và em cũng bước thật nhanh về phía anh. Taehyung, Taehyung của Seokjin. Alpha siết chặt vòng tay ôm lấy em hệt như vọng ước, hôn lên trán em, lại hôn lên trán rồi ghì em vào trái tim mình.

"Vì sao em lại tới đây?" Seokjin ôm lấy khuôn má lạnh cóng của Taehyung, tựa trán mình lên em. Taehyung có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở nóng hập và gấp gáp của alpha đã bao phủ lên em. "Vì anh đúng không, em yêu?"

"Vì chúng ta, Jin ạ." Taehyung hôn lên môi alpha trước khi tiếp tục nói. Em nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt anh bằng tất thảy nhung nhớ và ước ao. "Anh sẽ không giận vì em đã xuất hiện ở đây chứ?"

"Không, làm sao anh có thể giận em được." Seokjin nghe giọng mình vỡ ra. Dù biết điều này thật ích kỷ, dù cảm giác này có thể kéo đổ thành lũy, nhưng sự xuất hiện của Taehyung đối với anh lại giống như sao hôm trên biển lớn. "Anh đã tuyệt vọng và hối hận vì đã không hôn em."

"Có một chuyện anh cần phải biết, alpha." Taehyung cắn nhẹ môi dưới và lưỡng lự nhìn Seokjin. Em biết anh đang lo lắng và em cũng tự cảm nhận thấy bụng mình trằn lên từng đợt vì sợ hãi và vì cả tác dụng phụ của thuốc. "Em đã uống kích tình dược."

"Kích tình dược? Em chỉ vừa mới trải qua kỳ phát tình. Tae, em có biết điều đó nguy hiểm như thế nào không?" Mặt Seokjin cau lại, anh không nổi giận nhưng hoảng hốt. Kích tình dược là loại thuốc có khả năng kích thích omega phát tình, nếu sử dụng với liều cao thì một kỳ phát tình ngắn sẽ xảy đến sau hai canh giờ và kéo dài khoảng ba canh giờ. Tuy nhiên, loại thuốc này đôi khi gây ra tác dụng phụ, omega có thể bị mất khả năng ngôn ngữ hoặc vận động trong một thời gian dài, thậm chí đánh mất năng lực hành vi của một người trưởng thành.

"Em biết. Em biết điều đó. Nhưng em chỉ muốn kết đôi cùng anh, Jin, alpha của em." Taehyung nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt được bao phủ bởi một tầng sương mỏng của Seokjin. Em hiểu rõ nỗi lòng của alpha, và em cũng luôn mang theo bên mình sự lo sợ đó. Sự liên kết giữa alpha và omega là vĩnh cửu, là sâu tận tủy xương, sẽ chẳng có ngôn từ nào diễn tả được trọn vẹn sự đau đớn và tuyệt vọng nếu họ bị chia lìa giữa sự sống và cái chết.

"Em không tin rằng anh sẽ trở về bên em ư?"

Taehyung thấy toàn thân mình nóng lên và biết rằng thời khắc ấy đang đến. "Anh phải về nhà với em chứ, alpha..." Nhưng làm thế nào để em và anh cùng chắc chắn điều đó sẽ xảy ra đây? Khi mà anh đã từng kề cần cái chết? Khi mà họ lại có khả năng cướp anh khỏi em thêm một lần nữa?

"Xin anh, Jin. Làm ơn..." Taehyung vòng tay qua cổ alpha và kéo anh vào nụ hôn sâu. Tất cả những gì em muốn là được chìm đắm trong anh, gắn chặt cùng anh, và lưu anh vào từng mảng da, sâu trong xương cốt. "Thắt nút em đi, xin anh, Jin. Em đang hoàn toàn tỉnh táo và làm ơn, xin hãy thắt nút với em."

"Bây giờ không phải lúc thích hợp-" Seokjin nuốt ngược chữ vào cổ họng khi phải đối diện với sự tan vỡ trong đáy mắt Taehyung. Những giọt lệ trong suốt trào ra, lăn dài trên gò má đỏ ửng vì cơn sốt. Omega cắn môi dưới, bước lùi để rời khỏi vòng tay của alpha. Trong sự ngỡ ngàng của anh, em bất ngờ quỳ xuống bằng hai đầu gối. "Taehyung?!"

"Anh có yêu em không, Jin? Nếu yêu em, làm ơn hãy thắt nút em, làm ơn..." Taehyung ôm mặt nức nở. Đôi vai em run lên bần bật, mồ hôi bắt đầu túa ra và cả người nóng rực. Omega cảm thấy bản thân đang đứng bằng một chân bên bờ vực thẳm, nếu alpha không ôm lấy em ngay tức khắc, em sẽ ngã xuống và vỡ vụn.

"Anh yêu em. Anh yêu em. Anh yêu em. Xin em đừng đối xử với anh như vậy. Xin em." Seokjin đã bật khóc ngay khi Taehyung quỳ gối và cầu xin. Anh cũng quỳ xuống và để Taehyung vùi vào tuyến mùi của mình. Em níu vai áo alpha, há miệng cắn xương quai xanh và để lại trên cơ thể anh mùi hương ngọt sắc. Omega bắt đầu rên rỉ. Em nép sát vào alpha và kiếm tìm sự tiếp xúc thân thể.

Seokjin nhìn quanh lều nhưng chẳng có thứ gì để có thể quây thành một cái tổ. Em đã mất dần sự tỉnh táo và dính lấy alpha, hai tay túm chặt áo còn hai chân quắp ngang hông anh. Seokjin đang cố giữ để bản thân không bị kích dục nhưng kích tình tố của Taehyung quá mạnh mẽ, tựa như khí độc chạy vọt lên não và đánh sập sự kiên định của anh. Làm tình tại chiến khu? Seokjin biết tình huống này thật tệ hại nhưng anh chẳng thể vững vàng thêm nữa. Cái quỳ gối của Taehyung đã xé nát tim gan anh. Seokjin không muốn tiếp tục vẫy vùng trong hoang tàn của thành trì đổ nát. Anh hạ giáo gươm, tháo cả giáp sắt, anh muốn ôm em và hôn em và trao em sự liên kết vĩnh hằng.

Alpha khóa môi omega bằng tất thảy tinh thần, tình yêu và lòng tôn thờ. Anh thấy trái tim mình từ từ tan ra trước mùi hương tuyệt diệu và cơ thể tuyệt mỹ của Taehyung. Thân ở dưới thân, da thịt cọ xát da thịt, nóng rực nhưng khoan khoái, những dấu hôn lưu lại khắp trên cơ thể, rồi dấu móng, dấu răng. Seokjin quỳ trước omega của mình trên cái chõng tre, anh giữ khoeo chân em, dâng cao và mở rộng. Những ngón chân của omega quặp chặt khi Seokjin cắn vào đùi non, trượt một nụ hôn dài tới bắp chân, lại đặt môi hôn lên mắt cá, lên mu bàn chân rồi những ngón chân.

Taehyung bật khóc khi Seokjin đưa lưỡi mình vào trong cửa lỗ vừa khai mở. Em run rẩy gác chân trên cổ anh và bấu chặt móng tay xuống chõng. Alpha nuốt sạch những tinh dịch lẫn dâm dịch của omega, dịch tiết ra ướt đẫm như thể đây là lần đầu làm tình của em, điều ấy càng khiến Seokjin thêm đau đớn khi anh hiểu ra Taehyung đã chờ đợi và khao khát được thắt nút bởi anh đến nhường nào.

Seokjin cào nhẹ móng tay lên hông khiến Taehyung thêm hứng tình. Em rên rỉ và tha thiết cầu xin anh hãy đi vào trong và thắt nút em. Seokjin đặt một nụ hôn lên thái dương đẫm mồ hôi, nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt biếc rực và thì thầm bên vành tai của omega. "Anh không xứng đáng có được em, Tae, Tae yêu dấu của anh."

"Nhưng em cần anh, alpha." Taehyung túm lấy tóc gáy của Seokjin, em tiếp tục van nài trước sự lưỡng lự của người trong vòng tay mình. Omega mong muốn được lấp đầy bởi anh, được trở thành một phần không thể tách rời của anh. "Jin, alpha của em..."

Seokjin hôn từng giọt nước mắt rơi trên gương mặt Taehyung. Anh âu yếm em trong ngực, vuốt ve mái tóc đen nhánh hơi xoăn mà anh yêu nhất. Omega cũng quấn lấy anh, vùi sâu cánh mũi vào tuyến mùi cay nồng của người sắp trở thành bạn đời của em. _Bạn đời,_ Taehyung đã mong đợi và khát cầu bằng cả lý trí và trái tim. Alpha nhẹ nhàng đem dương vật với kết phồng to thâm nhập vào trong lỗ huyệt, trân trọng và nâng niu như thể sợ em sẽ tan ra trong vòng tay. Taehyung bám chặt đầu ngón lên vai trần của alpha, khóc nấc lên theo từng nhịp thúc, ngực trái nở bung tựa có hàng ngàn con bướm bay lên. Omega cong lưng, bụng quặn lại khi tiếp nhận trọn vẹn tinh dịch của alpha. Ngay thời khắc đó, Seokjin cắn xuống cổ Taehyung và em cũng ghim dấu răng mình lên cổ anh. Như có luồng điện chạy dọc từng đường mạch máu, sự liên kết đã buộc chặt omega vào alpha, biến anh trở thành một phần chẳng thể chia lìa của em, vĩnh viễn ngay cả cái chết cũng không thể tách rời.


	12. Người không được chọn

Ngay khoảnh khắc ấy, thời điểm mây mù vấy bẩn ánh trăng và nhấn thế giới chìm vào cơn ác mộng, Baekhyun buộc phải đưa ra lựa chọn, chiến đấu để đoạt lại tự do và bảo vệ đứa trẻ đó, hoặc, tiếp tục chui lủi trong đêm đen, giương mắt nhìn những cánh hoa trên vương miện úa tàn bởi máu.

Thủ lĩnh Sapiecurio sẽ loại trừ Taehyung và alpha để tước đoạt vị trí vốn dĩ thuộc về em, đó là những gì Baekhyun được biết từ Yoongi. Ngay cả Namjoon hứa rằng sẽ để họ sống và lặng lẽ rời khỏi thì vẫn chẳng có gì chắc chắn cả. Lợi ích là gốc rễ của mọi mối quan hệ, sẽ không còn tình thân hay tình thương nếu những phe cánh chính trị giẫm đạp lên quyền lợi của nhau.

_Nếu cậu không muốn vương miện hoa của Taehyung rơi xuống, chúng ta cùng thực hiện một trao đổi nhé, Demiourvicar Baekhyun?_

Bị gán với dòng tộc Demiourvicar là một sự sỉ nhục, nỗi uất hận đã ăn sâu vào tủy xương và tuôn trào trong trái tim Baekhyun từng giờ từng khắc. Tuy nhiên, dù điều đó có đáng căm hờn đến mức nào thì cũng không thể để lộ sơ hở, đặc biệt là khi chưa đoán được mục đích thực sự của đối phương. Cậu cố gắng đeo lên chiếc mặt nạ mang vẻ bình thản nhất có thể, nhưng dường như điều ấy càng khiến cậu trông khả nghi hơn.

"Vì lý do gì anh lại nói những chuyện đó với tôi? Người cần được biết nhất lúc này là Taehyung và alpha của em ấy." Baekhyun chậm rãi trả lời, thúc nhanh ngựa để phần run rẩy trong giọng nói bị tiếng gió át đi. Taehyung vẫn đang ngủ yên lành trong vòng tay của Yoongi, Baekhyun mong em đừng tỉnh giấc cho đến khi cơn ác mộng này được xua tan, rằng em và alpha của em đang bị săn lùng bởi những kẻ thân cận nhất.

"Để giành được vị trí, Sapiecurio cần một kẻ thí mạng. Đứa trẻ trong lời tiên tri là mục tiêu của họ." Yoongi từ tốn nói, đồng thời phủ bàn tay mềm mại lên tai của Taehyung. "Cậu chắc hẳn đã nghe về lời tiên tri rồi nhỉ?"

"Không phải đứa bé chết rồi sao?" Baekhyun dò hỏi một cách dè dặt. Đã từ lâu không còn ai nhắc đến lời tiên tri hay đứa trẻ được sinh ra vào thời khắc mặt trời bị nuốt chửng bởi màn đêm, người ta tin đứa bé đã chết hoặc căn bản chưa từng tồn tại. Khi trà trộn vào lễ hội mùa xuân, cậu mới vô tình biết được dạo gần đây, Sapiecurio đã lợi dụng những câu chuyện bị chôn vùi bởi dòng chảy của thời gian như một thứ vũ khí để kích động lòng dân. Thí mạng? Thì ra đây chính là mục đích của chúng, Baekhyun tự nhủ. Nhưng bằng cách nào?

"Taeha truy sát chính omega của mình để đoạt lại đứa bé, nhưng bà ấy đã thất bại." Yoongi cười hắt, giọng đầy chế giễu. "Chẳng một ai biết rõ sự tình năm xưa bằng những chiến binh của đoàn trinh sát nằm vùng tại Demiourvicar cả. Tôi sẽ tạo điều kiện cho cậu đến gặp Hyunwoo, anh ta là học trò của cựu chỉ huy binh đoàn. Chỉ cần nói mình là một trong những đứa con của Taeha, Hyunwoo sẽ cho cậu biết tất cả những gì cậu muốn. Sau đó, hãy đưa cho tôi câu trả lời cuối cùng, bảo vệ Taehyung hoặc là không."

_Bảo vệ hoặc là không._

Tiếng của Yoongi đột nhiên tan theo trận gió, thế bằng một giọng nữ trầm, như giáng đòn dứt điểm vào thái dương kẻ phu ngựa. Baekhyun bàng hoàng quay đầu về phía sau. Một hồi trống ngực rung lên, tim cậu siết mạnh và huyết mạch ngừng chảy. Cậu, không còn dám tin vào mắt mình. Taeha, nữ alpha bị tiêu diệt trong cuộc thảm sát của Demiourvicar, đang ở cạnh Taehyung và kề dao lên cổ em. Toàn thân Người là máu, vấy đỏ bộ y phục trắng thướt tha. Taeha ngồi trên sàn gỗ của chiếc xe ngựa, ôm lấy Taehyung xinh đẹp và thuần nguyên đang say ngủ trong lòng mình. Em vẫn đội vòng hoa, mang bộ áo quần màu ngà từ lễ hội, để chân trần họa đầy vết xước. Đôi mắt Taehyung nhắm nghiền, cánh tay cứng đờ buông thõng, máu từ cổ, từ ngực Taeha chảy xuống trán, lan sang gò má, xuống vai em, nhuộm đỏ chiếc vương miện hoa biếc rực mà alpha của em đã cài lên mái tóc.

Baekhyun thẫn thờ buông dây cương, mặc cho tuấn mã điên cuồng lao trong đêm tối, bò đến bên Taeha cùng đứa trẻ, run rẩy đưa tay lên nắm lấy lưỡi dao đang kề ngang cổ Taehyung. Cậu thấy mình khóc, nước mắt giàn giụa hai gò má khi máu tươi từ lòng bàn tay nhỏ xuống ướt đẫm vai áo em. Em vẫn ngủ yên tựa thiên thần mất đi nguyên hồn, chẳng vương hơi ấm hay hương ngọt ngào quẩn quanh. Baekhyun muốn hỏi Người rằng Taehyung phải chăng là đứa bé ấy, phải chăng em là điều quý giá và thân thuộc duy nhất còn lại trong cuộc đời của cậu. Nhưng bao nhiêu suy đoán, bao nhiều hoài nghi đều nghẹn nơi cổ họng, Baekhyun thấy ngực mình thắt lại, gục đầu bên trán em lặng thinh, nức nở nấc lên.

Con phải trở thành hiệp sĩ, Người thì thầm và vuốt khẽ mái tóc rối bung của thiếu niên đang quỳ bên cạnh, Baekhyun ngước mặt nhìn lên, nắm lấy bàn tay lạnh ngắt của Người bằng bàn tay không ngừng rỉ máu. Taeha nhìn cậu, đôi mắt tím biếc sánh ngang dải ngân hà, mang sự trong trẻo cùng rực rỡ chỉ tồn tại trong những câu chuyện truyền thuyết về thánh thần và tạo hóa. Ra hiệu cho Baekhyun lại gần, người bất chợt vung dao cứa một vết sâu hoắm tại lòng bàn tay cậu rồi dứt khoát đâm mạnh xuống cần cổ, ẩn dưới là tuyến mùi chưa kịp rộ hương. Mùi bạc hà mãnh liệt rực lên từ vết đâm, đốt cháy toàn bộ kinh mạch cùng huyết mạch, khiến cậu đau đớn ngã khuỵu. Taeha dịu dàng hôn lên trán Baekhyun lần cuối trước khi tan ra thành muôn vàn đốm lửa tàn.

Baekhyun bừng tỉnh, thở bật ra như bị sặc hơi, trước mắt là mảng sáng yếu ớt hắt trên mặt trần gỗ. Cậu ngồi dậy, mở hai lòng bàn tay ra để quan sát, chúng vẫn lành lặn và không hằn dù chỉ một vết sẹo mờ. Hóa ra là một giấc mơ. Tuy nhiên cậu biết, dẫu tỉnh dậy khỏi cơn ác mộng này cũng chỉ để đối diện một cơn ác mộng khác tàn khốc hơn, mang tên hiện thực. Đến khi bình minh ló rạng khỏi áng mây mù, chiến trường sẽ tìm được người chiến thắng. Nếu phượng hoàng ngã xuống và Deusterra tìm được kẻ mạnh hơn, cuộc đời Baekhyun sẽ trượt tới một ngã rẽ mới, vừa vặn với những gì vốn được định sẵn.

Chỉ một lúc sau khi thức giấc, một beta Sapiecurio đến, dẫn Baekhyun tới hồ tắm. Cậu không biết mục đích thực sự của việc đến hồ tắm nhưng vẫn yên lặng đi theo, nếu họ để cậu tắm gội sau mười ngày lăn lộn cùng kỳ phát tình thì đó là một chuyện tốt. Hồ nằm ở phía Đông Bắc thành, là một vùng trũng giữa hai khe núi, hứng nước đổ xuống từ một con thác nhỏ. Khí hậu phía Nam vốn dĩ ấm áp nhưng thác nước được bắt nguồn từ một dòng sông băng, khiến nước trong hồ quanh năm lạnh giá. Beta giải thích qua loa, hồ tắm có tác dụng thanh tẩy, trước lúc tế thần cần phải ngâm mình dưới nước nửa canh giờ. Baekhyun sẽ phải tham gia nghi lễ trừ tà và ra mắt thần linh do Sapiecurio cử hành, vì vậy gột rửa thân thể là một thủ tục bắt buộc.

Trút bỏ toàn bộ quần áo trên người, Baekhyun đi thẳng tới giữa hồ, từ từ đằm mình xuống dòng nước lạnh căm. Chừng này chẳng là gì so với những gian khổ cậu từng nếm trải khi còn sống ở Thanspira. Vì mục tiêu sống duy nhất là trả thù, Baekhyun phải vượt qua những bài huấn luyện khắc nghiệt trong động băng. Suốt những tháng năm của thuở thiếu thời, cậu chưa từng được biết thế nào là hơi ấm hay ánh sáng mặt trời, cho đến ngày Taehyung đến và mang theo sắc màu của trần thế. Baekhyun nhắm hai mắt, nhớ về dáng vẻ kiêu ngạo của em khi đặt chân tới nhằm trao đổi với Hyang một nửa sinh mạng để cứu sống alpha. Một cánh tay bị gãy, hai chân bước đi những bước không vững vàng sau trận giao đấu sống còn cùng sói đầu đàn, em vẫn chẳng hề nao núng bước xuống cánh cửa địa ngục để lấy lại cho người em yêu một linh hồn toàn vẹn. Trên vai omega còn có một chú thằn lằn tính quái, ban đầu cậu ngỡ là vật cưỡi thần tiên có thể biến hóa như trong thần thoại, nhưng rốt cuộc, nó không khác so loài thằn lằn bình thường là bao. Baekhyun đoán Taehyung mang theo Divus chỉ vì em sợ, người bạn nhỏ là điểm tựa duy nhất mà em có lúc ấy, dẫu sao em cũng chỉ là một omega chưa đến tuổi thành niên. Cậu chợt cười, cảm giác hơi nước lạnh vờn khẽ trên sống lưng mình, Taehyung của năm ấy thuần khiết và ngây thơ biết mấy, em kiêu hãnh, hiếu kỳ, quả cảm, tựa như ánh dương sáng chói, trong trẻo và rực nóng, soi chiếu những góc khuất trong lòng. Cũng tựa như trận bão nhiệt đới hay cơn cảm ngày hè, để lại những đau đớn dai dẳng và nỗi cô đơn sâu thẳm vô ngần.

_"Tại sao tôi phải tin anh?"_

Baekhyun lấy một hơi sâu rồi vùi cả cơ thể sâu trong lòng hồ. Lạnh thật, cái lạnh đâm xuyên qua gáy, qua thái dương, bóc trần từng lớp từng lớp suy tư. Tại sao cậu đặt niềm tin vào Yoongi, đó phải chăng là lựa chọn đúng đắn? Chẳng ai biết trước kết quả luôn ẩn phía sau mỗi quyết định, đây là một ván cược lớn, Baekhyun sẽ mất mạng nếu giẫm phải bẫy do kẻ địch tạo ra. Trả thù Demiourvicar từng là lý do duy nhất có khả năng nuôi dưỡng lẽ sống, cậu hăng say luyện tập và ngày đêm chờ đợi được trở lại mặt đất để bắt những kẻ cầm thú đội lốt con người đã giết hại mẹ cậu phải trả bằng mọi giá. Song, kể từ sau khi vụ ám sát đêm hội đàm Sapiecurio xảy ra, Baekhyun nhận ra còn có điều quan trọng hơn cả lẽ sống.

_"Dù không được chọn nhưng chúng ta có chung một mục đích, tôi đã thề hiến dâng cả trái tim mình để bảo vệ điều đó."_

Baekhyun đột ngột ngoi lên từ mặt nước, đưa ống tay lên che trước trán khi thị giác chưa kịp thích ứng với ánh sáng mặt trời. Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng trái tim mình đang đập, một luồng khí nóng men theo gáy chạy vọt lên. "Người không được chọn-"

"Có vẻ cậu nhớ ra rồi, chuyện của bảy năm trước."

Baekhyun không biết nam tế trưởng Sapiecurio đã ở bên hồ bao lâu nhưng điều đó không quan trọng, dẫu sao những gì cậu suy đoán đã chính xác. Baekhyun vuốt ngược mái tóc sáng màu lại phía sau, đưa mắt nhìn Yoongi đồng thời nở một nụ cười khó đoán. "Đúng rồi nhỉ, là anh, tế trưởng, người không được chọn."

"Thì ra năm xưa tôi đã hiểu sai một số chuyện. Tưởng rằng kẻ không được chọn âm thầm hy sinh chỉ vì mến mộ alpha bị thương ấy, mến mộ đến mức có thể để omega của anh ta lãnh toàn bộ công lao." Baekhyun tiến vào gần bờ hồ, đối diện với vẻ mặt cau có của Yoongi, tiếp tục nhắc về chuyện cũ. "Ngạc nhiên đấy, Taehyung chẳng biết gì cả, em ấy vẫn cứ nghĩ mình đã mất một nửa mạng để cứu được alpha. Nhưng này, tế trưởng, làm thế nào anh dám khẳng định chúng ta có chung một mục đích?"

"Chắc hẳn bà ấy đã nói với cậu, không, nhiệm vụ mới đúng, không được để đứa bé đó chết." Yoongi đáp, chân mày vẫn chưa giãn ra. "Nếu biết được sự thật, cậu sẽ bảo vệ Taehyung."

Baekhyun leo lên khỏi hồ, một beta chờ sẵn và đưa cho cậu một bộ y phục nền trắng với những họa tiết màu vàng thêu dọc vạt áo, nó giống hệt bộ Yoongi đang mặc, có vẻ là trang phục để tế lễ. "Lý do nào để anh nghĩ tôi sẽ bảo vệ Taehyung thay vì trừ khử em ấy?" 

"Chắc do linh cảm chăng?" Yoongi cân nhắc câu trả lời, sau đó ra hiệu đối phương quay lưng lại khi từng khay từng khay đặt những món trang sức quý giá được các beta mang tới. Một chiếc vương miện bằng lá oliu mạ vàng lấp lánh, vòng cổ, vòng tay và nhẫn đều được đúc từ vàng khối và gắn thêm đá quý, một đôi giày vải thêu hình lá, sau cùng là áo choàng làm từ lông sói xám.

"Vì ngày đó-" Tế trưởng Sapiecurio tiếp tục, đoạn, khoác lên người Baekhyun tấm áo choàng. "Cậu từ bỏ bản thân để cứu sống Taehyung."

"Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với Taehyung nếu tôi từ chối trở thành người thay thế?"

Baekhyun quay người đứng đối diện với Yoongi. Ở trong một ván cược, người trước mặt cậu là quân cờ giải vây hay là nước đi sai lầm? Chẳng có sự sắp đặt nào của thần linh cả, cậu không đặt đức tin vào đấng tạo hóa hay chúa trời, những lời tiên tri do con người tạo ra nhằm biến họ thành con mồi của các tay săn, mà kẻ yếu thế vẫn thường là vật hiến tế trong bữa ăn của những gã khổng lồ. Bởi vậy, làm cách nào để biết tế trưởng Sapiecurio không phải tên khổng lồ hiểm độc đang trực chờ để ngấu nghiến cậu?

Yoongi lấy chiếc vương miện từ khay gỗ, cẩn trọng nâng niu bằng hai bàn tay mình. Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào nó, đôi mắt bao chứa cả sự kiên định lẫn nỗi tâm tư nặng nề phản chiếu qua ánh vàng kim tuyệt đẹp. "Rốt cuộc cũng chỉ sống thêm được mười năm, nếm thử cảm giác được ngồi trên ngai vàng cũng không đến nỗi tệ."

"Nhưng là cậu thì vẫn tốt hơn." Yoongi hạ giọng, nắm chắc chiếc vương miện trong tay mình rồi ngước mắt nhìn cậu. Baekhyun biết, chỉ cần đội lên chiếc vòng kim loại đẹp mắt kia đồng nghĩa chiếc bẫy lởm chởm những gai nhọn và răng cưa sẽ ụp xuống đỉnh đầu cậu. Thủ lĩnh của các thủ lĩnh, vương miện hay ngai vàng, tất cả chẳng có nghĩa lí gì khi sau lưng có hàng ngàn mũi kiếm. Kẻ có thể trị vì phải là kẻ nắm trong tay quyền lực cao nhất.

"Bởi vì tôi là con trai của Taeha à? Và cũng được sinh ra vào cái ngày đó."

Tế trưởng Sapiecurio im lặng, cài vương miện lên mái tóc Baekhyun khi những tia sớm bình minh rơi trên màu trăng bạc. Giữa hai khe núi, mặt trời đang đốt cháy những rặng sương, soi rọi ánh rực rỡ nhất trên chiếc vương miện vừa tìm được chủ nhân.

"Bởi vì cậu là người không được chọn."

Nắng lên rồi, cuối cùng kẻ chiến thắng của Deusterra đã lộ diện.

  
* * *

  
Taehyung có kỳ phát tình kéo dài mười ngày kể từ ngày trở về từ Triaguvel, trong suốt thời gian ấy, Yoongi vẫn chưa có cơ hội để giải thích mọi chuyện. Taehyung hẳn đã nhận ra em bị lợi dụng trong kế hoạch đó. Rất có thể đây sẽ lần cuối cùng Yoongi được gặp Taehyung trước khi em cùng Seokjin rời khỏi Deusterra theo dự định. Anh còn một chút thời gian trước lúc đoàn binh của Namjoon trở về và buổi lễ ra mắt thần linh của Baekhyun sẽ diễn ra. Lần đầu tiên Taehyung trải qua chu kỳ nhiệt mà không có alpha, thật may mắn vì các y sư nói không có điều gì đáng ngại ngoài việc em mất kiểm soát tinh thần vào ngày đầu tiên. Yoongi hiểu lý do Seokjin không đến thăm omega, alpha cần phải ra chiến tuyến và đó là trận đấu quyết định của họ. Dù nắm chắc trong tay cơ hội chiến thắng, tốt hơn hết họ vẫn không nên để bị tác động bởi bất kỳ yếu tố nào.

"Taehyung, là anh, Yoongi."

Yoongi gõ mu bàn tay lên cửa ba hồi và chờ đợi, bên trong không có tiếng trả lời. Anh sốt sắng lặp lại một lần rồi một lần nhưng đáp lại anh chỉ có tiếng gõ cửa của chính anh vọng tới. Không đúng, người giám sát báo rằng Taehyung đã tỉnh táo, em có thể nói chuyện, vận động và ăn uống bình thường, tại sao không có tiếng trả lời?

Điều anh đang nghĩ không thể xảy ra, nhất định không thể, Yoongi vội vã đạp tung cánh cửa phòng Taehyung và đi vào trong. Trên giường của omega có người đang nằm và phủ chăn che kín mang tai. "Em phải không, Taehyung?" Yoongi chậm rãi bước đến, đề phòng chạm tay lên vũ khí cài bên hông. Dù chỉ một phần nhỏ nhoi anh vẫn muốn hy vọng đó là em.

Jungkook run sợ nép người dưới lớp chăn bông nóng nực. Cậu biết chắc kết cục của mình sẽ đi về đâu khi bị Yoongi túm được đang giả dạng Taehyung. Cậu chẳng thể khai rằng đã bị Hoseok mua chuộc (bằng cách hứa dạy cho cậu vài phương pháp để đốn hạ tên tế trưởng kiêu ngạo), anh sẽ chỉ càng giận dữ hơn nếu biết Hoseok cũng góp sức và chuyện này. Jungkook ôm lấy đầu mình, một chiến binh đang run sợ à, nghe nực cười nhỉ, nhưng có ai mà không run khi phạm lỗi với người mình thầm thương, đặc biệt người ấy lại là một kẻ như Yoongi.

"Cậu làm gì ở đây vậy, Jungkook?"

Jungkook từng trải qua cơn thịnh nộ của Yoongi rất nhiều lần, nhưng chưa bao giờ sống lưng cảm thấy ớn lạnh như lúc này. Đây không phải câu hỏi, Yoongi không quan tâm tới việc Jungkook đang làm cái quái gì trên giường của Taehyung, anh chẳng cho cậu có kịp thời gian để biện minh, người lớn tuổi hơn vừa dứt lời, Jungkook ngay lập tức bị lôi cổ và kéo khỏi giường.

"Taehyung đang ở đâu?" 

_Phải đến mức này ư?_ Jungkook trợn mắt nhìn Yoongi khi cảm nhận sự bén nhọn của kim loại đang kề bên họng mình. Dù Yoongi không giỏi sử dụng vũ khí thì anh vẫn có thể cứa đứt cổ cậu, nhưng cậu không còn run sợ, lưỡi dao ấy chỉ cắt lìa những cảm xúc ngây thơ và giản đơn vừa mới đây thôi vẫn còn đấy ắp trong ngực cậu. Jungkook cảm thấy trái tim mình bị anh nghiền nát. Người ta thường cho rằng Yoongi là một tên lạnh lùng và kín đáo, song, tình cảm ấy lại quá phô trương. Mỗi khi nhắc tới Taehyung, trong mắt anh tựa như có cả thiên hà rực cháy.

Jungkook nhận ra điều đó, từ rất lâu trước đây.

Vào kỳ phát tình đầu tiên của Taehyung, cậu đã thấy Yoongi ở hàng giờ liền trước cửa phòng em, anh ngồi đấy, chẳng để làm gì cả. Ngày Taehyung được tổng chỉ huy công nhận là một chiến binh, em được chúc mừng bởi vòng ôm của bạn bè và đồng đội thì trong lúc đó, Yoongi chỉ đứng từ xa lẳng lặng nhìn ngắm. Hay thời điểm Taehyung bị Demiuourvicar bắt giữ, anh giống như kẻ điên liều chết lao vào tên thống lĩnh, trước khi bị Namjoon cản lại và buộc anh phải đi tìm Seokjin. Đặc biệt là vào đêm ấy, ngày sao chổi Destruere quét ngang qua Deusterra và khiến toàn bộ người dân Sapiecurio tạm thời mất đi năng lực, chính mắt Jungkook đã thấy Yoongi giao kèo với một kẻ Thanspira, dùng cuộc đời mình để lấy lại một nửa sinh mạng Taehyung đã đánh đổi. Tất cả chỉ là một màn kịch, Taehyung chẳng đủ tỉnh táo để nhận ra lý do Yoongi đợi em bên ngoài tường thành. Em chạy tới địa ngục, không tiếc hy sinh bản thân để cứu người em yêu mà không hề hay biết một kẻ khác đã phải chịu hy sinh nhiều hơn thế.

"Dù đã làm đến mức ấy nhưng anh vẫn không được chọn. Taehyung đã ra chiến tuyến."

Yoongi vừa hạ dao xuống thì có tiếng tù và vang lên từ phía cổng thành, nối tiếp theo sau là hàng loạt những hồi trống hiệu, báo tin mừng chiến thắng. Anh đứng bật dậy, lao ra khỏi phòng, hòa vào dòng người nô nức kéo nhau chạy tới cổng thành để nghênh đón binh đoàn đang từ chiến trận trở về. Yoongi không còn tâm trí nghĩ đến buổi lễ hay tôn nghiêm của một tế trưởng, anh chen chúc trong một đám đông ở cạnh cổng thành, cố giành được vị trí thuận lợi nhất để là một trong những người đầu tiên quan sát thấy những chiến binh. Tất cả những gì anh muốn lúc này là Taehyung, một Taehyung an toàn và lành lặn trở về.

"Seokjin kiểu gì cũng khoe khoang cho xem, rồi bắt đám tân binh phải nghe đi nghe lại về những chiến tích của anh ấy." Yoongi bất chợt nhận ra Jimin trong đám đông, cậu vẫn mặc áo lính và đứng ngay phía bên trái anh. "Mà, đáng lý ra anh đang chuẩn bị buổi tế chứ? Có chuyện gì quan trọng hơn cả chuyện đó à, tế trưởng?"

"Phải. Có những chuyện còn quan trọng hơn cả lẽ sống."

"Này, anh có ổn không, Yoongi? Nhìn anh chẳng giống đang đùa tẹo nào." Jimin là một người nhạy bén, trực giác về tình huống xấu của cậu luôn chính xác, Yoongi đang tự cắn ngón cái của mình, anh chỉ làm thế khi cảm thấy bất an. "Chúng ta đã chiến thắng mà, đúng chứ?"

Yoongi chưa trả lời câu hỏi thì lính gác phía trên thành phất cờ hiệu, Jimin buộc phải trở về với nhiệm vụ. Đoàn binh sĩ di tản những đám đông và hô hào người dân đứng sát vào hai bên vệ đường để nhường lối đi cho đoàn quân sĩ, và Jimin biết không chỉ là binh đoàn của Namjoon. Chúng lại tới, những con sói chiến thành Demiuorvicar.

Jimin đưa hướng mắt về phía bên kia tường thành, một đoàn chiến binh đang lao đến, những con vật lông lá gớm ghiếc và dữ tợn một lần nữa tiến vào lãnh thổ Sapiecurio như thể nơi đây thuộc về chúng. Ai mà ngờ được Sapiecurio lại bắt tay với Aeolus để lật đổ thời đại của Pheatius phía sau những bức tường Demiuorvicar. Đây là chiến thắng thực sự, hay mới chỉ là sự khởi đầu của liên tiếp những cuộc chiến?

"Lũ khốn nạn không kiêng dè một ai." Jimin quẹt mũi, lẩm bẩm chửi, đoàn chiến lang vừa lao qua cổng thành như vũ bão, thổi bay chiếc mũ cậu đang đội. Thần dân Sapiecurio ôm đầu ngồi thụp xuống, la hét thất thanh trước loài dã thú, dù hôm nay là đồng minh nhưng những ký ức kinh hoàng về chúng vẫn luôn là vết hằn sâu trong trí nhớ họ. "Nghe nói con sói chột đó đã bị tẩn cho nhừ tử, không ngờ nó vẫn sống dai nhỉ. Ơ Yoongi?" Jimin ngạc nhiên khi Yoongi vượt ra khỏi vị trí quy định và đi đến cổng thành. Trông anh giống như đang chờ đợi điều gì đó, trong tuyệt vọng.

"Anh đã nhìn thấy thông điệp phải không?" Đúng, chỉ có như vậy, Yoongi có lẽ đã nhìn thấy trước hung tin từ lời nhắn của những vì sao, Jimin tin rằng đó là giả thiết hợp lý nhất cho biểu hiện lạ lùng của Yoongi lúc này. "Tuy nhiên, vũ trụ luôn xoay vần và những định số vẫn có khả năng bị chuyển đổi."

"Jimin, nhưng lỡ chúng tiếp tục là sự thật thì sao?" Jimin không thể tin vào mắt mình, Yoongi quay lại đối diện với cậu, sắc mặt anh trắng bệch, ngón tay cái thì tươm máu. "Tất cả những gì anh đã thấy trước đây đều đã thành hiện thực, về chú Wol Dal, cuộc chiến tiêu diệt alpha Taeha hay những con sói đã cắn xé người dân Sapiecurio, tất cả, tất cả đều đã xảy ra."

Jimin chưa bao giờ chứng kiến Yoongi sợ hãi đến thế, toàn thân anh run rẩy và tỏa ra thứ mùi hương nặng nề khủng khiếp. Cậu giữ lấy vai anh, muốn trấn tĩnh omega lớn tuổi hơn nhưng thực tế, Jimin cũng đang bị Yoongi dọa cho phát khiếp. "Rốt cuộc anh đã nhìn thấy gì?"

"Ngọn lửa trên đỉnh tháp Suwol sẽ tắt, kẻ gác trăng biến mất, và Sapiecurio không còn là Sapiecurio." Yoongi thất thần, rồi khuỵu xuống khi phải nhớ về những hư ảnh, chúng không có thật nhưng là điềm báo, mà điềm báo Yoongi nhận được chưa bao giờ là sai cả. "Kẻ gác trăng anh thấy là, là Ta-"

Tránh ra! Mau mang tế trưởng tránh ra! Jimin bị giật mình bởi tiếng thét vọng tới từ đài gác, ở phía bên ngoài tường thành, đoàn kỵ binh của Namjoon đang giương cờ thắng trận trở về. Nếu còn tiếp tục ngồi lại chỗ này, cả hai có thể sẽ bị những con chiến mã hung hăng giẫm đạp nếu binh đoàn không kịp nhận ra có người ở giữa cổng thành. Jimin túm lấy cổ tay Yoongi, định kéo anh vào bên trong thành, bất giác, Yoongi đứng bật dậy, chạy thật nhanh về phía đoàn tuấn mã.

Namjoon dẫn đầu đoàn kỵ binh, dường như đã nhận ra bóng dáng của Yoongi từ phía xa nên ngay lập tức dừng lại. Y xuống ngựa và tất cả binh lính phía sau cũng làm theo. Binh đoàn giương cao lá cờ chiến thắng nhưng vẻ mặt của người chỉ huy chẳng khác nào tên tướng bại trận. Yoongi hoàn toàn phớt lờ Namjoon, len qua hàng ngũ để tìm cho ra một dáng hình thân thuộc. Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào từng gương mặt của họ, từ người đầu tiên cho đến binh sĩ cuối cùng. Đúng lúc ấy, một tên lính hậu cần dắt một chiếc xe ngựa chầm chậm tiến tới, phía sau là Hoseok và một chiếc bao cỡ lớn có buộc dây thừng ở trung tâm, omega bị gãy tay và trông chẳng còn chút sức sống nào sau trận chiến.

Yoongi bước vội đến chỗ Hoseok, níu lấy ống tay áo cậu như cố níu giữ dù chỉ một tia hy vọng nhỏ nhoi. "Tại sao không thấy Seokjin, đạo quân của anh ấy và Taehyung vẫn đang trở về đúng chứ? Hoseok, mau trả lời đi, đạo quân của Seokjin đang trở về có đúng không?"

Hoseok cúi gằm mặt, cậu bước xuống xe và ngã ngay trên nền đất. Người vừa trở về từ chiến tuyến đưa cho Yoongi vật mình đang nắm chặt trong tay. "Anh nhận ra con dao này chứ? Nó là con dao mà tổng chỉ huy binh đoàn trinh sát Wol Dal đã để lại cho Taehyung."

Yoongi không dám tin vào mắt mình, dù có bị cháy xẹm đi thì những đường nét chạm khắc bên ngoài bao đến ký hiệu được họa trên lưỡi kim loại đều chứng tỏ con dao ấy là của Taehyung, anh thậm chí có thể nhớ được từng vết xước in hằn trên nó. "Đã... Đã có chuyện gì... xảy ra?"

"Đạo quân của Seokjin tiên phong đánh căn cứ phòng ngự của địch, dụ địch tiến vào địa đạo mà quân đội Sapiecurio, Werrpen và Efflovita đã bao vây sẵn. Tuy nhiên đạo quân của Seokjin cũng bị trúng kế của Demiourvicar. Khi quân cứu viện tới họ đã bị thiêu rụi toàn bộ. Dù đã cố gắng nhưng chúng ta không thể nhận diện được hết số binh sĩ đã hy sinh."

"Còn Tae... Taehyung?"

"Trên xem ngựa." Hoseok gục đầu mình lên vai Yoongi, một giọt nước mắt ứa ra chảy xuống gò má tấy đỏ. "Họ tìm thấy con dao này được đeo bên hông của binh sĩ đó. Có lẽ cái xác là em ấy."


End file.
